Watching Miraculous Book 1
by Kaitou Luminous
Summary: I "borrow" the charters of miraculous Ladybug to watch season 1 of their show. also posted on ao3
1. Chapter 1

_-_-_-_- Marinette POV _-_-_-_-

"OH I'M LATE, I'M LATE I'M LATE" I shot as I run to school barely making it to class as the bell rang. I make my way up to my seat, blushing as I pass my sweet Adrien.

"Hey girl your on time today what's the big deal?" Asked my best friend Alya noticing since I'm never in time.

"Nothing," I say brushing of her question. "My dad just woke me up early to help in the bakery this morning." I start remembering today was supply delivery day and I had to help unload everything. About 10 minutes after class start a white butterfly lands on Miss Bustier's desk. After it lands the butterfly turns into a card that Miss Bustier reads aloud.

"- Advance notice

Today I'm going to steal some some people for a show. Everyone from a baker mom and dad, along with a group of hero's and hero's to be with some cute bug-mice. But don't worry they'll all be back. Everyone will be gone once you finish reading this note allowed.

Love, Kaitou Luminous-

Just before anyone has time to react a blinding light shines and next thing I know I'm in a theater with my hole class, a Japanese girl, and blue haired bit over never seen before, and MY PARENTS? Next thing I notice is that I'm seated right next to ADRIEN! He's asleep on my shoulder as I notice we're all sitting on beanbag chairs. Soon everyone starts to wake up.

"Where are we?"

"Dude"

"DADDY"

_-_-_-_-third person POV_-_-_-_-

As everyone panics a girl comes out of the shadows, about 5 feet all purple eyes, ankle length blind hair. She's wearing a black eye mask, a vest with a high collar the left half black with neon yellow zigzag on it and the other half black and yellow checkered patterned with a short black shirt with a pink belt with a big heart buckle on it. Wearing long black gloves with yellow accents on it black shorts under get skirt and knee high black boots with yellow heels. On her shoulder is a albino squirrel wearing a bowtie. Sighing at the chaos she lets out a loud shout.

"EVERYONE QUIET" she shouts noticing everyone is quite she decides to welcome everyone here.

"Welcome to my realm, I am Kaitou Luminous, and I am the one who brought you all here, now-"

"Excuse me do you know who I am. I am Chloe bourgeois the daughter the mayor of Paris and I demand you let us go or else my daddy will arrest you." Chloe said marching up to Luminous with an ugly expression on her face, as Luminous calmly replies.

"Oh honey bee I know who you are, but let me give you a quick Japanese lesson, Kaitou is Japanese for phantom thief. So I'm a criminal anyway so your threats don't bother me, but don't worry I return everything I steal. Now I have bright you all here to watch Miraculous tales of ladybug and Chat Noir, now before you all freak out your hero's are in this room right now, and their identities will be revealed." She says sound down in her head 3. 2. 1

"WHAT"

"_oh no my identity is going to be revealed what will my parents think, what will Adrien think! (Rant continues)"_

_"My lady is in this room I'm in heaven, but what will she think when she sees my identity"_

_"_You all calm" Luminous asks as they nod

"Good now everyone I brought herei bright for a reason Luka, Kagami you won't be in this first season, bit you will be in the ones afterwards it'll become obvious why I brought you here. Now we are going to start with the Origin's once we finish those two episodes we'll draw episode names to decide the order we watch, after season one will move on to season 2. Oh and I have all 17 Kwami's in another room once someone becomes a hero their future Kwami will come and join them for the rest of the show and that includes ladybug and Chat noirs Kwami's, now let's being.

Seating chart

The screen

Adrien| Marinette|Alya|Nino

Tom|Sabine

Rose|Juleka| Luka| Kagami

Alix|Kim| Max| Ivan| Mylène

Sabrina| Chloe| Nathanael

Luminous| Pin

Snack table

bathrooms | Dorm rooms


	2. Origins part 1

"Okay everyone ready to watch?" ask Luminous holding the remote.

"No why aren't I sitting next to my Adrien?" Demand Chloe.

"So I don't have to worry about sexually harassment" says Luminous "now let's start" hits play

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Nooroo: Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power.**

"who's talking" asks Mari

"Oh this is so cool it's definitely going on my blog" says Alya going for her phone to film this only she doesn't find it. "Hey where's my phone" she asks

"Sorry I took all phones when I borrowed you, don't worry I'll give them back when you leave. And I've thing I forgot to mention is that time is frozen in your world while your, here." Explains Luminous pressing play.

**Gabriel: I want that absolute power, Nooroo. I must have those Miraculous!**

**Nooroo: But nobody knows where these Miraculous are!**

**Gabriel: I found you though, my little Nooroo. Your Miraculous... remind me of its powers again.**

"who's that" asked Tom

"Hawkmoth" says Adrien and Marinette, not noticing everyone looking at them it that they said this together.

**Nooroo: The Moth Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower!**

**Gabriel: And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains?**

**Nooroo: But master, the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes!**

**Gabriel: I must have this absolute power! (Pointing at Nooroo) Your Miraculous is in my control! I am your master now, and you must obey me.**

**Nooroo: (sadly) Yes, master.**

**Gabriel: (puts on the brooch) Nooroo, dark wings! Rise! (transforms into Hawk Moth) From this day on, I shall be known as... Hawk Moth! (laughs evilly)**

**"**Where is he so I can beat him up" Asks Alya

"You'll find it later, besides why do you want to beat him up you dinner even know who he is?" Asks Luminous

"I've always wanted to beat him up since he turned me into a collar villain" Alya replies dangerously

**Scene: Fu's massage shop. Wayzz wakes up and senses something is wrong.**

"ewww what that green thing it's wired" cries Chloe

"HEY I THINK IT'S COOL!" Nino says defending Wayzz

**Wayzz: Master, Master! (customer hears Wayzz, looks up)**

**Wang Fu: Master, master... chanting, it's all part of the treatment. Master, master... (begins pushing customer out door) Thank you for coming, see you again next week!**

That got some laughs out of people

**Wayzz: Master, the Moth Miraculous, I felt its aura.**

**Wang Fu: I thought it had been lost forever!**

**Wayzz: But Master, it's a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power!**

**Wang Fu: We must find Nooroo and his Miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world! (shows his Miraculous) Time to transform! Wayzz... (doubles over in pain)**

**Wayzz: Please, Master. Be reasonable. You are–**

**Wang Fu: Still young! I'm only 186. **

**"**What how is he still alive?!" Exclaims Nino

**But you're right, Wayzz. I can no longer do it alone. We'll need some help. (opens the gramophone, revealing the Miraculous chest box)**

"What's that"

**Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette's phone is ringing**

**Sabine: Marinette! Your alarm's been going off for fifteen minutes! You're going to be late for your first day back at school!**

"eww why are we watching Maritrash, when can be watching Moi" Chloe says pointing to herself

"I don't know Chloe and we just keep watching" says Mari nervous that get identity will most likely get revealed

**Marinette: (Crawling out from underneath bed covers) Got it, mum! (Walking down stairs) Coming! I bet you anything Chloé will be in my class again. **

**Sabine: Four years in a row, is that possible? **

**Marinette: Definitely. Lucky me!**

"indeed you are lucky to be in the presence of Moi"

"Chloe be quite or I'll send you to my torture room and be warned the torture changes for each individual person who goes in there" Luminous warns her dangerously

**Sabine: Oh, don't say that! It's the start of a new year- I'm sure everything will be just fine! (Marinette smiles and nods, setting down the cereal. Several things are knocked over, spilling and falling to the floor. Marinette groans.) **

**Tom: (singing as he works)**

**Marinette: Dad, these are so awesome! **

**Tom: Glad you like them. **

**Marinette: Thank you dad, my class will love them! You're the best! **

**Tom: We're the best, thanks to your amazing designs. (Marinette hugs Tom, dropping the box. he catches it on his foot and tosses it back to her)**

"Wow Marinette your family is so warm and loving I wish my house could be like that." Adrien says looking down feeling lonely

"Your welcome over anytime Adrien" Sabine says hearing his comment.

**Marinette: (giggles) Thanks. (Kiss Tom by the cheek) See you tonight!**

**Scene: Out on the street. Marinette tries to cross the street but a car stops her**

**Marinette: Uff... (Sees Wang Fu crossing the street as a car is coming) Uuuhhaawh? (Grabs Wang by his hand and takes him to the other side of the street, dropping the box in the process)**

**Wang Fu: Thank you, miss. Oh! What a disaster.**

"Hey that's the really old guy" Ivan says pointing to him

**Marinette: (People step on the content of the box) Don't worry, I'm no stranger to disasters, besides, there are still a few left.**

**Wang Fu: (Grabs and eats one) Mmmh. Delicious!**

**Marinette: (School bell rings) Oh no, I'm gonna be late! Ah, have a nice day, sir! (Runs towards the school)**

**Wang Fu: (Looks at a strange looking box) Thank you very much, young lady.**

"Is he going to give that to you Marinette?" Alya asks sensing a scoop

"95% chance he will" says Max

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette runs to her classroom.**

**Caline: Nino, Why don't you have a seat in the front row this year?**

**Chloé: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.**

**Marinette: Ugh. Here we go again.**

**Chloé: That's my seat.**

**Marinette: But Chloé, this has always been my seat.**

**Sabrina: Not anymore! New school, new year, new seats!**

**Chloé: So why don't you just go and sit beside that new girl over there? (points at Alya) Listen. Adrien's arriving today, and since that's going to be his seat, this is going to be my seat. Get it?**

**Marinette: Who's Adrien?**

"wait so you didn't know who I was at first?" Ask Adrien confused

"I never payed attention to models just the designers and the clothes" Marinette says looking down embarrassed

"Well good to know you didn't become my friend for my popularity" Adrien says smiling

**Chloé: (She and Sabrina laugh) Can you believe she doesn't know who Adrien is? What rock have you been living under?**

**Sabrina: He's only a famous model.**

**Chloé: And I am his best friend. He adores me. Go on, move!**

**Alya: Hey! Who elected you Queen of Seats?**

**Chloé: Oh, Look Sabrina! We've got a little do-gooder in our class this year. What are you gonna do, super noobie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses?**

**Alya: Wouldn't you like to know. (walks away and grabs Marinette by the hand) Come on.**

**Marinette: (trips and falls) Sorry, sorry, sorry...**

**Miss Bustier: Has everyone found a seat?**

**Alya: Chillax, girl. No biggie.**

**Marinette: I so wish I can handle Chloé the way you do.**

**Alya: You mean the way Majestia does it. (Shows her a picture of Majestia on her phone) She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing. (pointing at Chloé) Well, that girl over there is evil, and we are the good people. We can't let her get away with it.**

**Marinette: Well, that's easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable.**

**Alya: That's cause you let her, girl! You just need more confidence!**

**Marinette: (grabs a macaron from the box and gives one part to Alya) Marinette.**

**Alya: Alya.**

"ah the start to a beautiful friendship" Alya said pretending to wipe away a tear

**Miss Bustier: For those of you who don't yet know me, I'm Miss Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year.**

**Chloé: Ugh, he should have been here by now.**

**Scene: Outside the school. Adrien is about to enter the school but Nathalie tries to make him change his mind.**

**Nathalie: Adrien, please reconsider! You know what your father wants!**

**Adrien: This is what I wanna do! (sees Wang Fu trying to get up and helps him)**

**Wang Fu: Thank you, young man.**

"Again is this guy everywhere?" Asks Kim in shock

**Adrien: I just wanna go to school like everybody else. What's so wrong with that? Please don't tell my father about all this.**

"She told your father didn't she Dude?" asked Nino

"You know it Nino"

**Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom.**

**Miss Bustier: Those of you who have P.E., Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium. The rest of you can head over to the library.**

**Ivan: Kim!**

**Miss Bustier: Ivan, what is going on?**

**Ivan: It's Kim! I'm so gonna get...**

**Miss Bustier: Ivan, go to the principal's office.**

**(Ivan walks away angrily.)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair.**

**Hawk Moth: (His window opens) Negative emotions. This is perfect. Just what I need. Anger, sadness... Burn a hole into his heart, my horrible akuma. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

"I'm 90% sure evilize and akuma aren't real words" says Max

"Shit up" yells Chloe

"No you be quite Chloe" says Luminous. "And Max yes evilize isn't a word neither is de-evilize, but Akuma is Japanese for devil" she says calmly

**Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Ivan opens the door without knocking.**

**Mr. Damocles: Excuse me, young man. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock? Go on. Out you go, try it again! Go on, knock. (The akuma flies into the rugged paper and infects it)**

**Hawk Moth: Stoneheart, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you.**

**Ivan: Okay, Hawk Moth. (Turns into Stoneheart)**

**Mr. Damocles: Well, come on in. (Stoneheart appears) **

**Stoneheart: KIMMM!**

"I'm sorry for any damage I've caused" says Ivan ashamed

"Oh don't worry Ivan it's happened to nearly all of us" says Mylene cuddling into Ivan

**Scene: Library. Marinette and Alya are thrown to the floor while the other students see Stoneheart in the security camera.**

**Alya: Come on!**

**Student: Did you hear that?**

**Stoneheart: KIMMM!**

**Mr. Damocles: Hello? This is the police? Give me the army!**

**Marinette: What's going on? He had Ivan's voice?**

**Alya: It's as if he's been transformed into a real-life supervillain! GPS check. Battery check. I am so outta here!**

**Marinette: Hey! Where are you going!**

"Alya why just you always go towards danger you're supposed to run away" yells Marinette

"Chill girl, it's for my blog"

"NOT AT THE RISK OF YOUR LIFE"

**Alya: Where there's a supervillain, there's always a superhero close behind! No way I'm missing this!**

**(Marinette looks back at the security camera screen. She sees Stoneheart pick up a car and throw it at the security camera. breaking it and showing a rainbow error screen) **

**Stoneheart: KIM! (Marinette winces)**

**Scene: Agreste mansion. Wang Fu is outside with a little box.**

**Nathalie: Who was the first president of the 5th French Republic?**

**Adrien: Everyone thinks it was de Gaulle, but it was actually René Coty before the first elections.**

**Nathalie: Excellent, Adrien.**

**Gabriel: Give me a minute, would you, Nathalie?**

**Nathalie: Yes sir.**

**Gabriel: (To Adrien) You are NOT going to school. I already told you.**

**Adrien: But father!**

**Gabriel: Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not head you outside in that dangerous world.**

**Adrien: It's not dangerous, father. I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go on and make friends just like everybody else?**

**Gabriel: Because you are not like everyone else! You are my son! Continue.**

"OH you poor boy you'll Always be welcome at your house." Says Sabine

"My wife's right beside you need to eat more Adrien your nothing but skin and bones." Says Tom putting a have in Adrien's shoulder.

"Thank you" Adrien's says with years in his eyes at the kindness they're showing him.

**Nathalie: We can leave it there for today if you have– (Adrien runs away)**

**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien hears some thumping.**

**Roger: Ready? Fire! (The police fires at Stoneheart, but he gets bigger.)**

**(Adrien turns on his TV)**

**André: I'm asking all parisians to stay home until this situation is under control.**

**News Crews: Mr Bourgeois. Mr Bourgeois!**

**Nadja: As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control**

**Roger: Be confident, the strong arm of the law will come crashing down on the... I mean, the other arm.**

**Scene: The scene shifts to Marinette's room.**

**Marinette: I hate first days back at school... (sees a little box) Huh?**

**Adrien: (sees a little box) Huh?**

**Marinette and Adrien: What's this doing here? (they open the little box and it glows)**

"aww your so in sink" says Rose

**Marinette: (Sees Tikki appear) Ahh! Help! It's a giant bug! A... a mouse! A... a bug-mouse!**

**"**umm honey what's that?" says Sabine nervous

"You'll see"

_"could Marinette be... No no she couldn't, but that's a Kawmi for sure" _thinks Adrien putting the pieces together slowly very slowly

**Tikki: Everything's okay! Don't be scared!**

**Marinette: Ahh! Bug mouse talks! (throws things at Tikki)**

**Scene: Adrien's room.**

**Adrien: (Sees Plagg appear) No way... Like the genie in the lamp!**

"HAHAH Dude you and Marinette had very different reactions to this" Nino laughs

**Plagg: I met him once. So he grants wishes. Big deal! I'm way more personable! Plagg. Nice to meet you. Ooh, swanky...**

**Adrien: No! Don't touch that! Come back here!**

**Plagg: Ohh! So shiny! Can you eat this? No, you can't. Ooh, what about this?**

**Scene: Marinette's room.**

**Tikki: Listen, Marinette. I know everything may seem a bit strange to you... (Marinette traps her in a glass cup) Okay, if that makes you feel safer...**

**Marinette: What ar e you, and how do you know my name?**

**Tikki: I am a kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now just let me explain.**

"Okay I'm bringing Tikki and Plagg in real quick" says Luminous as they appear in the room.

"Hello I'm Tikki Marinette Kwami" she says going to Marinette

"Got any cheese?" Plagg asks Adrien

"Don't worry about it Plagg I have a bowl at the snack table enchanted so it never runs out of Camembert and there's another bowl the same enchantment for cookies" Luminous says pointing to the back table

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! YOUR MY NEW GOD ?" yes Plagg going to the table to burrow into the cheese.

"Umm thanks? let's continue" press play

**Scene: Adrien's room.**

**Adrien: (catches Plagg) I still don't know what you're doing here.**

**Plagg: Look, I'm a Kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it?**

**Adrien: (shakes head) Uh-uh.**

**Plagg: Good. Now, you got anything to eat? I'm starving...**

**Adrien: My dad's pranking me, right? Wait, he couldn't be. He has no sense of humor.**

"BURN" shouts Alix and Kim high-fiving

**Plagg: (flies out of Adrien's hands) Your father must never know that I exist! Or anyone for that matter.**

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is attempting to open the trapdoor.**

**Marinette: Mom! Dad!**

**Tikki: No! (flies out of the glass) I'm your friend, Marinette! You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop Stoneheart!**

"What is this Tikki creature talking about Marinette?" Asks Alya guessing what might happen next

**Scene: Fu's massage room. Wayzz still doubts the Chosen Ones are the right ones.**

**Wayzz: Do you think they'll be up to it, master?**

**Wang Fu: I only got it wrong once. It will never happen again. At least I hope not. (Closes the box)**

"Umm what happen last time?" Asks Luka nervous

**Scene: Marinette's room.**

**Marinette: This must be some mistake! The only superpower I could possibly have is super-awkwardness... I know! Alya would know! That's my friend. Well, at least I think she would... She loves superheroes! She'd totally be up for the job! You should totally go see her!**

**Tikki: Marinette, you are the chosen one!**

**Scene: Adrien's room.**

**Adrien: But I'm stuck here! I'm never even let to go to school! What good is a superhero who's imprisoned in his own house!**

**Plagg: No good. That's why it's all going to change soon. If you're willing to change, that is.**

**Scene: Marinette's room**

**Marinette: Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding?**

**Tikki: It's called an akuma. Which you must encapture.**

**Marinette: Got it! Capture it! And what's that charm thing again?**

**Tikki: The Lucky Charm! It's your secret superpower!**

**Marinette: Aww... this is all going too fast, Tikki... I... won't be able to pull this off!**

**Tikki: Trust yourself, Marinette. Just say "Spots on".**

**'Marinette: Spots on? (The earrings activate) Whoa! What is happening?! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug for the first time)**

pause~

"YOUR LADYBUG"

"MARITRASH CAN'T BE LADYBUG"

"MY DAUGHTER'S A SUPERHERO"

"YOU MUST GIVE ME AN INTERVIEW"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYONE?"

"Yes I'm ladybug, yes I'll give you an interview Alya, and Tikki told me not to tell anyone" Marinette said embarrassed

"We support you Marinette" hey parents tell her as they hug

"My lady is my princess" whispers Adrien

**Scene: Adrien's room.**

**Plagg: Claws out! That's how you transform.**

**Adrien: Got it. Plagg, claws out!**

**Plagg: No, wait! I haven't finished explaining! (enters the ring)**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

~pause~

"KITTY"

"DUDE"

"YOU OWE ME AN INTERVIEW TO"

"ADRIEN IS THAT STUPID TOM CAT?"

and many more responses

Then Adrien sands up and bows to Marinette "milady"

"Your stupid cat how can you sacrifice yourself so much" Marinette says leaping into his arms crying

"As a knight it's my job to protect you milady after all you are the only one who can cleanse the akuma's" Adrien said calming hey down in his arms

"EIIII MY OPT IS SAILING" screams Alya

"Welcome to the family Adrien" Tim says with a big grin as Sabine nods in agreement

**(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir for the first time)**

**Cat Noir: Too cool!**

**Scene: Marinette's room.**

**Marinette: Aww... how does this thing come off? Tikki, if you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back. I'm not going anywhere! (sees the screen)**

**Nadja: Stoneheart is heading toward the Montparnasse tower. The monster seems to be unstoppable!**

**Ladybug: (sees Alya going after Stoneheart and gasps) Alya?**

**Sabine: Marinette! Did you get home okay?**

**Ladybug: Uhh... yeah, Mom! Just super! (goes upstairs)**

**Sabine: Marinette? You in here? Tom, we better call the school.**

**Ladybug: Okay, I have special powers!... and apparently this amazing super yo-yo thingy? (grasps the yo-yo to a gargoyle statue. She pulls the yo-yo and it whisks her to the other side)**

**Cat Noir: (while tightrope walking over his stick) I'm starting to get the hang of this. (sees Ladybug about to fall. She falls in his arms. They both fall and get hung by the yo-yo.) Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in.**

**Ladybug: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose.**

**Cat Noir: I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about. I'm... Cat Noir. Yeah, Cat Noir. And you?**

**Ladybug: I'm Ma... err... Mar... uhh... (pulls the yo-yo and it hits Cat Noir) Madly Clumsy. I'm so clumsy.**

**"**Girl you almost told him your secret identity" exclaims Alya

"I know I was a member at first"

**Cat Noir: No sweat, clumsy girl. I'm learning the ropes too.**

**(Suddenly, the floor trembles. Cat Noir sees a building falling and goes to where it is)**

**Ladybug: Hey! Where are you going?**

**Cat Noir: To save Paris, right?**

**Ladybug: Ugh. (to herself) Trust yourself, trust yourself... (uses the yo-yo to swing around and follow Cat Noir)**

**Scene: Parc des Princes. The students are done with P.E. But then Stoneheart appears.**

**Stoneheart: KIMMM! So, who's wuss now?**

**(Kim runs away from the monster, but he trips and falls.)**

**Cat Noir: Hey, it's not very nice to pick on people who are smaller than you.**

**Stoneheart: I guess you're talking about yourself.**

**Hawk Moth: Everything's going to plan. Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous have been activated. Here they come to save the day, and now my supervillain will destroy them.**

**(Cat Noir hits Stoneheart with his stick, but he gets bigger)**

**Cat Noir: Where are you, partner?**

**Ladybug; Oh, I can't. I'm not gonna be able to do it... (Stoneheart throws a net away. The net is about to hit Alya but Cat Noir saves her.)**

**Alya: What are you waiting for, super red bug? The world is watching you!**

**"**i have to ask. Ally's how did you assume she was a bug? For all you could have known Marinette was a chameleon or something?" Asks Luminous confused

"Reporters intuition" sates Alya proudly

**(Ladybug suddenly is filled with courage. She enters the stadium and is about to fight Stoneheart.)**

**Ladybug: Animal cruelty? How shameful!**

**Alya: Yes!**

**Ladybug: Sorry it took so long, Cat Noir.**

**Cat Noir: It's cool, Wonderbug. Now, let's kick his Rocky behind!**

**Ladybug: Wait! Haven't you noticed? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different.**

**Cat Noir: Different how?**

**Ladybug: Uhhh... I don't know.**

**Cat Noir: Okay then. Let's use our powers. Cataclysm! Apparently I destroy whatever I touch.**

**Ladybug: I don't need a superpower to destroy everything.**

"I know right that's why I deserve to be ladybug" says Chloe as no one Pays attention to her.

**Cat Noir: (uses his cataclysm to break the net)**

**Ladybug: No, don't do that!**

**Cat Noir: Cool. It's just you and me now! Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble!**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! Wait!**

**(Cat Noir leaps towards Stoneheart to try and defeat him.)**

**Cat Noir: Uh-oh. I guess I only get one shot to use my power. (Stoneheart throws him away)**

" I guess I wasn't very a-meow-zing my first time around" said Adrien as most people groan up the pun whole Tom laughs

**Ladybug: And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Didn't your kwami explain anything to you?**

**Cat Noir: I guess I was a little excited about my new life.**

**Ladybug: Well, up to me. Lucky Charm! (A suit appears)**

**Cat Noir: Super power?**

**Ladybug: My kwami told me I have to break the object where the whatchama-call-it... er, the akuma is hiding.**

**Cat Noir: Well, he's made entirely out of stone.**

**Ladybug: His right hand, it's still closed. He never opens it. It's like the Russian dolls. The object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist!**

**Cat Noir: So what's your plan?**

**Ladybug: Hmmm... (uses her Lucky Vision, and Stoneheart's fist, Alya and a hose appear.) This! (grabs the hose and ties it to the suit. Then ties Cat Noir's feet with her yo-yo.) Don't miss. Trust me.**

**Cat Noir: This girl's crazy! (gets thrown and Stoneheart gets him)**

**Ladybug: Catch me if you can! (Stoneheart drops the akumatized object and grabs Ladybug.) **

**Ladybug: And now... Alya, the tap!**

" you didn't question how she know your name?" Asks Max

"Oh right I should have"

**(Alya goes to the water tap and opens it. The water sprouts and inflates the suit. Stoneheart lets go of her. Ladybug breaks the akumatized object and the Akuma flies away. Stoneheart is turned back into Ivan.)**

**Cat Noir: This girl is awesome. She's crazy awesome.**

**Ivan: What's going on? What am I doing here?**

**Cat Noir: You were incredible, miss... uh... Bug lady. You did it!**

**Ladybug: We both did it, partner.**

**Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it! (Cat Noir's Miraculous beeps)**

"Pound it" they do it in person as well

**Ladybug: You should get going. Our identities must remain secret.**

**Cat Noir: Farewell, m'lady. Let's do this again soon, okay?**

**Ladybug: Not too soon, I hope. (sees Ivan, grabs the paper and reads it) "You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylène you love her, wuss."**

"Aww Ivan you shouldn't be afraid to tell me how you feel" said Mylene cuddling into Ivan more

**Ivan: Kim wrote it. He's always making fun of me.**

**Ladybug: You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan.**

**Ivan: Hey, how did you know my name, miss?**

**Alya: Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss... uhh...**

**Ladybug: Uhh... Ladybug! Call me Ladybug.**

**Alya: Ladybug... Super awesome!**

**Scene: Marinette's room.**

**Nadja: So thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes!**

**Marinette: I did it, Tikki!**

**Tikki: You see? You were up to it!**

**Sabine: Marinette! Dinner time!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors. Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

**Adrien: Ladybug. Her name is Ladybug...**

**Plagg: Eww, what is this?**

**Adrien: Seriously? My personal chef made all this!**

**Plagg: If you expect me to get my energy back after the transformation, i need to eat something more... delicate!**

**Adrien: Okay. What do you want?**

"It's not delicate at all it's stinks" tells Adrien glaring at the chess bowl

**Scene: Eiffel Tower. The released akuma steps on top of a pole and it multiplies.**

**Scene: Bakery. Marinette was washing the dishes when she hears her mother watching the TV**

**Sabine: Oh my!**

**Marinette: Hmmm?**

**Nadja: Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of our two new superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable.**

**Scene: Adrien's room.**

**Adrien: Camembert cheese. Fantastic. All he eats is Camembert, which means I'm gonna smell like stinky old cheese.**

"of that explains it dude I was going to say something but I didn't know how" Nino says rubbing the back of his head

**Nadja: These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever?**

**Adrien: Plagg? What's going on? I thought we defeated him.**

**Tikki & Plagg: Did you capture the akuma?**

**Marinette: What's capturing the akuma got to do with the other stone beings?**

**Tikki: An akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart! He'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army!**

"ohh"

**Marinette: So that means... this is all my fault? I knew it! See, Tikki? I'm not cut out to be a superhero! I'm only gonna keep messing up.**

**Tikki: Keep calm. It was your first time. You're going to go back and capture Stoneheart's akuma, and do it successfully!**

**Marinette: I can't! I told you, I'm clumsy! I create disaster all the time! I'll only make things worse for me, for you and for everyone. Cat Noir will be better off without me. I'm quitting.**

**Adrien: SO I can't do anything without Ladybug?**

**Plagg: Only Ladybug can capture akumas and repair damage caused by supervillains.**

**Marinette: If Cat Noir can't capture the akumas, then... just find another Ladybug. I told you, I'm not cut out to be Ladybug! (takes her earrings off) I'm sorry Tikki.**

**Tikki: No, don't do tha-**

**Marinette: ...Tikki? (puts the earrings back in the box and puts the box in the drawer) I'm really sorry, Tikki...**

**"**NOOO" shots several people as she takes off her earrings Adrien's clinging to Marinette terrified to lots get as his partner.

"Don't worry Kitty I'm still ladybug see" she points to hey earrings

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: Ivan has a sensitive heart. It won't be long before anger and sadness strike again. And he and the stone beings will come alive. Then we'll see how long you will remain hidden, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Once I have your Miraculous, you will be powerless against me. (Shows Ivan sitting on the stairs while listening to music, Adrien is sitting on his couch while he worries while Plagg is in front of him, Marinette regrets her decisions in front of her vanity) Everyone will be powerless against me! (Hawk Moth cackles as his window closes). I will have absolute power! Mwahahahaha!**

"Okay that's the Origin's episode what did you think?" Asks Luminous

"Wait that's it? But I have so many unanswered questions" cries Alya as many people complain as well

"Don't worry that's just part 1, let's move on to party to then" Luminous says pressing play

See you next time


	3. Stoneheart part 2

**Scene: TVi studio. Reporter Nadja Chamack updates Paris on the mysterious stone creatures that are dispersed around the city.**

"I'm sorry for not capturing the akuma" cries Marinette in shame as Adrien hugs her

"Princess it's not your fault we both made mistakes or first time" Adrien comforts her

"That right honey we're proud of you no matter what" says Tom as he puts a hand on Sabine shoulder with her nodding in agreement

**Nadja: (Standing to the side of a picture of one of Stoneheart's minions, tablet in hand.) The stone beings are scattered all over Paris, and for the time being, they are showing no signs of movement. (A variety of pictures are shown.) Police have cordoned off the area.**

**André: (On television alongside Roger Raincomprix.) We won't stop until we find a way to get these people back to their normal selves, but for now, we're not making much headway. (Camera flips backs to Nadja standing next to a photo of Ladybug and Cat Noir.)**

**Nadja: Paris is relying on our new guardian angels, Ladybug and Cat Noir, to save us all. Our lives depend on them.**

"as much as I hate to admit it Maritrash you do make a good ladybug, but this doesn't make us friends" says Chloe knowing she couldn't be ladybug

"Umm thank Chloe, I think" replies Marinette

**Scene: Marinette's home. She is standing next to her father, watching the TV while he washes dishes.**

**Tom: (Turns around and puts arm on Marinette's shoulder.) Listen, I know how upsetting and scary this is, but don't worry, sweetie; we've got two superheroes looking out for Paris, and the best way of helping them is to show them that we're not scared, because we trust them. (Tom raises a fist and scrunches face with confidence and faith.)**

**Marinette: But what if Ladybug fails? (Marinette looks down in shame.)**

"girl you have got to not be so hard on yourself" exclaims Alya not believing how her best friend was doubting herself as a hero.

"I have to remind her of that sometimes too Alya" exclaims Tikki going to hi-5 Alya

**Tom: Then I'd come and save you. (Holds piece of bread as a sword) Super Baker to the rescue!**

"your family is so warm and amazing Mari" whispers Adrien

"You could be apart of it" Marinette nudges him smiling

**Marinette: (She giggles and reaches up to give her father a peck on the cheek.) Thanks, Super Dad! (Marinette runs up to her room and grabs her purse, pausing for a moment to look at her vanity drawer where she keeps her Miraculous. She opens the drawer and contemplates the case the Miraculous is in. Then, she places the case in her purse with certainty.)**

**Scene: Adrien's home. Nathalie is waiting for Adrien in the dining area.**

**Nathalie: Hmm, what's he doing? (Clock chimes once. Nathalie looks for Adrien in his room but doesn't find him.) Adrien?**

**Gabriel: (Near the staircase and entrance of the home, Nathalie and Adrien's bodyguard stand side by side. Gabriel is not pleased.) You didn't see him leave? If anything has happened to my son, you'll be held responsible!**

**Scene: Streets of Paris. Adrien is running to school and away from his father.**

**Plagg: You're such a strange kid. Who would want to be at school when he can stay at home all day?**

"I agree with the taking cat why go to school when you can stay home so day and watch TV?" Asks Kim confused

"First Kim Plagg is a Kwami remember that. Second I'm trapped in my own house all the time I wanted freedom to get some more friends than Chloe -no offense Chloe- I just wanted to be normal." Explains Adrian with Kim nodding in understanding

**Adrien: You don't get it, Plagg. I've had enough of being shut up at home by my dad. I want to meet people and make friends! Go to a normal school like everyone else!**

**Plagg: (Sighing.) Uhhh, I think I'm feeling weak...**

**Adrien: You know what's strange? (Adrien stops, unhooks his bag and grabs a wedge of Camembert.) The fact that all you eat is this disgusting, rotten-smelling Camembert cheese, and then I have to smell like it 24/7. That's strange. (Adrien is disgusted with Plagg and his behaviors.)**

"Adrikins I can't believe you stand that stink with your sensitive nose?" Question Chloe

**Plagg: (Plagg chimes in.) If you want to be able to transform into a superhero, then stinky cheese is the deal, my friend! (Adrien continues to school.)**

"That's why Chloe I don't notice it much anymore though" answers Adrien

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Alya Césaire and Marinette are having a discussion about the Ladyblog.**

**Alya: Ladyblog, (Alya hands Marinette her phone.) bringing you all the latest news about the coolest superhero, Ladybug! How awesome is that?! (Alya takes her phone back.) Check out the number of views since I posted a video!**

**Marinette: But why do you trust Ladybug so much? All these stone beings...**

**Alya: She's gonna handle them. (She says this with assurance.)**

**Marinette: But what if she's not really cut out to be a superhero even though everyone thinks she is?**

**Alya: What are you talking about, girl? Oh, wait. (Alya comes to a realization.) I know what this is about. (Marinette is flustered and scared of what Alya is about to say.) You're scared, but don't be! I've seen it with my own two eyes, girl! Ladybug is a true superheroine! She's going to protect us all! I believe in her. (Marinette looks down at her purse and is filed with confidence! As she walks with Alya, she notices a group gathered around Ivan.)**

**Alix: (to Ivan) So you really don't remember anything?**

**Juleka: You were totally going ballistic. It was so cool!**

"oh Juleka" Luka shakes his head at his sister

**Kim: You were seriously out to crush me, dude!**

**Ivan: Oh, I'm sorry... I wasn't myself...**

**Chloé: Pff! (Chloé scoffs at Ivan.) Once a monster, always a monster. (Ivan becomes furious and marches away as Chloé continues to make fun of him.) Don't let the door hit you on the way out!**

"ahem Chloe do you have anything to say about your behavior to Ivan?" Asks Luminous glaring at the blond

"Ugh fine sorry Ivan sorry" mumbles Chloe

"It'll do for now" sighs Luminous

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: Yes... feel the burn of those words. Lose your temper, Ivan! Your akuma awaits you. (Taps on the cane that is holding the akuma.)**

**Scene: Outside the school. Adrien runs up the steps to the front door, but Nathalie, exiting from the bodyguard's car, tries to stop him.**

**Nathalie: Adrien! Don't do this! Your father will be furious!**

**Adrien: Tell him you got here too late. Please!**

**(Adrien runs to the inside of the school while Nathalie is disappointed)**

**Scene: Inside the school.**

**Alya: How could you say that to Ivan? You're the real Stoneheart.**

"BURN nice one girl"yells Alix hi-5ing Alya

**Chloé: Ugh, so I'm the one who broke Sabrina's dad's arm, am I? Just because your footage of those lame superheroes was shown on TV, doesn't mean you have to get so high and mighty. (blows a bubble gum at her)**

**Alya: You little...**

**Chloé: Look out, she's angry! She's going to spit her underwear and turn into a huge muscly monster!**

**Adrien: Hey, Chloé!**

**Chloé: Adrikins! You came!**

**(Other students see Adrien and rush over toward him, shouting in recognition.)**

**Scene: The car Nathalie came in.**

**Nathalie: (Gets in the car and speaks to Adrien's bodyguard, the driver.) I'll handle it.**

**(Car drives off.)**

**Scene: Locker room. Marinette sees Ivan.**

**Marinette: You know, you should tell Mylène how you feel.**

**Ivan: I...don't know what you're talking about.**

**Marinette: Come on, I saw the way you look at her. No! No negative emotions, Ivan. What I mean is, be positive. I'm sure Mylène has feelings for you too. Go talk to her.**

**Ivan: I'm no good with words anyway.**

**Marinette: But... Who needs words? You could draw her a picture, send her flowers...**

**Ivan: I could...write her a song?**

**Marinette: That's a great idea! What girl wouldn't love a love song written especially for her? Go for it, Ivan, and stay positive.**

"Aww that's so sweet Ivan I but Mylene loved it. And thanks for helping him Marinette" coos Rose

This causes Ivan to blush

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: Negative emotions... They're fading! Ughhhh...**

"Good job dudette" exclaims Nino

**Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Adrien and Chloé enter after he was signing autographs in the hallway.**

**Chloé: Wow. This is your seat, Adrikins. I saved it for you. Right in front of me!**

**Adrien: Thanks, Chloé. (Sees Nino.) Uh... Hey! Adrien. (Offers hand to Nino for handshake.)**

**Nino: You're friends with Chloé, then, huh?**

"sorry for acting that way dude"

"It's okay Nino I understand why you acted that way now"

**Adrien: (Sees Chloé and Sabrina putting gum in a seat) Hey! What's that all about?**

**Chloé: The brats that sat here yesterday need a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect, that's all.**

**Adrien: You think that's really necessary?**

**Chloé: Ah, you've got a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins. Watch the master.**

**Scene: Outside Miss Bustier's classroom.**

**Marinette: Alya, wouldn't you like to be a superhero and go out and fight monsters and villains?**

**Alya: Totally! I'm not scared of anyone! Why?**

**Marinette: Oh! No reason... (She puts the Miraculous case in Alya's bag.)**

"Girl no way I WAS GOING TO BE LADYBUG" yells Alya excited

"You almost were"

"What happened then"

"You'll see"

**Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom.**

**(Marinette and Alya enter; Marinette sees Adrien picking at the gum in her seat.)**

**Marinette: Hey! What are you doing?**

**"**sorry for acting that way Adrien" Marinette apologizes

"It's okay I understand now" Adrien hugs Mari

**Adrien: Uhhh...I...**

**(Chloé and Sabrina laugh.)**

**Marinette: Okay. I get it. Good job, you three. Very funny.**

**Adrien: No, no, I was just trying to take this off!**

**Marinette: Oh, really? **

**(Chloé and Sabrina laugh.)**

**Marinette: You're friends with Chloé, right?**

**Adrien: Why do people keep saying that? (He goes to his seat.) (Ugh)**

**Chloé: Now do you see what I mean about respect?**

**Marinette: I know I've seen him somewhere before. (Sees images of Gabriel and Adrien Agreste on Alya's cellphone.) Of course! He's the son of my fave fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste!**

**Alya: Daddy's boy, teen supermodel, AND Chloé's buddy? Ha! Forget it.**

**Nino: Why didn't you tell them it was Chloé's idea?**

**Adrien: I've known Chloé since I was a little kid. I know she's not perfect, but I can't throw her under the bus. She's like my only friend.**

**Nino: I'm Nino, and it's time for you to make some NEW friends, dude. (Offers hand to Adrien for handshake. Adrien accepts.)**

"The start of a beautiful friendship dude" Nino and Adrien fist bump

**Scene: The locker room, at door to girls' bathroom.**

**Mylène: (Leaving the bathroom.) Oh no, I'm gonna be late. Ahh! Ivan, you scared me.**

**Ivan: I made this for you. (He starts playing loud music and sings in a loud, shrill voice, reading the lyrics of his song.) Mylène, be serene, don't be so mean! (Mylène runs away, scared. Ivan gets angry, wads up his lyric sheet, throws his music-playing phone on the floor and steps on it, and sits down.)**

"Sorry Ivan" Mylene apologizes hugging Ivan

"It's okay Mylene I'm sorry for scarring you" he hugs her back

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: Yes. This is what I've been waiting for. You know the way, evil akuma. Track down your prey! Fly away and evilize him! (The akuma held in Hawk Moth's cane exits, and flies out the window.)**

**Scene: The locker room. Ivan is upset.**

**Hawk Moth: (The akuma flies in and infects Ivan's wadded-up song lyrics.) This is your second chance, Stoneheart, and this time you have extra help. No one will stop you from capturing the love of your life. Just remember, I'll need something in return.**

**(Ivan is akumatized into Stoneheart again. He opens his eyes and all the other stone beings across Paris start waking up.)**

**Scene: Classroom. Miss Bustier is checking her attendance.**

**Miss Bustier: Agreste, Adrien?**

**Nino: (Quiet aside to Adrien.) You say "present".**

cue a round of laughter and Adrien's blushing

**Adrien: (Jumps up with his hand raised.) Uh, present! (All the other students laugh. Adrien sits down, and he and Nino do a fist-bump.)**

**Miss Bustier: Bourgeois, Chloé?**

**Chloé: Present!**

**Miss Bustier: Bruel, Ivan?**

**Stoneheart: (Ivan enters, breaking down the door.) Present! Mylène? (Chaos erupts, and Adrien runs out of the room. Ivan sees Mylène and grabs her.)**

**Mylène: Let go of me, Ivan!**

**Stoneheart: I'm not Ivan anymore. I'm Stoneheart.**

**Mylène: Why are you doing this?**

**Stoneheart: So you and I can be together forever!**

**Chloé: (Chloé calls her father on her phone.) Daddy, the monster is back! (Stoneheart takes her with him. He breaks a wall and jumps out of the school.)**

**Mylène: Put us down, Ivan!**

**Alya: (To Marinette) Come on! Let's follow him!**

**Marinette: Uh... Oh, no. You go. I'm finding myself a safe place to hide.**

**Alya: Girl, you're gonna miss Ladybug in action!**

**Marinette: (She picks up Alya's bag, and holds it out to Alya.) You and Ladybug will both be better off without me.**

**Alya: If you say so! (Runs out of the room.)**

**Marinette: Wait! Your bag! (Runs after Alya.)**

"Wait if I brought my bag with me I could have been ladybug?" Asks Alya as Marinette nods

"Don't worry Alya just wait for season 2" comforts Luminous

**Scene: The locker room, at Adrien's open locker.**

**Adrien: My first day of school and I don't even make it past roll call.**

**Plagg: A day off? Now that's what I'm talking about!**

**Adrien: Oh, no no no no. We've got homework to do.**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)**

"Oh my God dude your a magical girl!" Exclaims Nino causing all the men to laugh

**Scene: Outside the school. Stoneheart is still holding Mylène and Chloé captive.**

**Chloé: You have no idea who you're dealing with. My daddy, the mayor, will bring in the police, the army, the entire cavalry!**

**Cat Noir: And don't forget the superheroes! (Cat Noir hits Stoneheart with his stick, but Stoneheart grows bigger.) Oh no. My bad.**

**Chloé: Ugh. Super incompetent, you mean.**

**Stoneheart: Ugh! You wanted the cavalry? Well, here it is! (The stone beings run amok and surround Cat Noir) Seize him!**

**(Cat Noir dodges them.)**

**Mylène: Ivan! Where are we going?**

**Stoneheart: To deliver a message. Then we'll be brought together forever by a pretty black butterfly.**

**Chloé: Ugh. All this lovey-dovey stuff is making me sick.**

**Stoneheart: Don't worry, little monster. I'm gonna take care of you, too. (Chloé cringes.)**

**(Meanwhile, Alya is running to where Stonehearts and Cat Noir are battling.)**

**Cat Noir: If you can hear me, Ladybug, I could use a little help!**

**Alya: What's she waiting for?**

"to have some sense knocked into my head" says Marinette as Tikki cuddles her cheek

**(Meanwhile, Marinette sees the stone beings. One of them knocks over a car and it is about to hit Alya, but Cat Noir throws his stick to save her. Alya gets trapped. A stone being kidnaps Cat Noir.)**

**Cat Noir: Let go, you rockhead!**

**Alya: HELP!**

**(Marinette suddenly is filled with courage. She gets the case out of Alya's bag and puts on the Miraculous. Then, Tikki appears, happy to see Marinette again.)**

**"**WAIT you mean it was because of me and Adrien you became ladybug again" yells Alya

"Yes" says Marinette as Ally's gives her a death grip hug

**Tikki: (raising her arms) Mmmm!**

**Marinette: I think I need Ladybug!**

**Tikki: I knew you'd come around!**

**Marinette: Well, I'm still not sure I'm up for this, but Alya's in danger. I can't sit back and do nothing.**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

"So beautiful" whispers AdrienD

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**

**(Ladybug pulls the car with her yo-yo and Alya comes out.)**

**Ladybug: You can't stay here. It's too dangerous.**

**(Ladybug avoids the stone beings and throws Cat Noir's stick to him.)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! Extend it! (He does so, and jumps out of the stone being's hand to the ground. Ladybug pulls hin to safety hanging upside down.) Sorry I was late.**

**Cat Noir: M'lady, have I ever told you you turn my world upside down?**

"oh my flirting do you always act this way" questions Alya

"NO" "YES"

**Ladybug: Oh, you're quite the jokester, aren't you? (She sees the Stonehearts closing in.) But your comedic timing needs work. We gotta get out of here!**

**Cat Noir: Hey, aren't we going to take care of 'em?**

**Ladybug: (She uses her yo-yo as a phone to track down Stoneheart.) No. If we wanna save them all, then we go to the source. That one!**

**(Stoneheart is in the Eiffel Tower, with the police surrounding him)**

**André: (Through megaphone.) I demand my daughter's safe return!**

**Chloé: Daddy!**

**Stoneheart: You know what? You're welcome to her! Huh! (He throws Chloé away.)**

**Chloé: Help! I promise I'll be nice to everyone, say please and thank you all-(Ladybug catches her.) I didn't promise.**

"oh Chloe" whispers Sabrina

**Ladybug: What?**

**(Chloé hugs her father.)**

**André: My little princess...**

**Roger: We're clear to attack!**

**Ladybug: Wait! No, don't attack them! You know it'll only make it worse!**

**Roger: I have a new plan, unlike you! Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once!**

**Ladybug: ...He's right, you know. If I had captured Stoneheart's akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened! I knew I wasn't the right one for this job...**

**Cat Noir: No. He's wrong, because without you, she'd no longer be here. And because without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove that to 'em. Trust me on this. Okay?**

"thank you son for being there for my daughter" says Tom

"I always will be Sir"

**Ladybug: Okay.**

**(Stoneheart coughs and spits out a swarm of akumas that form Hawk Moth's face.)**

**Hawk Moth: People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth.**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Hawk Moth?**

**Hawk Moth: Ladybug, Cat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and the cat ring now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!**

**Ladybug: Nice try, Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's not reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and YOU will hand us YOUR Miraculous! (Ladybug jumps up and uses her yo-yo.) Time to de-evilize! (She uses her yo-yo to make Hawk Moth disappear by catching multiple akumas. Cat Noir and the others look at her, surprised.) Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Cat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe! (She opens her yo-yo, and a busload of purified butterflies come out. Marinette's parents and the students are thrilled.)**

"okay I have to ask how did you know hawkmoth had a Miraculous?" Questions Luminous

"Seemed obvious" answers Marinette

**Cat Noir: Wow. Whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl.**

"I still do my lady" Adrien says

"Later Kitty"

**Hawk Moth: Agh! That's the problem with superheroes. They're too...heroic! Stoneheart, they're trying to take your loved one away from you. You must snatch their Miraculouses so they will be powerless against you!**

**Stoneheart: Okay, Hawk Moth.**

**Mylène: Help me!**

**Stoneheart: You'll never take Mylène from me! Come to me, my stone beings! (Stoneheart climbs up the Tower.)**

**Cat Noir: We're surrounded! What do we do now? We can't attack him.**

**Ladybug: Yes, but we know where the akuma is.**

**Cat Noir: In his clenched fist. The one he's holding Mylène with. So...**

**Ladybug: So we know he's in love with her. That's it! We don't separate Stoneheart and Mylène: we bring them closer together! They're made for one another! It's just that they don't know it yet.**

"Aww Marinette that's so sweet" squeals Rose

**Cat Noir: Ugh. Not really following you, but guess I better trust you. Something tells me that this is how it's gonna be from here on out.**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir go to the top of the Tower.)**

**Mylène: Help! I'm scared of heights!**

**Ladybug: Everything's gonna be alright!**

**Cat Noir: How are you planning to get them closer than they already are?**

**Ladybug: By using our powers! Lucky Charm! (A parachute appears.) A parachute? What am I supposed to do with this?**

**Cat Noir: (He gets thrown away by a stone being and he screams.) You sure you know what you're doing?**

**Ladybug: We'll find out soon enough! (She uses her yo-yo to tie Stoneheart's hand.) His hand! Get ready! (She starts pulling his hand and Mylène kisses Stoneheart. Stoneheart lets go of her. Mylène grabs on to his finger. Cat Noir grabs the akumatized paper, and hits it up with his staff. Ladybug grabs the paper, breaking it.)**

**Ladybug: Home run! (The akuma flies away.) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. De-evilize! Huh? (She sees Stoneheart turning back into Ivan, falling down from the Tower. She jumps down to rescue them.) Cat Noir, take care of Ivan!**

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (He uses his Cataclysm on the Eiffel Tower, making part of it fall. He slides on it and rescues Ivan. Ladybug rescues Mylène and captures the akuma.)**

**Ladybug: Gotcha! (She pulls the parachute out, then releases the akuma, which turned into a normal butterfly.) Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the Lucky charm into the air, its energy turning everything back to normal. The stone beings are turned back into people.) **

**Cat Noir: Whoa. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?**

**Ladybug: Yeah. It's beautiful and amazing. It's...um...miraculous!**

"that was amazing Girl you two Rock saving Paris" yells Alya

**Hawk Moth: This is just the beginning, Ladybug. You and Cat Noir may have won this battle, but I will win the war. I will get your Miraculouses. I will get the absolute power! And then my secret dream will come true!**

**Ladybug: I think you two have things to talk about. Hm?**

**Ivan: Oh, uh... I... Uh...**

**Marinette: Maybe it would help if you read the lyrics to Ivan's song. (She gives the paper to Mylène.)**

**Mylène: (While reading the lyrics) Wow, it's really beautiful. It's a shame you can't hear them when you scream. I mean, when you sing.**

**Ivan: It was scary, wasn't it. Is that why you left? I'm sorry, I'll be gentle. (Mylène hugs Ivan.)**

"awww" squeals all the girls and Adrien - Chloe

**Ladybug: Oh, they're so made for each other.**

**Cat Noir: Like us two. (His Miraculous beeps.)**

**Ladybug: Uh oh. You see that? Time to split. See you soon, Cat Noir.**

**Cat Noir: Can't wait, m'lady. (He bows before he leaves)**

**Scene: Outside the school. Marinette and Alya are talking.**

**Alya: So, by the time I went to the Eiffel Tower, it was all over. I'm way bummed.**

**Marinette: Don't worry. You'll get your scoop eventually.**

**Alya: You're right. Next target: Ladybug, an exclusive interview!**

**Marinette: Ooh. Sounds exciting.**

**Alya: Oh, wait! Even better: finding out who's really under that mask.**

**Marinette: Uh-huh. Good luck with that one.**

"still can believe how clueless I am I'm best friends with ladybug and didn't even realize it" yells Alya

"No Alya everyone in Paris is clueless not just you" corrects Luminous

**(Meanwhile, in the Agreste car, Gabriel is scolding Adrien via video.)**

**Gabriel: You disobeyed me, Adrien. Take a look at that school.**

**Adrien: Yes, Father. (He is feeling down)**

**Gabriel: You will never, I say, never go back there again...**

**Adrien: Father, no...(He is still feeling down then he is happy)**

**Gabriel: Without your bodyguard. He will drop you off and pick you off every day. Nathalie has offered to organize you a new schedule. You'll be continuing your music, Chinese, and fencing classes and your photoshoots.**

**Adrien: Thank you, Nathalie. Thank you, Father! (He thanks the both of them and he leaves the car.)**

"Huh for once your father did something nice?" Questions Nino

"I hate Gabriel, but I'll hand it to him here that was pretty nice of him to do for Adrien" says Luminous

"Wait you hate my dad?" Questions Adrien

"Yes for many reasons that you'll find it on your own"

**Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom**

**Marinette: No, wait. (Marinette and Alya are going to sit on the seats behind Nino.)**

**Chloé: Uhh... You're in the wrong seat. Go on, get lost! **

**Marinette: "All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing!"**

**Chloé: What is that supposed to mean?**

**Marinette: It means that I'm not putting up with your crud anymore, Chloé, and neither is anyone else around here, so take your attitude and go on, get lost! (All the other students laugh. Chloé takes Marinette's previous seat angrily.)**

**Alya: Good job!**

**(Adrien enters the classroom and he waves at Marinette but she turns away from him and he is feeling down again.)**

"sorry Adrien"

"It's okay milady" hugs Marinette

**Nino: Dude, you wanna make friends, right? Well, go talk to Marinette. You know, about the chewing gum.**

**Adrien: But what should I say to her?**

**Nino: Just be yourself.**

**Scene: Outside the school. It is raining.**

**(Marinette feels the rain with her hand)**

**Adrien: Hey. (Marinette still ignores him. He opens his umbrella.) I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear. I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of new to me.**

Luminous quietly fangirling

**(He hands her his umbrella, and they share brief eye contact through the exchange. Before the umbrella closes over Marinette's head, causing Adrien to laugh, resulting in Marinette smiling and laughing as well then he walks down the stairs.)**

**Adrien: See you tomorrow.**

**Marinette: Uh... see you to...mo... tomo... Haha! Whoa, why am I stammering?**

**Tikki: Hey! I think I might have an idea! (She is on Marinette's cheek)**

**Plagg: First day of school and we already have two lovebirds. **

**Adrien: Whatever. She's just a friend. Oh... a friend... (He smiles and blushes then he enters the car and goes home.)**

**(Marinette grabs her bag and goes home. Master Wang Fu is watching them at the school entrance.)**

**Wayzz: Excellent choice, Master.**

**Wang Fu: Those two are made for each other!**

"see even old mystery guy thinks you two deserve to be together" says Nino causing the couple to blush

"Okay will be having a short break for you all to talk before the next episode" says Luminous

Hope you enjoyed see you next time


	4. Questions and answers

**So this story I have also posted on ao3, but it's completed on that site. I only just figured out how to post stories on this site.**

-_-_-_- third person POV-_-_-_-

Once the episode ends Luminous stands up and announces "Okay everyone before we move onto the next episode, I feel like some of might need to have a talk. And I'm sure some of you have question soo…". She grabs Marinette and Adriens arms and pulls them into a room before locking them into it. "FIRST YOU TWO ARE TALKING ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS!"causing everyone to laugh or in Chloe's case grumble.

-_-_-_- Marinette's POV-_-_-_-

As soon as Adrien and I are locked into a room together I noticed that its a simple room with a couch and a couple cups of water. I look over to Adrien seeing him looking as nervous as I feel. I still can't believe that the guy of my dreams is my silly Chaton that i fight Akuma's with every other day.

"So Bugaboo I believe we're supposed to be chat-ing about our feelings right meow". Adrien says letting his inner chat out, before I punch him in the arm.

"You stupid Chat, how can you put youself into danger so much?" I say repeatedly punching his arm.

"Because M'Lady I'll always protect you, besides your the only one who can Cleanse the Akuma's" Adrien says looking at me like I'm the greatest thing since calories.

"BUT YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER BECAUSE OF ME!" I shout nearly in tears because of this self sacrificing idiot I love. Then I fell arms wrap around me, I look and see Adrien looking at me the same way Papa does at Mum.

"But Princess I love you, I'll always love you." He pulls me closer smiling " And now that I know who the girl behind the bug mask is I love you even more."

"Chaton". My eyes tear up hearing this I hug him back. "Oh Adrien I love you,and all your stupid puns."

"Mari will you be my girlfriend" he whispers to me causing me to giggle.

" You'll have to ask my Papa first for his blessing." I laugh at his horrified face.

"He'll kill me". I'm about to respond when I hear someone knocking on the door before Alya pops her head in smiling.

"Come on you two lovebirds. Get out here, We've heard everything". She laughs like a maniac as we leave the room.

"Everything!?" I shout running out seeing everyone smiling at us even Chloe, but the two biggest smiles are from my Papa and Alya. Then Luminous steps Forward with her hand raised.

"My fault I figured I'd save you two some embarrassment, and just project everything happening in the room." causing me and Adrien to blush. Then my Papa walks up to Adrien and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome to the family my boy, you have my blessing". Then he leans down to his ear and I hear him whisper into Adriens ear. "But if you ever hurt my daughter Hawkmoth will be the least of your worries" causing my chaton the blanch.

-_-_-_- Third Person POV-_-_-_-

"Everyone sit down". Commands Luminous as everyone sits down in their seats and in Adrienette's case holding hands. " Now I know you all have some questions, so just raise your hands and I'll answer them." as she says this about a dozen hands shot up into the air. " Wow that's more than I expected, okay Alya you first". She points to Alya.

"How and why did you bring us here Luminous?" she asks starting with the big one.

" A few reasons. A) for fun. B) To use up a ton of magic to help myself stay alive. C)To finally get these two together(points to Adrien and Marinette). D) and Finallyto get you all ready for what the future holds.`` Explains Luminous pointing to Marinette. "Your question next".

"Do you know who Hawkmoth is?" Ah there's the question everyone is wondering.

"Yes I do. But I won't tell you who he is, but if you guess his identity, I can confirm or deny it for you." Luminous say smiling. " But don't worry his identity will be revealed season two and personally I figured it out in the Simon Says episode." Marinette Nods accepting the answer. "You next" Point to Max

"When you said'' Stay Alive' earlier what did you mean by that?" this caused Luminous to smile sadly.

" I'm special, I'm half human half angle. My mom is an angel who fell in love with my dad and had me, but normally when people like me are born their either born with little magic or non at all. But in the exception. I was born with a ton of magic if I don't use it often I'm at risk of overloading with magic. Doing this depleted my magic to lower levels". Luminous says hugging herself. Then points to Rose.

"Um why do you have that cute squirtle on your shoulder?" Asks Rose trying to lighten up the mood.

"I'm Pin, Luminous Familiar and scout to keep an eye on the cops when she's stealing something" explains Pin causing some people to freak out at the talking squirrel. "YOU!" yells Pin pointing to Nino.

"Umm Dudett, and squirrel Dudett, why didn't you bring LIla here?" As he says this Luminous and Marinette's faces darken at the mention of her.

"You'll find out later, but she's not trustworthy?" growls out Luminous leaving no room for any argument. "Anymore questions? She asks as Alya raises her hand again. "Alya?"

"I have two more questions first will we remember everything when we leave here?" luminous nods yes. " Great and secondly you mentioned more kwami's earlier what did you mean by that?" This catches everyone's attention.

"Glad you asked when season 2 comes more heroes will appear, and when that happens. I plan on introducing them to their future Kwami partner." As soon as Luminous say that everyone starts talking about them becoming heroes, and what animal theme kwami they'll get. After 10 minutes of this Luminous loses her patience. "QUITE!" this causes everyone to shut up as Luminous pulls out a top hat.

"Umm dudette what's with the top hat?" Nino asks nervously.

"Glad you ask Nino, to choose the next episode we'll watch we're going to be pulling names out of this hat. And since you asked you'll be pulling the name out Nino" Explains Luminous as Nino walks up and pulls out a name.

"Evillustrator" Nino Reads aloud as Nathanel looks down dejected.

See you next Time


	5. Evillustrator

Luminous stands up with the remote in hand, " Okay, everyone the next episode is Evillustrator, oh sorry Nathanel". She looks over the Nathanel worried for how kitty boy will react this episode.

"It's okay, besides it will happen to everyone right?" he says nervous not remembering what happened at all when he was an akuma.

"Oh ya, it even happens to some people multiple times *cough cough Chloe cough Lila cough*, sorry I has something stuck in my throught" Luminous comforts him happily as some people looked at her confused at how someone could get Akumatized multiple times. Then Chloe calls out in rage.

"Excuse me, but how could Moi, get Akumatized more than once?" she demands to know enraged.

"That be spoiling, besides you don't have it the worst". Luminous says calmly, " Besides I'm not saying who, but in season 3 it's been revealed that someone has been Akumatized 25 times". Now everyone is confused at what could cause someone to be Akumatized 25 TIMES! "Anyway, let's start with Evillustrator".

**Scene:** ** Collège Françoise Dupont** ** at night. Marinette is being chased by** ** Stormy Weather** ** and** ** Lady Wifi** **.**

**Marinette** **: Heeelp!**

**(Marinette runs away from Stormy Weather, but she finds Lady Wifi. Lady Wifi puts a pink pause symbol on her, and Stormy Weather freezes her with her parasol. But then, Super Nathan arrives, and erases Stormy Weather's parasol. He traps the two villains in a cage he draws. He also erases the ice block Marinette is trapped in)**

"Wait milady you were in danger? When did this happen?" Adrien starts freaking out looking Marinette over for any scratches, or bruises that she may have gotten from this, not realizing that this is the past.

"Chill kitty, I'm completely fine". Marinette says putting her hands on Friends face to looking int hey eyes to show him that she's completely fine. " Besides, I have no clue what this is. I have no recollection of this at all".

"Umm I do". Tomato boy says embarrassed, getting some odd looks.

**Marinette: Oh, Super Nathan, you're my hero!**

**Nathaniel** **: It was nothing.**

**Marinette: (embraces Nathaniel) I love you!**

**Nathaniel: (embraces Marinette) I love you too, Marinette.**

**Ms. Mendeleiev** **: Nathaniel! What are you drawing?**

**(Nathaniel looks up, revealing the scene to be a dream)**

"OHH". several people gasped realizing it's just a daydream.

**Nathaniel: Wha, wha-**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: And these artistic endeavours are clearly why you are failing science.**

**Nathaniel: I'm sorry...**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: You go march yourself down to the principal's office and show him that checked scratch! Then you'll be really sorry!**

**(Nathaniel trips over Mylène's bag, dropping his sketchbook. Chloé grabs it)**

**Chloé** **: Ooh! Look, Sabrina! It's him as a superhero! And look who he's saving! It's Marinette!**

**Marinette: Uh-**

**Chloé: He's so totally crushing on you, Marinette!**

"It's okay Marinette, I've gotten over my crush on you" Nathanle says quickly when he feels adrien's glare on him.

"I hope you can find happiness to Nathaniel". Marinette says trying to make him feel better, then notice Adrien's glare on him, Marrinette slaps him on the shoulder. "Don't be jealous kitty".

"Buut Mari"

"NO"

**Nathaniel: Gimme that!**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: Enough! Nathaniel, go!**

**Scene:** ** Hawk Moth's lair** **.**

**Hawk Moth** **: (his window opens) Ahhh... Artists can be so emotional. I love it. (turns a butterfly into an** ** akuma** **) Fly to him, my little akuma. Draw him into our evil web!**

"STOP MESSING WITH PEOPLE EMOTIONS!" Alix and Plagg shout throwing popcorn at the screen together, before High-5ing. " Pound It!"

**Scene:** ** Collège** ** hallway. Nathaniel drops his** ** pencil** **, but when he grabs it, the akuma flies in and possesses it.**

**Hawk Moth: Are you tired of having your creative spirit crushed? Evillustrator, I'm your friend and patron of the arts. I'm here to offer you support. But I don't give this kind of power for free. I have a couple of items that need retrieving.**

**Nathaniel: Just tell me what you want. (turns into the Evillustrator)**

"You know Nathaniel, if I had to have any power in the show I'd have your's" Luminous says trying to cheer up the Tomato boy, as he looks at her amazed.

"Really?" he asks in wonder

"Oh ya magic is awesome with its limitless potential, even if I might overload from it. But I love drawing there's a ton of potential in that power, as long as you have a good eye and hands". She explains causing everyone to realize how cool their powers as villains could be.

"Ya your power was cool nathaniel, but i was reverse cupid". Kim says trying to prove he had the best villain powers.

"NO way mine were cooler, I could Time travel". Taunts Alix in competition

"REVERSE CUPID"

"TIME TRAVEL"

"REVERSE CUPID"

"TIME TRAVEL" Ya this goes on for about 5 more minutes until Pin has enough and breaks out a rolling pin, and hits Kim on the head.

"SHUT UP"! She hits him again.

"Hey why are you hitting just me Alix started it". He says whining pointing to Alix, but the squirrels glare shut him up. As Luminous hits plays starting the episode back on.

**Scene:** ** Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom** **.**

**Ms. Mendeleiev** **: The next particle physics presentation group is Nino, Adrien and Alya!**

**Marinette: Oh! So lucky!**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: And then, Sabrina, Chloé and Marinette.**

**Alya** **: So unlucky.**

"HEY what's wrong with being on a team assignment with MOI?" Chloe demands to know

"Oh you'll find out" Marinette mumbles, snuggling into Adriens chest.

**Chloé: Uh, Miss, can't you add her to another group? Sabrina and I work much better on our own.**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: This is a group presentation, not pairs! Deal with it.**

**Chloé: I hate dealing with it!**

**Marinette: You wouldn't be willing to trade groups, would ya?**

**Alya: And deal with that twosome terror? Sorry. But I promise to talk all about you in between particles and the physics!**

**Marinette: You're the best! (glomps her)**

"Alya you're the best friend a girl could ever ask for." Marinette says giving Alya a fist bump.

"You know it girl, but you still owe me an interview."

**Scene: Locker room.**

**Chloé: Forget it, Sabrina. I don't have time for some dumb project. Besides, now you have Marinette to help you.**

**Sabrina** **: Okay, that's fine, Chloé. We'll do the work. Don't worry.**

"Young lady if you don't do the work for yourself you won't get anywhere in life on your own" Sabine says trying to give the Major's daughter some parental advice. Her mom scenes telling her that girl needs some good parental guidance.

"Hump what do know commoner". Chloes says not used to people telling her to work towards something on her own.

"Me and my husband know a lot. You don't because one of the best bakeries in Paris, by asking your parents to do it for you". Sabine says thinking back on everything her and Tom did to open and run a successful bakery.

"I'll think about it". Chloe says as this actually strikes a chord with her.

**Marinette: Um, is everything okay?**

**Chloé: It is fine, Marinette.**

**Marinette: Well then, why can't you help us with the project?**

**Chloé: None of your business, Miss Nosy!**

**Marinette: Uh, actually, since I'm part of this group, it is.**

**Sabrina: It's okay, Marinette. You and I will do all the research, and the writing for our project, and then, Chloé can present it! That way it's equal.**

**Marinette: That's not equal at all! Is that how you two work?!**

**Sabrina: Yeah! We've been doing this ever since grade school, when I started doing Chloé's homework! And we've been BFF's ever since!**

**Chloé: You got a problem with that? Come on, Sabrina.**

"Ihave to hand it to you sabrina you are probably the most loyal person in the room." Luminous says thinking of how Sabrina's royalness could make her a good person for the dog Miraculous. "Anyone would be lucky to be your friend".

"Thank you" she says not quite used to compliments.

"Wouldn't you agree Chloe". Luminous asks trying to get chloe be a bit nicer so she becomes more worthy of the bee Miraculous latter on.

"Ugh Fine, Yes Sabrina, I appreciate your friendship". She says forcefully getting the compliment out. This causes Sabrina to launch into Chloe hugging her. As Chloe reluctantly hugs her back with a small smile on her face.

**Marinette: Sabrina, Chloé's totally taking advantage of you. You don't have to do what she says. That's not how a real best friend acts!**

**Chloé: Ugh, not only am I Sabrina's best friend, I'm her only friend, so she better do what I say, 'cause without me, she has nothing.**

"Ohh Sabrina you have more friends than Chloe, you have me right"? Rose asks going to Hug Sabrina.

"The Odds of us being friends is 100%". Max says smiling at Sabrina

"Your my friend too". Juleka gives her a side hug

"Any friend of my sister is a friend to me". Luca adds

"Your our friend too". Voices from the rest of the class.

"Don't forget me and Pin". Luminous adds with Pin nodding on her shoulder

**Marinette: Well, I'd rather have no friends than be friends with you.**

"BURN"! Yells plagg, Alix, and Kim together.

"PLAGG! Be Nice". Reprimands Tikki and plagg hides in his bowl of endless cheese. Causing Adrien and Tikki to sigh in defeat.

**Chloé: Whatever. I've got more important things to worry about. My hair is a hot mess and Jean Claude promised to work his magic. Later!**

**Scene: College hallway. Marinette is leaving.**

**Sabrina: Marinette! (hugs her) I can't believe you stood up to Chloé like that! It was so amazing.**

**Marinette: Uhh, well...Yeah, what are friends for?**

**Sabrina: You are my friend, and I'm really super excited to hang out with you, and have a new best friend who actually helps with the project! We're going to have the absolute best time together! Then, we'll do the presentation, and tell Ms. Mendeleiev the truth about Chloé! Sound good?**

**Marinette: Sounds...great?**

**Sabrina: YAY! Then I'll see you in the library, bestie!**

"HEY MARINETTE IS MY BFF, NOT YOURS"! Yells alya not giving up her superhero BFF.

"Calm down Alya no one is taking your place". Says trying to calm her down, and it works.

**Scene:** ** Library** **. Sabrina refuses to do Chloé's assignment.**

**Chloé: Ugh! What do you mean, you're not doing my assignment?!**

" Chloe please be nice"? Requests adrien hoping for his oldest friend to redeem herself.

"For you adrikins I'll try" Chloe says half heartedly(for now).

**Sabrina: Marinette's right! I...I'm not your slave!**

**Marinette: I never actually said that...**

**Chloé: But Marinette didn't buy a super cute beret at Gabriel's, and I did! And perhaps I could lend it to you.**

**Marinette: Excuse me, but are you trying to bribe her into staying your friend? With a hat?**

**Sabrina: Uhhh... really, really adorable hat! That would look fantastic on me!**

**Chloé: No, excuse from ME, but you are trying to steal my friend from me, with homework!**

**(The Evillustrator sees them, and draws a beret on his pad. Suddenly, berets fall from above, and one falls on Chloé)**

**Chloé: Ahh! My hair!**

**(The Evillustrator draws a hairdryer)**

**Chloé: Ahhh! Please! Please! Ahhhh!**

Qkue round of laughter from all but Chloe, even Kagami is laughing.

"Okay you were the best akuma ever Nathaniel". exclaimed Kim, making tomato boy feel proud of himself.

"Thanks Kim"

**(Adrien sees her in distress close by)**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Adrien** **: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)**

"OH MY GOD"! Yell Nino as he realizes something

"What?" asks adrien nervous for his friend.

"ADRIEN IS A MAGICAL GIRL, AND DISNEY PRINCESS COMBINED"! Nino shouts in horror as everyone laughs at how accurate that statement is, and Adrien is blushing.

"Am not". Adrien says trying to defend himself.

**Chloé: No! Not the hair!**

**Marinette: Time to transform!**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)**

"Amazing". Whispers adrien as he looks at the screen dreamily. Marinette hears this and starts to blush.

**Chloé: No! Stop!**

**(Ladybug arrives and jumps on the hairdryer)**

**Ladybug** **: Run and hide!**

**(Chloé runs)**

**Cat Noir** **: I got wind that you were being blown away by a hairy situation.**

"Dude cut back on the puns". Nino complains having to hear them enough on a daily basis.

"NEVER"! Exclaims Tom and Adrien together before laughing

**Ladybug: Fewer puns, more action!**

"Huh deja vu" mumbles Nino

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir stop the hairdryer, and disintegrate it)**

**Cat Noir: (sees the Evillustrator) Well, that guy looks pretty sketchy!**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir go after the Evillustrator, but he draws a wall and they fall backward)**

**Ladybug: Where'd he go?**

**Cat Noir: I don't know, but he sure has a way of illustrating his point.**

"Ughhh". complains Marinette

**Ladybug: (annoyed) Ughhh…**

Another round of laughing come and goes

**Scene:** ** Le Grand Paris** ** Hotel.**

**Cat Noir: Seems this Evillustrator targeting you specifically, Chloé. Any idea why?**

**Chloé: No. Everyone adores me.**

**Ladybug: (sarcastically) Yeah, because you're sooo adorable.**

**Chloé: Yeesss! Ladybug just said I'm adorable! I totally need a picture of the two of us together! (takes a picture of her and Ladybug with her cellphone)**

"Umm dudet have you never heard of sarcasm"? Asks nino cautiously since this is the Mayor's daughter after all.

"Of course I've heard about sarcasm". Says Chloes defensively. "I'm just never on the receiving end. Besides I was starstruck being in the presence of my idol, before I knew she was Maritrash". Claims Chloe half heartedly.

**Ladybug: Ugh! That was unpleasant.**

**Chloé: Well, I look great, of course, but your smile is all wonky. I'll take another! (takes another picture of them)**

**Ladybug: Sorry, I'm just a little camera shy.**

" That is kinda true. I'm not the biggest fan of taking photos when I don't want, or I'm busy". say Marinette remembering trying to work and getting annoyed at the camera flashing in her face.

"Princess I totally understand, it took me a while to get used to it too". Adrien says putting a hand on her shoulder.

**Cat Noir: Looks like somebody's got a fan!**

**Ladybug: Yeah, great.**

**Cat Noir: So what's the deal? Why are you acting so weird? Come on, you gotta admit that having this girl worship you is pretty awesome.**

**Ladybug: (sees Nathaniel's drawing, spoiled by Chloé) Ugh, seriously? I'm over this! Let's go!**

**Cat Noir: Are you kidding me? And what if the Evillustrator attacks her again?**

**Ladybug: Fine! You stay! Later!**

**Cat Noir: What do you mean later?**

**Ladybug: I mean, you're the one who wants to protect her, but you don't need me. So, later! (swings away)**

"Marinette do you have something to say to Adrien, and Chloe?" asks her Papa with the look.

"Fine! Adrien sorry for leaving you like that there. And Chloe sorry for abandoning you when you were being targeted by an akuma". Marinette apologizes for her behavior that day.

"It's fine Milady I completely understand". Adrien says accepting the apology

"I guess I'll accept your apology Dupain-Cheng". Chloes accepts a bit harder trying to be nice.

**Chloé: (looks over balcony) Ahhh! Ladybug! Text me! OK!**

**Scene:** ** Dupain-Cheng House** **. Ladybug reaches the trapdoor of her room, and transforms into Marinette. She throws her purse on her sofa.**

**Tikki** **: (Muffled) Ow! (Tikki pops out from Marinette's purse) Hey!**

**Marinette: Sorry, Tikki... Chloé! She just...fires up this little red bug!**

"Gasp! Was that a pun Bugaboo?" Adrien asks existed.

"Maybe, maybe not, you'll never know kitty". Marinette says bobbing his nose causing Alya to sigently fangirl.

**Tikki: Well, simmer down! A hot head isn't going to get you anywhere!**

**Marinette: It's hard to keep my cool. Especially in school. Oh my gosh! Sabrina! The project! (She checks her cellphone, and sees a lot of missed calls from Sabrina)**

**Tikki: Uh-oh... Looks like you got yourself a new BFF!**

**(Suddenly, Tikki sees someone in the window, and she hides. The one in the window is the Evillustrator, erasing the window pane.)**

**Marinette: It's you! From the library! What are you doing here?**

**Evillustrator: I just wanted to see you.**

**Marinette: Okay... But why did you attack Chloé?**

**Evillustrator: 'Cause Chloé is cruel and selfish!**

"BURN'. Shorts from the burning sqwad (Plagg, Alix and Kim)

**Marinette: Can't argue with that... Are you going to hurt me?**

**Evillustrator: You? You're Marinette! You're beautiful and sweet and... you're perfect and I could never hurt you!**

"Well he wasn't wrong there MY PRINCESS, you are purrfect". Adrien says possessively while glaring at tomato boy who puts his hands up in surrender.

**Marinette: Wow...that's, uh... very, umm...flattering! Uh, thank you?**

**Evillustrator: So, I just came by to ask you, it, uh, well, it's my birthday today, and, uh, would you wanna come to my party?**

**Marinette: Oh, umm... Actually, it's not really the best night. See, I got a presentation to work on, and...I have to call my friend, so we can meet and...**

**Evillustrator: Oh please, Marinette! It'll just be you and me. (draws an invitation and gives it to her)**

**Marinette: Oh my gosh! That's...me!**

**Evillustrator: You like it?**

**Marinette: I...love it! So much that I will absolutely be at your party. On one condition.**

**Evillustrator: Anything for you, Marinette.**

**Marinette: You can't hurt Chloé anymore. I simply cannot bear violence.**

"Ya right girl. That coming from the girl who beats up babies on a daily basis". Says Alya evilly.

"What was I supposed to say? I may not be Chloe's biggest fan, but I didn't want her to get hurt". Marinette says right back, while Chloe looks at her as if seeing Marinette in a new light.

**Evillustrator: For you and only you. Meet you on the left bank, next to Notre-Dame, at sunset! (draws a rocket pack, and flies away)**

**Marinette: Ahh...**

**Tikki: What are you thinking, Marinette?**

**Marinette: I'm thinking poor Nathaniel's got a crush on me. And his alter ego, the Evillustrator gonna get crushed by Ladybug!**

**Tikki: Yes, but... how exactly is Ladybug going to crush this crush when...you're going on a date with as Marinette?**

**Marinette: Oh, maybe some cool cat needs to crash the party.**

""Cool cat" Huh?" asks Adrien wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk at Marinette.

"Oh shush Kitty don't let it go to your head."

**Scene: The hotel.**

**Chloé: Ohhh... Sabrina is so selfish! Making me do this project by myself?! Ugh, my brain hurts... Huh? Hey! Cat Noir, Are you any good at particle physics?**

**Cat Noir: Oh, this cat's got particle physics in the back.**

**Chloé: Ah! Great! (pulls his arm) Sit, kitty! (gives him the project) Now, make it sound purr-fect for my presentation. See what I did? I made a cat joke! Ah! I can be funny.**

"Really Chloe?" asks several people

"Okay okay I'll do it myself next time I promise". Says Chloe caving

**Cat Noir: (sarcastically) Yeah, hilarious. (his staff rings, he answers it) You can't just fly out of here and then decide to make cat calls, Ladybug!**

**Marinette: (from phone) I'm sorry, that was a call. But you can leave Chloé. I need you to protect this girl instead. Her name is Marinette. Really cute, isn't she? The Evillustrator is in love with her, and promised not to harm Chloé as long as Marinette comes to his birthday party.**

"Are you fishing for compliments girl"? Asks alya noticing the way ladybug talked about her alternate identity.

"No". says Mari in denial.

**(Chloé dings Cat Noir's bell by telling him to do the project but he shoved her away while he is talking to Ladybug on his staff)**

**Marinette: While he's distracted, I want you to take him down.**

**Cat Noir: What about you?**

**Marinette: I'm going on... a very important secret mission. I'll catch up with you later. Can you handle this alone?**

**Cat Noir: Ha! Please! It'll be a cinch! (closes the phone, and says to Chloé) You're out of danger, uh, so I'll see ya! Later! (jumps away)**

**Chloé: Later?! What about my presentation?! Ughhhh!**

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng house. Sabrina arrives at the front door.**

**Marinette: Oh! Sabrina! You scared me.**

**Sabrina: Sorry...I was just waiting for you. Did you get my messages?**

**Marinette: Yes! Yes I did! And I was totally gonna call you.**

**Sabrina: You were? I knew you would! Eventually. And so? I did your geography homework! (hands homework to Marinette)**

**Marinette: (steps back) Whoa! You didn't have to do that.**

"Really Sabrina I could do it myself". Says marinette

"I understand Marinette, I know now that you don't have to do someone's homework for them to be their friend". Sabrina says with a bit more confidence.

**Sabrina: Well, since you're my new best friend, it's the least I can do.**

**Marinette: Thanks, but I just can't.**

**Sabrina: Really?**

**Marinette: Oh, okay, but just this once. (takes homework)**

**Sabrina: Great! So, you wanna work on the physics project tonight?**

**Marinette: Uhhh, I'm so sorry Sabrina, I've got something really important that I have to do.**

**Sabrina: Something really important? Really? That's fascinating. Oh, you know who else uses that excuse all the time, don't you?**

**Marinette: Um, no?**

**Sabrina: Chloé! I'm beginning to see how similar you two are! I bet you'd expect me to do all the work like she did, right?**

**Marinette: No! I don't! Really! It's just that-**

**Sabrina: (grabs homework) I can't believe I did your geography homework for you…**

"You didn't need to".

"I know".

**(Suddenly, Cat Noir appears)**

**Cat Noir: Whoo-hoo! I thought I was going to have to save you from that girl's claws. Get it? Claws? Hey, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Cat Noir.**

**Marinette: Uh, yeah... I know! You kinda save the day all the time and stuff...I'm Marinette! So... What are you doing here?**

**Cat Noir: Well, that birthday boy date of yours is bad news. But don't worry. You'll be safe with me.**

**Marinette: That puts my mind at ease.**

**Cat Noir: But I am going to need a little help. Care to assist a superhero?**

**Marinette: (turns around, making faces) What about Ladybug? Aren't you a duo?**

Le gasp "Milady! How could you mess with me like that"? Exclaims Adrien not realizing that she was mocking him.

Giggle "Sorry kitty I just couldn't help myself". She pecked his cheek. "There that better?" she laughs as he nods dumbstruck.

**Cat Noir: She's busy with something tonight, so...You get to be my Ladybug.**

**Marinette: (stops and turns back around) Me and Cat Noir? Fighting crime together? Amazing! What do I do?**

**Cat Noir: Just get that drawing pencil away from it, little lady. I'll take care of the rest. (jumps away)**

**Marinette: (giggles)**

"This is why Marichat is my OTP from this series". Says Luminous pointing to the screen as no one but Pin pay attention to her.

**Scene: The** ** Seine** **, near** ** Notre Dame** **, at night. The Evillustrator is preparing everything for his birthday date.**

**Hawk Moth: That is a lovely little scene you're setting. But I don't want you to get distracted, boy.**

**Evillustrator: But I just want Marinette to love me.**

**Hawk Moth: And I want the Miraculous. So get it! Or else.**

**(The Illustrators hand is paralyzed)**

"WAIT he can do that"? Asks Marinette surprised never knowing Hawkmoth could do something like that.

"Apparently Milady, who knows what else he can do with Akuma's. Let's take this chance to learn so we know how to defeat him". Adrien says getting a deja vu feeling from hawkmoth.

**Evillustrator: Okay, I will, I will!**

**(Suddenly, Marinette arrives)**

**Marinette: Happy birthday.**

**Evillustrator: Marinette!**

**(Marinette and the Evillustrator stroll by)**

**Evillustrator: Thank you for accepting my invitation.**

**Marinette: Wow, it's so beautiful.**

**Evillustrator: You like it? Well hold on, 'cause I'm just getting started.**

**(He is about to draw something, but dark clouds appear, clouding the moon)**

**Evillustrator: Grr! Come on, you've gotta be kidding!**

**Marinette: Huh?**

**Evillustrator: Uhh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. It's just... I can't draw properly in the dark.**

"OHH so that;s how ladybug knew I was curious". Adrien says in an epiphany, noticing others looking at him. "You'll see". He says as if explaining.

**Marinette: Hmm!**

**Evillustrator: (Draws a glowing moon) Voila!**

**(Marinette and the Evillustrator ride the boat, while the Evillustrator plays some music on his pad. Marinette notices Cat Noir leaping)**

**Marinette: (scoots closer) You're so talented! I just don't understand why you wanna use your power to hurt people.**

**Evillustrator: Not all people. Just Chloé. And I'm never doing that again. After all, you were true to your promise, so I'll be true to mine.**

**(Cat Noir sees them, and leaps directly to the boat)**

**Marinette: I...actually draw a little too, I'm not as good as you are, of course.**

Adrien starts growling "Stay away from my princess". Needless to say tomato boy got the message.

**Evillustrator: I'm sure you're a wonderful artist.**

**Marinette: Well, can I draw you something special for your birthday?**

**(stops the music)**

**Evillustrator: That would be amazing.**

**(He notices Cat Noir)**

**Evillustrator: Marinette, give me my pencil back. I need to draw something, now!**

**Marinette: No, I'm keeping it! Cat Noir! Now! (Cat Noir's staff extends in front of the Evillustrator)**

**Evillustrator: Marinette! You're working with him? I'm so stupid... I actually thought you liked me! But you're really just like Chloé. Teasing me, mocking me, leading me on!**

**Marinette: Come on! Seriously? Why is everybody comparing me to Chloé tonight?**

"Sorry Marinette, your nothing like Chloe". Nathanile say apologising

"Apology accepted".

**(The Evillustrator kicks Cat Noir's staff, and it hits the pencil. He grabs it, and draws a transparent cube that falls and traps Cat Noir and Marinette)**

**Marinette: Dahh!**

**Evillustrator: And I'm taking back my promise! Chloé's gonna get a little lesson she'll never forget! (erases a hole in the boat, making it start to sink, and escapes)**

**Cat Noir: We've been penned in! Literally!**

**(Tiki sticks out of Marinette's purse; Marinette covers her with her hands.)**

**Marinette: Cat Noir, your stick! Like this! (indicates placing the stick against the ceiling of the cube) And extend it!**

**Cat Noir: Great thinking!**

**Marinette: Yeah...I'm a genius.**

**(Cat Noir extends his stick, lifting himself, Marinette and the cube into the air, and landing safely.)**

**Cat Noir: Gotta go. A superhero's work is never done. (starts counting on fingers) Damsels in distress, ladies in waiting... I've got a lot more saving to do. You can thank me later. (jumps away)**

"Thank you Kitty".

"No problem Mari but you helped too".

**Marinette; Me? Thank him? Please! He should be thanking me. We'd still be trapped if I hadn't told him how to do his "job."**

**Tikki: Speaking of which...**

**Marinette: That boy's gonna need our help saving Chloé.**

**Scene: The hotel.**

**Chloé: (fake crying) Boo-hoo-hoo! I'm so sorry, miss, but after what happened at the library, I simply couldn't work on my project! It would've been too...dramatic! Just look what it's done to my...my...hair! (fake crying, then stops) Oh, please. Who's going to believe that?! Even a stupid hairdryer couldn't make me look bad.**

"You know Chloe you could just do the homework". Say Max giving her a way to not get anyone in trouble.

**(The door rumbles)**

**Chloé: Uh? Cat Noir? Is that you?**

**(It's the Evillustrator. She runs away in fear)**

**Chloé: Ahhhh! (hides under her bed)**

**Evillustrator: Chloé, where are you? Are you hiding? That is so cute. You're playing hide-and-seek. In the closet?!**

**(He starts erasing things in the closet, until he erases the bed Chloé is hidden under)**

**Chloé: Ahhhh!**

**Evillustrator: I win, Chloé! I found you!**

**Chloé: Ah! My Chanel dresses! My Todelan heels! You're... you're a monster!**

**Evillustrator: You like to walk all over other people. But you don't like it when others trample on you! Do you, Chloé? Do you?! (draws a giant heeled shoes that chases Chloé)**

"BURN"! Shouts the burn squad

**Chloé: Ahhhhhh!**

**(Ladybug appears, and breaks the heel making the shoe disappear)**

**Chloé: Huh?**

**Evillustrator: Grr!**

**Ladybug: Oops! Broke your heel! Better watch your ankles.**

"See Adrien now that's a good pun". Says Nino trying to show Adrien that his aren't as funny.

"HEY my puns are Clawsome! Besides I'm just proud my lady puned". Cue eyerolls

"She learned from me". Tom says proudly pointing to himself. "She's just not a big fan of them".

**(Cat Noir enters the room)**

**Cat Noir: Well, well, look what the cat dragged in.**

**Ladybug: No cat dragged me anywhere, Cat Noir. I flew in all on my own.**

**Cat Noir: So what was this secret mission?**

**Ladybug: If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret.**

"BURN"! Cue the Burn squad

"Well I know now at least". Adrien says happily.

**Evillustrator: In the comics, this is what's known as the final showdown. The thing is, if you knew her, you wouldn't be breaking a sweat to save her skin! She's the real baddie!**

**Chloé: Oh! It's not true! Everybody adores me!**

**(The Evillustrator draws three boxing gloves, and fires them at each other person in the room)**

**Cat Noir: Look out! (gets knocked out by one of the gloves)**

**(Ladybug dodges a boxing glove, and then disintegrates another one with her yo-yo, saving Chloé. The Evillustrator draws a wall to protect himself from Ladybug. He then draws a buzzsaw, but Ladybug dodges it. The buzzsaw is about to hit Chloé, but Cat Noir stops it. He then splits his staff into two and throws them at the Evillustrator, but he dodges them. A half of the stick breaks a lamp, so the Evillustrator gets closer to another working lamp)**

**Ladybug: The light! Cat Noir! He can't draw in the dark!**

**Cat Noir: Got it! (he sees a light switch)** ** Cataclysm** **! (he uses his Cataclysm to hit the light switch, but the Evillustrator erases it, and Cat Noir breaks the wall instead)**

**Evillustrator: Here you go, kitty. (draws a ball and chain) A little ball and chain to play with. (they appear on Cat Noir's ankle)**

**Cat Noir: Hey!**

**Evillustrator: Sadly, those who get in my way get erased. (erases a giant hole in the floor, and Cat Noir is about to fall into it. Ladybug tries not to fall)**

**Cat Noir: (his Miraculous beeps, showing one pad) No, no, no, no, no!**

**Hawk Moth: Cat Noir has a Miraculous! Take it! Take it now!**

**Evillustrator: Before you go, you have something I want.**

**Cat Noir: Ladybug! This cat doesn't have nine lives!**

"Aha so you finally admit it"! Says Marinette in trump pointing to Adrien. " No take backs kitty. You can never say it again".

"Not happening Milady". Kitty grumples

**Ladybug:** ** Lucky Charm** **! (Lucky Charm gives her a** ** bouncy ball** **) A bouncy ball?**

"Ohh so that's what Chloe meant by balls". Alya says remembering her interview with Chloe after this particular Akuma.

"I Told you I wasn't lying"!

**Evillustrator: Just try and stop me with that, little lady! (laughs)**

**Ladybug: (uses her thinking vision, and the lights and lamps glow) Gladly! (she throws the bouncy ball at the lamps, breaking them, and turning everything dark. She then drags the Evillustrator, making him fall. She grabs his pencil, and breaks it, releasing its akuma)**

**Cat Noir: (his Miraculous beeps again) Hurry! (the ball and chain disappear, so he manages to get out of the hole)**

**Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma! Time to de-evilize! (grabs the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (purifies and releases the akuma) Bye bye, little butterfly.** ** Miraculous Ladybug** **! (she throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy repairing all the damage, and turning everything back to normal. The Evillustrator turns back into Nathaniel)**

**Nathaniel: Huh? Where am I?**

**Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**

"POUND IT". Adrien and Mari do it off screen as well.

**Hawk Moth: Noooo! The Miraculous was practically mine! And they will be. Once I have them all in my grasp, I shall rule the world! (window closes)**

"What is guy's problem"? Asks Alix throwing popcorn at the villain.

"You'll find out season 2 but he doesn't want to rule the world. To be honest i have no idea why he said this ``. says Luminous thinking about the Casket of adrien's mom.

**Scene: College.**

**Alya: What happened when Ladybug and Cat Noir arrived on the scene?**

**Chloé: Well, to be perfectly honest, they only made matters worse. They came barreling in, and started smashing things to bits, throwing plastic balls around my room!**

**Alya: Plastic balls?**

**Marinette: (giggles)**

**Sabrina: I hope you had a good time last night taking care of that important thing you had to do.**

**Marinette: I'm really sorry, Sabrina. But I can meet you in the library today and finally work on the project with you.**

**Sabrina: Too late. Chloé and I are doing a project together.**

**Marinette: You mean, you're doing the project?**

**Sabrina: Of course! After all she's been through...**

**Marinette: Ughhh... Nice new beret, by the way.**

**Sabrina: I know, right! Chloé lent it to me. She really is my BFF! Chloé! Your geography homework's ready!**

"Girl I definitely prefer our friendship to theirs". Says Alya

"Me to Alya". Marinette says looking over to her before holding out her fist. "Pound it"?

"Pound it". Alya and Mari Pound their fist before giggling

**Adrien: Hey!**

**Marinette: Wahhhh! (Tikki hides)**

**Adrien: I heard about your adventures with Cat Noir yesterday. Were you scared?**

**Marinette: Me, scared? Pfft, it was a dream. I mean, you're a dream. I mean, in your dreams! Huh? Oh, this is a nightmare...**

**Adrien: Okay... So, what do you think about Cat Noir? Was he awesome?**

"Who's fishing for compliments now kitty"? Mari teases adrien as he blushing.

**Marinette: I mean, sure! Yeah, but not as awesome as you, of course. Because, who could be? You're the most awesome of awesome.**

**Adrien: So, that's a yes? (the bell rings, and he pats Marinette on the shoulder)**

**Tikki: You do realize you just blabbered on to Adrien about how you think he's awesome, don't you?**

**Marinette: He touched my shoulder... I'll never wash my jacket again!**

"She did, I can confirm that myself". Calls out Sabine making mari's classmates laugh.

**Tikki: Girl, you have got to get better control of your emotions.**

**(the end card shows Nathaniel's sketch book with a new picture of Ladybug)**

"So that's Evillustrator what did you all think"? Asks Luminous as she stops the episode.

"Clawsome"

"10/10"

"So cute"

"Great before we move onto the next episode who has to go to the restroom"? About 7 hands are raised. "Great the bathroom are in the back, go and then we'll draw the next episode from the hat". After Luminous says that people go to the restroom.

~~~~10 Minutes later ~~~~

Once everyone is seated Luminous pulls out her top hat. "Okay who wants to pick the next episode"? She asked as on person stands up.

"May I"? Asks Kagami as she walks to the front of the room.

"Of course". Kagami reaches in and pulla slip out before reading it aloud.

"The next episode is…"

SEE YOU NEXT TIME


	6. Guitar villain

"Guitar Villain? Who was that?" asked Kagami handing the slip back to Luminous, who makes it vanish into thin air while smiling.

"Oh, let's just say he's very rock in roll. Now let's get you back to your seat Kagami, I have something else i need to do before we start the next episode". As she says this people look at Luminous questionaly, sighing at the lack of question she continues. "I'm bring one more person in here". Before she can finish people start speculating who it is, though no one got it right.

Just before she can say who a flash of light aperres and a boy the same age as the students comes out of it in a red hoodie, with black hair and green eyes. It's Marc Anciel, who's looking around nervous. "Umm who are you masked lady and why am I here"? He asks very quietly.

"Some new information has come to light to me and I decided to bring you here to join Marinette's parents, Luca, Kagami and Miss Bustier's class in watching a show about the hero's of paris Ladybug and Chat Noir, and yes their secret identities have been revealed. But no One spoil this for him or else". She says glaring at the audience, mainly Chloe. "Anyways Marc so far we've only watched the two part origin story, and Evilustrator, but don't worry, I'll give you a lap top tonight when everyone goes to bed so you can watch them, and catch up. For now lets have you sit next to Nathaniel". She says pointing to tomato boy, as Marc sits down excited to learn the truth about the heroes of Paris. "Oh I forgot to mention I'm Kaitou Luminous, but you can just call me Luminous". She say bowing before pointing to her Familiar, "And this is Pin my familiar".

Once everyone is seated and loaded on snacks, Luminous presses play.

**Scene: Le Grand Paris. Jagged Stone is performing a song on his guitar for Bob Roth and Penny Rolling.**

**Jagged Stone: (singing) Mah Miraculous!**

**(Penny applauds while Bob watches with crossed arms)**

"Umm why are we watching Jagged stone, if this about ladybug and Chat Noir?" asks Marc feeling a bit more comfortable around Nathaniel( is it bad I ship them?)

"It's important to the plot so we know why someone gets Akumatized". Luminous says answering his question. Everyone nods in understanding.

**Jagged: (to Bob) So, what do you think of the first single off my next album? Can you feel it, Bob? Isn't it killer?**

**Bob: Not bad, Jagged, not bad. But if you really want to be making something killer, let's talk about this duet with Mr. XY.**

**Jagged: No way. He's not a rocker, he's a baby! I bet he doesn't even shave yet.**

**Bob: Well, this "baby" just pushed you out of the number one sales spot.**

**Jagged: And? Doesn't make him a true musician like me. Penny thinks everything I'm doing rockstar material. She thinks I'm killer.**

"Personally when it comes to music, I'm more interested in what the meaning of the songs, are than just the Artist". Luminous says as Luka nods in agreement.

"That is so true, though the Artist are the ones who create the music, so they deserve all the credit they get". Luka adds, before adding. "You're from another world what artist do you like"? Interesting everyone in the music of another world.

"Oh, even though I'm only 19 I love old school rock n roll, The Beatles, Lovin Spoonful, Elton John, Journey, the two most modern things I like are Rupaul, and the Red Hot Chilli Pipers, who are a cover band that's all instrumental, with a rather unconventional instrument added in". Luminous says intesting the whole audience.

"Can you give me a sample of all thoughs artists, they'll make great inspiration for my music in the future"? Luka asks existed at hearing all these different artists.

"Sure but for now let's get back to the show". Luminous says pressing play.

**Bob: Penny might be your agent, but I'm your real boss. Listen. Bottom line is that Bob Roth Records cannot afford to be number two in sales! Or rep a number two rock star! Get real, Jagged! You're going to have to modernize your music. Change the way you look. Get a whole new style!**

**Jagged: You want to talk about real? I'm a genuine rock 'n' roller, Bob, not some pop star in diapers. I'm a real artist. Real talent! Even my hair is real. And that's what people love about me. (to Fang) Isn't that right, Fang? Yeah. (turning back to Bob) And the artwork you came up with for my album is a waste of my time! Seriously, Bob, what is this trash? It looks like a perfume ad!**

"That's what I said". Marinette says laughing at the similarities between what she and Jagged said, realizing they have a lot in common.

**Bob: (pointing a finger at Jagged chest) And that's what people want these days!**

**Jagged: Well, I don't. My album covers are raw to the bone, exuding the smell of sweat and leather!**

**Bob: You do know, don't you, that if your next album doesn't rate #1 on the charts, it'll be the last one you ever do with Bob Roth records.**

**Jagged: I'd rather put out nothing at all than sing some pathetic duet with a baby-faced nobody.**

**Penny: Bob, Jagged and I had an idea. Its concept is modern, but it also respects Jagged own...rugged style.**

**Jagged: (takes off glasses and shows them to Bob) The schoolgirl who made these glasses has some real talent. She totally gets my style. She's going to design the cover of my new album.**

"Wait Marinette, did you not only make Jagged Stones latest album cover, but you made his Eiffel tower sunglasses as well"? Adrien says looking at the blushing Noirette

"Uh huh". She says a bit star dazed at getting such great compliments from her favorite rock star.

"Girl you rock you know that right"? Asks Alya only half joking.

**Bob: A schoolgirl?**

**Penny: See? That's just it. She's the same age as the target audience. (holds out a piece of paper) Here's her address.**

**Bob: (folds arms and growls)**

**(Fang growls in return)**

**Bob: (jumps away from Fang in alarm, takes a piece of paper, and begins to leave the room) **

**Okay! But just think about that duet with Mr. XY.**

"Wow that guy has no chill duds". Nino says laughing at Bob.

**Jagged: Find that girl, Bob!**

**Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Bob is speaking with Marinette in front of her parents.**

**Bob: So, are you interested?**

**Marinette: Uh...wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight. You want...me to design the album cover for Jagged Stone?! My...all-time favorite singer?!**

**Bob: That's right! Requested by Jagged Stone himself. (pulls out an XY album) I brought a few visuals so you can get a sense of what we're going for.**

**Marinette: (looks at album design) This doesn't seem like Jagged Stone material. More like...a perfume ad!**

"Wow deja vu". Says Alix laughing at how true that observation is, along with Kim, Plagg and Max.

**Bob: This is the direction of his new image. More modern, current!**

**Marinette: ...really? Wow. I was thinking more along the lines of–**

**Bob: (interrupts Marinette) Don't think! This is what is selling these days.**

**Marinette: Uh...sure.**

**Bob: And one last thing, Marinette. We're in a hurry! We need your proposal by the end of the day. You up to it?**

**Marinette: (looks at her parents, who nodded reassuringly) Uh, yeah! Okay.**

"Wow princess, you have such supportive parents". Says Adrien with a longing gaze in his eyes

"You know one day they could be yours as well". Wispers Marientee as her parents nod with her.

_ What happened between those two? _ Thinks Marc in confusion at what three episodes could do to get those two to act like this together.

**Bob: (leaves the bakery) See you later, then!**

**Tom: (to Marinette) My daughter, famous album cover designer. You're going to kill it! Marinette style. Boo-yah! (he and Marinette high five, and the two of them and Sabine share a hug)**

This causes a round of laughter from around the room everyone, but Chloe who looks at the screen in longing wishing for a family like that.

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is drawing an album cover on her tablet while listening to XY's music, as Tikki watches.**

**Marinette: (covers her ears and stops the music) Oh, why does Jagged Stone want to change his style? XY's music is so cold and lifeless, repetitive, mundane, the total opposite of Jagged. And what I've just done here is...ugh...is so not my style either.**

**Tikki: So why are you doing it, then?**

"Umm what's THAT"? Asks Marc pointing at the screen slightly afraid of that Bug? Mouse? Bug-Mouse?

"I am not that, I am a kwami". Tikki says flying up to Marc's face slightly scaring him. " My name is Tikki Nice to meet you". She says holding out a hand? Arm? For him to shake.

"Umm, nice to meet you too Tikki, but why are you with Marinette"? He says shaking back as she giggles.

"You'll find out". She says mysteriously

**Marinette: Because that's what I was asked to do.**

**Tikki: Maybe you should follow your gut feeling. Do something that's really you!**

**Marinette: But you heard what Mr. Roth said! (imitates Bob) This is what's selling these days.**

**Tikki: Yeah, but...Jagged Stone wanted you because of your style!**

**Marinette: Augh, the pressure! I can't deal!**

"Oh Marinette". Alya says shaking her head.

**Tikki: Marinette, superhero of France, defender of the innocent, fighter of all the rights, can't deal with the pressure?**

"Wait superhero"? Asks Marc getting even more confused much to everyone's amusement.

"Can I tell him PLEASE"? Asks plagg way to mischiefly for everyone's liking.

"If you do that Plagg I'll take away your cheese bowl". Threatens Luminous effectively shutting the cat kwami up. "That's what I thought".

**Marinette: (chuckles, taps her pen while thinking) Augh. (turns XY's music back on and resumes drawing)**

**Scene: Le Grand Paris. Marinette presents her design to Jagged Stone in front of Bob and Penny.**

**Jagged: (looking at design) What happened to the raw, impulsive artistry that made this?**

**Marinette: Yeah, about that, Mr. Roth told me–**

**Bob: (interrupting Marinette) Marinette's young, Jag! She represents our target audience. She's come up with a modern concept that's exactly what you need.**

**Jagged: Doesn't it look a lot like the cover of that YZ guy? Marinette, don't listen to Bob. Could you do another one? You know, Jagged style?**

**Marinette: (hesitantly) Yeah, sure! (Bob puts a hand on her shoulder) But I don't know if–**

**Jagged: (holds Marinette's hands) You're my girl, Marinette. Remember: raw, impulsive artistry. I think we're all done here, Bob.**

" Remind me never to sign with Bob". asks Luka seeing a truly ugle side to that producer not wanting to work with him.

"No problem bro". Says Juleka agreeing that is not a good man to work with.

**Bob: No! We are not! (Fang growls, and Bob draws back)**

**Penny: (leading Marinette away) Come with me, Marinette. Don't worry! Just do your best, okay?**

**Bob: We aren't– (Fang growls again) Aah!**

And another round of laughing

**Scene: Le Grand Paris. On his tablet, Jagged is watching Nadja Chamack interviews XY.**

**XY: (in interview) Why am I number one? Simple. It's not about music, it's about technology. This computer is programmed to produce music and lyrics people will like. It's guaranteed success. (takes a sip from his drink)**

**Jagged: (growls and glares at tablet)**

**Nadja: (in interview) You knocked Jagged Stone off the #1 spot. What do you think of him?**

**XY: (throws drink aside) Bleach! Jagged Stone, the hero of rock 'n' roll? Try "Ragged Stone." That guy's old school, a has-been. His guitar solo is so ten minutes ago.**

**Jagged: Me? Old-school? A has-been?!**

"Jagged music is 100x better than yours". Says Marinette, getting angry with the rock star.

"For once I agree with you Maritrash". Say Chloe surprising everyone.

"Uh thanks Chloe? But you can call me by my normal name".

**XY: He's had his career, but it's over now. He'll never be number one, not while XY is here.**

**Jagged: Why, you little perfume ad!**

**XY: My music is killer.**

**Jagged: He's stealing my catchphrases!**

**Nadja: Tonight, Mr. XY will be giving a very special one-time concert from the top of the Eiffel Tower, to celebrate his album's success, and thank his awesome fans.**

**(The screen shows a crowd of XY's fans cheering for him. XY stood in front of his bodyguards)**

**XY: Hey Ragged, if you wanna know what today's music sounds like, come to my concert. I'll reserve you a front-row seat, old man, you know—in case your hearing is going.**

**Jagged: He can't talk about me like that! This guy's an insult to rock...and me!**

**(Jagged breaks the glass on the tablet, destroying it. He tosses it to Fang who eats it whole before going to sleep. Jagged begins to angrily play his guitar.)**

"Ohh poor Jagged I hope you feel better soon". Coos Rose forgetting this happened in the past.

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

"Who is that"? Asks Marc pointing to Hawkmoth

"Wow we really need to get you caught up on everything that's happening don't we"? Asks Alix shaking her head. "That Hawkmoth the big baddy who creates all the akuma's, by enslaving the butterfly miraculous. And he waits around in his creepy room all day waiting to mess with people's feelings when they are at their emotional lowest". She explains getting a nod in understanding from Marc and laughs from her fellow burn squad members.

**Hawk Moth: (His window opens) I feel a disharmonious soul, an angry discord. Ideal prey for my evil akumas. (turns a butterfly into an [[[Akuma|akuma]], and sends it out) Go find that Jagged Stone, and rock his world!**

**Scene: Le Grand Paris. Jagged is still angrily playing his guitar.**

**(The akuma flies into the hotel. Fang tries to bite it, but it passes by and enters Jagger's guitar.)**

**Hawk Moth: Guitar Villain, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you and your vicious crocodile the power to show the whole world that you are the number one rocker! Just make sure you get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous in return.**

**Jagged: Yeah! Let's rock! (begins to transform)**

"So that's how that happens". Says Marc amazed at someone becoming a villain

"Ya it looks cool until your the one being Akumatized". Nino mumbled not looking forward to seeing this happen to him.

**Scene: Outside Le Grand Paris. Marinette is walking while looking at the cover of XY's album.**

**Adrien: Hey. Marinette! Hey, hi!**

**Marinette: Hey! Oh, uh… what's going on? I mean, what's up? I mean, oh, uh…(slaps herself in the face)**

**Adrien: Well, uh…**

**Chloé: (runs out hotel doors, pushes Marinette aside, and hugs Adrien) Hi, Adrikins! There you are. Amazing Chloé has got a surprise for you! She knows you're a fan of Jagged Stone's.**

**Adrien: Uh, I am!**

**Chloé: Sooo, you get a private meeting with your favorite star. He's staying right here in Daddy's hotel! Is Chloé the best, or is Chloé the best?**

**Marinette: (to Tikki) Did you hear that?**

**Tikki: Chloé speaking in the third person? Totally annoying!**

**Marinette: No! The part where Adrien likes Jagged just like me! Now I definitely can't mess up the artwork.**

"Oh Marinette". Sighs Alya and her Parents

"I'll get better". She says back getting embarrassed as Adrien Hugs her, confusing Marc even more.

**Tikki: So, now what?**

**Marinette: I'm going to design Jagged Stone's next album my way, and no one else's.**

**Tikki: Way to go, Marinette! Follow your instincts!**

**Adrien's bodyguard: Hmm?**

**Marinette: (closes purse) Uh, talking bag! New technology! Imported from Japan! (walks away to the direction of the Bakery)**

"I don't think Gorilla cares Mari". Laughs Adrien

"Ya dudett he only cares about doing his job". Nino says remembering his own experiences with the bodyguard

**Scene: Inside Le Grand Paris. Chloé and Adrien are waiting for the elevator..**

**Chloé: You and I both like the same kind of music. Isn't that awesome?**

**Adrien: I… thought you liked Mr. XY.**

**Chloé: Of course I do! Don't you?**

**Adrien: Not really, no.**

"I don't blame you his music stinks". Luka says agreeing with Adrien, that XY's music sucks.

**Chloé: Uh… well, neither do I. See? We have the same great taste!**

**(Off to the side, Bob is having an interview about his plan for Jagged Stone and XY)**

**Bob: A duet with Mr. XY would show everyone that Jagged Stone—**

**(Bob is interrupted by a roar from Fang, who is revealed to have been transformed into a dragon)**

"Ahh a dragon, good choice by HawkMoth, very fierce and powerful creatures". Says Kagami approving of Hawkmoth's choice in creature to turn Fang into.

"Agreed Kagami Dragons are amazing, let's just be glad HawkMoth went with a euopen type of dragon instead of an asain one.'' Luminous says in agreement with Kagami getting some odd looks from the audience

"What I once spent a whole afternoon looking into the different mythologies of dragons, Asain one's they are practically Gods".

**Guitar Villain: From now on, you can call him Guitar Villain. He'll never do a duet with Mr. XY! In fact, soon, there won't even be a Mr. XY! Rockin' Riff, baby! (fires purple energy from his guitar at Bob and the interviewer, causing them to start dancing) Soon, there'll be nothing but Guitar Villain fans, the one and only rocker on Earth.**

"What udder ridiculous Dancing, just ridiculous". Chloe yells appalled at the dancing people are forced to used.

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Such symphony to my ears. It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom!**

**Chloé: Hurry, Adrien, get me out of here!**

**(Adrien puts Chloé in the elevator and the doors close between them. Adrien runs toward Guitar Villain and hides behind a flowerpot.)**

**Guitar Villain: (leaves the hotel) Yeah! Guitar Villain! Wooh!**

**[Transformation Sequence] **

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)**

"WAit you Chat Noir"? Asks Marc speaking louder than anyone has ever heard, as Plagg fly's up to his face.

"And I'm Plagg his Kwami I help him transform into Chat Noir". Plagg says startling the poor shy boy

"Cool". Marc says getting his notebook out to take notes for his stories

**(Fang flies out of the hotel past the doorman and Guitar Villain follows behind him.)**

**Guitar Villain: Rockin' Riff, baby!**

**(Guitar Villain shoots the doorman with purple energy, causing him to start dancing, and proceeds to do the same with several cars, pigeons, and people, including Xavier Ramier.)**

**Guitar Villain: Rockin' Riff, baby!**

**Cat Noir: (standing on Fontaine du Palmier) Hey, Jagged! C'mon! Why don't you try to rock my world?**

Groans "Was that another Pun dude"? Asks Nino getting a nod from Kitty boy.

"Now you see what I put with every day"? Marinette says annoyed

"Hey my Puns are Clawsome"?

**Guitar Villain: The name's Guitar Villain, pussycat. Awesome Solo!**

**(Guitar Villain fires orange energy at Cat Noir, who jumps off the fountain as the energy knocks it down. Cat Noir dodges more shots of energy. Fang flies overhead and breathes a cloud of green fire at Cat Noir, who dodges.)**

**Guitar Villain: Awesome Solo! (hits Cat Noir with orange energy and uses it to pin him against a wall) Welcome to my fan club, baby!**

**Marinette: (overhears the fight a block behind her and turns to see Fang) Do you see what I see, Tikki?!**

**Tikki: If you see a dragon, then yes I do.**

"Wait if you have one two does that mean"? Marc asks slowly Putting it together.

**Marinette: I've got to transform! (hides behind a tree)**

**[Transformation Sequence] **

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**

"Your Ladybug, that's amazing". Marc says in aww making sure to copy down the transformation words.

"Thanks". Marinette says giggling as Adrien tightens his grip on her possessively.

**(Cat Noir is hit by a car thrown by one of Guitar Villain's blasts, and Fang attacks him. Ladybug jumps in and blocks Fang's attack with her yo-yo.)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, you okay?**

**Cat Noir: Good to see you, my lady.**

"Are you two flirting"? Asks Alya not knowing her bff had it in her.

"NO""YES"

**(Fang circles overhead, preparing to attack again.)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, your stick!**

**(Ladybug wraps Cat Noir in her yo-yo and throws him towards Fang. Cat Noir extends the stick in Fang's mouth, pinning it open. Fang closes his mouth and the stick pops out. While falling, Cat Noir catches the stick and crashes into a traffic light.)**

And another round of laughter the hardest coming from Plagg, as Adrien grumbles mumbling how it had hurt.

**Guitar Villain: (standing on Fang's back) You're wasting my time. I've got a concert to get to! (flies off)**

**Ladybug: Cone on, we gotta follow them! (jumps onto a roof with Cat Noir) His power comes from playing his guitar. We've got to keep him from performing.**

**Cat Noir: Well, I won't let you do this solo.**

Many groans now. "Dude seriously stop punning even if that one was okay". Nino Beggs trying to get his friend to stop.

"NEVER". Adrien says way to happily

**Scene: Eiffel Tower. Guitar Villain is flying on Fang towards the top of the tower.**

**(Guitar Villain jumps off of Fang and approaches what appears to be XY practicing for his concert.)**

**Guitar Villain: You're an insult to the music world, XY! (tries to punch XY only to discover that XY is a hologram.) An 'ologram?!**

"What a fake"! Luka says angrily at the popstar. "What muscitain worth their songs would do something like that"? He asks losing any respect he has for XY

"And this is why I don't like most modern musicians". Luminous says points at the hologram of XY.

"Way to many fakes".

**(Guitar Villain looks over to see Théo Barbot as the actual person playing the music. Théo tries to hide, but Guitar Villain grabs him and holds him up by the wrist.)**

**Guitar Villain: Where's the real XY?**

**Théo: He's not here yet! The concert's not until tonight! I-I'm just setting up the special effects, dude!**

**Guitar Villain: (drops Théo) Awesome Solo! (shoots orange energy to destroy the equipment) Where's Mr. XY? Answer me!**

**Théo: On TV! He's at the TV station!**

**Guitar Villain: Rockin' Riff, baby!**

**(Guitar Villain tries to shoot Théo with purple energy. Ladybug and Cat Noir jump over the side of the tower, and Ladybug pulls Théo out of the way at the last minute.)**

**Guitar Villain: You again?! To the TV studios, Fang! (jumps off the side of the tower and lands on Fang, flying away from the tower)**

**Cat Noir: He's gonna get there before us!**

**Ladybug: (pulling out her yo-yo) And we better make sure he doesn't find what he's looking for.**

"Do you have to save that fake musician"? Asks Kim confuse, with Alix and Plagg nodding in Agreement

"Yes we do it's our job as Superheroes to save everyone, even if we don't like them". Says Adrien

"Ya why do you think I save Chloe so much"? Asks Marinette getting Laughs from the Burn squad.

"HEY"

**Scene: TVi studio shooting studio. XY is interviewed by Alec Cataldi. Nadja Chamack gets a call from Ladybug.**

**Nadja: KidZ+ TV. How may I help you?**

**(The cameraman rushes over to give Alec a warning)**

**Cameraman: (whispers) Ladybug said that we're in danger!**

**Alec: Mr. XY...um, we have to leave this studio immediately!**

**XY: What the heck?**

**Alec: (whispers to XY) We just got a call from Ladybug! You're not safe here! (to the cameraman) Hit the credits!**

"I wonder how often this happens at the studeo"? Sabriena asks

"By my calculations only about 20% of the time". Max say quickly calculating to math.

**Scene: TVi studio lobby. Guitar Villain steps inside the studio. The screen behind the receptionist is showing the recording room with the credits rolling.**

**Guitar Villain: (to the frightened receptionist) Where's that studio?!**

**Receptionist: On third floor! (ducks down in fear)**

**(Guitar Villain grunts, walk towards the elevator and ride it to the third floor. He shoots orange energy to bursts the recording room's doors opened, but there's no one there.)**

**Guitar Villain: (grunts) Awesome solo! (shoots orange energy to destroy the set)**

**Scene: TVi studio entrance. Alec escorts XY out of the studio.**

**Alec: Everything's gonna be fine. I'm sure this is just a precaution.**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir shows up in front of them)**

**Ladybug: We have to get you to safety.**

**XY: So what this Guitar Villain going to do? Blow me away with his evil guitar solo?**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Yeah!**

**Cat Noir: Once we catch Guitar Villain, we'll get you to the Eiffel Tower just in time for your live performance.**

**XY: Pff. Who even cares? My roadie can just project my image on stage. Live concerts are so ten minutes ago.**

"Okay that is utterly Ridiculous, I no longer like XY as a person". Chloe says sticking her nose in the air.

"Just as a person"? Kagami asks confused.

"You don't have to like a person to like her music". She says like it's obvious.

**(Suddenly XY gets captured by Fang. Guitar Villain laughs evilly as Fang carries both of them to the Eiffel Tower.)**

**Scene: Eiffel Tower. Fang puts XY down as the latter cowers in fear.**

**Guitar Villain: Good job, Fang! (to XY) I found you at last, XY! Ready for the show?**

**XY: Dude, are you Jagged Stone?**

**Guitar Villain: Was Jagged Stone. Now I'm Guitar Villain. Ha ha, don't worry, you're not gonna become one of my fans. You don't deserve it. I've got something special for you. Something with a little rock 'n' roll!**

**XY: Nooo! (gets grabbed by Guitar Villain)**

"GET HIM GUITAR VILLAIN"! Luka Shouts, getting questioning looks from everyone. "What"?

"Nothing".

**Scene: Parisian rooftops. Ladybug and Cat Noir are heading over to the Eiffel Tower.**

**Cat Noir: Back to square one.**

**Ladybug: I get the feeling we'll in for quite a concert. You ready?**

**Cat Noir: To rockin' riff, baby!**

Groans

**(The duo continue to get to the Eiffel Tower)**

**Scene: Eiffel Tower at night. Fang is circling around the Eiffel Tower.**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir are climbing up the tower while Guitar Villain's fans are all cheering in the crowd.)**

**Guitar Villain: Hello Paris! (leaps down to reveal that he had tie-up XY and is about to make him walk the plank on top of the Tower) You said your music is the only killer music around? Is that right?**

**XY: (backs up) I-I d-didn't mean it! Listen, Mr. ,um, Guitar, w-we can...um...ah, do the duet your style! (almost reaches the end of the plank, causing him to scream)**

**Guitar Villain: (riding on Fang's head, he appears behind XY and touches the plank. XY continues to quiver as Guitar Villain did an evil laugh) Too late! (leaps back onto the plank right in front of XY) I'm going to show you what killer music really sounds like! (XY continues to be mortified) Ultimate Solo! (summons green sound-waves, causing everything around him to shake)**

"Wow that's some power", Max says calculating how much power that must have been to cause a seismic shake like that.

**XY: (scared) Stop it, please! (starts to bounce on the end of the plank as the result of the sound-waves)**

**(Below, the crowd are all fell to the ground by the shake. Ladybug and Cat Noir immediately held onto themselves from the sound-waves)**

**Ladybug: XY's going to fall!**

" Do you have to save him"? Asks Luka.

"BURN"! Shouts the burn squad

**Cat Noir: Talk about being between a rock and a hard place!**

**(Cat Noir held onto Ladybug while she uses her yo-yo as grappling hook to pull themselves up. They both gasped when Fang arrived and snaps the string, causing both of them to fall. As Cat Noir uses his staff to prevent his fall, Ladybug tosses her yo-yo to Fang's mouth, carrying herself to the sky.)**

**Ladybug: (on top of Fang's head) Easy, easy. Nice, dragon. (Fang shook his head) Enough, already! We have a stuck kitty to rescue!**

"That is impressive Marinette, being able to handle a dragon like that". Kagami says observing the heroes fighting style.

"Uhh thank you Kagami". She says embarrassed.

**(Fang flew to the direction of Cat Noir and saves him from falling, much to the latter's surprise. Fang circles around the Eiffel Tower)**

**Cat Noir: Huh, wow! The bug mastered the dragon!**

**(Ladybug made Fang flew toward Guitar Villain and XY.)**

**Guitar Villain: (to XY) So how did you like the concert? You still think your music is the only killer music out there?**

**XY: No! Please, don't! (looks down to see that the plank is about to crack)**

**Guitar Villain: Awesome Solo!**

**Ladybug: (interrupts Guitar Villain) Not so fast!**

**Guitar Villain: (looks to see Fang is charging toward him) My dragon! (leaps out of the way)**

**XY: Ladybug, Cat Noir, hurry!**

**(Ladybug turns Fang around)**

"Marinette you are the most awesome hero officially". Alix says watching her control the dragon

"Hey what about me"? Adrien says looking back the Alix.

"Girlpower, sorry dude". She says shrugging.

"I think your pretty cool kitty". Marinette says kissing Adrien's cheek shutting him up.

**Cat Noir: Nice job.**

**Guitar Villain: (laughs evilly) You're too late! Nothing can stop Guitar Villain! Rockin' Riff, baby! (fires purple energy toward the duo)**

**Ladybug: We only rock the real Jagged Stone! (made Fang dodges the purple energy) (to Cat Noir) The akuma must be in his guitar!**

**Cat Noir: How do we get to that?**

**Ladybug: Let's go backstage! **

**(Ladybug continues to make Fang dodges the purple energy before making him go under the top platform of the Eiffel Tower.)**

**Guitar Villain: (looks down) Where did they go?**

**(Underneath, the duo are ready to climb back up.)**

**Cat Noir: (to Ladybug) You okay?**

**(As the duo continues to go up, Guitar Villain leaps in front of XY on the plank.)**

**Guitar Villain: Too bad for them, they're going to miss the final song! (laughs evilly) Solo! (summons green sound-waves again) Oh, are you scared? Or is it too awesome for you?**

**XY: Please, Mr. Guitar Villain!**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir both manage to reach on top of the Eiffel Tower)**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm power gives her a can of extreme hold hairspray) "Extreme Fixing Gel"?**

"Are they always so random"? Marc asks writing down everything about their powers.

"Pretty much, I once got a spoon". Marinette says shrugging remembering CopyCat.

**Cat Noir: You're planning on doing his hair?**

**(Guitar Villain continues to summons green sound-waves. Ladybug uses her Lucky Vision to shows Guitar Villain's hair. The aforementioned villain laughs evilly.)**

" So that's how she knows what to do with her lucky charms". Says Marc making note of this.

**Ladybug: Actually, yes! Go get him, Cat Noir!**

**(Cat Noir leaps up and head towards Guitar Villain)**

**Guitar Villain: Maybe you haven't heard it properly. (heard Cat Noir behinds him and start to fight)**

**(While distracted, Ladybug climbs up above them.)**

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm!**

"What does your power do Adrien"? Marc asks cerious

"I can destroy anything I touch, but I can only do it once before I have 5 minutes to transform back". Adrien explains shrugging, as Marc wrights this all down.

**Guitar Villain: Awesome Solo! (fires orange energy towards Cat Noir and uses it to pin him against a wall)**

**(Ladybug leaps down and sprays the hairspray at Guitar Villain, stiffen his hair in front of his face and preventing him from being able to play his guitar)**

**Guitar Villain: I can't see! Where are my fans?**

"You can't see and you ask where your fans are, wow talk about committed dude". Nino says amazed

**(Ladybug is about to grab the guitar, but XY stops her)**

**XY: (shouts) Hey, don't forget about me! Please, help! (the plank under him breaks)**

**(Ladybug uses her yo-yo to save XY and made him land on top of the guitar, breaking it. The akuma flies away from the guitar.)**

**Ladybug: Music's over, akuma! Time to de-evilize! (captures the akuma and purifies it) Rock 'n' roll! Bye, bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (summons the Miraculous Ladybug and restores everything back to normal, including teleport Fang back to the Le Grand Hotel)**

"Wow so that's how you do it to turn everything back to normal after a villain attack". Marc says amazed being able to see how Akuma attacks work up close.

"Ya thats my daughter, and Future son in law"! Tom yells proudly

"PAPA"! Marinette shouts embarrassed.

**Guitar Villain: (turns back to Jagged Stone)**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

**XY: What he doing here?**

**Ladybug: He came to tell you that perhaps you...um...underestimate the power of his music!**

**XY: (points at Jagged) This guy's crazy!**

**Jagged: Thank you.**

And cue another round of laughter

**Cat Noir: (walks toward Jagged with a marker and an album) How about an autograph, Jagged? (Jagged wrote his name, causing Cat Noir to chuckles)**

**Ladybug: Which reminds me, I still have work to do! Bug out!**

**Cat Noir and Jagged: (both watch as Ladybug leaves suddenly) Huh?**

"Man girl how do you balance everything"? Alya asks amazed

"I don't know myself to be honest". Mari admits embarrassed.

**Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair**

**Hawk Moth: Dahhh! Don't do your victory dance just yet, because one day, I'll play you my favorite music: the anthem of your defeat, Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

"Wow dude Hawkmoths puns are almost as bad as yours Adrien". Nino says noticing this similarity

"Hey my puns are a 1000x more clawsome than his". Adrien says in his defence, causing people to groan as Marinette makes a note mentaly about the puns.

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is drawing her style of the album cover on her tablet while listening to Jagged Stone's guitar solo**

**Marinette: Done! (shows Tikki her design)**

**Tikki: Jagged Stone will love it!**

**Marinette: I hope so! It's one-hundred percent Marinette. It's my awesome solo!**

**Tikki: Rock 'n' roll! (chuckles)**

And another round of laughter as Marinette blushes.

"Umm no one was supposed to see that". She says hiding in her hands.

**Scene: Le Grand Hotel. Marinette presents her second design to Jagged Stone in front of Bob and Penny.**

**Jagged: Oh, yeah. This is it! You did it, girl! I can almost smell the leather and sweat just radiating off this design!**

**Marinette: Uh...um, you actually are smelling it. I concocted a special scent sticker for your album.**

"Girl! How did manage to make that so quickly"? Alya asks amazed at her friends skills.

"I'll never tell"

**Jagged: I want it. I gotta have it. It's authentic. It's original. It's... so Jagged.**

**Bob: No you can't! It's not what the public-**

**Jagged: (interrupts Bob) Fine, then I'm outta here! I'm sure another record company will be perfectly happy with the #2 chart topper.**

**(Bob grunts in defeat. And when Marinette hands him her design, he snatches it and grunts again as he walks away. Marinette reaches into the elevator while remaining calm. But when the elevator door closes, she cheers)**

**Marinette: Yee-haw! Tikki, I can't believe I just designed a cover for Jagged Stone's new album!**

**Tikki: I'm so proud of you, Marinette! (Marinette chuckles)**

"So am your father and I Marinette". Sabine says as she and her husband hug their daughter.

**Scene: TVi News report. An image of the album cover appears on the screen next to Nadja Chamack.**

**Nadja: In today's headlines, Jagged Stone's new album hit the charts at #1, hitting XY off his throne. (the image changes to a "Metal Lourd" magazine cover with a depiction of Marinette and Jagged Stone together) Welcome back, king of rock 'n' roll!**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette and Alya are hanging out near the stairs, looking through the magazines**

**Adrien: Um... hey there, Marinette. (Marinette tries to stay cool, but she almost trips) So, actually I'm a huge fan of Jagged Stone and I saw you designed his new album cover.**

**Marinette: I...I did! (chuckles) Crazy, huh?**

**Adrien: I... wanted to ask if... I could get it... autographed?**

**Marinette: Um, okay, sure... uh, I'll ask him. (grabs Adrien's marker and album cover)**

"I mean his autograph could be cool too, but what I wanted was the designers, since that's more Miraculous to have". Adrien say blushing

"Your welcome". She giggles

**Adrien: Ah, no. Um, actually I meant you. (he points to her)**

**Marinette: (realizes everyone is watching her) Me? Me? (signs her name on the cover)**

**Adrien: If you wouldn't mind. (Marinette gives the marker and album cover back to him) Awesome! Thanks, Marinette! (walks away while looking at Marinette's signature)**

**(Meanwhile, Chloé is biting on the "Metal Lourd" magazine in jealousy while Sabrina is fanning her with the same magazine)**

"You okay Chloe"? Luminous asks the blond.

"Just fine neon girl". She says with some bite causing Luminous to laugh.

"Neon girl huh? Haven't heard that one before". She says getting a smile from Chloe at someone liking he insults.

**Alya: Girl, did I just imagine it, or did you just sign an autograph for Adrien?**

**Marinette: I can't feel my legs anymore. Hold me up! I'm gonna fall over! Is he still around?**

**Alya: It's okay. He's gone. You can fall over.**

**Marinette: This is the happiest day of my life! Rock 'n' roll!**

**(The end card shows Marinette cheering while Adrien's looking at Marinette's signature)**

Luminous presses stop, then turns to Marc,"So Marc what do you think of the show"? She asks the shy boy.

"It's miraculous". He says with a smile causing some to laugh at his wording.

"Well then, since you're new here wanna pick the next episode"? She asks holding her top hat out, as he shakes his head no. "Oh well, who wants to pick the next episode then"? She asks confused at why he wouldn't want to pick an episode.

"I will,'' says Alya coming up to the hat and grabbing a piece of paper from the hat. "The next episode is…".

To Be continued


	7. Animan

"Animan. Wait isn't this the Akmua attack, where Nino and I got together?" Alya asks as she reads the episode she picked from the top hat. Before handing the slip of paper to Luminous as it burst into sunflower petals.

"Oh yes, this is going to be fun". Luminous says before starting to laugh maniacally, scaring some of the more cowardly classmates. (aka Nathaniel, Marc, Nino, and Sabrina) Noticing this she shrugs before pressing play on the episode.

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont courtyard.**

**Marinette: (reading a magazine) "Leo: Your heart's gonna roar". (turns the page and sees pictures of Adrien in both pages) Wow, roar!**

"I'm flattered Bugaboo". Adrien says not bothered at Marinette's obsession with him, after all he has a similar situation with her alter ego.

"Shu-shut up Chaton" Marinette says punching sunshine boy in the arm. "And stop calling me Bugaboo"! She says, as everyone watches confused.

"Okay Milady". Says Adrien causing the whole audience to laugh, at the interaction.

**(Marinette and Alya giggle. Across the courtyard, Nino is spying on them.)**

**Adrien: (appears behind and teases Nino) FYI, Marinette's never going to fall in love with a statue.**

"Wait you had a crush on Marinette? I thought you and Alya were together"? Asks Rose confused at how this love story started.

"OH he did. But I'm not going to say what happened, you'll just have to see for yourself". Alya explains poking her blushing clueless boy.

**(Nino pulls Adrien so they can hide.)**

**Nino: Shhh! You know I'm no good with the ladies, especially this one all of a sudden. I mean, dude, do I go up to her and crack her a joke? Shoot her a compliment? Invite her to the zoo? Play it serious?**

**Adrien: Nino, you're way over-thinking this. "Invite her to the zoo", you serious?**

"Actually according to my calculations going to the zoo, is a pretty popular first date option". Max say's doing the calculations.

"Thank you Max". Nino says justifying his choice

**Nino: Well, they have this really cool new exhibit there.**

**Adrien: Listen, just be yourself, man.**

**Nino: That's easy for you to say, Mr. Front-of-the-cover-Teen-Model-weekly. I'm not that cool.**

**Adrien: You're cool too, dude, trust me — or you wouldn't be my best bud. Invite her to the zoo. She'll say "yes", I promise.**

**Nino: (begins having confidence; he starts walking over to Marinette and Alya. But he panics at the last minute and runs back to Adrien) What if I act like a moronosaurus, or she disses me or thinks I'm lame or—?**

At this Tikki starts giggling at moromosaurus, since it reminds her of something Marinette once said about herself.

**Adrien: Okay, I got your back. (Adrien and Nino fist-bump)**

**Scene: Outside Collège Françoise Dupont. Alya and Marinette are walking out of the Collège, while Adrien and Nino are hiding behind a banister.**

**(Adrien signals Nino and they come out of hiding.)**

**Marinette: (holding the magazine in front of her) Oh, he's such a—**

**Alya: Smartie, hottie, suavísimo, yummy-tastic spellbinder!**

**Marinette: All of the above. (bumps into Nino) Huh?**

**(Nino stands very still in front of her.)**

Chloe starts laughing at this. " What are you Nino a statue"? She asks getting some laughs since they actually found this funny.

"SHUT UP"! Nino shouts embarrassed, getting more laughs from the audience, especially the burn squad.

**Adrien: (appears behind Nino) Oh, so sorry. (nudges Nino) Right, Nino?**

**Nino: Sorry.**

**Marinette: (giggles and looks down to see the magazine pages with pictures of Adrien) Ahh!**

**(Marinette bends down to pick up the magazine before Adrien sees it, but he walks over to pick it up for her. They end up bumping into each other by their foreheads.)**

**Marinette and Adrien: Sorry. (Marinette grabs the magazine away)**

"AWW you two are so made for each other". Rose says making the couple blush.

"I know right"? Alya says before fangirling at the love square, with Rose and Tom? This went on for a few minutes, until Pin threatens them with her rolling pin.

**Adrien: Sorry about that. How could we make it up to you? Any ideas...Nino? (Nino doesn't answer) How about we all check out the...zoo today? Word is they've got a new... (snaps his fingers in front of Nino)**

**Nino: Uh, they-they got a new panther.**

**Alya: Awesome idea, right, Marinette? You love animals.**

**Marinette: Uh, yeah. I, uh, I'm really into zoonimals. I mean, uh, anizools. I mean zoonimoos. I... (sighs)**

"Classic Marinette". Her parents, Alya and Tikki say in sync.

"Hey"! She yells back blushing

**Adrien: Cool. Say, after school, four o'clock? (looks at Nino) Nino, sound good? (Nino nods nervously) Cool, four o'clock then.**

**Marinette: Four! (Adrien nods before he pulls Nino and walks away) Four o'clock. (lovestruck) Yeah...**

**Alya: Uh, Earth to Marinette? You do realize the guy you're completely crazy about has just asked you out, right?**

**Marinette: Yeah... (panic) Huh, wait, what?! No, not like this! Not here, not today! I haven't washed my hair! I'm not wearing my lucky socks! I—Help me, Alya! I can't do this alone! (holds onto Alya, while the latter pats her head)''**

"Wow your a great friend". Alix says admiring the bond between the two.

"I know, I rock". Alya says proudly

**Scene: Seine river bank. Nino and Adrien are sitting on a bench.**

**Nino: How did you do that, dude?**

**Adrien: Like I said: "Just be yourself".**

**Nino: Right, sure. If I could be yourself; myself don't work that way.**

**Adrien: (sips from a can) You're being ridiculous. Of course you can. And when you're alone with Marinette at the zoo later on— (tosses his can in the trash)**

**Nino: Whoa, what do you mean alone with Marinette? Oh no, dude. You're coming with me. You can't leave me alone by myself. Uh-uh.**

"Wow looks like we were thinking the same Nino". Marinette says getting a deja vu feeling.

**Adrien: (sighs) No prob, Nino. What are friends for? (Adrien and Nino fist-bump again)**

**Scene: The Zoo. Marinette turns on a speaker in her left ear.**

**Alya: (from the earpiece) One, two, one, two, testing. D'you read me, girl?**

**Marinette: I can hear you. But I still don't think I can go through with this.**

**(View pans to Alya hiding behind two trees.)**

**Alya: 'Course you can. Just be yourself!**

"You and me are thinking alike Alya". Tikki says flying up to Alya's face.

"Your right Tikki, maybe later we can exchange, embarrassing stories about Marinette blumling about Adrien". Alya says shaking Tikki's hand

"Oh definitely" Tikki says laughing as Marinette blushes in the background

**Marinette: Remember the last time I did that?**

**(Flashback to the school's locker rooms.)**

"What happened"? Sabine asks not hearing anything about this.

"You'll see Mama". Marinette says hiding in Adrien's chest as he blushes too remembering this as well.

**Alya: Just be yourself, Marinette.**

**(Determined, Marinette walks away and opens a door to a room. She sees Adrien washing his hands. Happy to see him, she stands beside the door. But a boy scares her, making her realize that she's accidentally walked into the boys' bathroom.)**

**Boys: Hey! What're you doing in here? Get out! (Adrien and Kim are surprised to see Marinette as she leaps out the room, closing the door. Someone throws a roll of toilet paper at the door) Get out! Boys' room! (Kim and Adrien stand there, confused)**

**(Flashback ends.)**

Cue round of laughter.

"Oh Marinette". Her mom says laughing at her child's mishap.

**Alya: Fine, just be yourself and look where you're going.**

**Marinette: Oh, where are you, love of my life?**

**Tikki: How's Adrien is supposed to be the love of your life if you can't even talk to him?**

**Marinette: (determined) Tikki, stay out of sight. I'm gonna talk to him, you'll see. I will speak to him!**

**Alya: That's right, girl! Way to be motivated!**

"HOW DID I NOT HEAR YOU TALKING TO TIKKI"! Alya says surprised

"Oh foxy, you'll be saying this alot". Luminous says causing Alya to sigh in defeat.

"Wait, why did you call me Foxy? I know I'm fine and all but still". Alya asks confused at the nickname.

"Spoilers, sorry can't say" Luminous says pressing play

**Marinette: Yeah (giggles, and looks to her right and sees someone) Ah, there they are!**

**(Turns out it's Max and Kim. Max waves at Marinette.)**

**Kim: (arm raised in salutation) Hey, Marinette!**

**Marinette: (sighs) False alarm. (to Max and Kim) Hey, Kim, Max; what are you doing here?**

**Kim: We heard the new panther's here. I wanna see who's got the bigger guns! (strikes a series of muscle poses)**

"Having muscles isn't something to brag about". Chloe says striking his ego down a notch

**Max: Do you want to come with us?**

**Alya: (from the earpiece) Marinette, target at ten o'clock!**

**Marinette: No! (Max and Kim stand there, confused) Aha, I mean, uh, thanks but...no thanks. I'm waiting for someone. Uh, you go ahead.**

**Kim: 'Kay, maybe we'll see you later, then. (Kim and Max walk away)**

**Marinette: Yeah, later! (looks for Adrien, but she only sees Nino. He smiles nervously while waving and walking towards her. Marinette speaks to Alya) Where's Adrien? **

**Alya: (from the earpiece) I don't know.**

**Marinette: Uh, hey, Nino! (looks behind him) Uh, isn't Adrien with you?**

"This will be a disaster, I can tell". Kagami says, as if seeing the future.

"I agree". Luka says as if seeing the same fate

**(Nino shrugs nervously. View pans to Adrien is hiding behind the bushes in front of a zoo sign then he pops up from hiding behind the bushes.)**

**Adrien: Tell her you'll both be better off without me.**

**(It turns out Nino and Adrien have an earpiece set-up as well.)**

**Nino: We'll be better off without me.**

**Marinette: (confused) Huh?**

**Plagg: (pops out of Adrien's hair, and the latter tries to shush him) Ah, this trip is turning out to be a lot more interesting than I thought. Turn up the volume! (Adrien sighs)**

"PLAGG! Can't you be more supportive to your chosen"? Tikki says going to interrogate her fellow kawmi

"What messing with people is more fun, than feelings. Though cheese is the best". He says trying to defend himself.

"Can we trade Kwami's please Marinette? Your's is so much nicer". Adrien says giving her the kitten eyes.

"Sure you just need to get your ears pierced to wear my miraculous". Marinette says effectively shutting sunshine boy up, making a few people laugh.

**Nino: Uh, without him. I mean, we don't need Adrien to hang out at the zoo.**

**Alya: (reacting, from the earpiece) Of course we do, you dumbo!**

**Marinette: Of course we do, you dumb—oh I mean, wasn't he supposed to come? Don't you wanna wait for him?**

**Adrien: (from the earpiece) Tell her you want to be alone with her.**

**Nino: (whispers to Adrien) Not yet!**

**Marinette: What was that?**

**Nino: (to Marinette) You're right; we'll wait.**

"Man this was a hot mess". Luminous says laughing.

"Burn". Yells the burn squad

**Adrien: (from the earpiece) No! What are you talking about? Don't wait for me; I'm not coming!**

**(Nino stands there, still very nervous.)**

**Scene: Otis is feeding a panther.**

"That's my dad". Alya says pointing to the screen

**Otis: Look what Daddy's brought you. Only the finest for my baby.**

**Kim: Whoa! Look at the size of that piece of meat it's eating!**

**Max: Typical diet for a feline species requiring the strength to run at speeds in excess of 60 miles per hour.**

**Kim: 60 miles per hour? Is that all? I thought panthers were much faster than that. I bet that I could beat it in a race.**

"Kim You might be thinking of cheetahs, aka the fastest land animal on the planet". Luminous says fact checking for Kim.

"She's right". Says Max

**Otis: Impossible. No human being could compete with my panther.**

**Kim: Is that so? What place did your cat come in at the County Athletics Tournament? I came in first place.**

**Otis: You can't possibly compare yourself to my panther, kiddos!**

**Kim: No need to. I'm obviously the better looking one.**

"Debatable". Laughs Plagg getting a high five from Alix

**(The panther growls)**

**Kim: Hey, kitty, kitty. How about a little race with me, huh? Last one's a rotten egg!**

**Max: Let's see. With a 6 feet-per-second win behind you and 45 degrees to the north-east... I don't think you'd be a rotten egg. You'd be lunch.**

"HEY Max I thought you were my friend". Kim said jokingly

"Sorry kim, but Math is Math". Max says smiling back

**Otis: Your friend's right, kiddo. Now please leave. She needs peace and quiet while she eats. You're stressing her out.**

**Kim: Awww, stressed out, are we, Miss Panthie? You're talking about a wild animal, dude.**

**(The panther roars)**

**Otis: Leave now! Or I'll have you kicked out of the zoo immediately!**

**Kim: Come on, Max. Let's leave that poor widdle kitty alone with its angry babysitter! Ha ha ha!**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: (His window opens) Unleashing the animal in each of us. I like that idea. (Turns a butterfly into an akuma) Go ahead, my little evil akuma, fly off and take control of that zookeeper!**

"Stop messing with people's emotions". Alix yells throwing popcorn at the screen

"HEY you make a mess you clean it up". Luminous says angrily

"Aww man". Alix says sitting down

**Scene: Marinette and Nino are sitting at a picnic table waiting for Adrien.**

**Marinette: You sure taking us time, huh? He's not coming, is he?**

**Adrien: (from the earpiece) Repeat after me. Yes he is, but first I wanted to take this opportunity to...**

**Nino: Yes he is, but first I wanted to take this opportunity to...**

**Adrien: (from the earpiece) Tell you that I love you, Marinette.**

"You sure you didn't have feeling for marinette"? Alya asks going into reporter mode

"Uhh maybe? I was denying me feelings since I had decided Ladybug was my one and only, but now I don't have to chose". Adrien says hugging Marinette

**Nino: Tell you that I- Gahhh... I... Love a girl that I don't know how to tell her!**

**Adrien: Hey, what are you doing?**

**Marinette: You do? Well, I can help you with that.**

**Nino: You could?**

**Alya: (from the earpiece) You, giving expert advice on how to tell someone you love them? Can't wait to hear this one!**

"Me either". Chloe says sitting back to enjoy the show that's about to happen

**Marinette:(mocking Alya)"Can't wait to hear this one..."**

**Nino: What?**

**Marinette: Uhh... Can't wait to hear... about this lucky girl!**

**Nino: Oh, yeah...**

**Adrien: (from the earpiece) Tell her it's you!**

**Nino: It's you...your best friend Alya!**

"Aww that's so sweet". Rose says watching the love story unfold

**Adrien, Alya and Marinette: What?!**

**Marinette: Alya? Awesome!**

**Alya: No! No! It's not awesome!**

"Hey we make a great couple". Nino says teasingly

"Shut up". Alya says laughing

**Marinette: (from the earpiece) I can fix up a date for you guys!**

**Alya: Say what? Seriously?! You didn't even ask me first! Uh-uh! Nino's like... a brother to me! Bleugh! No! End of discussion!**

**Marinette: It's gonna be so sad if you don't.**

**Nino: Did you say something?**

**Marinette: I said... It'd be so sad if you didn't tell her!**

**Alya: Grrr!**

Everyone but djwifi starts laughing at this

"This makes some great story material". Marc says writing this all down

**Scene: The akuma flies and infects Otis' bracelet.**

**Hawk Moth: Animan, I am Hawk Moth. I offer you the power to seek revenge, for a small price.**

**Otis: Yes, Hawk Moth. (turns into a panther)**

**(Meanwhile, while Max is listening to him, Kim harasses another animal.)**

**Animan: (as a panther) Hey, you two. Still up for a race? Go on, I'll give you a head start. (Kim and Max run away) He's mine.**

**Alya: (from the earpiece) This whole date thing with Nino is NOT happening!**

**Kim: He's coming!**

**Max: Get outta here!**

**(Marinette and Nino see Animan with the animals.)**

**Nino: We better ditch this place! (runs away from them)**

**(Marinette runs and hide and Adrien also sees Animan and the zoo animals then he hides behind the bushes)**

**Tikki: Why didn't you listen to Alya, Marinette?**

**Marinette: I couldn't help it! I didn't want Nino to be sad.**

**Tikki: We'll deal with that later. Now it's time to transform!**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

"So awesome". Jukeka whispers

**Adrien: We've gotta do something. (Plagg sighs while he sits on Adrien's head)**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

"Adrien you look like a magical girl". Nino says causing everyone to laugh but sunshine boy himself.

"Hey"

**(Kim runs away from Animan, but he reaches him)**

**Animan: You lost, kiddo. What do you think of panthers now?**

**Kim: That... panthers are the best?**

**Ladybug: And what do you think about ladybugs?**

**Cat Noir: And another black cat?**

**Animan: I think I'm higher on the food chain.**

**Hawk Moth: Animan, take their jewels! Their Miraculouses! Bring them to me!**

"I'm curious how was Animan supposed to grab the miraculouses without thumbs, as an animal". Luminous asks making everyone go quiet.

"Your right". Marinette says after a minute

"Wow Hawkmoth did not think this one through did he"? Alya asks nearly laughing

"No he didn't". says most of the audience

**Ladybug: If you value your life, get out of here! Now!**

**(Kim runs away. Animan chases him, but Ladybug stops him)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, his bracelet. The akuma must be inside the charm!**

"Well duh where else would it be? It's the only thing he's wearing". Chloe says flipping her hair at this.

"You know what she's right". Marinette says shocking Chloe.

"I'm always right after all". Chloe proudly says

"I wouldn't say that". Mari adds with a mumble

**Cat Noir: You hold him, I grab the bracelet.**

**Animan: (to the other animals) Attack!**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir run.)**

**Cat Noir: We need to put them all back in their cages!**

**Ladybug: Oh, really? I'm sure they'll do it without putting up a fight!**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir see Alya and Nino running from the gorilla and the superheroes jump over them)**

**Ladybug: I think we'd better split up! **

**(she goes to the direction where Nino and Alya ran from the gorilla and she grabs Nino and Alya by the back of their clothing)**

**Nino: Hey!**

**Alya: Hey!**

**Nino: What the...?**

**(Ladybug takes Nino and Alya to the empty gorilla habitat and locks the cage) Stay put and you'll be safe.**

**(Ladybug then leaves)**

"Wait! Your the reason Nino and I are together"? Alya asks finally realizing this.

"Yep"! Marinette laughs

**Nino: (he looks at Alya) Uhh... Hey, what's up?**

**Alya Ugh...**

**(Alya is disgusted)**

**(Meanwhile, Cat Noir runs away from the animals and goes up a tree.)**

**Ladybug: There are too many of them! We can't capture them all.**

**Cat Noir: Well, what are we gonna do then?**

**Ladybug: Back to Plan A. If we can destroy his bracelet, I can capture the akuma. Everything will go back to normal!**

**Cat Noir: Sounds like a good idea!**

**(The animals run away from the zoo. Ladybug sees they didn't break her yo-yo)**

**Ladybug: But it's unbreakable!**

**Cat Noir: He didn't actually break it.**

**(He squats down and he gives the yo-yo back to Ladybug)**

"Wait how did Animan get away"? Max asks not being able to understand what was going on.

"Spoilers". Luminous says in a sing song voice

**Ladybug: Then how did he get away?**

**Cat Noir: I don't know, but we better find Kim... (He puts his hand behind his head)I mean, that boy, before he does. **

**(Ladybug extends her yo-yo and Cat Noir spins his staff and they leave the zoo then they retract their respective tools once they land on a rooftop.)**

**Cat Noir: Over there!**

**Ladybug: (sees Animan about to approach Kim)**

**Animan: It's down to just the two of us, Kiddo.(Kim falls) And then there was one. (Animan is about to attack Kim, but Ladybug stops him)**

"Thank you for saving me Marinette". Kim says at the blushing girl finally able to thank the girl who saved his life.

"No problem Kim, just doing my job. There's only one person I'll hesitate to save". She says confusing many people.

"WHO". Alya demands to know

"I won't say, you won't like it". Mari says finishing the conversation.

**Ladybug: You're not getting away this time!**

**Cat Noir: (to Kim) Quick, go and hide in the first building you come to. **

**(Cat Noir places a tracker on Kim's back before he runs off)**

**Animan: You'll never get me! (transforms into an eagle and flies)**

"Oh so that's how he got away". Max says finally getting the picture

"Yep". Adrien says popping the P

**Cat Noir: Now we know how we got away earlier.**

**Ladybug: Where's Kim?**

**(Cat Noir shows his phone is detecting Kim's location)**

**Ladybug: Good job, kitty.**

**(Ladybug scratches Cat Noir's chin)**

Marinette does the same in real live rubbing his head as well causing Kitty boy to purr. Hearing this Mari stops and a Doflamingo like grin breaks out on her face. " Kitty. Did you just purr"? She asks making the whole audience to freeze.

"NO"! He says trying to deny it as Alya reaches over and rubs his head causing the poor boy to purr again.

"Mari your right he does purr". As soon as she says this everyone starts laughing at the sunshine boy, making him feel embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I think it's cute". Mari say cheering him up as the episode resumes.

**Scene: Bakery.**

**Kim: Help! Rescue me! Please!**

**Tom: It's okay, son. Come this way. Easy.**

**Cat Noir: He's safe inside this building. Panthers can't open doors, so it won't get inside.**

**Ladybug: Panthers can't, but what if he morphs into a smaller animal? Like a mouse, or...**

**Cat Noir: Right. But we do have an advantage over him. We know exactly where to find his prey.**

**Ladybug: Animan will sniff him out sooner or later, but it's bought us a bit of time to plan our next move.**

**(A man is seen fixing his car. He sees a bear and runs away.)**

"Aww Poor guy". Rose coos as juleka shakes her head at this.

**Cat Noir: We have to stop Animan before Paris turns into a Jungle.**

**Ladybug: Follow me.**

**(They enter the bakery)**

**Ladybug: Hi, mo... Ma'am.**

"Nice save Mari". Sabin says, only now realizing how close her daughter was at revealing her identity to them.

"I tired mom".

**Sabine: Oh, you're... you're Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: Yeah, exactly.**

"Almost blew it there girl didn't you"? Alya asks jokingly

"Shut up"!

**Scene: The TVi Newsflash is on the air.**

**Nadja: We interrupt this broadcast with a special report. Animals are invading Paris. The police work harder trying to contain the situation. For your safety, stay in your home and remain calm. Mayor Bourgeois will address the-**

**(Sabine turns off the TV)**

**Ladybug: You'll be safe here. Can I borrow this?**

**Kim: Sure. (gives her his wristband) **

**(Cat Noir looks at a family photo of Marinette and her parents)'**

"Why are you looking at that picture dude"? Nino asks confused

"It's just, Marinette your family looks so warm and inviting. I've always wanted to have a family like that, so I was looking at a dream for my future really". He says making everyone wonder just how bad his home life is. The Tom puts a hand on Adrien's shoulder.

"Well you can be a part of our family Adrien". He says with his wife agreeing with him making Adrien tear up in joy he hugs the family.

"Thank you". he whispers

**Ladybug: Come on, Cat Noir. Make sure you lock all the doors and windows.**

**Cat Noir: We'll take care of the rest. You won't be in danger.**

**Ladybug: Thanks Da- I mean, sir, for all your help.**

"Close one Mari". Alya says laughing with Tom

**Tom: You're welcome, Ladybug.**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir go downstairs. Ladybug puts Kim's wristband on the railing)**

**Ladybug: Et voila.**

**Scene: Cat Noir sees the animals are rampaging. Ladybug sprays an air freshener on him**

**Cat Noir: Whoa! What's that stuff?**

**Ladybug: Air freshener! It'll cover up our scent so he can't smell us.**

**Cat Noir: Thanks. (He sniffs himself) I've always wanted to smell like... Ocean summer breeze? (he sees a small box) Couldn't we capture him inside something like this?**

"That only works for so long Adrien". Alix says seeing the flaw of that plan easily.

"I had to think of the spot". He says defending himself

**Ladybug: Only if he transforms into something bigger. (she sees a bus) Would that make a big enough cage?**

**Cat Noir: Definitely. But how could we get him inside there? (he hears Animan coming) He's coming.**

"Wait your ears move"? Nino asks just noticing this.

"Um yeah, my belt moves like a tail as well". He says as Marc takes note of this for the latter.

**Scene: Animan is flying. He senses the smell and goes directly to the Bakery while Ladybug and Cat Noir hide behind the d.**

**Ladybug: It's working. He's sniffing out Kim!**

**(Cat Noir sniffs her and he gasps and he giggles. She is unamused.)**

"Mind explaining yourself there, Kitty"? Luminous asks the blushing boy

"No comment".

**Ladybug: Follow me.**

**(Animan goes directly to the bakery, and turns into a ladybug to enter the keyhole. Ladybug traps him in the box)**

**Ladybug: A ladybug? Smart choice. (Animan turns into a panther. Ladybug and Cat Noir leave the bakery.)**

**Cat Noir; Couldn't he choose a slower-moving animal?!**

"Like a turtle"? Luminous asks looking at Nino

"Exactly". Adrien says as everyone shakes their head

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the bus to hide on opposite sides of the bus. Animan is looking for them and they nod at each other. Ladybug and Cat Noir then surprise him.)**

**Ladybug: Where's the button for the doors? (presses all the buttons to no avail) Of course nothing works! No keys!**

"Then how did the door open"? Luka asks confused

"No clue". Answers the bug cat duo

**(Animal morphs into a bear and knocks Cat Noir out.)**

**Hawk Moth: Take his Miraculous... The ring! The ring!**

"HOW YOU IDIOT HE HAS NO THUMBS"! Alix yells with Kim, Chloe, and Plagg laughs at this.

**(Ladybug gives Cat Noir's staff to him and he knocks Animan out. Animan morphs into a Ladybug, then into a panther.)**

**Ladybug: All these transformations seem to be tiring him out.**

**Cat Noir: Then just let him wear himself out. It'll make it easier to capture his akuma. Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to make all the buttons work. Ladybug and Cat Noir escape the bus, but Animan is trapped inside it. The bus explodes.)**

**Ladybug: It's not exactly a cage, but... it'll do.**

**(Animan morphs into a bear.)**

**Cat Noir: I don't think he can bear to listen to that noise.**

**Ladybug: You around is too much to bear. Now we wait.**

"BURN"! Shouts the burn squad

**(Animan now morphs into a ladybug, then into a gorilla.)**

**Cat Noir: Ready to free the akuma?**

**(Animan is tired, and morphs into a panther again.)**

**Ladybug: It's working!**

**(Animan morphs into a dinosaur. He comes out of the bus.)**

**Cat Noir: Hey! Since when do extinct animals count?**

Max opens his mouth to answer his question.

**Ladybug: The T-Rex might have disappeared a long time ago, but technically it's.. still an animal.**

Max closes his mouth again

**(The T-Rex roars.)**

**Cat Noir: Well, I know some other animals that will soon be extinct... The cat and the ladybug! (Ladybug and Cat Noir escape)**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (throws the Yo-yo into the air and a car jack appears.) Huh? A car jack?**

"Why would you need a car jack"? Alya asks having to heard anything about this.

"Too scare one of my nine lifes away". Adrien answer as Marinette laughs

"I'm fine". She says not helping him at all

"I didn't know that at the time". He says confusing everyone

**Cat Noir: Too bad Animan doesn't have any flat tires.**

**Ladybug: Look how small his front arms are.**

**Cat Noir: So it won't be great at basketball. What are you getting at?**

**Ladybug: You climb on top of him where he can't swipe at you, and while you're distracting him, I'll floor him!**

**Cat Noir: Sounds like a good plan. I can be very distracting.**

**(Animan finds them and chases them. Cat Noir stands on top of him. Ladybug pulls him with her yo-yo.)**

"Nice move Marinette". Kagami says admiring her work as a hero

"Thanks".

**Ladybug: Well, that's weird, we didn't have to use this. What does it mean?**

**Cat Noir: Well, I guess that only means we rock as a team.**

"I wish". Adrien mutter darkly

**(Cat goes over to retrieve the bracelet, he just narrowly avoids being chopped in half by Animan's massive teeth.)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, wait! (Animan roars) I know what to do.**

**Cat Noir: Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: Enjoy your meal! (Ladybug goes directly to his mouth)**

"NOOOO"! Shouts everyone who didn't know this was going to happen, even Chloe yelled.

**Cat Noir: No! You're so gonna pay for this!**

**(Cat Noir is horrified as he watches the villain apparently swallow Ladybug whole. He prepares to attack with his stick but he is relieved when he sees her, safe and sound.) **

Nearly everyone lets out a breath they were holding

"Never do that again". Adrien says as everyone agrees with him.

"I Promise I won't, sorry for scaring you all". She says calming everyone down

**(Ladybug opens Animan's mouth with the car jack. Ladybug picks up his bracelet and breaks its charm. The akuma flies off of it.)**

**Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy turns everything back to normal. Animan is turned back into Otis.) Pound it? (Cat Noir hugs her)**

Que Alya and Rose fangirling at the hug

**Cat Noir: Ladybug! That was a wild ride. (His Miraculous beeps) Whoops! Better take my whiskers and run!**

**Ladybug: See you next time, Cat Noir.**

**Otis: Oh! What happened to me?**

**Ladybug: Everything's okay. But you should get back to the zoo and check on your animals.**

**Hawk Moth: You ruined everything, Ladybug. This is not how it was supposed to end! But I promise you, one day it will be ME at the top of the food chain! And you'll be nothing!**

"Get A Life". Alix says voicing everyone's thoughts

**Scene: Bakery. Ladybug transforms back into Marinette, exhausted.**

**Marinette: (Her phone rings) Oh no! I forgot all about Alya! She's gonna be so mad at me!**

**Tikki: And imagine if she knew you're the Ladybug who shut her up in a cage with Nino!**

**Marinette: Yeah, and she'd actually kill me. Guess I'll take "mad", huh. (talking to Alya) Listen Alya, I'm sorry about earlier. I should have never told Nino I set up a date with you. I just wasn't thinking. But I'll explain everything to him, so don't worry. Promise. Do you forgive me? (sees Alya. Both laugh. Nino purchased cookies from the bakery and gives one to Alya)**

**Alya: Thanks, Nino.**

**Nino: Do you want one, Marinette?**

**Marinette: Uhh...What's he doing here?**

**Alya: Ladybug locked us up together in the same cage all afternoon.**

"Sorry again for that". Mari says apologizing

"No probs girl, it all worked out in the end".

**Nino: It turns out we have lots in common. You know, Marinette, the girl I've got a crush on?**

**Marinette: Oh, yeah!**

**Nino: Actually, it was you.**

**Marinette: Huh?**

**Nino: Or that's what I thought. After chilling with Alya that whole time.**

**Alya: Yeah, well... we don't have to give her all the deets, do we?**

"No please do Alya". Luminous says as everyone looks at her shrugging. "What some people think thing ended up a little lemony in there". She explains causing the couple to blush

"WE DID NOTHING LIKE THAT"! Alya shout understanding what lemon ment in that context.

"Umm what does Luminous mean by "Lemony ``''? Sunshine boys asks purly.

"No one taint him". Alya shouts making Adrein even more confused and makes Plagg laughs.

**Nino: Oh, yeah, my bad.**

**Alya: The funniest part of it was that Nino was being totally coached by Adrien at the zoo!**

**Marinette; Adrien was there!**

**Alya: Yup! LOL, huh?**

**Nino: Alya tells me you've been crushing on some dude.**

**Marinette: Huh?!**

**Alya: He doesn't know who it is! Pinky swear! Cause... cause I don't go and make decisions for other people!**

**Nino: But if you want, I could totally make it happen! (Alya steps on his foot) That is, if I knew the dude!**

**Alya: Nino?!**

**Nino: Fine. Pretend I never said anything. But if I can help.**

**Alya: Nino!**

Everyone is laughing at this interaction, as luminous stops the episode

"So that's Animan, anyone need to use the restroom before we continue"? Luminous asks as a couple of people go to the restroom, once back Luminous pulls her top hat out.

"Okay one more episode, then dinner and bedtime, so who wants to pick out of my hat next"? Luminous asks as a couple of people raise their hand.

"May I please". Tom asks getting the okay, he walks up and reaches into the hat for an episode.

"The next episode is…"

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Copycat

"Copycat?" Tom says pulling the card out and reading it. Before handing it to Luminous.

"Thank you". She says turning the card into a pumpkin chocolate chip cookie. "Anyone want a cookie"? She asks holding out the magic cookie, as kitty boy raises his hand.

"May I"? He says with a chat noir grin.

"Sure you need the calories anyways". She hands him the cookie, that he scarfs down quickly. Luminous picks up the remote, "Marinette, Adrien, I wish you luck this isn't the best episode for either of you". The two of them look at each other remembering what they did when this akuma strict.

"I'M SORRY!" They both said in sync, causing everyone to become confused.

**Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette is on her balcony with Tikki.**

**Tikki: How about inviting him to a movie then?**

**Marinette: Right, Tikki. Can you imagine that conversation?**

**Tikki: "Hey Adrien, would you like to gah— wuh, (gets tongue-twisted and sticks her tongue out) glah."**

Alya, and Chloe start laughing at how accurate this is, but for different reasons.

**Marinette: Exactly. I can't help it. Every time I see him, (She imagines that an image of Adrien appears in the clouds) I get all clammy and I feel like fainting.**

"Man girl maybe we should blindfold you to talk to him". Alya Says with a dead serious tone.

"Hey I've gotten better now that I know how much of a dork he is".Marinette says pointing to the cinnamon roll

"Meowch are you feeling Catty Princess"? Said Cinnamon Roll said making everyone groan at the joke.

"Seriously dude"? Nino asks face palming

**Tikki: So... basically the only way you could have a normal conversation with him, is if you're blindfolded.**

"You and me are going to get along Tikki, we even gave her the same advice". Alya says high fiving the kwami.

"Definitely". Tikki says giggling, as Marunette feels betrayed.

**Marinette: Pretty much.**

**Tikki: There is a very simple solution, Marinette, it's called a cell phone. You just need his number.**

**Marinette: I know who'll have Adrien's number!**

**(Marinette pulls out her phone to call Alya.)**

"Wait how do you have my number"? Adrien asks the reporter.

"Nino". She says with a fox like grin. Making Adrien look at his best friend betrayed, as Nino shrugs.

"Sorry dude when Alya gets determined she terrifying". He says getting a punch in the arm from her. "See what I mean"?

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. A crowd is gathered for the Ladybug and Cat Noir's sculpture**

**(Théo and André Bourgeois are facing the crowd, with the giant statue covered with a sheet behind them)**

**André: I'm sure you've outdone yourself, Théo.**

**Théo: It was my honor. And I can't wait to meet Ladybug, I hope she'll autograph the photo I used as the inspiration for the statue.**

"Oh no is that why he got akumatized"? Marinette asked as Adrien looks down ashamed.

**André: Oh, it's nearly time. Ladybug and Cat Noir should already be here by now.**

**Scene: Marinette's room**

**Alya: Look, we all know improv's not your bag, (gives Marinette a notepad) so just stick to this script.**

"She didn't, did she"? Asks Alix, as her burn squad laughs

"Nope". Alya says laughing

**Marinette: But all the teachers say I don't sound natural when I read.**

**Alya: Then memorize it. It's pretty simple. You can do this. Just don't improvise. Got it?**

**Marinette: (looks at the Alya's phone and the script) Forget it! This is never gonna work!**

"Wait I never got that voice mail". Adrein says thinking back to this.

"You'll see". Marinette says refusing to look at him.

**Alya: (taps the call button on her phone) Too late. It's dialing. (She jumps behind Marinette's chaise.)**

**(Marinette gasps and panics while holding the cell phone in one hand, not knowing what to do.)**

**Adrien's voice recorder: Hey, this is Adrien's voicemail. Leave a message.**

**Marinette: It's gone to voicemail!**

**Alya: Leave a message! Don't improv!**

**Marinette: Uhh, hello. Uh, Adrien's voicemail, uh, this is Marinette, who, uh, has a message for you, of course, cause it's, uh, your phone, so, umm... (chuckles) Callmeseeyoulater,bye! (throws the phone onto the chaise)**

"Wow that went badly". Luka says watching this hot mess.

**(Alya looks at her, exasperated.)**

**Marinette: What? What did you expect me to say? "Hey, hot stuff, this is Marinette, I'd ask you on a date to a movie, but I've got such a crazy crush on you that the only way I can talk to you without foaming out the mouth is over this stupid phone." Pretty ridiculous, right?**

**Automated voice: (from phone) If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2.**

"Wait it recorded all of that"? Mylene asks

"OH yes it did my sweet little mouse". Luminous says laughing

"Mouse"? She asks confused

"You'll find out later". She says comforting the girl, before mumbling, "Hopefully the fandom right about this prediction".

**Marinette: (gasps)**

**Alya: Hit 2! Hit 2!**

**(Marinette lunges and taps the phone.)**

**Automated voice: (from phone) Message saved. Goodbye.**

"Wow I don't even have to make fun of that, with how bad it is". Chloe says laughing

"Chloe, I know you're a Queen bee, but please be a bit nicer". Luminous says

"Why, should I be nice"? She demands to know

"I'm sorry, but that be a season 2 spolier". Luminous says pressing play

**(Marinette screams, before she collapses on the chaise)**

**Alya: It's not as bad as you think.**

**Marinette: Hmm?**

**Alya: Okay, it's bad. But you were gonna have to tell him one of these days, some way or another. Think of it this way: no more secrets!**

**Marinette: The voicemail recorded the whole conversation.**

**Alya: Big deal!**

**Marinette: I called him "hot stuff". He cannot be allowed to hear that message, Alya! If he does, I'll die of shame!**

"Mathematically that is not possible". Max says

"I was being dramatic" she says trying to make a point

**Alya: Okay, okay. I got an idea. If Adrien's phone went to voicemail, it means the dude's busy. Which also means you can get to it before he does. Hmm, I wonder where he'd be...**

**(Marinette pulls down a large copy of Adrien's schedule from the ceiling.)**

"Umm wow". Adrien says surprised

"Wow what a stalker".Chloe says jokingly

"Actually Marinette can I have a copy of that it's way more detailed than the one Natile makes for me". He asks the blushing girl

"Su-Sure Adrien".

**Marinette: Of course! He's got fencing club after school, that's why he didn't pick up! It ends in exactly twenty-two and a half minutes.**

**Alya: You are seriously insane. You know that, right?**

**(Marinette giggles)**

Her parents laugh with her.

"She gets it from her dad". Sabine says with her husband nodding

"And I get it from my mom". He says proudly

"Your family is awesome". Adrien says with longing

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Adrien is taking fencing classes, while Plagg is in his locker, eating Camembert.**

**Plagg: (Adrien's phone vibrates.) Ahhhhh!**

**Automated voice: (from phone) You have 1 new message. (Plagg shuts it off.)**

"Oh plagg". Tikki says laughing

**(Back in the gym, Adrien defeats his opponent. He pulls up his mask.)**

**Adrien: Gotta get a drink of water. I'll be right back. (He runs to his locker and opens it. He opens his bag and sees Plagg inside, finishing his cheese.) Plagg, you pig!**

**Plagg: You have 1 new message. (burps)**

Alix and Kim start laughing

"Why me? Why must I have that lazy Kwami" Adrien says dramatically making everyone laugh

**Adrien: Move, please, so I can check my voicemail. Hmm, don't recognize this number. Oh no, now we're late! Time to transform, Plagg! (His ring flashes.)**

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette and Alya are running down the stairs. They go outside and see Cat Noir.**

**Cat Noir: (leaping over a building) Woo-hoo! Yeah-ha-ha! Ha! Hahaha! (lands in front of the statue) Hey, everybody!**

**(Marinette covers her mouth and looks panicked.)**

**Alya: They're unveiling Ladybug and Cat Noir's sculptures today! I totally spaced!**

**Marinette: Me too.**

**Alya: Uh, you never mentioned going to the unveiling before.**

"I can see why". Alya says laughing

**Marinette: I'm not, I mean, I am! Uh, I mean, I forgot?**

**Alya: Listen. About Adrien's cellphone, what if we go right after?**

**Marinette: If we wait after the ceremony, Adrien's fencing training will be over, and he'll have his phone back by then.**

**Alya: Shoot. I gotta cover this event for the Ladyblog... I'm sorry, Marinette!**

"And I'm sorry Ladybug wasn't there". Maribug says

"It's okay, besides I got something for my blog anyways". Alya says brushing it off

**Marinette: Don't sweat it. I can manage. I think!**

**Alya: You sure?**

**Marinette: Yes, yes. I'm sure.**

**Alya: Cool. Good luck, and stay out of trouble. And don't improv!**

**Tikki: Isn't Ladybug supposed to be at the unveiling?**

**Marinette: Yes, but Marinette needs to be at the school first.**

**Tikki: But it is a ceremony in your honor.**

**Marinette: And it's my honor that's at stake right now. I'll be in and out of there in five minutes. We can be at the ceremony in no time!**

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. The ceremony is about to begin.**

**Théo: Excuse me, Cat Noir, but Ladybug's not here.**

"What did you do"? Alix says getting the feeling something bad is about to happen

"Nothing". Adrien says a bit too quickly.

**Cat Noir: Don't worry about Ladybug. I'm sure she'll be here any minute. I can handle this situation alone for now. I'm the one in charge anyway, you know.**

**Théo: It's just that, I wanted to ask her to autograph this photo. She's amazing. She's so brave and smart, the way she always saves everyone...**

**(Cat Noir glares at the photo; Théo doesn't notice.)**

"Are you jealous Kitty"? Marinette asks the boy.

"No comment".

**André: Perhaps the ceremony should commence. It might bring her here faster.**

**Théo: Please, just one minute more, Mayor Bourgeois, she's going to come, I can feel it...**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Fencing class continues on.**

**Marinette: ...I'm there! (sees all the lockers)**

**Tikki: Oh boy.**

**Marinette: Which one's his?**

**Tikki: If you call him, you'll make his phone ring.**

"Nice thinking Tikki". Sabrina tells the kwami

"Thanks Sabrina". She says cuddling her cheek

**Marinette: Nice, Tikki! (She calls Adrien, and puts her ear against the locker to figure out where the ringing is coming from.)**

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. The ceremony is about to begin.**

**Mayor Bourgeois: It's only proper for Paris to pay homage to those to protect us from evil. (unveiling the statues) Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

**Alya: Can I get some photos for the Ladyblog?**

**(Théo looks at Ladybug's statue and sighs sadly.)**

**Scene: College. Marinette is still looking for Adrien's cell phone.**

**Tikki: Hurry, they're finishing up!**

**Marinette: Here it is! (She tries to open the locker, but it's locked.) Gah! It's locked!**

**Tikki: (She phases through the locker and opens it.) Ta-dah!**

"Wow can all Kwami's do that"? Alix asks the two tiny gods

"Yes, it's a standard skill all us Kwami's have". She says wowing everyone there

"Wow I want one" Alix says as everyone starts talking about how cool it would be to have a Kwami as well, and how cool their powers would be if they had a miraculous.

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. The ceremony has just ended.**

**Cat Noir: These statues are amazing. One thing's slightly off though— I'm actually taller than Ladybug.**

"You're right Adrien about being taller, but don't let it go to your head". She says bopping his nose.

"Sorry Mari,but this is why I need you around to keep me from getting into trouble". He says hugging her.

"Wait what trouble"? she says pulling away from him looking at him suspiciously

"Haha, Umm well you'll see". He says looking away

**Théo: Ladybug didn't show up. I just wanted to express my adoration for her. Let her know that everything I had went into her statue. I'm sure if she took a little time to get to know me, she would see how much we have in common. Our devotion to the things we love.**

**Cat Noir: Hey, don't mean to burst your bubble, but you know, Ladybug and me, we're a thing, you know?**

**Théo: Really?**

**Cat Noir: Yeah, we're like this. (crosses his fingers)**

"We were not a thing kitty". She says glaring at him

"You said "were" does that mean we are a couple now"? He asks nervously

"You didn't get my dad's blessing for nothing". She says kissing him, shutting up the sunshine boy.

**Théo: (growls; walks away angrily) What does Ladybug see in him?**

**Scene: College. Marinette is trying to unlock Adrien's phone.**

**Tikki: They're coming! Put back the phone!**

**Marinette: I haven't erased the message yet!**

**Tikki: We're out of time and we really ought to be getting to that ceremony, come on!**

**(Marinette hides behind the door as it opens.)**

**Student: Whew! That was rough. Ha ha.**

**(Marinette edges out the door without anyone seeing her. As she leaves the building, Cat Noir lands on the roof. Having changed back, Adrien opens the locker room door and steps in, whistling. He opens his locker and takes his bag.)**

**Scene: Théo's studio**

**Théo: A thing, huh? You don't even take love seriously. Calling it a thing... You don't deserve her! I do!**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

**Hawk Moth: Disappointed by Ladybug and jealous of Cat Noir. The perfect formula for disaster. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

"You caused an Akuma"? Marinette asks slowly as Adrien

"Umm yes"? He says slowly looking at her. " Don't be mad". He says quickly hiding from her, before hearing her laugh. "Are you laughing"?

"It's okay Adrien I'm not mad. I've caused an Akuma myself It's not a big deal, Let's just blame Hawkmoth". She says claiming the boy down.

"Besides if anyone is to blame for making Akuma's it's Chloe". Pin says making everyone laugh.

"BURN"! Shouts the Burn squad

"HEY"! Yells the blond

**Scene: Théo's studio. The akuma flies into the crumpled photo in Théo's hands.**

**Hawk Moth: Hello, Copycat. I am Hawk Moth. Once you get rid of Cat Noir, you can take his place. And Ladybug will be yours forever.**

**Théo: The very thought of it makes me purr. (Théo turns into Copycat)**

"THAT WAS A TERRIBLE CAT PUN". Adrien exclaims

"I don't know if he sounds kinda like you". Marinette says laughing.

"She's right". Plagg pipes up

"Traitors"! Adrien exclaims as everyone laughs

**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is looking for his phone.**

**Adrien: Ugh, where is it? (he looks angry at Plagg)**

**Plagg: What are you looking at me for? I didn't eat it. I swear!**

"He could"! Tikki yells

"BURN"! Alix and Kim yell

**(Adrien grabs the house phone so he calls his cellphone)**

**Scene: Marinette's room**

**Marinette: How do you listen to messages on this— (The phone rings.) Home? (Marinette scrambles away from the phone) It's Adrien! He's looking for his phone! What if he tracks it? (Drawings appear on screen, depicting what Marinette describes) He'll figure out I stole it, I'll be arrested for grand theft, I'll spend the rest of my life in jail, and worse, I'll never get to go to the movies with Adrien! (She collapses on the bed)**

"Dudette you're overthinking it". Nino says Laughing at his friend

"My mind goes crazy, when I worry okay". She says

**Tikki: Oh, Marinette. You really need to get your priorities in order.**

**Marinette: I know. Some days it feels impossible to balance being Marinette and Ladybug.**

**Scene: Adrien's room**

**Adrien's Voicemail: Hey, this is Adrien's voicemail. Leave a message.**

**Adrien: Ugh, it must still be at the gym. (He grabs Plagg, who was in the middle of eating, and leaves.)**

**Scene: The Louvre. Copycat, identical in every way to Cat Noir, strolls down the museum hall.**

**Copycat: (humming)**

**(The civilians are surprised. Some hold up their phones to take pictures or videos.)**

"Really what kind of reclase person just takes a video when there is an Akuma attack"? Alya asks as EVERYONE starts laughing. "WHAT"?

"Sorry Alya but". Marinette says laughing, "But that's what you do all the time". She adds laughing some more.

Gasp, "I do not"! She exclaims

"Babe you do end of story". Nino says as Luminous presses play.

**Copycat: (stepping across the rope to steal the Mona Lisa) Don't mind me. Just stealing this painting. Go about your business.**

**Civilian 1: Hey! (A hand is placed on Copycat's shoulder. Copycat trips the civilian.)**

**Civilian 2: I gotta get this on camera!**

**Scene: Streets. Adrien is being driven by his chauffeur.**

**Nadja: (from the radio) And in some astonishing news, there's been a spectacular theft at the Louvre. Amateur video showed without a shadow of a doubt that the thief is none other than the famous hero, Cat Noir.**

**Copycat: (on video) This painting is the cat's meow. (He runs away with the painting.)**

**Adrien: (shocked) Cat's meow? (gets out of the car) Not only is that person a fake, he's a terrible fake!**

"Sorry Adrikins, but he has the same terrible sense of humor as you". Chloe says flipping her hair

"Chloe how could you? Your my oldest friend why are you being mean to me"? Adrien says hiding in Marinette's shoulder

"Facts are Facts my dear". She laughs

**(Adrien runs into the school to transform. Cat Noir then jumps off the building to investigate the scene.)**

**Nadja: (From the radio inside the car) Thanks, now for your weather.**

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is wearing goggles and baking mittens, and operating Adrien's phone with a Q-tip.**

"Wow Marinette that's over the top". Nathanial says giggling

"I know right"? Marc agress Blushing

**Marinette Ugh, of course Adrien would own one of these super-expensive high-tech smartphones. I can't even figure out how to work this thing.**

**Tikki: Maybe it would help if you took off those silly mittens.**

**Marinette: And risk leaving fingerprints? No way. (Marinette's phone rings, and she answers; it's Alya.)**

**Alya: Problem fixed?**

**Marinette: Almost. I haven't erased the message yet, but I'm working on it as we speak.**

**Alya: No way. You palmed his phone?**

**Marinette: Yes? No? Uhh... I mean, I was planning to give it back. Actually, where are you? I can use some help.**

"Oh Marinette, you are such a villain". Alya says laughing turning her friend into a tomato.

"Burn"! Shorts the burn squad

"HEY"!

**Alya: No can do. I'm waiting for additional deets at the Louvre on the Cat Noir robbery.**

**Marinette: What? Somebody robbed Cat Noir?**

**Alya: No, girl. Didn't you hear? Cat Noir came in and stole the Mona Lisa! In broad daylight! Ladybug's gonna turn up for sure, and I don't wanna miss this. Just chill and I'll be over later.**

**Marinette: 'Kay. (She ends the call.) Cat Noir is a lot of things, but he's no thief. (takes goggles and mittens off) Time to transform!**

"If I'm not a thief, then what am I"? Adrien asks nudging Marinette

"My boyfriend". She says kissing him, as the class makes cat calls at them.

**[Transformation Sequence)**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Scene: Louvre. Cat Noir appears, and the police prepare themselves.**

**Cat Noir: Whoa! Easy, tigers! You've got the wrong cat! That thief's an impostor. I'm the real Cat Noir!**

**(Agent Roger orders the police to stop)**

**Cat Noir: Let me check out where the robbery took place. I have a knack for finding clues. You know, animal instincts.**

**Roger: Of course. Come with me. Thanks for your help, Cat Noir.**

**(They enter the museum. Cat Noir finds Théo's lollipop stick on a table. At that moment, Agent Roger presses a button and traps Cat Noir.)**

**Cat Noir: Hey! I'm the real Cat Noir! I'm way slicker than that guy.**

**Roger: (speaking into walkie-talkie) Kitty's in the slammer. I repeat, kitty's in the slammer.**

"Sorry about my dad Adrien". Sabrina says apologizing for her dad's actions

"It's okay, he was just doing his job. You don't have to apologize for him". He says giving her his million dollar smile.

"Thanks Adrien, you have a heart of gold". She says happy her friend weren't mad at her dad's actions.

"Well he didn't get it from his Dad". Luminous says making everyone but sunshine boy laugh. "And don't you argue with me about that Kitty boy". She says stopping him from arguing with her, before she presses play.

**(Meanwhile, Ladybug arrives at the museum. She sees Mayor Bourgeois and the police.)**

**Ladybug: Mr. Mayor, this is ridiculous. I'm sure there's a simple explanation.**

**Roger: Kitty's in the slammer, Ladybug.**

**Ladybug: Don't think you're gonna keep him in there—**

**Roger: Now, now. Leave it to the experts, Ladybug. We've got it under control.**

**Ladybug: Hmph!**

**(Meanwhile, in the museum, Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm power to break the bars and free himself. He is confronted by police officers.)**

"Wow didn't they know anything about his powers"? Chloe asks surprised at their incompetence

"Cops aren't exactly prepared to handle miraculous wielders". Tikki says answering her question

**Cat Noir: Thanks for the warm hospitality, but I gotta split, so... I'll just say this one more time. You've got the wrong cat! (He knocks his way through the police)**

**Officer: (through walkie-talkie to Roger) Cat Noir is getting away!**

**(Ladybug and Agent Roger run inside, and see the police officers on the floor.)**

**Roger: Well, if he's so innocent, then why is he running away?**

**Ladybug: Well, if you were wrongly imprisoned, wouldn't you run?**

"BURN"! Comments from the Burn squad

**(Meanwhile, Cat Noir runs away from the police. While hiding, he starts calling Ladybug with his staff. Ladybug's yo-yo receives Cat Noir's call.)**

**Roger: Requesting assistance, I repeat, requesting assistance. We are in pursuit of the suspect...**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, what's going on?**

**Cat Noir: You know I'm innocent, don't you, Bugaboo?**

**Ladybug: Stop playing around and calling me Bugaboo. This is really serious!**

**Cat Noir: I'm gonna find the real culprit and save my tail. I'll get back to—**

**(The police helicopter arrives)**

**Cat Noir: Wha!**

**Ladybug: Huh?**

**Police: (through megaphone) Give yourself up, Cat Noir!**

**Roger: Aren't you gonna go after him?**

**Ladybug: Uhh, I'll leave it to the experts. (She swings away.)**

"Nice one Mari". Alix says with her friends laughing.

**(Cat Noir arrives at a subway and the police trapped one end of the stairs, where he turns back into Adrien as he walks upstairs while he whistles.)**

**Police: Come on, let's get him!**

**Plagg: If you want my opinion, I'd say the thief was akumatized. (eats his Camembert)**

**(Adrien holds Théo's lollipop stick)**

**Adrien: That much I had figured. See that lollipop stick? The sculptor. How did I not see that jealousy coming a mile away?**

"His or yours"? Teases Chloe.

**Plagg: Yours or his?**

"Deja vu". Nino laughs

**Adrien: Ha ha, so funny.**

**Scene: Outside Théo's studio.**

**Cat Noir: Gotcha, Copycat.**

**(Meanwhile, Ladybug is at the top of a building, when her yo-yo receives a call)**

**Ladybug: Huh? Cat Noir, where are you?**

**Cat Noir: I found his den.**

**Ladybug: Who?**

**Cat Noir: My Copycat.**

**Ladybug: I'm not getting you.**

"You could have explained that better". Ivan says to the cat hero.

"I wanted to deal with my problem on my own"/ Adrien says deafened himself

"What about purifying the Akuma"? Max asks

"I would have brought it to Ladybug to purify". He says finishing the conversation.

**Cat Noir: If you'd been there this morning, you'd know what I was talking about.**

**Ladybug: Well? Tell me where you are.**

**Cat Noir: No, this is between me and him. I got myself into this mess, so I'm gonna get myself out.**

**Ladybug: Uhh, Cat? Cat! (She checks Cat Noir's location and heads for it.)**

"Well that's handy". Alya snickers

"What can't they do"? Nino asks

"Make pancakes". Adrien jokes

**Scene: Théo's studio.**

**Cat Noir: (reading a note) Cat's in the bag?**

"It's a trap". Alix yells

"No duh". Chloe says as if stating the obvious

**(The box bursts, and Cat Noir finds himself in chains.)**

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm!**

**(Suddenly, Copycat appears and places a square object in front of Cat Noir's hand. He destroys it instead, wasting the Cataclysm.)**

"Smart". Max comments

**Copycat: I don't get what Ladybug sees in you. A fool who so easily falls into my trap.**

**(Cat Noir sees that Copycat has his staff)**

**Copycat: Looking for this? Which one should I pick up? My one or my one?**

**(The staff starts ringing)**

**Copycat: Ladybug, hurry up. I've caught the impostor at Théo Barbot's workshop.**

**Ladybug: I'll be there in thirty seconds.**

**Cat Noir: Don't come here, Ladybug! It's a trap! (Copycat ends the call.)**

**Copycat: Too late, Cat. Ladybug's on her way, which was my plan all along.**

**Cat Noir: She won't be duped. She knows me too well.**

" I do" Mari says rubbing underneath Adrien chin making him Purr.

"Oh my god someone give me an insulin pen, because you two are so sweet, your giving me diabetes". Kim says gaging

"Aww think they're sweet". Rose coos

**Copycat: I know you well too. (looking at his akumatized photo) And from now on, she'll love me, not you!**

**Cat Noir: Love me? ...You're right! She loves me! That's why she'll be able to reveal your true identity!**

**Hawk Moth: Copycat, stop this small talk and get me Cat Noir's Miraculous!**

**(Copycat knocks Cat Noir down and is about to take his ring, but then Ladybug appears.)**

**Copycat: Huh?**

**Cat Noir: Ha ha!**

**Copycat: There you are.**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! He really looks like you!**

**Cat Noir: That's because I am me!**

**Ladybug: Where is his akuma?**

**Copycat: Inside his ring, of course. Grab it.**

**Hawk Moth: Ladybug's doing all the work for us. What sweet irony.**

"I'll never work for you"! yells Marinette

**(Cat Noir's ring beeps.)**

**Ladybug: He even has the same powers as you.**

**Copycat: Simply amazing, isn't it?**

**Cat Noir: If you don't believe I'm the real Cat Noir, ask him about our love for each other.**

**Ladybug: Uhh...**

**Cat Noir: Have I ever lied to you, Bugaboo?**

"Smart using your pet names to let her know your real Chat Noir". Alya says

**Ladybug: (To Copycat) I hope you didn't tell him about us.**

**Copycat: What?**

**Ladybug: That we're... you know, we made a secret promise?**

**Copycat: Uh, yes! Of course!**

**Ladybug: We never made a promise. Copycat!**

**Copycat: I love you, Ladybug! I'm way better than this mangy alley cat!**

"Sorry Copycat but there's only one Cat for my heart". Mari declairs

"Thanks my Lady, but you really had me worried". Adrien says kissing Marinette.

**Ladybug: Sorry, but liars are losers. Cat Noir may annoy me to pieces, but he's never lied to me.**

**Cat Noir: Thanks for the compliment. I think.**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Do it now, take his Miraculous!**

**Copycat: If I can't have you, then nobody will! Cataclysm!**

**Ladybug: Let's wrap this up! Lucky Charm! (A spoon appears.) A spoon? What am I supposed to do with this?**

"A spoon"? Max asks amazed

"Uh Huh". Alix says in agreement

**(Copycat is about to use his Cataclysm, but Ladybug holds Cat Noir's chains up so that Copycat breaks them and frees Cat Noir.)**

"That was a close one Marinette, but please be more careful in the future.'' Tom says proudly at his hero daughter.

"I'll try Papa".

**Cat Noir: Excellent job, my lady.**

**Ladybug: Where's his akuma?**

**Cat Noir: The photo in his pocket. Let's make it snappy.**

**Copycat: Ha ha ha! You're going to change back before me.**

**(Copycat and Cat Noir fight, and Ladybug joins in.)**

**Ladybug: He's pretty good.**

**Cat Noir: Don't need to rub it in!**

**Copycat: I told you I was better than him.**

**Ladybug: (takes Cat Noir's staff) But I'm better than both of you! (gives the staff to Cat Noir)**

"Burn"! Shouts the burn squad

**(The two Cats keep fighting, and Ladybug grabs Cat Noir's arm)**

**Cat Noir: Hey, it's me!**

**Copycat: He's lying! I'm the real one!**

**Ladybug: Ugh, now you're both annoying me to pieces! Show me your ring. How many pads do you have left?**

"I can see why you were getting frustrated". Kagami says observing the fight with a critical eye.

"Me too younge dragon, me too". Luminous says doing a master Fu impression.

"Dragon/ how did you know that was my sign"? Kagami asks

"That's not why I called you". Luminous says, while pressing play

**(Cat Noir's ring beeps first, showing only one pad left, while Copycat refuses to show his and his ring has three pads disappear at the same time.)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, scratch attack!**

"What are you a Pokemon"? Nino asks

**Cat Noir: Gladly. I love a good cat fight. (meows)**

Cue a round of laughter from everyone, but sunshine boy.

**(Ladybug uses her lucky vision, and it shows her Cat Noir's staff, a wooden rod, her yo-yo and the spoon. Ladybug uses these to make a fishing rod while Cat Noir used his feet to prevent Copycat from attacking and Cat Noir blinks and he unzips the pocket that has the photo .)**

**Ladybug: Time to go akuma fishing!**

"I'd play that game". Max says making note of that idea for later.

"Me too". Says Alix, and Kim

**(Ladybug uses the fishing rod to lift Copycat into the ceiling and Ladybug grabs his photo and tears it to release the akuma.)**

**Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma) Gotcha! (turns akuma into a butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Everything turns back to normal, and Copycat turns back into Théo, who is caught by Cat Noir.)**

**Ladybug: Nice catch!**

**Cat Noir: I'm so glad you could tell the real cat from the fake one.**

**Ladybug: Once I figured out which cat was really in love with me, it was a no-brainer.**

**(Cat Noir's ring beeps.)**

**Cat Noir: Better help the fellow out. His crush just got crushed. (under his breath, as he leaves) That makes two of us.**

"Sorry Kitty". Mari says hugging the boy.

"It's okay, we're together now". He says hugging her back

**Théo: Ugh... What am I doing here? Ladybug?**

**Ladybug: I'm sorry I couldn't make it this morning, Théo.**

**Théo: Can you autograph it for me?**

**Ladybug: Of course I can! You've got some real artistry here. You've really captured my essence.**

**Théo: Thank you, Ladybug. And don't worry. I know about you and Cat Noir. It's okay.**

**Ladybug: Huh?**

"Now that makes sense". Mari thinks allowed

**Scene: College. Cat Noir turns back into Adrien, and searches for his phone. He gives up and returns to the car.**

**Adrien: Didn't find it.**

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is with Alya.**

**Automated voice: (from phone) If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2.**

**(Marinette presses 2.)**

**Automated voice: Your message has been erased.**

**Marinette: You know what? I'm gonna tell him I found his phone. That'd be a good way to start up a conversation, wouldn't it? And I'll invite him to the movies.**

"Wait you never asked me to the movies"? Adrien says thinking back to this time.

"You'll see" she whispers

**Alya: That's my girl.**

**Scene: College. Adrien is talking with Nino about his missing phone.**

**Nino: Maybe you dropped it somewhere.**

**Adrien: Well, if I did, then, whoever has it found it in the boys' locker room. I was checking my voicemail in there during fencing practice.**

**Alya: Do it now!**

**(Marinette puts Adrien's phone in his bag, which falls over.)**

"Ohh so that's what happen". Rose says allowed

**Adrien: Huh? What in the... I already looked in here a thousand times!**

**Nino: You need some time off. Hey, I know, let's go to the movies tonight.**

**Alya: Hey, dudes, mind if a few friends tag along?**

**Nino: Sure thing!**

**(Marinette looks at Adrien and jumps for joy)**

**Marinette: Yay!**

**THE END**

"Okay so that was Copycat. What did you think"? Asks Luminous

"Awsome"

"Embarrassing"

"Mind blowing"

"Okay before we move onto the next episode let's get some rest. In the back are some droms. It's two people to a room but girls with girls, and boys with boys, the only exception is Sabine and Tom since their Married". She says leading everyone to their rooms. "Dinner will be in your rooms, see you in the morning"

SEE YOU NEXT TIME


	9. Antibug

The next morning everyone is coming out of their rooms in clean clothing existed for more episodes of the show. Everyone gets in their seats, as Luminous walks out to greet them. "Good morning everyone, ready for today's episode"? She asks getting nods, and yeses from everyone, but someone raises their hand. "Yes Kagami"?

"While I enjoy watching these episodes, but why are Luka, Marc, and I here, we haven't been in this at all"? She asks getting everyone's attention, while Luminous Sighs.

"If you must know, then yes none of you do appear in the first season, but the three of you will be in the second. I brought you here to watch the future, and change it. You see season 2 on will be the future and, once you all leave no time will have passed in your world, but you all will remember everything. I'm doing this so you all don't make some mistakes that haven't happened yet, like Chloe you'll make a big one in season 2 that if you don't do this one thing a lot will change. And everyone will be ready for future challenges. That's why I brought the three of you here. Does that make sense? Luminous asks explaining everything

"Yes it does". Kagami bows to Luminous, "Thank you, I can't wait to see what the future holds".

"No Problem"

"WAIT I demand to know what mistake Moi makes that could be so bad"? Chloe demands to know

"I'll explain, when you all see it". She says pulling out the top hat, "Now Chloe why don't you pick an episode"? She asks holding the hat out to her as she pulls a card out.

"Antibug, wait I chose my own episode"? She asks making everyone laugh.

"Yep". Luminous says making the card vanish in glitter. Once Chloe sits down, Luminous pesses play.

**Scene: Chloé's room. Chloé is searching in her closet for something to wear**

**Chloé: (to herself) This is rubbish! Ugh, I don't have a thing to wear! (points to a pink outfit) This one is way too pink! (points to a pair of red heels) Those are so last season! (picks up a pair of brown heel ankle boots in her right hand, while holding another pair of red heels on her left) Those don't cost nearly as much. (tosses the boots away) And these are never in season! Agh, I hate all of these! (hears shattered glass) Hmm? (looks around her room while still holding her red heels) Is someone there? Anybody? **

"Umm Chloe you wear the same thing everyday". Adrien says to his oldest friend.

"Maybe, but I always need the latest fashions". She says making Marinette nod in understanding, being the fashion expert in the room.

**(Chloé looks in her bathroom. Suddenly, someone invisible throws a cosmetic bottle at her. It shoves all the cosmetics to the floor, before pushing down Chloé's bed. It then picks up Chloé's shoes and runs to the balcony. The invisible person is laughing evilly)**

**Chloé: Hey, wait! (the invisible person tosses the shoes away, landing somewhere near the Agreste mansion) Come back, shoes! It's not true, I love you!**

"So that's why there were shoes in my yard? My dad was confused about it for an hour, before he through it away". Adrien says making everyone laugh

**Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. The entire class is working on something with a tablet**

**Marinette: Whoa, look at Chloé. (she and Alya turn to see Chloé feeling exhausted and almost falling asleep)**

**Alya: That girl is a total rag.**

**Marinette: Maybe she's missing her BFF?**

"Were you missing me Chloe"? Sabrina asks her BFF

Chloe sighs "Kinda. I was mostly tired from being harassed all night long".

**Alya: Sabrina have been absent since yesterday, huh? (Ms. Mendeleiev shushes them. Both Marinette and Alya giggle as an apology. Suddenly, Chloé's hair is then pulled.)**

**Chloé: Ow!**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: What is it, Chloé?**

**Chloé: Someone pulled my hair! (Ms. Mendeleiev looks at Mylène)**

**Mylène: I didn't do it, Ms. M.**

**Chloé: It wasn't her, it's-it's some invisible mystical being. Like a leprechaun. Or a unicorn without the horn. (Everyone in the class starts laughing at her)**

"A unicorn without a horn is just a horse". Max laughs

**Ms. Mendeleiev: Quiet, everyone! Eyes on your papers!**

**Chloé: (The invisible presence then grabs at Chloé's purse, trying to take it off her) Oh, it's happening again. Oh, wah! (falls down)**

Most of Chloe's try to hold in their laughing at the queen bee finally get a taste of her own medicine.

**Ms. Mendeleiev: Chloé, sit down!**

**Chloé: I can't! (the invisible person hits her repeatedly with the purse) My purse is beating me up! (Adrien and Marinette see this strange situation)**

**(Chloé runs to the corner of the classroom while screaming. The invisible person then picks up Juleka's pen and throws it at Chloé. Several more pens are thrown at Chloé, making her run down the steps while continue screaming)**

"HA Karma is finally getting to you Chloe". Alix laughs making Choe grumple. After Alix says that a Tall red haired boy with pale orange eyes comes out of the shadow, wearing a school uniform holding a green knife laughing.

"HAHAHA you called"? He asks giving everyone a sadistic grin, as Luminous jumps up quickly.

"NOOO! NO! Karma get out of here, your not needed". She freaks out trying to push him back into the shadows. "Go back to trying to kill you teacher, you sadistic Bastard". She says as he starts laughing again.

"HAHA okay, okay, I'll go back to school, but I'll be back". He says creepily leaving the room, as everyone looks at Luminous scared trying to get answers. Noticing this she sighs.

"Don't ask". She grumbles pressing play

**Ms. Mendeleiev: Chloé, we don't run in the classroom! Get back to your seat! (Chloé is about to do it, when the invisible presence takes Chloé's sunglasses from her head, fighting with Chloé for them. The presence leads Chloé over to Miss Bustier's desk. It abandons the sunglasses, instead tugging at Chloé's hair) Compose yourself, Miss Bourgeois.**

**(The class laughs at her while Chloé flees from the room, waving her hands in front of her to ward off the invisible presence. The invisible presence follows Chloé, moving Adrien's tablet to Nino and he stops Adrien's tablet from moving. The door closes behind it resoundingly)**

**Marinette: (whispers) Tikki, we got to get out of here.**

**Adrien: Miss, please, I have to go to the restroom. (walks out of the class) Thank you. (closes the door)**

**Marinette: So do I, please?**

"I should have noticed, SOMETHING about this! You two always disappear at the same time". Alya says face palming

"We were all blind Alya it's fine". Marinette says patting her shoulder, comforting her friend.

**Scene: The bathrooms. Marinette walks inside the girls' bathroom where she saw crude drawings of Chloé and multiple instances of Chloé's name being scratched out are present on the walls and stall doors.**

**Tikki: Somebody seems to have it in for Chloé.**

**Marinette: Huh, the hard part's gonna be finding out who doesn't.**

"BURN"! Shouts the burn squad

**(Suddenly, Marinette's cell phone dinged. The class', including Ms. Mendeleiev, phone dinged too, much to their confusion. In the boys' bathroom, Adrien skims through his phone to see a set of pictures depicting what has been happening to Chloé)**

"Wow this is more than I thought you deserves". Kagami says as Luka nods with her in agreement.

"Hey, I get it, I get it be nice I'll try"! Chloe says almost getting the message.

**Adrien: Something really strange going on.**

**Marinette and Adrien: (at the same time with their respective Kwami) Time to transform!**

"AWW you two are in sync, that's so cute". Rose comments making them Blush.

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**Scene: Le Grand Paris. André Bourgeois is giving a press conference**

**André: Damaging my daughter's reputation is the same as soiling the reputation of the Mayor of Paris, umm, which is me. And an attack on Chloé is an attack on Paris.**

"Wow family ego much"? Luka whispers into Kagami's ear making her giggle.

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir leaps down behind him)**

**Cat Noir: We'll find the culprit, Mr. Bourgeois. You have my word.**

**(Cuts to inside the hotel in Chloé's room)**

**André: Chloé, my darling. We got special guests for you.**

**Chloé: (appears behind one of her couches) Ladybug! (runs and tackle Ladybug in a hug) I knew you'd come to save me! You know, considering what good friends we are!**

"Marinette, Let's pretend that this never happened". Chloe says to the blue haired girl

"Agreed". She says shaking the blonds hand in agreement.

**(Cat Noir opens the door of Chloé's closet in her room to investigate, while Chloé constantly taking pictures of Ladybug)**

**André: I have to put out an emergency call to all the biggest designers. Can you imagine? My daughter wearing department-store clothing? How humiliating.**

Cue facepalm

**(Ladybug sighs in annoyance. She then turns on Chloé's television, turning the four sections of the screen to various areas in the hotel where the invisible presence could be hidden)**

**Ladybug: Have you had any run-ins with anyone lately?**

**Chloé: I never have run-ins with anyone. Everybody absolutely loves me.**

**(Ladybug bends down to pick up a photo of Chloé and Sabrina off the floor)**

**Ladybug: Really? Not even with your closest friend? (hands the picture to Chloé)**

**Chloé: Ah, Sabrina? (drops the photo back to the floor while giggling) Impossible. She adores me, I'm her idol!**

"Being friends, is more than just idolizing someone". Sabine says to the girl making her start to feel guilty.

"Yes Madam, I'll try". She mumbles.

**Ladybug: (sighs again before turns to André) Your daughter's safe here with the doors and windows locked. This enemy may be invisible, but it can't go through walls.**

**Chloé: (tackles Ladybug into a hug again) I'm sure you'll make my life perfect again! Just like it was before!**

**(Ladybug gets off of Chloé and walks away. She pulls Cat Noir by his arm when he's not following her to the elevator)**

**Cat Noir: Is something up? You seem…**

**Ladybug: She's hiding something.**

"Wow Marinette your a good detective". Max observes

"Thanks I got better the longer I've been Ladybug". She says fist bumping the boy

**Scene: Le Grand Paris hotel lobby. Ladybug is asking Butler Jean what he knows about Chloé and Sabrina**

**Ladybug: Whatever you tell us won't go any farther than this room.**

**Butler Jean: Mademoiselle did have a run-in with someone.**

**(flashbacks to what happened two days ago in the hallways)**

**Butler Jean: Miss Chloé and her friend Sabrina like to impersonate Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

"I'm Flattered you guys are such big fans". Adrien says putting his hands over his heart.

"Those costumes, are pretty arquette". Marinette adds nodding at the details of the costumes.

"Uhh thanks"? Chloe says confused at the praise

**Chloé: (from the flashback) Aha! (points to Jean, wearing Groucho glasses. He pushes the elevator button and the doors closed before Chloé and Sabrina "caught" him)**

**Butler Jean: I was playing the part of Big Mustachio that day. (flashback interrupted)**

**Ladybug: Big Mustachio?**

"That's not very creative". Tomato boys says.

"Hey, I tried, besides hawkmoth picks bads names as well". Chloe says defending herself

"She's right remember Mr Pigeon"? Marinette says causing some people to laugh

**Butler Jean: One of Mademoiselle's ideas. Big Mustachio want all Parisians to be deface with heinous mustaches.**

**Cat Noir: Wow, what a hairy situation. (chuckles)**

**Ladybug: (sighs) Please go on. (flashbacks continued, this time at the dining hall. "Big Mustachio" gets out of the elevator to that floor)**

**Nadja: Thank you for granting this exclusive interview for your upcoming album, Mr. Stone. Can you tell us how-?**

**(Nadja, Jagged Stone, and the cameraman turned to see "Big Mustachio". "Big Mustachio" hid behind the service elevator when "Ladybug" and "Cat Noir" ran out from the stairwells)**

**Chloé: Jagged Stone!**

**Jagged Stone: (thinking she's the actual Ladybug) Ladybug! What are you doing here?**

"WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP THINKING CHLOE IS LADUBUG "?! Marinette shouts in frustration as Adrien hugs her rubbing circles into her back.

"It's okay princess, it's okay". He whispers calming her down

**Chloé: Um… when I find out you're here, I knew you wanted to see me! I have to come and say hello. (Sabrina waves at Jagged)**

**Jagged Stone: Well, you did the right thing. (notices "Ladybug"'s hair) Hey, what's the dealio with your hair? (Chloé realizes that he's with Nadja Chamack and the camera is focusing on her)**

"At least he noticed that". Mari mumbles unable to believe her favorite rock star right now.

**Chloé: Oh, ah… ha. The old hair was so drab. This color is amazing. (sits on the couch between Jagged Stone and Nadja Chamack. She unintentionally slaps Jagged Stone with her ponytail) Don't you think? I got a few minutes to spare. I'm sure you'd jump at the chance to interview me!**

**Jagged Stone: Hey, wait! I thought you're coming by to say hi to me?**

**Chloé: And I did! Now where were we? (winks) (flashbacks interrupted again)**

"Are you going to do anything like this again young lady"? Tom asks the girl

"NOOO". She sighs in defeat

**Ladybug: She pretended she was me?! How often does that happen?**

**Butler Jean: She idolizes you. (flashbacks again)**

**Sabrina: (grabbing Jean's arm) Chloé, I found Big Mustachio!**

**Jagged Stone: Chloé? But-**

**Nadja Chamack: You're not Ladybug! (snatches a pen out of Chloé's hand) You're a fake!**

**Chloé: (stands up) No, I'm not! I'm Ladybug! Look!**

**(Chloé takes out her toy yo-yo, bouncing it up and down. But she unintentionally hits Fang's head each time. Annoyed, he bites the yo-yo's string and its it, the remaining string ends up hitting Chloé in her right eye. Nadja Chamack and Jagged Stone laugh as she runs off crying while taking off her mask. Sabrina let go of Jean's arm and follows her. Jean takes off the Groucho glasses and watches them go to Chloé's room)**

"WOW that went badly". Kim says dumbfounded

"Agreed" Alix nods

**Sabrina: But, Chloé, how was I supposed to know? (peeks from the doors)**

**Chloé: That's the problem! You never know anything! Ah, that crocodile has a larger brain than you! (tosses the remaining yo-yo string at Sabrina) Get out! I never want to see you again! (Sabrina closes the door, weeping)**

"You shouldn't treat your friend like that". Tikki says flying up to the girl to give her a scolding. "Being a friend means being nice to each other, and looking out for each other. That is a toxic friendship, and if you don't change your ways you won't have any true friends at all"! Say explains making the girl start to tear up a bit.

"But but Daddy says money can give me anything I want, including my friends". She says slowly breaking

"How does friendship like that make you feel"? Luminous asks the blond.

"Fake like I have no one even when everyone is there". she says trying to explain it.

"You know I have a friend who I have known for over 10 years, I meet her alone on the playground at school, and we became friends, but now years later she's mean and we do nothing when we hang out but play on our phones. She has become spoiled and selfish, I can't stand being around her anymore that we no longer hang out, the last time I even talked to her was her birthday two months ago.(true story) Don't become that girl Chloe you can change, you just need to try". Luminous says breaking through Chloe's facade, causing Chloe.

"But how do I do that". She cries

""Watch the show Chloe, and think about who you want to be"Rose tells her.

"Okay" she smiles before Hugging Sabrina "I'm sorry for being rude Sabrina"

"It's okay" she says Hugging her back

**(flashback ended)**

**Butler Jean: Mademoiselle does argue with her friend Sabrina at times. (Chloé is watching him, Ladybug and Cat Noir from the television in her room. She presses a button to zoom in at him) I'd even go so far to say that it's the norm. But it was different this time. Sabrina came back the next day…**

**(flashbacks to yesterday in Chloé's room. Sabrina and Jean is standing in the entrance to her room, while Chloé's giving her friend the silent treatment by looking out the windows)**

**Chloé: Sabrina, who? I don't know any Sabrina.**

"That was too far of me Sabrina sorry". Chloe says not liking how she acted

"It's okay, it all worked out in the end.''

**Sabrina: But, of course you do, Chloé. It's me. (takes off a rose pin that Chloé gave her before the incident) Your BFF! (Jean approaches to Chloé)**

**Butler Jean: You should talk to her, Mademoiselle. She's right here.**

**Chloé: (turns to see Sabrina) I don't see anyone, she must be invisible! As far as I'm concerned, she doesn't even exist!**

**(Chloé and Jean watches as Sabrina closed the door and left, ending the flashback again)**

**Ladybug: This invisible person is obviously Sabrina.**

**Cat Noir: Who's been akumatized by Hawk Moth.**

"I'm really starting to not like Hawkmoth". Kagami says making everyone nod in Agreement.

**Chloé: Impossible! (sits on her chair from her room) She's too weak to do something so bold, especially to me. You're wrong!**

"If only". Mylene says shaking her head

**Scene: Le Grand Paris hotel foyer. Ladybug dismisses Jean and talks to Cat Noir.**

**Ladybug: You've been a great help to us. Thanks. (Jean leaves. Cat Noir grabs a rose from a nearby vase and hands it to Ladybug.)**

**Cat Noir: It's not going to be easy to find someone we can't see. (Ladybug takes the rose and instantly puts it down on another vase.)**

"Will you accept my Rose now Marinette"? Adrein asks his girlfriend

"Yep". she giggles kissing his cheek

**Ladybug: So we'll just have to wait for her to find us. And we do have an advantage, she doesn't know we're onto her. (The rose is lifted up and then Vanisher's face lights up with Hawk Moth's symbol)**

**Vanisher: And now I do, Ladybug.**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) It's time to fulfill our agreement Vanisher. Cat Noir and Ladybug are at your mercy. Take their Miraculouses and bring them back to me.**

**Vanisher: They'll never see me coming, Hawk Moth. (the glow disappears and Vanisher drops the rose on the ground. Cat Noir and Ladybug turn around and see the rose)**

**Cat Noir: Huh?**

**Ladybug: Huh?**

**Cat Noir: Uh, the flower. It– (Cat Noir notices Vanisher trying to take Ladybug's earrings) Look out Ladybug! (They jump into action and use their weapons as shields in front of them)**

"That was a close one dude". Nino says amazed

"You'd do that for Nino right"? His girlfriends him as he nods his head kissing her.

"For you always". He says giving her googoo eyes

"GET A ROOM"! A certain cheese loving kwami shouts making the couple blush and look back to the screen.

**Chloé: (watching from her room) If it really is you Sabrina, then I want to be the one to take you down. (She goes over to her closet and looks at her Ladybug costume) You didn't get my costume, invisible one. Now you'll have to face me. (Back at the foyer, Vanisher is throwing vases to Ladybug and Cat Noir, who deflect them)**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm gives her a glitter container) How handy.**

"Your Lucky charms make no sense". Luka says laughing at the randomness of the power

"Well you don't always need a weapon to win a war". Kagmi says making Luminous nods.

"They do say the pen is mightier than the sword". Luminous says pressing play

**Chloé: (from the top of the stairs, dressed as Ladybug) Looking for me Sabrina? I'm right here, come on!**

**Ladybug: Oh no, seriously? (to Chloé) You need to leave!**

"Sorry Chloe but I didn't want any civilians to get hurt". Marinette explains to Chloe

"I get it, my ego just got to me". She says brushing it off

**Chloé: If you stop this ridiculousness right now, I might let you be my BFF again. (Vanisher picks up books and starts throwing them at her)**

**Vanisher: You've got no friends left, Chloé. And you'll never have any, EVER again. (Ladybug and Cat Noir protect Chloé. Ladybug takes her aside while Cat Noir tries to find Vanisher.) I'll make sure of that.**

**Chloé: You don't scare me! Everybody loves me.**

"I see now I was wrong, my daddy power went to my head". Chloe says tearing up

"Your getting better Chloe". Ivan tells the girl

"I'll try". She says felling a bit better.

**Ladybug: This isn't a game, Chloé. (Vanisher runs up to Ladybug and restrains her from the back.)**

**Vanisher: It's over, Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: Not yet, Vanisher! (Ladybug opens the glitter container, throws it over her head and glitter rains down on Vanisher, making an outline of her. Ladybug then escapes her grip.)**

"Ohh that makes sense". Juleka says thinking how cool their powers are.

**Vanisher: Just because you can see me, doesn't mean you'll defeat me Ladybug! (Cat Noir steps in font of Vanisher, while Ladybug takes Chloé aside, behind a pillar)**

**Vanisher: Look who's come to the rescue.**

**Ladybug: (to Chloé) You stay here! Don't move! (She leaves)**

**Chloé: Hey! This concerns me too, you know!**

**Ladybug: (to Cat Noir) We just have to destroy her bag and capture the akuma. (Chloé walks around the pillar)**

**Chloé: Wait, Ladybug! I don't think that's where the akuma is. (she spins her yo-yo but it slips and it flies until it falls on top of Vanisher's head.)**

"Sorry Chloe, I should have listened to you". Marinette saus apologizing to Chloe.

"It's okay Marinette, besides I can tell I was getting on your nerves". She says brushing it off

**Vanisher: So, you wanna fight after all, Chloé?**

**Ladybug: Can you handle this, Cat Noir?**

**Cat Noir: With pleasure my lady. (Cat Noir restrains Vanisher and Ladybug wraps Chloé in her yo-yo, then she leaves her inside the elevator)**

**Chloé: But wait! The akuma has to be in the designer pin I bought her. She's wearing it on her sweater. Such an unfortunate ugly sweater. It was a gift from me.**

**Ladybug: I won't tell you again Chloé, so listen up. You need to leave! You're putting yourself in great danger and us too. Got it? (she presses the elevator buttons and the doors close)**

**Chloé: Why aren't you listening to me? I'm telling you, the akuma is in her pin!**

"Marinette you should have listened to Chloe". Tom says

"I know papa she was getting on my nerves". Marinette say, sending a silent apology to Chloe.

"We can see that". Adrien Laughs

**Ladybug: Oh, that's better. (she notices Vanisher and Cat Noir fighting. Vanisher stucks Cat Noir's face inside a vase. Ladybug grabs Vanisher's purse with her yo-yo and rips it in half) Your days are over akuma! Huh? (Vanisher runs up to her and Ladybug sees her pin. She pins Vanisher against the elevator doors and the pin falls to the ground. Ladybug stomps it and the akuma flies from it)**

**Chloé: (watches from the TV in her room) I knew it! So, who was right then, huh?**

**Ladybug: No more evildoing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (Ladybug catches the akuma) Gotcha! (she purifies it and releases it) Bye, bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (everything goes back to normal)**

"That is so amazing". Marc says Taking notes of the fight

**Hawk Moth: (in his lair) Inconceivable! I was so close! Urgh! **

**Sabrina: Uh, what happened? What am I doing here? Oh no! It's the brooch Chloé gave me! (She picks up the pin)**

**(Ladybug holds up her fist to "pound it", but Cat Noir doesn't.)**

**Cat Noir: (to Ladybug) Why didn't you listen to Chloé? She was only trying to help.**

"Sorry Chloe".

"It's okay".

**Ladybug: First, because that girl put us in danger. And second, she completely lied to us earlier. I was not gonna listen to a liar.**

"Ohh that explains why you hate Lila". Adrien says thinking about Lila

"But Lila isn't a Liar". Alya says in her defense

"Just wait until her episode". Luminous Yells shutting the Lila defenders up, before pressing play.

**Chloé: (watching from the TV in her room) You're calling me a liar?! How dare you?! I was your hugest fan, but not anymore! You don't deserve my devotion! Ugh! (she throws the remote and it changes the channel to the news.)**

**Nadja: Coming to you live from the hotel where Ladybug and Cat Noir have just defeated Vanisher. Here they are now.**

**Reporters: Ladybug! Ladybug!**

**Chloé: I'm through with you, Ladybug!**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: (His window opens) A betrayed Ladybug worshiper? Just what I need to swiftly recover from the defeat of Vanisher. This is perfect. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my evil akuma, and evilize her!**

"Shut up creep" Alix yells at the scene

**Scene: Chloé's room. Chloé takes off her Ladybug mask, stomps it, kneels down and cries. The akuma flies into her earrings.**

**Hawk Moth: Antibug, I am Hawk Moth. Ladybug has let you down, I want her downfall too. So, shall we defeat Ladybug together?**

**Chloé: You can count on me Hawk Moth! There will only be one heroine in Paris, (Chloé turns into Antibug) me! Antibug!**

"UGH I look ridiculous, udderly ridiculous". Chloe complains sounding a bit more like herself.

"Haha now thats the Chloe I know". Marinette says making the girl smile

**Ladybug: (from Chloé's TV) Cat Noir and I, we're an unstoppable team.**

**Antibug: Mwah! Your time is up, Ladybug. (turns off the TV)**

**Scene: Outside Le Grand Paris. Reporters swarm Ladybug, but her transformation is about to run out.**

**Ladybug: Excuse me, I gotta go. Bug out!**

**Nadja: Thank you Ladybug. (Ladybug spins her yo-yo to leave, but notices Antibug)**

**Antibug: Ha ha ha ha! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have defeated Vanisher. And now, I'm going to defeat you!**

**Ladybug & Cat Noir: Chloé?**

**Antibug: Wrong, super wrong. I am Antibug!**

**Ladybug: We've got an emergency here. I'm about to change back.**

**Cat Noir: Go ahead, I can take care of her.**

**Antibug: Look at that. She's nothing without Cat Noir.**

**Ladybug: We'll see each other again soon, trust me!**

"It stinks have to transform back after we use our powers, right my Lady"? Adreien asks Marinette nudging her.

"Agreed". She says hugging him.

**Cat Noir: Looks like it's just you and me now, Antibug.**

**Antibug: I love a good catfight! (Cat Noir and Antibug start fighting. Cut to Ladybug running and hiding behind a pillar. She changes back to Marinette)**

**Marinette: Oh no! I don't have any food for you Tikki!**

"Since then I always cary cookie on me". Marinette says having learned her lesson

"So that's why cookies disappear sometimes". Her mom asks laughing

"Umm sorry"?

"It's okay, we know from now on". Her mom says brushing it off

**Tikki: Don't worry Marinette, you'll find something.**

**Marinette: Uh, I'll try. (she checks the news on her phone)**

**Nadja: (from Marinette's phone) Ladybug has disappeared. How is Cat Noir going to get out of this on his own?**

**Marinette: Uh, this is all my fault!**

**Tikki: You don't have to do everything yourself. There's no harm in listening to others from time to time.**

**Marinette: You're right Tikki, but right now we have to go and help Cat Noir. We'll find you something to eat at the hotel. (Marinette runs back into the hotel, goes to the kitchen and feeds Tikki a cookie. Then she goes up to the roof) Ah, Cat Noir! (she looks at Chloé's balcony below and sees Cat Noir has his arms and his hands and his feet tied up to his staff and dangling on the edge, stopped by Antibug giggling while she is standing on top of the other end of the staff) Hurry up Tikki.**

"How did that happen Dude"? Nino asks his friend

"I'll never say". Adrein says looking down embarrassed.

**Tikki: I'm eating as fast as I can!**

**Antibug: Aren't you tired of playing second fiddle to Ladybug?**

**Cat Noir: And aren't you tired of copying Ladybug?!**

**Hawk Moth: Keep it up Antibug, Cat Noir is the perfect bait!**

**Antibug: Team up with me, Cat Noir!**

**Cat Noir: Never! Not with a fake like you. Ladybug and I are a team. Let's hope the real deal shows up soon. (Antibug starts to dangle Cat Noir up and down while he whimpers.) **

"I'll never be Ladybug". Chloe says accepting that.

"NO your more of a bee". Luminous says making her smile

"A bee"? She says confused

"Spoiler". Presses play.

**Antibug: I know you can hear me Lady-brat, wherever you are. You're going to have to choose. If you want to keep Cat Noir alive, you'll have to give me your Miraculous. And if you refuse, well then take a good look at Cat Noir, because this will be the last you'll ever see of him. I'm going to count to ten! One…!**

**Cat Noir: Uh… could you make that 20?**

**Antibug: Two…!**

**Tikki: I need more time! Go save Cat Noir, Marinette!**

**Marinette: But I can't transform!**

**Tikki: You are Ladybug, with or without the costume!**

**Marinette: I think I'd know if I was able to…**

**Antibug: Three…!**

**Tikki: I'm giving you advice, now take it! Don't make the same mistake twice!**

**Marinette: Got an idea! (she taps something on her phone)**

**Antibug: Four…!**

**Ladybug: (off-screen voice) "Cat Noir and I, we're an unstoppable team."**

**Antibug: Ladybug… (she secures Cat Noir with a couch and goes off to find Ladybug. (Cat Noir sighs and relieves that Antibug is not standing on his stick anymore) Marinette sneaks around and unties Cat Noir from his stick.) **

**Cat Noir: Ladybug. (Marinette unties Cat Noir. Meanwhile, Antibug goes off and she finds Marinette's phone.)**

**Ladybug: (video from the phone) "Cat Noir and I, we're an unstoppable team."**

"Smart move Marinette".Max says. "That's a clever way to distract Antibug without being transformed".

"Thanks, I'm just glad I got my phone back after the fight". Marinette says fist bumping him

**Antibug: So, you think you're so smart, huh? Show yourself, bug-face! (She gasps and she goes back to where she had Cat Noir tied up and finds that he escaped thanks to Marinette)**

**Cat Noir: Ready for round two? (They start to fight again and they go up to the rooftop)**

**Marinette: It worked!**

**Tikki: I'm good to go, Marinette.**

**Marinette: Yes!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha!**

**(Marinette turns into Ladybug.)**

**Antibug: Bad kitty! Come here to get your leash back.**

**Cat Noir: Sorry, but I don't take any orders from a mere copycat. (Antibug throws her yo-yo but Ladybug's yo-yo deflects it)**

"Nice reference". Alya laughs

**Ladybug: Nice yo-yo, mine's better!**

"BURN"! Shouts the burn squad

**Cat Noir: What kept you?**

**Ladybug: I'm thinking the akuma's in the yo-yo.**

**Cat Noir: I'm thinking it's in her earrings.**

**Ladybug: Why?**

**Cat Noir: She was already wearing them when she was akumatized, and her yo-yo was destroyed.**

**Ladybug: Ah, pretty good advice, for a cat. (rings Cat Noir's bell)**

"Aww you two are so cute". Rose fangirls making them blush

"I know right"? Alya agrees

**Cat Noir: Thanks. (He goes up to Ladybug's face) (Antibug throws her yo-yo at them, but they avoid it. Antibug pulls the pool cover with her yo-yo and then starts battling Ladybug with it while Cat Noir stands. They both attack, but they can't beat each other.)**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm gives her a bag of marbles)**

**Antibug: Anti-Charm! (Antibug's Anti-Charm gives her a sword)**

**Ladybug: A bag of marbles? What am I supposed to do with this?**

**Antibug: Hahahahaha! What? You're going to defeat me with marbles? Child's play. (Ladybug looks around and sees Cat Noir and her bag of marbles)**

**Ladybug: See that's your downfall, you're always so quick to judge. (She sprints over to Cat Noir, while Antibug charges at her with the sword) Over to you!**

**Cat Noir: Got it! (she throws the marbles to Cat Noir and he breaks the bag, spilling the marbles and tripping Antibug, who drops her sword) I'll take that. (he uses his staff to throw the sword all the way to the Eiffel Tower, scaring two loving pigeons)**

**Antibug: See? You're nothing without your Cat Noir!**

**Ladybug: (She puts her arm on Cat Noir's shoulder) Cat Noir and I are a team. If you take me on, you take Cat Noir on too. It's not my problem if you don't have any friends. (She and Cat Noir smile at each other. Then her earrings ring, and Antibug's ring too.)**

"I went too far with that comment, sorry Chloe". Marinette says feeling bad

"I get it, I was a jerk back then". She says finally seeing how horrible she used to be.

**Hawk Moth: Take her Miraculous before it's too late!**

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (Cat Noir breaks the pool cover and Antibug falls and she is trapped)**

**Antibug: Ah! (Ladybug jumps over her and takes her earrings off. She stomps them and the akuma flies off)**

**Ladybug: No more evildoing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (Ladybug catches the akuma) Gotcha! (she purifies it and releases it) Bye, bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (everything goes back to normal. Antibug turns back to Chloé)**

**Chloé: What am I doing here?**

**Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**

"Pound It"! They do the same in person

**Chloé: Ladybug?**

**Ladybug: Chloé, I… I'm really sorry about earlier. I would've defeated Vanisher sooner if I'd taken your advice.**

**Chloé: Oh, huh. In that case, I might reconsider.**

**Ladybug: Reconsider what?**

**Chloé: I might just have to stay your most devoted fan after all!**

"I think that title goes to Alya she writes the blog on her after all". Kagami says making an observation from the show"

"You know it Kagami". Alya says proudly

**Ladybug: Oh, yeah. Uh… thanks? I suppose. In that case, let me offer you some advice. You should work things out with your friend Sabrina.**

**Chloé: Mm. Well, since it's coming from Ladybug. Ha ha.**

**Ladybug: Thanks for your advice Cat Noir.**

**Cat Noir: 'Course. We're a team, aren't we? (Ladybug runs past him)**

**Ladybug: Unstoppable. Bug out! (she leaves)**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont, Miss Bustier's classroom. Chloé walks into the classroom.**

**Alya: (to Marinette) Hey, here's Antibug. (Chloé sits down in her seat and crosses her arms. Then, Sabrina walks in) And Vanisher? Huh, now all we need is Ladybug and Cat Noir. (Sabrina stands next to her seat, looking at the ground sadly)**

**Chloé: Well? What are you doing? Sit down. (Sabrina gasps and sits down happily. Chloé shows a small smile.)**

**Marinette: Did you see that? Chloé smiled nicely! Kinda. I think she's actually happy to have Sabrina back.**

"Your right I did miss her Marinette, I was just too stubborn to show it". Chloe says showing her true emotions for once.

**Alya: Weirdly enough, I think the feeling is mutual. (Sabrina takes out her tablet, and Chloé slides another brooch in front of her)**

**Chloé: And put it on your sweater, it'll make it less horrible. (Sabrina puts it on happily)**

**Sabrina: Oh, thank you Chloé!**

"I love that Pin thank you Chloe" Sabrina says hugging her

"No problem, it does look good on you after all". Chlow says hugging her friend back

**Chloé: Yeah, yeah. You can show me your gratitude later, class is starting. (She smiles again)**

**Marinette: I think they'll always be BFFs. In their own way.**

**Alya: I still prefer our way, though. (They playfully meet knuckles and smile to each other, below them Adrien smiles as well. Fades to the end card of them and pictures of Ladybug to the left, Cat Noir in the center looking at Ladybug, and Antibug to the right)**

Luminous stops the episode. "That was Antibug I'm glad you liked it but first I have to ask. Chloe are you okay"? She asks the tear stained blond.

"Yes, I just realized I'm a complete jerk and don't need money to make friends. She says looking down

"We Love you Chloe". Rose tells the girl making her smile

"Being nicer will cause less Akuma's". Max says doing the math

"I'll try, but it will be hard". She says feeling better.

"OKAY LET'S PICK THE NEXT EPISODE"! Pin shouts giving Luminous that hat.

"Thank you Pin, now who wants to pick the next episode"? She asks holding out the hat

"I will" everyone turns to see adrien come up to the hat and pull out a card. "Its…"

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Simon says

"Simon Says. Hey isn't this the one you said you figured out HawkMoths Identity"? Adrien asks remembering what Luminous said earlier, as he hands the card to her.

"It gave some pretty interesting clues, yes. But it is up to you all here to figure out the puzzle". She says turning the card into camembert cheese, that Plagg takes from her right away.

"I can't wait to find out his Identity, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED"! Alya shouts ready for this. Making Luminous giggle as she presses play.

**Scene: TVi studio. "The Challenge" is on the air.**

**Alec: Welcome back to everyone's #1 live game show: The Challenge! Let's give it up for our awesome contestant, Nino!**

**(Nino enters the stage)**

"I remember this, Nino you rocked on this show". Kim says fist bumping his friend

"Thanks dude". He says returning the gesture

**Alec: So Nino, you're a student and a DJ. That's pretty awesome! Check out the decks we got for you!**

**The scene shifts to Marinette's house, living room.**

**Marinette: Grounded? For what?!**

"I can't believe such a goodie goodie like you Marinette would get grounded". Chloe says allowed.

"I was surprised as well". She says shrugging.

**Tom: Let's jog your memory, Marinette. Monday morning, absent from P.E...**

**(Shows a flashback of Ladybug saving a helicopter)**

**Marinette: I was in study hall.**

**Tom: Friday evening, absent from study hall.**

**(Shows a flashback of Ladybug saving a kitten from a tree)**

"Well all your unexcused absences make sense now Marinette". Her mom says laughing, with her dad.

"We will tell the school something, being a hero is important after all". Tom says cheering up their daughter. "Just tell us the truth from now on".

"Will do Papa". She says hugging her parents, while Adrien looks on in longing.

**Marinette: I was at P.E.!**

**Tom: You're never where you're supposed to be, Marinette! The only way we can keep track of you is by keeping you here, grounded.**

**Marinette: But I was invited... Nino is my friend, he was counting on me.**

"It's okay you weren't there dudette, I understand". Nino tells his oldest friend.

"Thanks Nino"

**Alec: So, the challenge the viewers have chosen for you is... To get the mayor of Paris, André Bourgeois, to dance! Thank you for agreeing to play with us today, sir. What are Nino's chances tonight?**

**André: (On the screen) Zero. I despise dancing. The last time I set foot on a dance floor, Madonna was in kindergarten.**

"I know for a fact that isn't true. I've seen Daddy dance for Mommy when I was younger". Chloe says calling out her father's bull.

"I think he was just playing tough". Kagami says observing the mans words.

"Most likely". Luka agrees.

**Tom: I know Nino's your friend. But until your unexcused absences come to an end, that's the way it's going to be.**

**Marinette: Awesome. (She goes to her room, sad. Sits in her chair and groans)**

**Tikki: Can you blame them? How are they supposed to know that you're missing class to save the world?**

**Marinette: I guess being grounded comes with the territory of being a top secret superhero. Doesn't seem fair though.**

**Tikki: It's not. But hey, if Nino wins, you're not grounded next week. You can go see him at the show!**

"Thank you for being there for our daughter Tikki. Is there anything we can do to thank you"? Sabine asks the kwami, that is always there for their baby girl.

"It's no problem, it's my job as her Kwami to always be there for her. Just let me keep making cookies and we're good. `` She said cuddling into Sabine's cheek.

"Deal"! Tom laughs liking the kwami

**Marinette: Yeah, but Adrien was there today! (turns on the computer, and Nino can be seen DJing.)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: (His window opens) The Challenge... what an interesting concept. A TV show with such potential with negative emotions. Oh, the destructive mayhem we could cause…**

"What is he planning? No ones even felt any negative emotions". Alya asks trying to figure out his plan

"You'll see". Luminous says cripticly

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is talking to Alya on the phone.**

**Marinette: Seriously? How can you say that, Alya?**

**Alya: Sorry, but I kinda get your dad, Marinette. You're never where you say you'll be. Showing up late, splitting mysteriously and all. I'd almost suspect you were leading... (narrows eyes) a double life.**

**Marinette: (shocked) Gimme a break! You're being ridiculous.**

"You're sounding like me Marinette". Chloe laughs with everyone else at that comment.

**Scene: TVi studio.**

**(Simon Grimault arrives and tries to shake Adrien's hand, but Adrien's bodyguard shields Adrien and stands protectively in front of him.)**

**Adrien: (shocked) No! It's okay!**

**Alec: Victory! Challenge conquered by Nino. You moved your head to the beat, Mayor Bourgeois! That counts as dancing!**

**André Bourgeois: (On the screen) What?! That's not true! My neck was... itching, that's all.**

**Alec: Relieving an itch to the beat counts as dancing, too! Nino, congratulations. You'll return in one week to meet your next challenge! And now, for our next contestant, welcome Simon Grimault!**

"Wow good job Nino". Mylene congratulates her friend with most of the audience.

"Thanks, it was one of my proudest works yet" he says proudly

**Adrien: (To Nino, who comes back from the stage) Awesome, dude!**

**Alec: Mr. Grimault, you are a hypnotist. You use cards to hypnotize people to get what you want from them!**

**Simon: Well, yes, I'm a hypnotist. But, uh, I don't use my skills to get anything.**

**Alec: So, your challenge today, Simon, is to use your talents to bring a very elusive celebrity to this very TV set! Give it up for the king of fashion, Gabriel Agreste!**

"Tough luck. My dad is not an easy person". Adrien says shaking his head at the poor luck the hypnosis.

"I know right dude? He wouldn't even let me through you a birthday party". Nino agrees remembering the day he got Akumatized.

**Gabriel: What is this show? I was told this was an interview.**

**Nino: Dude, your dad!**

**Alec: Do your thing, Grimault, let's see if you can bring Mr. Agreste here with your hypnotic persuasion!**

**Simon: I told you, I don't make people-**

**Alec: Ha! A shy hypnotist! How funny is that, Gabriel?**

**Gabriel: Hilarious. Your show is pathetic. And so is your contestant. Control me? Never. (ends the transmission)**

**Alec: Huh?**

**Adrien: That's my dad, all right.**

"Is your Dad always like that"? Marinette asks her boyfriend

"That was him on a good day". Adrien says sighing at his dad

**Alec: Looks like Mr. Agreste has turned on your challenge. Game over!**

**Simon: But... that's not fair! I didn't even get time to... (is lead off the stage)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: Yes. Humiliation and anger. The perfect elements for transforming a loser into a winner. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

"It's almost like Hawkmoth knew this was going to happen". Alya says taking notes in a book that Luminous gave her to wright down important details.

"Alya did you say something"? Nino asks his girlfriend

"Oh it's nothing, just trying to figure out Hawkmoths identity". She says holding her book up trying to show her notes, to her boyfriend.

"That's awesome good luck". He says kissing her cheek

**Scene: Back in the TVi Studio.**

**(Simon is picking up the cards he dropped. The akuma flies and infects one of Simon's cards)**

**Hawk Moth: I am Hawk Moth. You are now Simon Says. I will help you be the most powerful hypnotist ever. You will help me in return when the time's right. So, do we have a deal, Simon Says?**

**Simon: Simon says yes. (turns into Simon Says and goes inside the studio) Simon says the show is not over!**

Alix groans "Is he going to talk like that the whole time"? She asks telling this is going to get old.

**Alec: What on earth?!**

**Simon Says: (picks a card) Silence! Simon says you're lame! As lame as a duck! (throws the duck card at Alec, and he starts acting like a duck. The Gorilla tries to stop him) Simon says stop! (throws a card with a pause sign at the Gorilla and freezes him) Simon says you are a gorilla! (throws the gorilla card at him and he starts acting like a gorilla)**

"He already was a gorilla". Adrien laughs at his bodyguard acting like this.

** (Adrien and Nino gasp then Adrien runs to the door and he goes behind the door to transform into Cat Noir offscreen)**

**Scene: (smooth transition, the last scene is shown on Marinette's computer screen) Marinette's room.**

**Tikki: Marinette, look!**

**Marinette: (Sees the screen) Ah! I gotta go, Alya!**

**Alya: (from phone) Have a good one! I'll get back to my babysitting.**

**Marinette: Tikki, what am I gonna do? I'm grounded!**

"Sorry Mom, Papa for leaving the house while grounded". Marinette says looking back to her parents.

"It's okay honey, we understand saving Paris comes first". Her dad says smiling at his daughter.

"Your family is amazing". Adrien admires

"Don't be silly my boy, your a part of the family now". Tome says hugging the touch starved boy. "Any friend of my daughter is always welcome to be a part of our family". He says making the whole audience smile at the welcoming family

"Thank you". He cries hugging back

**Tikki: You don't have a choice! You must transform! We just have to be extra careful! Use that pillow under your sheets.**

**(Marinette goes to her bed and sees the pillow. She takes the pillow and rearranges the bed to make it look like she is sleeping under it)**

**Tikki: Lookin' good.**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**(Ladybug jumps from her house's roof and swings to the TVi Studio)**

**Scene: TVi studio.**

**Simon Says: Gabriel Agreste turned down my challenge and he will pay for it! By midnight tonight, he will entertain us in this very TV studio. Gabriel, I'm coming to get you!**

**(Cat Noir eavesdrops from above, to the ceiling attached, batten)**

**Cat Noir: Dad?**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

**Hawk Moth: It's risky, but it's given me an idea. Good luck, Simon Says.**

"Why would it be risky"? Juleka asks allowed

"I'm taking note now". Alya says making note of this.

**Scene: TVi studio.**

**(Cat Noir sees Nino hiding, he shushes Nino and jumps on Simon Says)**

**Cat Noir: Cat Noir says: Zip it and gimme those cards!**

Marinette groans "Really kitty? That isn't even a good pun or cleaver". She say annoyed at his constant puns.

"HEY my lady why would you say that"?

"She's right". Nino adds

"Traitor"! People start laughing at this

**Simon Says: (throws the cards) My gorilla will take care of you. Simon says.. knock him out! (throws a card at the Gorilla, who knocks Cat Noir out of the studio)**

**Cat Noir: I may not always land on my feet, but I always bounce back!**

**Simon Says: (picks up the cards) I could use an army.**

**Scene: Outside the studio. A group of people are waiting for the elevator, but Simon Says comes out of it.**

**Simon Says: Simon says... you are all soldiers! (they run away, but he throws soldier cards at them) Simon says... search all over Paris, my army, and find Gabriel Agreste!**

**(Meanwhile, Cat Noir is fighting the Gorilla. Cat hits him with his staff, but the Gorilla grabs the staff)**

**Cat Noir: Better watch out. My sensei taught me that... (The Gorilla grabs him) (in a squeaky voice) size doesn't matter!**

"Was that an imitation of me"? Plagg asks offended

"No"?

**(Ladybug kicks the door, but sees nobody in the studio.)**

**Nino: Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: Oh... Hey! You OK?**

**Nino: I'm fine, but my boy Adrien's still here somewhere!**

**Ladybug: Don't worry, we'll find him.**

**Cat Noir: I quit karate.**

"What did it not fit into your schedule"? Luka asks the model, as Kagami slaps him.

"To far". She says shaking her head

"Oh sorry Adrien". He says realizing his mistake.

"It's okay, just blame my dad". He says getting many symphonies looks from everyone and hugs from Marinette".

** (The elevator opens and a lady comes. She gets frightened) Oh, hey there, Ladybug! (He tricks the Gorilla into thinking that Ladybug is there and he breaks free from the Gorilla by kicking him and throws him into the elevator) Enough already. Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to make the elevator malfunction, and the Gorilla falls. Cat Noir does a backflip and he picks up his staff and he spins his staff to defend himself but he sees Ladybug and Nino)**

**Ladybug: Nice seeing you too, Cat Noir.**

**Cat Noir: Oh, sorry. I thought you were Simon Says.**

"It's good being alert, but always make sure to check if it's friend or foe first". Kagami says observes their fighting abilities.

"True, but it's so sweet he's looking out for his friends". Rose says enjoying the friendship in the show.

**Nino: I saw him! He's got a whole army together!**

**Cat Noir: He's looking for Gabriel Agreste. We better get to him faster than they can! (His Miraculous flashes)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, you're about to change back! I'll take one last look around for Nino's friend.**

**Cat Noir: Uh... Forget it! He's probably hypnotized.**

"Nice try, but there is a highly low chance that would work, Adrien". Max says doing the math

"I had to try something".

**Nino: But he's my buddy!**

"My point exactly". Max says making his point

"We get it Max". Alix groans

**Cat Noir: Uh... you're right. Maybe he's hiding. I'll leave you to look for him. Let's meet up at Gabriel Agreste's place later on. (closes the door) Finding Adrien will be a piece of cake! (turns back into Adrien)**

**Adrien: Plagg, hide. (Meets Ladybug and Nino) Nino!**

**Nino: Adrien! Dude, you okay?**

**Adrien: I'm fine. (sees Ladybug; timidly) ...Hello?**

**Ladybug: Uh... Hello! You sure you're okay?**

"UGH you two are so awkward like this. This is why I don't like Ladrien. You two were crushing on the versions of each other that were like masks. After all Marinette is most like herself as marinette, but Adrien is most like himself as Chat Noir". Luminous says going on a rant on why Marichat is her favorite ship with everyone listening at how true it was, and the two blush.

"Wow your right". Alya says realizing just how crazy the love square between her friends are.

**Adrien: I'm fine, really. But we've got to get to my house now! My father's in danger!**

**Ladybug: Let's go. Cat Noir will meet us there.**

**Scene: Agreste mansion.**

**Adrien: Nathalie, where's my father? He's in danger!**

**Nathalie: He knows already.**

**Gabriel: Good evening, Ladybug.**

**Adrien: Father, you've gotta get outta here. The hypnotist Simon Says is coming after you!**

**Gabriel: What? And be dictated by a madman? Certainly not.**

**Adrien: But father, he's dangerous! Who knows what he'll do?**

**Gabriel: Head up to your room now. You've had enough excitement for today. Nathalie, make sure they stay there. I have to apologize for my son, Ladybug. He's like his mother. Way too overly dramatic.**

**Ladybug: But he's right, you know. Simon Says is a real threat. You're in a lot of danger!**

**Gabriel: What could possibly happen with you here to protect me?**

**Nino: You sure your old man isn't some robot or something?**

"That would make way too much sense". Alya says laughing

**Adrien: When my father's concerned I'm never sure of anything.**

**(They enter Adrien's room)**

**Nino: Hoho! Dude! I've seen stadiums tinier than your room!**

"That is the coolest bedroom ever"! Nathanile says in aww

"It fells way to big and empty though". Adrien mumbled under his breath

**Adrien: Make yourself at home. I'm gonna take a shower.**

**Nino: Now?!**

**Adrien: What can I say? It's the model in me! (enters the shower; to Plagg) Why doesn't my father ever listen to me?**

"That sounds wrong" some says causing everyone to laugh

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**(Meanwhile, Ladybug is looking at some pictures of Adrien modeling.)**

**Gabriel: Isn't he flawless?**

**Ladybug: Huh? What? Flaw-what?**

**Gabriel: Adrien, my son. He's the image of perfection, don't you think?**

"It sounds like your father sees you as an object, not a person". Alix says noticing his odd behavior

"He's my dad we wouldn't do something like that. Would he"? Adrien says confused

**Ladybug: Oh, yes, he's perfect. I mean, um, I don't know him very well, but he seems...**

**Gabriel: I've never noticed your earrings before. They really are quite unique. May I? **

"Why is he so focused on the earrings"? Alya noticed taking note on this.

**(Ladybug's yo-yo rings)**

**Ladybug: Excuse me. (To her yo-yo) Cat Noir, where were you?**

**Cat Noir: I, I was... keeping Simon Says at bay!**

**Ladybug: And? Cat Noir?**

**Cat Noir: (sees the hypnotized people) I couldn't keep him away. He's coming. He's got company. (Cat Noir enters the room) Close off all exits! They're coming from another direction! Do as I say! Engage the self-defense system, we need total lockdown!**

**(Gabriel activates the total defense system)**

**Announcer: Lockdown engaged.**

"Why does your house have that"? Chloe asks having never hearing anything about this before.

"My dad likes to be through". Adrien shrugs

**Gabriel: How do you know so much about the system?**

**Cat Noir: Uh... In a house like this... it's a given!**

**Gabriel: They won't get in. This house is built like a fortress.**

**Scene: Outside the mansion.**

**Simon Says: Simon says.. destroy! (throws bull cards at the hypnotized people, and they knock the gate down)**

**Scene: Gabriel's atelier**

**Announcer: Emergency power on.**

**Cat Noir: There are too many of them. Your defense system is failing!**

**Ladybug: Adrien and Nino! I better go get them!**

**Gabriel: Here, Nathalie. Pick the controls in case you need to unlock an exit. She's coming with you.**

**Cat Noir: I'll reinforce the outer defenses. Go hide in the atrium. It's not safe in here.**

**Gabriel: No one tells me what to do. Not even a superhero.**

**Cat Noir: You're in danger, like everyone else. So stop pretending you're above us all and do what I tell you to!**

"How long have you been holding that one in Dude"? Nino asks his best friend

"I have no idea". Adrein says shrugging

**(Cat Noir takes the other control)**

**(Gabriel and Cat Noir are shocked)**

**Gabriel: Quite a temper. You remind me of someone.**

**(Cat Noir exits the room. Gabriel looks at a picture of Mrs. Agreste.)**

**Scene: Outside the mansion. The hypnotized people are invading.**

**Hawk Moth: I don't think that's a good idea, Simon Says.**

"He was quiet for a while". Kagami say noticing his absence

"Your right"? Alya says taking a note of this for later

**Simon Says: Gabriel is here!**

**Hawk Moth: Yes, but don't forget our deal. I feel Ladybug and Cat Noir nearby. Once you've got them in front of you, you'll be able to honor our agreement. Just take their jewels, the Miraculouses.**

**Simon Says: It's as good as done. Simon says we'll defeat them!**

**Scene: Agreste mansion. Ladybug and Nathalie enter Adrien's room.**

**Nino: Ladybug! What's going down?**

**Ladybug: We need to move to safer ground. Where is Adrien?**

**Nino: Taking a shower.**

**Ladybug: Now?**

**Nino: It's the model in him.**

**Ladybug: Take Nino to the atrium. I'll take care of Adrien. Leave the remote control with me. (Nathalie gives her the remote control; Ladybug knocks on the bathroom door) A-drien? Adrien!**

"This could be awkward". Tom laughs at his daughter

"You have to idea". The hero's say in unison

**(Cat Noir enters the bathroom and hears her. He turns the shower on)**

**Ladybug: Eeee!**

**Adrien: (Pokes his head around the corner) Yeah?**

**Ladybug: Oh! Must...it-eh, to go! He he. Too dangerous... to leave!**

**Adrien: Can I put on my clothes first?**

"Wow you two are really awkward like that". Chloe say noticing how right Luminous was about them crushing on masks of each other.

**Ladybug: Sure! If you must... I-I mean, of course you can. (shuts the bathroom door)**

**(Both sigh of relief)**

**Scene: Gabriel's atelier. Nathalie and Nino go to where Gabriel is.**

**Gabriel: Where's my son?**

**Nino: He'll be here. He's with Ladybug.**

**Gabriel: Mmm.**

**Scene: Adrien's room. Ladybug sees there is a picture of Mrs. Agreste on the computer.**

**Ladybug: (gasps)**

**(He goes to his bedroom with the towel around his neck)**

**Adrien: My mother on her 17th birthday. She was pretty, huh?**

**Adrien and Ladybug: She's... got your eyes. Huh?**

"She really does" Marinette says kissing kitty boy on the cheek

**(The hypnotized people invade the mansion)**

**Ladybug: (Pushes Adrien in the bathroom) Stay here! (closes the door)**

**Plagg: Oh my! What was that all about? Sweet love?**

**(Adrien blushes then he shakes his head)**

**Adrien: ...Gotta help her!**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out!**

**Plagg: Oh, not again!**

"Plagg why don't you like transforming Adrien into Chat noir"? alya asks the kwami.

"It makes me really tired and I'd rather just lay around all day eating cheese". He says causing Tikki to sigh at her other half.

**(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) (There's no actual transformation animation)**

**Scene: Gabriel's atelier.**

**Gabriel: Are they coming?**

**(Nathalie tries to keep the door locked, but the hypnotized people knock it open)**

**Simon Says: Gotcha.**

**(Meanwhile, Cat Noir arrives at the ceiling, but the hypnotized people are out to get him. Ladybug, in Adrien's room, is dodging them. She goes to Gabriel's room, but sees nobody there. Cat Noir appears in the window and also sees the empty room with knocked-over paintings and the security terminal.)**

**Cat Noir: Well, that's just great.**

**Scene: TVi Studio.**

**Simon Says: Welcome to another exciting hour of "The Challenge"! Good evening again from Simon Says. Viewers, I've kept my promise. Here's Gabriel!**

**(Gabriel appears, the Gorilla accompanying him.)**

**Simon Says: Simon says... you are a butterfly! (throws a butterfly card at him)**

"How ironic". Luminous says under her breath

**Gabriel: (Stars flapping with his arms and jumping around.) Flap flap, flutter flutter, flutter flutter, flap flap!**

Nino and the burn squad start laughing at this

"Revenge". Plagg laughs maniacally

**Ladybug: We've gotta save Mr. Agreste!**

**Simon Says: Tomorrow, Butterfly, you will be no more.**

**Ladybug: akuma's gotta be in one of those cards.**

**Cat Noir: But which one? There are so many of'em.**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio)**

**Simon Says: Ladybug, Cat Noir, you can save him by giving me your Miraculouses. Do the right thing...**

**Ladybug: In your dreams. Lucky Charm! (Throws the yo-yo into the air and another yo-yo appears)**

"Still better than a spoon". Max says giving up trying to figure out how the lucky charm works

**Cat Noir: A regular yo-yo? But you've got a magical one!**

**Ladybug: I'll figure it out later.**

**Simon Says: Simon says... your yo-yo is useless! (throws a card at the yo-yo and it falls to the floor, the 'unbreakable' cord snaps. Cat Noir knocks his card over) Simon says... your stick is...**

**Cat Noir: Useless? I don't think so. I'm not gonna let you get a word in edgewise!**

**(Cat Noir is fighting Simon Says while Ladybug is ripping up the cards, to see if the akuma is in one of them)**

**Simon Says: Simon says...**

**Cat Noir: (taunting) Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na-na.**

**Simon Says: It doesn't matter whether you can hear me or not, all that is important is what Simon says! Simon says remove your Miraculous and give it to me!**

**(Cat Noir avoids the cards and pushes Ladybug away from them.)**

**Gabriel: ...Flap, flutter, flutter and flap...**

**Simon Says: Simon says... take off like an airplane! (Throws an airplane card at him and he starts acting like an airplane, he runs out of the room, making airplane-noises)**

Plagg starts laughing harder at this

**Cat Noir: He's headed for the roof. We got to stop him.**

**(Ladybug stops him by grabbing his tail)**

**Ladybug: This is our last chance to capture the akuma and I can't do it alone! If we free Simon Says, we free Mr. Agreste too!**

**Cat Noir: Then let's not waste another minute.**

**Simon Says: And how will you defeat me without your yo-yo?**

**(Gabriel enters the roof and starts running around like an airplane.)**

**Simon Says: Simon says... it's over! (throws black cards at them, but Cat Noir hits them with his baton)**

**Ladybug: Follow my lead.**

**Simon Says: Simon says...**

**(Ladybug knocks the deck of cards out of Simon Says' hands with the regular yo-yo. Cat Noir steps on the yo-yo and uses his Cataclysm to disintegrate the cards. He throws the deck to Ladybug, who throws it on the ground. The akuma flies off)**

"Oh that makes sense, if your magic yo-yo couldn't work didn't mean the lucky charm one was affected either". Max says finally figuring out this lucky charm

**Simon Says: That's not possible! I made your yo-yo useless!**

**Ladybug: This one yes (she holds up her normal yo-yo), but not that one (she holds up her Lucky charm yo-yo). Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air and its energy de-hypnotizes the people. Gabriel gets dehypnotized right before he's about to jump off the TVi tower, he gulps and walks backwards. Ladybug's yo-yo is also fixed.) My yo-yo! No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the de-evilized akuma) Bye bye, little butterfly.**

**(Simon Says is turned back into Simon)**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

"POUND IT"! They do the same in person

**(They go to the roof and see Gabriel.)**

**Cat Noir: I'm afraid your flight has been canceled, sir.**

**Gabriel: You?**

**Cat Noir: Prefer Ladybug? Can't say I blame you. (He puts his arm around Ladybug's shoulder)**

**(Their Miraculouses beep)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, your ring! You better get out of here. (She sees his ring)**

**Cat Noir: Like a cat on a hot tin roof. See you again soon, Mr. Agreste. (He shakes hands with Gabriel, who looks at Cat Noir's ring) And you, m'lady. (He bows to Ladybug then he runs away)**

"Why did he pay so much attention to your ring"? Alya asks taking another note about his obsession with the miraculouses.

**Gabriel: Hmm...**

**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is looking at the pictures of his mother on the phone with Plagg sitting on Adrien's shirt while they are facing the window.**

**(Plagg hears the door opening so he hides in Adrien's button down shirt) **

**(Gabriel comes and hugs him. Adrien looks very surprised. Gabriel notices his ring)**

**Gabriel: I've never noticed your ring before.**

"Why is he obsessing over your ring Adrien"? Alya asks finding this weird

"Maybe because it isn't apart of any of his designs". Adrien guesses shrugging

**Adrien: Is that the only thing you've never noticed about me?**

**Gabriel: I'm glad everything worked out for the best.**

**(When Gabriel leaves Adrien's room, Plagg appears on Adrien's shirt when he is concerned after Adrien and his father hugged each other)**

**Plagg: Hmm?**

**Scene: TVi Studio. The Challenge is on the air again.**

**Alec: Welcome back to everyone's #1 game show, The Challenge! Last week, our cool DJ friend Nino won the challenge. So, let's welcome him back again. Come on out, DJ Nino!**

**(Nino enters the stage)**

**Tom: Looks like you weren't absent or late all week! Excellent news, Marinette. You can go join your friends on the set.**

**Marinette: I think I'd rather watch with you guys. That's... if you and Mom's like that?**

**(Marinette hugs her parents)**

**Alec: (on TV) So we upped the challenge for you tonight, Nino. You're gonna have to get two celebrities dancing instead of one! However, this time, you can choose your opponents.**

**Nino: Oh, I've got this one in the bag. I'm gonna pick two buds I know won't let me down. Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

Alya starts laughing "Of course".

**Marinette: (gasps) Uh... On second thought, I'm wiped. I'm gonna take a nap. Don't want to be late for school tomorrow! And, you know, mess up that perfect school record! Tell me what happens, 'kay?**

"This makes sense now". Tom says laughing

**Tom: Sure.**

**Sabine: Of course, honey.**

**Tom: Sometimes I just can't figure that girl out.**

**Sabine: Oh, give her a break. You know there's nothing more demanding than going to school! (hugs Tom)**

"I stand corrected, apparently being a hero is". Sabine says taking back her words

**(Ladybug goes to the roof, and swings her way to the studio.)**

Alya stands up and walks over to Luminous. "I know who Hawkmoth is". She says shocking everyone.

Luminous smiles hearing this. "Wanna share with the class"? She asked standing up .

"Umm given who I think it is, it might be easier to just keep it secret until this person figures out who it is. So to spare their feelings can I just whisper my guess into your ear"? She asks disappointing everyone that they won't find out the answer right away.

"Of course" Luminous says, as Alya whispers her quess into her ear. "Your right". She says shocking everyone, Alya included.

"Wow I can't believe I'm right". She says sitting down giving Adrien a sad look.

"Wanna tell me who she is babe"? Nino asks her. As Alya looks back to Luminous for permission. Getting a nod in approval, Alya whispers his Identity in his ear. "WOW really"? He talks her getting a nod.

"Okay Alya don't tell anyone else". Luminous says pulling out the Hat. "Who wants to pick the next episode".

"I will please". Rose asks raising her hand

"Go ahead" Luminous says holding the hat out to Rose.

Rose pull an episode out of the Hat. "The next episode is"

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chronogirl

"Timebreaker, OH that's when you got Akumatized Alix". Rose said looking over to her friend, handing the card to Luminous.

"Oh that's cool, I always wanted to remember what I did when I was an Akuma". She said excited about this.

"Great, then before we start there is something I'm going to do". Luminous said turning the card into a Cupcake, before setting it on the snack table.

"What"? Marc asks nervously

"This". She says snapping her fingers making blue and white rabbit ears appear on top of Alix's head. Kim and Plagg start laughing at the ears, as Luminous hands her a mirror to show her the ears".

"Umm why did you put bunny ears on me"? She asks trying and failing to take them off.

"I won't say until season three. Now let's get started". Luminous says pressing play

**Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette walks down the stairs and sees her mother.**

**Sabine: Well? With or without?**

**Marinette: Uh, with?**

**Sabine: You're sure it's not better without?**

**Marinette: Either way, you look perfect, Mom.**

"Aww thats so sweet Marinette, your so nice to your family". Rose coos

"Thanks". Mari says blushing

**Sabine: You know? It's not every day you celebrate your twentieth wedding anniversary.**

**Tom: (off-camera) Marinette! Could you have a minute please? (Marinette runs over to him) Well?**

**Marinette: Well, what?**

**Tom: My mustache, I groomed it. Is it too short? Should I shave the whole thing off? Maybe it's a little crooked on one–**

**Marinette: You look perfect Dad. Uh, except for one thing. (points at his dirty baking apron, which he is still wearing)**

"I didn't notice a difference". Adrien whispers to his girlfriend

"To be honest me either". She whispers back giggling

**Tom: Uh? Thanks sweetheart. (runs off)**

**Marinette: (chuckles) No problem Dad! (later, Marinette pushes her parents out of the doors)**

**Marinette: You're going to be late!**

**Tom: Now don't forget Mrs. Chamack will be coming by to pick up the Eiffel Tower cake in 30 minutes. I'm depending on you.**

**Marinette: Yeah, yeah. No sweat, piece of cake. (they leave and Marinette lets Tikki out) Wow, married twenty years. That's pretty cool, huh Tikki?**

"Wow even moi has to admit that's impressive". Chloe says jokingly sounding like her old self

"Ya that's amazing. Ivan I hope we stay together that long". Mylene says hugging Ivan, as he nods in agreement blushing.

"Me too babe". Nino says kissing Alya

"Aww thanks kids". Tom says happily hugging his wife

**Tikki: Time flies when you're having fun.**

**Marinette: And stands still when you're doing homework. (Tikki chuckles)**

**Scene: Le Grand Paris. Marinette's parents sit down to eat.**

**(Tom notices someone and waves and Alix waves back. It's Alix sitting at another table with her father.)**

**Alix: They're Marinette's parents. You know, one of the chicks I hang out with?**

**Mr. Kubdel: Yes, I remember. They make the best bread in the whole of Paris**

"Thanks for the compliment, we try our best.'' Sabine says with Tom nodding in agreement

**. (he notices one of Alix's sneakers) Couldn't you have made more of an effort to dress nicely?.**

**Alix: What do you mean? I took off my cap.**

**(she points to her cap)**

**Mr. Kubdel: But this is a special day.**

"Wait you got akumatized on your birthday"? Kagami asks having not been there

"Umm ya". Alix shrugs taking a bite of pizza from the snack table, as her bunny ears twitch a bit.

"Wow that's rough". Luka adds in, with Kagami nodding in agreement.

**Alix: Well, it's only a birthday.**

**Mr. Kubdel: No, this is a special birthday (reaches inside his jacket pocket and brings out a watch) This family heirloom was made by one of our ancestors many, many years ago. It's been passed down from one generation to the next, on their 15th birthday. And today, it's your turn to inherit it.**

**Alix: It's pretty sweet, dad. But I've already got a watch, synced up to my smartphone.**

"Personally I think Pocket watches are cooler, they don't need batteries, and have such beautiful designs". Luminous says looking at the beautiful watch on screen.

"You like pocket watches"? Alix asks holding out hers

"I own two, but nither are as cool as yours". She says as Alix nods in agreement

"What's so special about that watch"? Kim asks not quite getting it.

"You'll see". Luminous and Alix says at the same time before high fiving.

**Mr. Kubdel: But sometimes there's more to things than meets the eye. Let's just say that our ancestor was… (opens the watch) Ahead of his time. (Alix gasps)**

"That is such a cool watch". Kim says getting the point

"No wonder you got Akumatized over it". Nino says in aww

**Mr. Kubdel: Of course, I'd understand if you'd rather me buy you a new pair of rollerblades.**

**Alix: No, Dad! I'm stoked to have it. It's awesome, thank you! (The phone rings)**

**Mr. Kubdel: Are your friends waiting?**

**Alix: Yeah, but I don't want to bail on you. It's cool.**

**Mr. Kubdel: No, no, go ahead. (Alix stands up and grabs her cap) Now, take good care of it.**

**Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette is in her room doing homework.**

**Tikki: Come on Marinette! You can do it! Just remember the formula. Think, Marinette, think!**

**Marinette: I might be able to do it if you weren't distracting me so much with your encouraging words! **

"At least your Kwami is encouraging, while I'm stuck with Plagg". Adrien grumbles making Marinette, and Tikki laugh in agreement.

"HEY"! Shouts the cat kwami, causing everyone else to laugh.

**(Tikki giggles) (The phone rings)**

**Marinette: Hey Alya. What's up? The what? The bet between Alix and Kim? No, of course I didn't forget! I already made the banner for it! I know everyone's counting on me. In 5 minutes? No sweat. I'm on my way already. Be right there! Eek!**

**Tikki: But Marinette, you have to wait for Mrs. Chamack to pick up her cake!**

**Marinette: Gahhh! I've got 20 minutes before she gets here. I told them I'd take care of the banner and they're all counting on me! Besides, Adrien will be there too!**

**Tikki: You'll never make it to Trocadéro on 5 minutes, it's way too far!**

**Marinette: Not too far for Ladybug. (winks) Tikki, spots on! (Marinette turns into Ladybug. She swings away to the Trocadéro, detransforms, arrives just in time and shows everyone her banner. Everyone is delighted with it.)**

"Would that be considered an abuse of powers". Sabrina asked confused.

"I was desperate". Marinette says exspraserated

"Oh marinette". Sabine, Alya, and Tikki sigh in unison

**Unknown: Oh, that's beautiful!**

**Adrien: Impressive, Marinette! (winks at Marinette and she giggles in return)**

**Kim: You all picked the wrong side to cheer on. Looks like Alix isn't even showing up! Probably too chicken to race an extreme athlete like me.**

**Alix: Spoke too soon, Kim. (Everyone cheers her on.) Your ridiculous bets are over. I'm gonna leave you in the dust, meathead!**

"Sorry my friend, but your constant bets were getting old". Max says patting Kim on the back.

"I understand I'll cut back". He says sighing

**Kim: You're no match for me. My neck is bigger than your thigh.**

"Was that supposed to be intimidating"? Kagami asks liking this class of people.

"It sounded better in my head". Kim mumbled under his breath embarrassed

**Alya: (Laughs) Is that a good thing?**

**Marinette: (laughs)**

**Max: (pushes Kim and Alix away from each other) Let's review the official rules. Two laps around the fountains; approximately 500 yards. The first one over the line's declared the victor! If Kim triumphs, Alix will relinquish her rollerblades to him. If Alix triumphs, Kim will be prohibited from making another dare for the rest of the school year.**

**Juleka: We're through with all of those stupid dares!**

**Ivan: Uh-huh, that's right!**

**Nathaniel: No more dares!**

**Max: On your marks, get set...**

**Alix: Hold up! (Kim falls and the students laugh)**

People start laughing in the theater as well.

**Kim: Forfeiting already?**

**Alix: (Gives her watch to Alya) Hold on to this for me, will you, Alya? I don't wanna drop it during the race.**

**Alya: Hold on girl, I can't! I gotta...**

**Alix: Guard it with your life. It's a family heirloom!**

**Alya: But... (Gives the watch to Marinette) Marinette, take this. I gotta record the race for my blog!**

**Max: On your marks, get set... GO!**

**(Alix and Kim start racing, Kim on foot, Alix on her rollerblades while everyone cheers on)**

**Marinette: But... she asked you to look after it. I gotta hold up the banner! (Marinette is suddenly pulled to the side and drops the watch, which falls in slow motion until Adrien catches it.)**

"Nice catch Adrien". Alix says happy to know what really happened to the watch

"No problem".

**Adrien: Need any help?**

**Marinette: Uh... yup! Thanks. Gotta be careful! Even if you are amazing.**

**Adrien: Uh?**

**Marinette: At... holding things! In your hands. (Everyone is cheering)**

"Oh Marinette". Alya laughs

"Hey, I don't do that anymore". She says blushing like mad

**Max: Last lap!**

**Alya: Amazing at holding things?**

**Marinette: (chatters)**

**Chloé: Adrikins, whatcha got there? Some super old case or something?**

**Adrien: Careful, Alix's!**

**Chloé: If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless.**

"Sorry Alix, I didn't know how special that watch was". Chloe says feeling sorry for her old self.

"It's fine Chloe my watch is fine no, so it's ancient history". Alix says holding up her watch showing her it's fine.

**(Adrien is mad at Chloé for saying that and Marinette wants Chloé to give Alix's watch back to Adrien)**

**Marinette: Give it back to Adrien, Chloé. (Chloé opens the watch and she gasps)**

**(Alix and Kim are still racing. They are about to reach the finish line. Chloé accidentally drops the watch onto the racetrack. Alix's rollerblades break it.)**

"I'm glad to know what happened". Alix says holder her watch close to her as if making sure it was still in one piece.

**Alix: Yeah! Ha ha ha! (she looks behind her and she gasps)**

**Kim: I call a rematch. That false start back there threw me off! Uh...**

**Alix: (she Skates to her broken watch) Did you do this?**

**Alya: I had to videotape the race so I gave it to Marinette but then she had to hold the banner so she gave it to Adrien, then Chloé snatched it from him and dropped it and, uh, then you skated over it.**

**Alix: My old man gave me this for my birthday! This watch is totally a family heirloom!**

**Marinette: It was an accident!**

**Adrien: We didn't mean any harm, Alix.**

"It's fine I way over reacted". Alix says brushing it off.

**Chloé: As if! I totally had nothing to do with this.**

**Alix: You're all to blame! (Skates away angrily)**

**Marinette: Alix, wait!**

**Tikki: Marinette, what about Ms. Chamack's cake?**

**Marinette: There's still time! Hide, Tikki! (She runs to Alix)**

"This won't end well". Nathanel says getting his pencil and drawing pad out to draw the akuma.

"You think". Luka laughs

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: Such disappointment, frustration and negativity... Oh, how it fills my heart with exhilaration. (Turns a butterfly into an akuma) (waves his Cane in the air) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!**

**Scene: Le Grand Paris. After Nadja Chamack knocked at the bakery's door and no one is there, she calls Tom.**

**Butler Jean: Bon appetit.**

**(Tom is about to eat, but his phone rings)**

**Tom: (to Sabine) It's Mrs. Chamack. (picks up the phone) Hello?**

**Nadja: Hi, I'm in front of the bakery.**

**Tom: Yes, I...**

**Nadja: But it's closed! And I really need that cake now!**

**Tom: I know you need your cake right away. Uh, my daughter's home, she must be upstairs. I'll phone her immediately. (starts calling Marinette)**

"Wait! I don't remember this phone call going this way"? Tom says confused

"You'll see". Marinette says looking down sadly. Adrien notices her down spirit and looks over to her.

"Something wrong my Lady"? he asks as Marinette hugs him.

"I don't like this Akuma attack is all". She whispers

**Scene: The Trocadéro.**

**Marinette: Maybe we could fix it?**

**Alix: This watch was sick! One of a kind! It can't be fixed!**

**Marinette: Well, there has to be a way to get it back to the way it was.**

**Alix: Like how, huh? Go back in time and change the future? When you figure out how to do that, let me know. (Skates away)**

"Actually yes". Marinette says confusing everyone.

**Marinette: (Marinette's phone rings; it's her dad.) Uh-oh, this can't be good. (accepts call) Hello, dad...**

**(The akuma flies to Alix's skates, and possesses her)**

**Hawk Moth: Timebreaker. I am Hawk Moth. I'm granting you the power to retaliate against the people who've wronged you, and to go back in time to restore the future. But you must do me a favor in return, when the time is right.**

**Timebreaker: You got it, Hawk Moth.**

**Tom: Mrs. Chamack is outside waiting to take her cake.**

**Marinette: Uhh... I...I gotta go, dad. Can't keep Ms. Chamack waiting!**

**Tom: She was listening to music.**

"No she wasn't". He says looking at his daughter.

"Hehe let's get back to the show". She says quickly as Luminous clicks play.

**(Timebreaker skates towards the students)**

**Adrien: Run!**

**(Kim tries to escape from the Timebreaker, but she touches him and steals his energy.)**

**Marinette: Stop, Alix! What are you doing?!**

**Timebreaker: The name's Timebreaker now. And I'm gonna go back in time and save my watch, using all you punks to do it!**

**Marinette: Go back in time? What did you do to Kim? Why is he fading?**

**Timebreaker: I needed his energy. Besides, the dude was a pain anyway with all those bets. He deserves to disappear forever. And so do you! (Skates toward Marinette, but she dodges her. Timebreaker chases Marinette, but she throws her banner in Timebreaker's face. Timebreaker trips and falls.)**

**Marinette: (hiding) We gotta transform, now!**

**[Transformation Sequence] **

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**(Timebreaker is about to skate away, but Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo.)**

**Ladybug: Time out, Timebreaker!**

"Nice pun my lady". Adrien laughs

"Well her puns are better than yours". Nino tell his friend

"HEY"!

**Timebreaker: Please, help me up, I messed up, please, please! (Rose sees her, and takes her hand to help her up.)**

**Rose: Okay.**

"Rose we're going to have a talk about helping Akumas". Juleka sternly tells her friend

"I understand". Rose says looking down nervously

**Ladybug: Noooo!**

**Timebreaker: (steals Rose's energy) Hahaha! Sweet Rose! Always thinking of others before yourself! (Looks at her time meter) One minute.**

**Ladybug: I gotta destroy her akuma before everyone disappears for good! Where on earth is that cat? (Swings away)**

"I'm coming". Adrien calls out

**Adrien: (Hidden behind a tree) Time to transform!**

**[Transformation Sequence] **

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**(Mylène runs away from Timebreaker, but she steals her energy)**

**Timebreaker: One and a half minutes. You won't be able to stop me where I'm going, Ladybug!**

**Cat Noir: (touches Timebreaker with his staff) Let me guess. We're all playing a game of tag and you're it?**

**Timebreaker: Exactly!**

**Ladybug: Don't let her touch you!**

"I'm starting to get that". Adrein says nervously

**Cat Noir: (dodges Timebreaker) Missed me! Just a second too late.**

**Timebreaker: (sees Alya) He he he he! (Skates towards her and steals her energy)**

**Ladybug: Nooo!**

**Cat Noir: Well, she wastes no time, does she?**

**Ladybug: (growls) And the more people she freezes, the more minutes she gets to go farther back in time! Those poor kids frozen in time...They're goners if we don't get that akuma!**

**(Timebreaker is about to steal Ivan's energy, but Ladybug catches her.)**

**Ivan: Ahhh!**

**Ladybug: Keep your hands to yourself!**

**Hawk Moth: Now, Timebreaker! Grab her Miraculous! Her earrings!**

"I can't watch". Marinette says hiding in adriens chest.

"Marinette what's wrong"? He asks confused. When he didn't get an answer, Luminous presses the play button

**(Timebreaker is about to steal her energy, but Cat Noir sacrifices himself for Ladybug.)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! Noooo!**

"NOOOO"! Everyone shouts with her, as Marinette pulls away and starts hitting Adrien.

"Stupid. Self sacrificing. Kitty". She repeated hitting him over and over

**Timebreaker: Oh, wow, six minutes in one go! Must have been those nine lives. Gotta go! The past is waiting.**

**Hawk Moth: Timebreaker! The Miraculous! Take Cat Noir's ring before he disappears!**

**Ladybug: Go ahead and try!**

**Timebreaker: Chill out, Hawk Moth. I have a sick plan!**

"Sorry everyone". Alix says as her ears drop down sadly.

"It's okay Alix, it's not your fault. It's that meanie Hawkmoths fault". Rose says hugging her friend.

"Rose is right". Chloe says flipping her hair.

**(Timebreaker is about to skate away. Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo, but she finds herself dragged by Timebreaker. Suddenly, they travel to the past, to the moment where Alix and Kim were racing.)**

**Ladybug: Whoa, what... just happened? Oh wow, we've gone back in time, haven't we?**

"That is quite cool. I wonder if there's a Miraculous with time travel abilities"? Max asks causing Luka and Alix to sneeze.

"Bless you". Luminous says. "And Max to answer your question, time will tell.'' She finishes pressing play.

**Chloé: Whatcha got there?**

**Adrien: Careful, Alix's!**

**Chloé: What is this? Some super old case or something? If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless.**

**Marinette: Give it back to Adrien, Chloé.**

**Timebreaker: My watch!**

**Ladybug: Chloé! Put the watch down!**

**(Chloé breaks the watch)**

**Timebreaker: Noooo! Ladybug, this time it's your fault! I need more energy. I gotta go further back in time!**

"Sorry Alix that time it's my fault". Marinette says looking over to her friend

"It's cool you were just trying to stop me as an akuma". She says cheering up a bit.

**Alix: Ladybug. It's all Ladybug's fault!**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair.**

**Hawk Moth: Could this be possible? Do I see double vision in my future? Or should I say double villain? (Turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my devilish akuma, then join this troubled soul!**

"Just stop this you stalker". Chloe shouts causing people to laugh

**Scene: Trocadéro. (Past)**

**Ladybug: Everyone, get out of here! Don't let her touch you!**

**Adrien: Time to transform.**

**Marinette: Who are you?**

**Ladybug: Uhh, I don't really have time to explain right now, but I'm you from just a few minutes in the future.**

**Tikki: She's right! I can feel it! She is you from the future!**

"You can". Max asks the kwami amazed

"Yes, I could feel my aura coming off her, and to be honest weirder things have happened in the past". Tikki says to everyone.

"Like what"? Marinette asks confused

"Well there was that time with Plagg and Trixx, the fox Kwami. In Boston massachusetts, and Molasses was involved". She says making everyone not really wanting to hear how that story went.

**Marinette: Crazy!**

**Ladybug: Listen. I know it seems unbelievable, but trust me, I mean, trust...yourself? Oh, and dad's gonna call me! I mean, you, in two minutes! He won't be happy because Ms. Chamack is waiting for you outside the bakery door!**

"Smart honey, but next time just pick one thing, and try not to do both". Sabine says happy for her daughter's quick thinking.

"Yes mom". Marinette sighs

**Marinette: The cake... But I, I still have...**

**Ladybug: Time? That's what I thought too. Ms. Chamack will be early. Just leave now and make sure to take care of the cake. Don't worry, Ladybug can handle this single-handed. (Marinette runs to the bakery) How did I get myself into these crazy situations?**

"By putting on a miraculous". Alya says laughing

"Totally worth it". Adrien says hugging Marinette

**(The two Timebreakers meet each other)**

**Ladybug: (sees Cat Noir) Cat Noir, I can't explain now, but we've got to capture Timebreaker's akuma! Your life depends on it!**

**Cat Noir: Which life? I've got nine.**

"Dude not the time". Nino sighs

"I didn't know". He says in his defence

**Ladybug: I'm serious! akuma is in her rollerblades. We gotta release it!**

**(They jump off the roof and land by the two Timebreakers.)**

**Cat Noir: Am I seeing double all of a sudden?**

**Ladybug: Another thing I don't have time to explain.**

**Timebreaker 1: The energy from these two will be enough for both of us to go farther back in time!**

**Timebreaker 2: Heh, I want my watch back! Let's do it!**

"But there are two Timebreakers, and only one watch". Max says causing everyone to pause.

"Your right". Kagami says suddenly. "Wow the villains don't plan anything through, do they"?

"Nope". Says Marinette

**Ladybug: Whatever you do, don't let either of them touch you!**

**Hawk Moth: Get the Miraculous, Timebreaker!**

**(They start to fight.)**

**Timebreaker 1: If we were faster, those bozos would be no match for us.**

**Timebreaker 2: Then let's stock up on more energy first. Then, we'll destroy them!**

**(The Timebreakers skate away. Ladybug and Cat Noir chase them.)**

**Scene: Bakery. Ms. Chamack sees Marinette running towards her.**

**Ms. Chamack: (on the phone) Oh, hold on. Here she comes now. It's fine, thanks.**

**Tom: It's all good.**

**Marinette: Sorry again for making you wait. (closes the door) Hahh…**

"That was close". Marc says

"You could say that again". Marinette laughs

"That was close". Alya says causing several people to laugh

**Tikki: Mission accomplished.**

**Marinette: You mean Mission #1 accomplished, time for Mission #2!**

**[Transformation Sequence] **

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Scene: Trocadéro. The Timebreakers are skating, and Ladybug and Cat Noir chase them.**

**Timebreaker 1: We've got enough speed. Let's go hardcore on Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

**Timebreaker 2: Once we get the energy from these two...**

**Timebreaker 1: We'll have enough to go back in time together.**

**Timebreaker 2: And get our watch!**

**Cat Noir: I thought we were chasing them!**

**(The two Timebreakers are about to steal their energy, but a yo-yo stops them.)**

"Right on time my Lady". Adrien Puns.

"Hey that one actually works". Nino laughs

"BURN"! Shouts the Burn squad

**Timebreakers: Hyaaahhh!**

**Ladybug 1: Hey, you two! Need a hand?**

**Ladybug 2: Thanks!**

**Cat Noir: Uh... uh?**

"Confused Adrien"? Chloe teases her oldest friend.

"How would you react to that Chloe"? He asks teasing her back

"Uhh". she stutters

"My point exactly".

**(Cat Noir is surprised because there are two Ladybugs)**

**Ladybug 1: They're insane on their rollerblades.**

**Ladybug 2: And unstoppable on the ground!**

**Ladybug 1: So, what if they were not on the ground?**

** (Cat Noir clasps his hands while he grins and he is amazed to see two Ladybugs)**

**Cat Noir: Two Ladybugs? I'm in heaven!**

"Dude that sounds so wrong". Nino groans

**Timebreaker 1: Change of plan. We gotta go back in time now. There'll be less of them!**

**Timebreaker 2: I'm down.**

**Hawk Moth: Don't fail me this time!**

**(The Timebreakers skate away)**

**Ladybugs: They're planning to go back in time again! Lucky Charm! (A bicycle lock and a traffic cone appear) Any ideas?**

"Can it be considered a jinx when it's with yourself"? Asks tomato boy finishing a drawing of Timebreaker.

"I don't think so". Luminous says shrugging

**Cat Noir: While you two figures it out, I'll try to buy us some time.**

**(Ladybug's lucky vision detects an ice cream sign)**

**Ladybug 1: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?**

**Ladybug 2: Of course!**

**Cat Noir: (hides behind a wall) Cataclysm! (he uses his Cataclysm to break the pillar)**

**Timebreakers: Huh? (They skate back, and see Ladybug)**

**Timebreaker 1: Let's freeze her on her way past!**

**(Ladybug uses the bicycle lock to tie the Timebreakers' legs, while the other Ladybug uses the traffic cone and the ice cream sign to make a ramp.)**

"What are you planing"? Max asks confused never understanding marinette's plan with her lucky charms

"You'll see". She says mysteriously

**Timebreakers: We're going too fast! We can't stop!**

**(The Timebreakers get launched by the ramp)**

"Oh nevermind". Max quickly says.

**Timebreakers: Wag!**

**Ladybug: Now!**

**(The two Ladybugs use their Yo-yos to catch the two Timebreakers, and two of their skates fall off)**

**Ladybugs: (break the skates; two akumas emerge) No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (They catch the akuma.) Gotcha! (They release them.) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Everything turns back to normal.) Pound it! (The two Ladybugs become one, the watch is fixed, and Timebreaker is turned back into Alix.)**

"Thanks for fixing my watch Marinette". Alix says happy to have her watch back whole.

"No problem. That is a pretty Miraculous watch after all, it be awful for it to be destroyed". She says this causing Luminous to laugh.

"Sorry, sorry for laughing, but I can't say it's a spoiler". She says at their weird looks.

**Alix: Huh?**

**Ladybug: Here. I think this is yours? (she gives Alix the watch)**

**Alix: Sweet! How did you fix it? Thank you! I should never have given it to someone else to look after. It was my responsibility. My bad.**

"Lesson learned". Alix say with her bunny ears held high.

"Good". Luminous says in a wise old sage voice

**Ladybug: Responsibility isn't something to be taken lightly. I should know.**

**Alix: You're totally right. I'll be more careful next time for sure. Thanks, Ladybug.**

**(Cat Noir likes the idea of having two Ladybugs around)**

**Cat Noir: I was just getting used to having two Ladybugs around.**

**Ladybug: But now, you're gonna get used to no Ladybugs around. Gotta split before I change back. (she swings away)**

"BURN"! Shouts the Burn squad

**(Cat Noir is disappointed but he hopes that Ladybug will love him just like he loves her)**

**Cat Noir: Ahhh... She'll fall for me someday. It's just a matter of time.**

"And you did" He says kissing Marinette on the cheek

"So cute". Comments rose as Alya fan girl in the background

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: You slipped by me this time, Ladybug and Cat Noir. But one day, past, present or future, you will be destroyed! And I'll have your Miraculouses! I will be UNSTOPPABLE! Mwahahaha!**

**(His window closes)**

"I can't believe that's Adrien's dad". Alya whispers to Nino making sure no one can hear.

"I kinda can, I've actually meet the guy remember". He whispers back.

"What are you talking about"? Adrien asks noticing them whispering to each other.

"Nothing". They say in sync a bit to quickly

**Scene: Bakery. Marinette's parents have arrived from their anniversary dinner.**

**Marinette: Huh? Hey! So, did you have a nice anniversary?**

**Tom: We sure did. Although, it was a close call.**

**Marinette: Huh? Oh, yeah! Hehehe. Ms. Chamack. I'm so sorry that I kept her waiting.**

**Sabine: Next time, please wait for the customer in the bakery and not in your room, listening to your loud music!**

"Right Music". Sabine says teasingly

"I get it Mom, I learned my lesson". Marinette says hugging her mom.

**Marinette: Got it. I promise I won't screw up next time.**

**Tom: Good, cause Mom's right. There's only one Marinette, and we're counting on her. (winks)**

**(Marinette and her parents share a big hug.)**

"And that was the episode". Luminous says stopping the episode.

"Great, now can you get rid of these"? Alix says pointing to the Rabbit ears. "They're kinda annoying".

"Sure". She says snapping her fingers making the ears disappear. "Now who has to go to the restroom"? She asks making a couple of people rush To the restroom.

_-_-_-_-_-_- 10 minutes later-_-_-_-_-_-_

Once everyone is back in their seats and reloaded on snacks, Luminous pulls out her top hat.

"Now who will pick the next episode"? she asks

"I will". Sabine says walking up to the hat and pulling a card out. "The next episode is Princess Fragrance". She says

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Princess fragrance

"I don't remember much about this Akuma". Adrien says trying to remember anything once his mind went blank.

"You'll see what happened". Luminous says with a grin. "But you may not like it". Everyone hearing this start to get curious about what happened during this attack.

"Before we start, I'd like to say sorry for anything I may have done during this attack". Rose says getting up and apologizing for her actions.

"It's cool Rose, it's happened to almost all of us". Juleka and several people say cheering her up.

"If we're ready, let's start". Luminous says pressing play

**Scene: TVi News report. It is raining.**

**Nadja: (in a news report) Welcome. Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris once again. Jean Duparc was akumatized into the very menacing Magician of Misfortune, threatening to make the Eiffel Tower vanish in a puff of smoke.**

"I remember that attack, I couldn't get any footage before the attack was over". Alya says getting Nino to shake his head at his girlfriends carelessness.

"Please Alya be more careful doing this stuff". He begs his girlfriend.

"I'm careful". She says defending herself

"No Alya you aren't". Marinette says adding her two cents in.

"TRAITOR"! Alya shouts only slightly jokingly, as Luminous presses play.

**Scene: The streets of Paris. Ladybug arrives at a subway, where she turns back into Marinette as she walks upstairs**

**Tikki: (sneezes)**

**Marinette: Tikki, you don't look well.**

**Tikki: I need you to take me to a doctor.**

"Wow Sugarcube, I can't believe you got sick enough that your would need to take your Chosen to him". Plagg says flying over and making sure Tikki was okay.

"I'm Fine, you stinky sock". She says teasingly

"Who is Him"? Alya asks getting serious.

"You'll see. Now let's get back to the show". Luminous says turning the show back on

**Marinette: But where am I gonna find a doctor for kwamis?**

**Tikki: I know a healer. I'll tell you where to go.**

**Marinette: But what will I tell him? You're a secret, he'll get all suspicious and ask me questions— (gasps) And I know someone else who is gonna ask an awful lot of questions: my teacher! About why I'm late again! Tikki, can I take you to the healer right after school? (Tikki nods and sneezes) Thank you.**

**Scene: Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom. Collège Françoise Dupont.**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: Combustion is a high-temperature exothermic redox chemical reaction between a fuel and an oxidant. Usually atmospheric oxygen...**

**Nadja: (news report on Rose's cellphone) Today, Prince Ali, heir to the throne of the kingdom of Achu will do the honors during his official Parisian visit by hosting a toy fundraiser for the sick children at the Paris City Children's Hospital.**

"Wait didn't Lila say he was doing Charity for Pollution"? Kim asks getting Confused

"She did, Oh well, proply forgot or something". Alya says ending the conversation, everyone believing that, but Tom, Sabine, Luka, and Kagami who have never meet her. Also Adren, Marinette, Luminous and Pin who know the truth.

**Rose: (Rose wipes her eyes as Juleka hands her tissues) He's just so gorgeous and with a heart of gold. (Blows her nose) Oh! You know what? I'm gonna write him a letter professing my complete adoration and utmost respect. (Marinette stumbles into the classroom and then trips and falls in front of the teacher's desk.)**

**Marinette: Waaa!**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: Ah, Marinette. What excuse do you have for us this time? Accidentally locked yourself in the bathroom again?**

**Marinette: Uh, no! Of course not. I had to, uh, take my dog... to the vet! Because he... ate an entire wool sweater. Uh, it must've smelled like th— (Rose sprays perfume on her letter.)**

"But you don't have a dog". Max says laughing.

"But I want one". Marinette says longfully. "But we can't have one living in a bakery, it goes against pretty much every health code violation there is".

"Aww that stinks, but it makes sense". Sabrina says

**Ms. Mendeleiev: Thank you, Rose. But I don't think our classroom needs extra refreshing. (Walks towards Rose)**

**Chloé: I thought someone packed a tuna fish sandwich, but it turns out it's Rose's perfume. (laughs)**

**Alya: (to Marinette) Ate a sweater?**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: (confiscates Rose's perfume) Furthermore, using your smartphone during school hours is strictly forbidden. (confiscates Rose's cellphone and hands free) Take the rest of your things and go to the principal's office.**

"Wow harsh much"? Luka asks sorry for his sisters friend

"Indeed". Kagami says scooting closer to Luka subconsily

**Rose: Oh... (Rose takes her things and starts to walk away)**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: (at the front of the class) Watch what happens when you play about with flammable substances in a chemistry lab. (She spritzes some perfume inside a glass container with an open bottom and puts it upright, trapping the air inside. Then she pushes a button and a small flame comes out of a tube creating a small explosion.)**

"Thank you Ms. Mendeleiev, that lesson came in handy. Marinette says getting odd looks from everyone, noticing this she shrugs. "You'll see".

**Students: (gasp)**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: Just to make sure you all remember that, I'll be quizzing you tomorrow on lab safety. Again!**

"Ugh I failed that quiz". Kim groans. "Did anyone else"? he asks

"I think your the only one Kim". Max says after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Damn it". He curses in frustration

**Scene: Outside Collège Françoise Dupont. Nino waits as Adrien runs to school, Marinette and Alya are watching them from behind.**

**Nino: Dude.**

**Alya: You two really are made for each other. Neither one of you can make it to school on time. Since he missed chemistry class, it would be sweet if some lady could lend him her notes so he could get up to speed.**

**Marinette: (giggles) You're right. Oh, you mean for me to give him my notes! (looks to her purse, where Tikki is) No, I can't. I-I—**

**Alya: Girl, your fake excuses don't work on me.**

**Tikki: (sneezes)**

**Alya: Huh?**

**Marinette: Achoo! I think I'm getting sick.**

"Nice save honey". Sabine says laughing.

"I tried". Marinette says embarrassed

**Alya: Then don't breathe on him. (points to Adrien. Marinette starts to walk over to him)**

**Tikki: (sneezes) I'm not feeling too good.**

**Marinette: Don't worry, Tikki, it'll just take a sec— (Marinette trips over someone's bag and Tikki accidentally flies out of her bag. Marinette lands on Adrien.)**

**Marinette and Tikki: Aaaah!**

**Adrien: Woah! You okay? Nothing broken?**

"Aww you two are so cute together". Rose coos, causing the pair to blush.

**Marinette: Uh, yeah, uh, I'm fine. (Adrien and Nino leave. Then Marinette realizes Tikki isn't in her purse anymore.) Hah! AAH!**

**Tikki: (weakly) Marinette... (Chloé and Sabrina walk over and Tikki pretends to be a plush doll)**

"I have a bad feeling about this". Plagg says speaking up

"Me too". Marc says nervously

**Chloé: Sabrina, what's Prince Ali doing today again?**

**Sabrina: A toy drive at the Children's Hospital.**

**Chloé: (sees Tikki and picks her up) Hm, what kind of stuffed animal is this? Who left this here? (gasp) The Prince will never have seen one like this before, and when he lays eyes on me, Prince Ali will forget all about those sick kids. (laughs)**

"Oh that's what happened". Chloe says cringing at how she acted. "Umm sorry? Marinette and Tikki".

"It's okay". Marinette says brushing it off.

"It's in the pass". Tikki adds in agreement.

**Rose: D-did I hear you say Prince Ali?**

**Chloé: Not to you.**

**Sabrina: Prince Ali's staying at Chloé's dad's hotel.**

**Chloé: The only hotel fit for a Prince, and I'm going to be the first to meet him. Isn't he lucky?**

**Rose: Oh, please, could you give him a special letter for me?**

**Chloé: No prob.**

**Rose: Oh, that is so amazingly sweet of you to do that for me.**

**Chloé: (laughs) You thought I was serious? You think I wanna get anywhere near this fish funk? (laughs and rips the letter)**

"Oh sorry, this Akuma is my fault". Chloe says raising her hand.

"It's okay". Adrein says cheering her oldest friend up. " Even I've caused an Akuma".

"We saw, but thanks Adrien". Chloe says laughing.

**Rose: (gasps and then cries. Chloé gets into her limo and leaves Rose crying on the ground.)**

**Marinette: Tikki? (Marinette hears Chloé laugh and sees her holding Tikki as her limo is pulling away.) Chloé, wait up!**

**Chloé: Huh?**

**Marinette: That's my... my...**

**Chloé: Not anymore. Finders keepers. (laughs)**

"So this is why you Took so long to show up"? Adrien asks

"Yes, well this and one other think Kitty". Marinette says leaning into Adrien

**Marinette: (to herself) Tikki...**

**Scene: Seine river bank. Rose is sad and starts to write another letter.**

**Rose: (sobs as she begins writing another letter)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: (His window opens) Ooh, now there's a broken-hearted princess if ever I saw one. Every rose has its thorns.(laughs) (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away my little akuma and evilize her.**

"Shut up you creep". Alix shouts getting Kim and Plagg to laugh.

**Scene: Bench. Rose is really upset and starts crying.**

**(The akuma flies over to where Rose is and infects her perfume bottle)**

**Hawk Moth: Princess Fragrance, I am Hawk Moth. Your perfume is now your secret weapon. No one will be able to resist it, especially Prince Ali. All I want from you in exchange are Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous.**

**Rose: I'm coming, my prince! **

"Wait is this an episode an musical". Ivan asks slowly

"Kinda". Luminous says shrugging. "Nothing wrong with musicals though is there"?

"There is nothing wrong with musicals they're wonderful". Mylene says, as every girl nods in agreement, along with Adrien.

**Scene: Outside Le Grand Paris. Marinette walks up to the doorman.**

**Marinette: Hello! I'm in Chloé Bourgeois class and I really have to see her.**

**Doorman: Are you a friend of hers?**

**Marinette: A friend of Chloé's? Ha, you must be kidding! (gasp) I mean— we're in the same class, that's all.**

"I don't blame you for saying that, Marinette. I wasn't nice to you back then". Chloe says with a sad smile.

"But we're getting better right"? Marinette asks

"Slowly". Chloe admits

**Doorman: If you're not a friend then I can't.**

**Marinette: Yes! I'm a f-f-friend of Chloé's. We're BFFs!**

**Doorman: Aha! Chloé doesn't have any friends!**

**Marinette: Does that mean you're not letting me in?**

**Doorman: No! (Marinette leaves defeated but then she sees a pile of trash with a motorcycle helmet, a pink cape and a pizza box.)**

**Marinette: (disguised) Hey! Got a pizza for Chloé Bourgeois.**

**Doorman: Hmm, it's usually sushi. (moves aside) Top floor, imperial suite.**

**Marinette: (giggles) Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! (Marinette, still disguised, goes up the elevator and arrives at Chloé's floor. Chloé is waiting for another elevator.)**

"I can't believe that worked". Alya says laughing

"I can". Nino adds in

**Chloé: "Here's a gift for the sick children, Prince. Oh, it's nothing, really, stop flattering me. Ahahahahahaha." No. "Ahahahahaha." There. That's better. (Chloé gets into the elevator and Marinette sees her as the doors are about to close)**

**Marinette: Chloé, wait! (starts to run to her)**

**Chloé: Pizza? Eugh, don't get that peasant food anywhere near me. (pushes the close button)**

"Hey pizza rocks, unless it's from a bad restaurant". Luminous says speaking up

**Marinette: Wait! It has truffles and caviar on it! (the doors close before she gets there) For a spoiled brat just like you! (she runs for the stairs)**

**(Outside, Princess Fragrance approaches the doorman.)**

**Princess Fragrance: I've come to see Prince Ali.**

**Doorman: Ugh, what is going on today? Do you have an appointment with the Prince?**

**Princess Fragrance: No need, I'm his princess!**

**Doorman: And I'm a monkey's uncle. Listen kid I—**

**Princess Fragrance: That's no way to speak to a princess. (she shoots perfume at him from her perfume gun)**

**Doorman: At your service, Princess Fragrance. **

This causes everyone to laugh.

"Wait Wait Rose could make anyone her singing loyal servant"? Luka asks having not been there.

"Yep". Marinette says laughing

**Princess Fragrance: Thousand times better. (walks in) Now, where's my wonderful prince charming? We can't keep him waiting.**

**(Cut to Prince Ali's press conference inside Le Grand Paris in the dining hall)**

**André: In honor of your presence here in Paris your highness, I've taken it upon myself to organize a lavish fireworks display on the Seine river. They will be displayed from this barge.**

**Prince Ali: (gasps)Thank you, or how do we say in your language? Totally awesome!**

"Wow he is even more sheltered than Adrien". Kim asks noticing this.

"HEY"! Adrien shouts. "I'm not that sheltered". He adds in defensively.

"Sorry dude, but you are". Nino comments getting a look of betrayal from Adrien.

**Prince Ali's chaperone: We shall have to see if it fits with the Prince's busy schedule. We have very little time for festivities. His highness has many responsibilities.**

**Chloé: (clears her throat)**

**André Bourgeois: Ah! Prince Ali, allow me to introduce you to my own princess, Chloé.**

**Chloé: Hm, Prince, I brought you a special stuffed toy for the sick children. (gives Tikki to him)**

**Prince Ali: Whoa! I've never seen one like this before. This is so very kind of you.**

"She's is one of a kind". Mari says holding tikki close to her protectively.

"Well I am the only Kwami of creation, but I'm not the only kwami". She says correcting her chosen.

"My point stands". Marinette deadpans

**Chloé: Ahahahahaha, you're flattering me. It is so kind of me though, isn't it?**

**Prince Ali: (slightly confused) Why, yes. I said just that. You did not hear me? **

**(Chloé laughs nervously and her eye twitches. The press continues to take pictures. Marinette sneaks in through the back. The prince puts Tikki in his shirt pocket and Chloé takes a picture with him.)**

"Wow I was a bitch wasn't I"? Chloe asks seeing how terrible she was.

"Your words not mine". Luminous says pressing play.

**Nadja: Nadja Chamack. Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Prince Ali, do you have anything to say about your official Parisian visit? (An elevator bell rings and Princess Fragrance appears further away from the crowd)**

**Prince Ali: I'm very happy to be here. (Princess Fragrance fires her perfume gun at Chloé)**

**Nadja: Prince Ali, where is...that-that smell coming from?! Like rotten fish?! (Nadja, Prince Ali, and André stare at Chloé)**

"Why didn't the scent of Rose perfume change, when Rose became an akuma"? Sabrina asked noticing the similar complaints.

"Proply wasn't one of the things Hawkmoth thought about when he made this akuma". Alya answers. "Besides it's more evil to not change the scent then make it smell like sugar".

"That makes sense". Sabrina says liking the answer.

**Chloé: What? That's not me! (sniffs herself) It-it is me! Ew! (Perfume sprays behind the paparazzi. Everyone looks at them)**

**Paparazzi: (turns around and bowed down while singing) At your service, Princess Fragrance. **

"Ugh singing, make it stop". Kim complains

"Never". Luminous Sings making everyone laugh

**Prince Ali: Who-who are you?**

**Princess Fragrance: I'm Princess Fragrance and I've come just for you! In just a spritz you'll be mine, Prince Ali! **

**Marinette: This is bad! (activates a button from a synthesizer to launch the confetti)**

"Being a hero even out of costume". Alya says proud of her friend

"I had to do something". Marinette says embarrassed

**Scene: Adrien's room in the Agreste mansion. Adrien watches the whole live broadcast on TV.**

**Adrien: What or who is that? Plagg? Plagg, let's go! There's trouble in Paris! (he looks in his trash can where Plagg is eating his Camembert and Adrien is annoyed)**

**Plagg: I'm still chewing!**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

"Didn't even let him finishing eating". Marc laughs quietly writing down this interaction for his stories.

**Scene: Back inside the Le Grand Paris. Prince Ali, his chaperone, André and Chloé escaped to the stairwell**

**André Bourgeois: Quickly, Prince! This way! (Marinette follows them and Princess Fragrance down the stairs. Cuts to them hiding in a room)**

**André Bourgeois: We'll be safe in here. It's a reinforced door.**

**Prince Ali's chaperone: So much chaos! How is anyone supposed to stick to a schedule around here? (both she and Prince Ali steps away from Chloé)**

"She reminds me of Natalie". Adrien says noticing her and his dads assistance

"Only not working for a terrorist". Alya whispers to Nino

"Not funny Alya she probably doesn't know she's working for hawkmoth". Nino whispers back back to his girlfriend scolding her.

"Maybe". She whispers finishing the conversation.

**Chloé: (points under the doorway) What is that?**

**André Bourgeois: (sees the perfume fog) Get back! (Cuts to Princess Fragrance spraying under the doorway while Prince Ali, his chaperone, André and Chloé are backing away inside the room)**

**Princess Fragrance: My prince, my prince, smell the fragrance of my eternal love! (gasps)**

**(Everyone looks down and notices that the fog is being sucked away. Princess Fragrance turns and sees Marinette using a vacuum cleaner.)**

"Smart". Max says liking this plan

"Very resourceful". Kagami adds

**Princess Fragrance: Seriously, who are you?! (uses her perfume gun like a rocket to launch herself and landed on the vacuum cord, plugging it off) Looks like you're powerless now, superhero! (points her gun at Marinette.)**

"Very true". Marinette says giggling. "In more ways than you may think".

**André Bourgeois: (opens the door to take a peek) Oh no, there are two of them now! Run!**

**(Everyone gets out of the room and runs off.)**

**Princess Fragrance: (sprays her perfume around herself to create a fog) You can't escape my perfume! La la la la la la! **

**(André opens a stairwell door and lets everyone go in first, but he is brainwashed by the fog before he gets inside. Marinette escapes the fog by using a service elevator.)**

**Princess Fragrance: Get them.**

**André Bourgeois: At your service, Princess Fragrance. **

"I never wanna her Daddy sign again". Chloe shouts disgusted.

"Agreed". Sabrina and Adrein says together.

**(Meanwhile, Marinette made it to the hotel kitchen. She peeks out from the door and sees Prince Ali, his chaperone, and Chloé back in the dining hall.)**

**Chloé: (to Butler Jean while pointing at André) He's under the spell! Shut the door!**

**Prince Ali's chaperone: But it's your father!**

**Chloé: Who cares? Shut it now!**

"When under the control of an akuma, you can't hold their actions during that time accountable". Marinette says cheering everyone who ever been controlled by an akuma up.

"Thanks princess, that makes me feel better". Adrien says as Mari scratches his head.

"No problem Kitty". She says as he starts purring

**(Jean uses a broom and pushes André out of the way and shuts the door. Everyone notices the perfume fog from the inside of the nearby elevator, and they all, except Jean, run off.)**

**Butler Jean: At your service, Princess Fragrance! **

**Princess Fragrance: (walks toward Prince Ali, his chaperone, and Chloé) Come into my arms, my sweet prince!**

**Cat Noir: (sitting on the windowsill) Pee-ew! Can we get a little fresh air in here? (leaps in front of Princess Fragrance and took out his staff)**

**Princess Fragrance: No one will take my prince away! (fires at Cat Noir)**

**(Cat Noir uses his staff to knock out the perfume spray. He then extendes his staff, picking up Princess Fragrance, and throws her in the kitchen.)**

"Nice moves dude". Nino says high fiving his best bud.

"Thanks it was hard on my own, but I know my lady would be there soon". Adrien says looking over to Marinette.

"Not soon enough it seems". She says patting his head

**Marinette: Uh oh! (leaps out of the way)**

**(Cat Noir extendes his staff from the window to the outside of the Le Grand Paris like a pole. A Parisian screams in surprise once the end of the staff hit the ground)**

**Cat Noir: Emergency evacuation, everybody down!**

**Prince Ali's chaperone: It's much too dangerous for the prince.**

**(Cat Noir notices three mixing bowls on the cart nearby.)**

**Cat Noir: You're right. (taps on the bowls) Safety first! (puts one of the bowls on Prince Ali's head like a helmet, while Prince Ali smiles)**

"Nice improvising Adrien, but not exactly the safest option". Max says looking around the screen for other safety measures.

"I was in a rush. Okay"? He says shrugging

**(Cat Noir slides down the staff first. Followed by Chloé, Prince Ali, and his chaperone; the chaperone also wears a mixing bowl on her head. Once everyone is outside, Princess Fragrance looks out the window and sees them get inside the chaperone's car and drive away.)**

**Princess Fragrance: My prince! (she launches herself with her perfume gun and follows the car)**

**Marinette: (looks out the window) Tikki, please be okay.**

**Scene: Inside Prince Ali's chaperone's car. Everyone is speeding away from Princess Fragrance, while at the same time still disgusted by Chloé's fish smell**

**Cat Noir: Can we open the windows? This fish smell is even too much for a cat.**

" How do I think I felt breaking like the stuff"? Chloe asks defensively.

"Uhh sorry"? Adrien apologizes confused to his oldest friend

"It's okay Adrikins". She gives him a friendly smile

**(The chaperone opens all the car windows. Both Prince Ali and Cat Noir gasp for air)**

**Tikki: (sneezes) (Prince Ali looks into his jacket pocket towards the noise)**

**Prince Ali's chaperone: We have precisely nine minutes to get to the hospital. The prince is on a very strict schedule.**

**Cat Noir: What? No way we can going to the hospital now! We have to get Prince Ali out of Paris ASAP!**

"Adrien how many times have you wanted to say that to your fathers assistant"? Kagami asks knowing how he must feel.

"Not as much in the past, but more often now that I've gotten a taste of freedom". He says bumming everyone out.

"Damn dude that's sad". Nino says sorry for his friend.

"Do you know what this calls for Adrien"? Sabine asks the boy.

"No"? He answers confused

"GROUP HUG"! She shouts as everyone in the room but Luminous and Pin Jump into the hug. After about 7 minutes of hugging they all start to seperate leaving a smiling model/cat hero with messed up hair.

"Let's get back to the show". Luminous says pressing play

**(Everyone hears a thud and looks up.)**

**Princess Fragrance: My prince! Fancy seeing you here, what a stroke of luck!**

**Cat Noir: (to the chaperone) The windows!**

**(Prince Ali's chaperone tries to close all the car windows, but Princess Fragrance stops the sunroof)**

**Princess Fragrance: My prince, I'll take you to the Pont des Arts, and there, we'll seal our love!**

**(Princess Fragrance then sprays everyone in the car. But Tikki escapes out of Prince Ali's pocket and lands on the car floor)**

"So that is how you got out of his pocket Tikki I was wondering". Marinette says thinking back to this.

"Yep, but the smell was pretty bad to put up with". She says pretending to hold a nose in disgust.

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Cat Noir is down! It won't be long before Ladybug shows up too and meets her doom! (laughs)**

**Scene: The streets of Paris. Marinette rides on a scooter to follow the car; she already took off the cape from the disguise**

**Marinette: (gasps) Oh no! Where's Tikki? (she runs to Prince Ali's chaperone's car, ignoring the accident around her. She took off her motorcycle helmet while running) Tikki? Tikki? (looks inside the car before noticing Tikki on the floor) (gasps) Tikki, I was so worried!**

**Tikki: (opens her eyes) Marinette...**

**Marinette: (picks up Tikki) You're much worse than I thought! We need to get you help!**

**Tikki: We don't have time. You have to transform. I'll be okay... (coughs) **

"What would have happened if you had transformed Marinette and Ladybug, while you were sick Miss Tikki". Max asks cerious

"I don't know. That's never happened to me, normally it happens to Plagg". Tikki says pointing to the cat kwami

"Don't ask me, it depends on the situation". Plagg says quickly

**Marinette: No, Tikki. I'm not making the same mistake twice! We've gotta get you to the healer now!**

**Scene: Fu's massage shop. Marinette watches as Master Wang Fu helps heal the sickness from Tikki**

**(Wang Fu is hitting a gong while Marinette stares at Tikki, feeling worried)**

"Hey it's that weird guy, that gave you guys the miraculouses". Nino says

"Thank you captain obvious". Alya says hitting her boyfriend on the arm

**Marinette: She is going to be okay?**

**Wang Fu: "One who is burning with impatience can never eat hot porridge."**

**Marinette: (confused) Um, what has this got to do with eating?**

**Wang Fu: Silence please. Reading energies. (places both his hands in front of Tikki) What type of cat did you say?**

**Marinette: Cat? Um, right. Rare hairless flying species from Kingdom of Achu. I was allowed to have one, because I won a zoo tap-dancing contest when I was in... the Kingdom of Achu. (laughs nervously)**

"That isn't believable at all". Tom laughs at his daughter.

"PAPA"! Marinette shouts embarrassed

**(Wang Fu stares at Marinette)**

**Wang Fu: Mm-hmm. Unusual. (picks up his gong)**

**Marinette: Yes, yes, very.**

**(Wang Fu bangs the gong for the last time)**

**Wang Fu: We are finished. (puts the gong down) Your cat's health has been restored.**

**(Marinette looks down at Tikki. To her delight, Tikki opens her eyes, feeling much better. Tikki flies into Marinette's hands)**

**Marinette: Thank you, thank you so much! You're a real magician, sir! (about to walk out the door, but stops) How did you do that?**

**Wang Fu: Ancient Chinese secret. (Marinette closes the shop's door. Wang smiles) Just like yours.**

"Who is he Luminous dudette"? Nino asks cerious

"Spoiler". She says pressing play

**Scene: Seine river bank. Marinette carries Tikki and stops.**

**Marinette: Tikki, I'm so, so sorry. You were so sick and, well, I don't know what I do without you.**

**Tikki: You wouldn't be Ladybug for one! (giggles)**

**Marinette: (laughs) I know, but I mean: Tikki, you're more than just my kwami for me.**

**Tikki: I know. (Both Marinette and Tikki giggle while Tikki hugs Marinette's cheek) Oh, the Pont des Arts bridge! That's where they're headed! I overheard it in the car. Hurry, there's no time to lose!**

"Why can't we be like them Plagg"? Adrien asks his kwami

"I don't do feeling. That's tikki's thing, not mine". He says brushing off the question

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Hah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Scene: Pont des Arts. Princess Fragrance is about to wed Prince Ali**

**(Princess Fragrance is marching toward Prince Ali, while held by André Bourgeois like a bride; Prince Ali is with his chaperone, Cat Noir and Chloé)**

**Princess Fragrance: (stops in front of Prince Ali and holds both of her hands to his) I can't wait for us to be together. Forever! Servants, love padlock, please. (Cat Noir opens a box to reveal a padlock with Princess Fragrance's perfume coming off of it) This will lock our love forever, my prince!**

"Umm what"? Kim asks confused

"No clue". Luminous says

**Prince Ali: At your service, Princess Fragrance! **

**(A yo-yo appears, and knocks the padlock out of Princess Fragrance's hands, into the Seine river)**

**Princess Fragrance: My padlock! (gasps)**

**Ladybug: (from a lamp post near them) Not so fast, my royal pains in the neck!**

**(Princess Fragrance fires her gun at Ladybug. Once it hits her, she slides down on the bridge. Princess Fragrance grins evilly, before it was revealed that Ladybug has a clothespin on her nose)**

"That really works"? Luka asks confused

"Apparently". Kagami shrugs back equally confused

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Use Cat Noir to get Ladybug's Miraculous!**

**Princess Fragrance: Servants, attack! And take her earrings!**

**(Ladybug starts to fight with Prince Ali's chaperone, André, Chloé, and Cat Noir. While she's distracted, Princess Fragrance takes Prince Ali away with her. After knocking out the chaperone, André, and Chloé, Ladybug leaps away from Cat Noir before being hit by him)**

**Ladybug: Snap out of it, Cat Noir! It's me, Ladybug!**

**Cat Noir: Give me your Miraculous! **

-pause-

Everyone starts to laugh at this while Adrien blushes

"That's quite the singing voice you have dude". Nino says in between breaths

"I play piano, I don't sing". He says defensively, causing even more laughter

**Ladybug sighs and she continues to fight him. Meanwhile back at the Le Grand Paris, Princess Fragrance and Prince Ali are at the rooftop pool)**

**Princess Fragrance: Who needs a padlock to secure our love when I can put everyone under my spell and make Paris our kingdom! (starts spraying the sky, forming a giant cloud of perfume)**

**Ladybug: Uh oh, I better do something before this whole thing blew up in my face. (gasps) Ah ha!**

**(flashback)**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: What happens when you play about with flammable substances in a chemistry lab.**

"So that's what you meant earlier. Nice job girl". Alya says fist bumping Marinette

"Thanks". Marinette says smiling

**Ladybug: (sees the boat full of fireworks that André mentioned to Prince Ali earlier. She tosses her yo-yo around the lamp post behind her) Can't hit me! (Cat Noir continue to try hitting Ladybug) Miss! (giggles) (Cat Noir extended his staff, picking up Ladybug) Yeah!**

**(Once Ladybug lands on the boat, she pulls back the staff, lifting Cat Noir and making him land on the boat too)**

**Ladybug: Nice of you to drop in.**

**Cat Noir: Give me your Miraculous! Cataclysm! **

Everyone starts laughing again hearing this.

**(Cat Noir runs toward Ladybug and he is about to use Cataclysm on her. But Ladybug trips him, making him to use it on the fireworks' control panel instead, thus launching fireworks into the sky. Ladybug grabs Cat Noir's tail and pulls him into the Seine river. She uses her yo-yo to go to the Le Grand Paris rooftop)**

**Scene: Le Grand Paris rooftop pool. Princess Fragrance watches as the fireworks clear out the giant perfume cloud**

**Princess Fragrance: This city is not for us. Too many people want to bother us. Let's go far away from here, my prince! Very far!**

**Ladybug: (above them) Leaving so soon? But the party just got started!**

**Princess Fragrance: (angry) You! You are ruining everything! So now I'll ruin you!**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A balloon appears) A balloon? What am I supposed to do with this?**

**(Ladybug uses her thinking vision, and a fireworks tube and Princess Fragrance's perfume appear. She leaps down and picks up the tube, avoiding Princess Fragrance's perfume bullet)**

"Wow Marinette,that looks complex, how do you do it"? Mylene asks her friend

"I'm used to it by now. It's second nature". Marinette says

**Princess Fragrance: You can't escape, Ladybug! It's over!**

**(Ladybug places the balloon inside the tube to form a makeshift dart. She tosses it, corking Princess Fragrance's perfume gun and contain the perfume in the balloon. She uses her yo-yo to grab the gun and breaks it, releasing the akuma.**

**Ladybug: No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (she catches the akuma) Gotcha! (she turns the akuma into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the Lucky Charm into the air. It explodes into a blast of energy that turns everyone back to normal.)**

**(At the Seine riverbanks, Cat Noir is licking himself dry before turning back to normal)**

"Your acting like a cat dude". Nino laughs

"No comment". Adrien says

**Cat Noir: What am I doing in here? And where's Ladybug?**

"That was very confusing good to know what happened". Adrien says laughing

"I would have told you kitty, but I didn't know how". Marinette says kissing him

**(At the Pont des Arts, André Bourgeois and Prince Ali's chaperone are back to normal)**

**Prince Ali's chaperone: Ah, the schedule is a complete disaster! We are going to be late for everything! Where's the prince? Wait a minute, where am I?**

**(Back at the Le Grand Paris rooftop, both Prince Ali is back to normal and Princess Fragrance turns back into Rose at the same time and they don't remember what happened to them)**

**Rose: Huh?**

**Prince Ali: How did I get here?**

**Rose: (stands up) Prince Ali? (she rushes toward him and she admires him. She grabs his left arm by cuddling him while she giggles) **

**Prince Ali: (he sees Ladybug) And who are you?**

"So they didn't warn the prince of Akuma's or super heros, before he arrived? That's ridiculous udderly ridiculous". Chloe says making a couple people laugh.

"You right chloe that was a total over site". Adrien says agreeing with his oldest friend

**Ladybug: (she giggles) Never mind, I'll leave you to chat with your number one fan. Bug out! (she leaves and she gives Prince Ali and Rose some privacy) **

**Rose: Know how you always help sick children around the world? I just want you to know that you're the most kindhearted person I ever met!**

**Prince Ali: Really?**

**Chloé: (appears) Prince Ali! You're safe! (she shoves Rose out the way) Aren't you glad I'm safe too? So, shall we continue where we left off?**

**Prince Ali: Oh, no thank you. I have a special event at the hospital for children, with Miss Rose.**

**Rose: (she gasps with excitement)**

**Prince Ali: Let us go quickly before my chaperone locates me. (he and Rose leave. Together they go to the hospital)**

**Rose: (she giggles) Bye, Chloé!**

**(Chloé growls very angrily as she watches them leave)**

"That was the episode. What did you all think"? Luminous asks as everyone starts chatting about how neat the episode was.

"Can you tell us more about the man who gave Adrien and I our miraculouses"? Marinette asks Luminous.

"All I can tell you is that I talked to him before taking all of you. He knows about everything that is going on here and I've given a copy of every episode to watch himself. He's the one who let me borrow all the Kwami's that are watching this in another room". Luminous says as everyone get serious about learning more about the old man.

"Can I pick out the next episode" Mylene asks standing up

"Sure" Luminous says holding out her top hat, as Mylene picks an episode out of it.

Reading the card, Mylene says. "The next episode is…"


	13. Volpina

"Volpina? Wasn't she the akuma that attacked before we came here"? Mylene asks handing the card to Luminous, who turns it into a cup of mint tea.

"She is. This is the season 1 finale so please remember that". Luminous says looking around, waiting for everyone to get seated.

**Scene: Agreste mansion. Adrien is spying on his father.**

"Umm dude why are you spying on your old man"? Nino asks confused

Adrien shrugs hearing this. "I just wanted to know more about my Father, since he's never around". He says, getting pitiful looks from everyone.

**Gabriel: (talking on the phone while looking at a book) Yes, I'm busy. I was right in the middle of something very important. What do you want? (pauses) What?! This is unacceptable! The sample garment doesn't match at all! All you had to do was follow a pattern. Imbeciles! What am I supposed to do? The show is in three days! No, don't use him, he's completely useless. (goes to to the painting of his wife, revealing a safe behind it, into which he places the book) Call my assistant, Nathalie. She'll give you some other names. **

**Adrien: (behind a pillar) He hides stuff behind the painting of Mom?**

**Plagg: Ooh! I love dirty secrets (Adrien walked over with Plagg to the painting and opens it) Oh, yes! Go on, go on!**

Tikki flies up to Plagg, hitting upside the head. "Plagg we're not supposed to encouse bad behavior in out chosens". She says, while he doesn't pay any attention to her words.

"Huh you says something"? Plagg asks oblivious

**Adrien: I can't do it. My dad wouldn't like me going through his stuff. Besides, I don't even know the code, and my fencing class is about to start.**

**Plagg: You're such a party pooper. (phases through the safe door and unlocks it)**

**Adrien: Plagg, no!**

**Plagg: (muffled) My, my, what have we got here? A book on Tibet, an old flyer from a hotel, a load of junk, come on, where's the good stuff? (knocks the book Gabriel was looking at into Adrien's arms) I've seen this book somewhere before. But who cares? I'm famished! I need Camembert!**

"Wait if you had seen the book before, then why didn't you look more into it Plagg"? Kagami asks confused

"It'll all be fine". The kwami says without a care in the world.

**Adrien: Why is my dad keeping this locked in a safe? (stares at a page with a picture of an ancient Chinese Hawk Moth) Hawk Moth? What's this monster doing in a book about superheroes?**

"Wait Tikki isn't that the book you asked me to pull out of the trash"? Marinette asks confused, as Tikki nods yes.

"Wait the trash? Girl explain please"? Alya asked wanting to know where this could be going.

"Spoilers"! Luminous shouts ending the conversation.

**Plagg: Cheese! Didn't you hear me?**

**(Adrien gasps after hearing approaching footsteps, and hides the book in his school bag and closes the picture just as Nathalie and Adrien's bodyguard enter the room.)**

**Nathalie: Adrien? You're going to be late.**

**(Adrien's bodyguard grunts.)**

**Adrien: I was...looking for my homework. Silly me. (chuckles nervously)**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette and Alya are walking up the entrance steps.**

**Rose: Can you believe Lila knows Prince Ali? She even flew in his private jet with him!**

**Chloé: Why did Jagged Stone write a song about Lila when he could've written it about me?**

**Nino: Lila knows all of the Hollywood directors. She promised she'd mention me to Steven Basielberg himself!**

**Marinette: (rushes back to Alya's side) Lila?**

"Wait didn't Lila say she was Ladybugs best friend"? Chloe asks slowly putting it together.

"Yes she did, why"? Alya answers confused

"Then how could she be Ladybugs best friend, when Marinette has never even heard of her"? Chloe says causing everyone to pause.

"Told you she was a liar. Marinette says after a minute smugly

"Okay so she lied about knowing you girl, it's not the end of the world. Besides that's just one thing". Alya says annoying Luminous, who makes Alya phone appear in front of her.

"Here's your phone. You can do a quick web search real quick it fact check her lies, Like what any journalist does". Luminous says projection what's on the screen of Alya's phone. Alya starts to look up ever single one of Lila's lies and none of them proved to be true, shocking almost everyone.

"So Lila doesn't know prince Ali". Rose says crying

"Or Hollywood directors". Nino says confused

"Or anyone in her Lies, yes it's true". Luminous Says giving everyone some time to process the truth. "Oh by the way Alya, you might want to delete that video you took of Lila off the Ladyblog. You could lose your credibility as a journalist posting stuff like that.

"Oh right thanks". She says deleting the video, once it's deleted Luminous takes her phone away again. After a few more minutes Luminous puts the episode back on the screen.

"You all ready"? She asks, getting their yesses she presses play.

**Alya: Yeah, she just started at our school! (points to Lila, who's on the second floor of the school with Adrien) She even gave me an exclusive interview for the Ladyblog, 'cause Ladybug saved her life once! Watch! (shows Marinette the video of Lila on her blog)**

**Marinette: Who is this girl and what is she doing next to the love of my life?!**

**Alya: Lila's got the most incredible life, and now she's going here. She's totally awesome!**

**Marinette: (daydreaming) What?! Don't say that! This is super bad, what if Adrien totally falls for her?! I've never flown in a private jet; nobody's ever written a song about me; and I don't know a single person in Hollywood! Adrien will forget I even exist! (Lila guides Adrien along by the hand)**

"You have no reason to be jealous of that liar my Lady". Adrien says Hugging Marinette.

"I Know that now kitty. *sigh* But I didn't know that at the time". Mari says returning the hug.

**Marinette: (gasping) Where are they going? Alya, we've got to stop them!**

**Alya: You need to chill out, Marinette. My Ladyblog has the highest number of hits ever after that Lila interview! (walks away)**

"I promise to fact check everything before I put it on my blog from now on". Alya says feeling awful for not following one of the core rules of journalism.

"It's okay Alya besides you now have an in with Ladybug herself". Marinette says patting her friend on the back.

"Umm Marinette did you just refuse to yourself in the third person"? Mylene asks smiling

"No comment"

**Marinette: What's going on? I mean has this Lila girl hypnotized everyone or something?**

**Tikki: You wouldn't be a little jealous, Marinette?**

**Marinette: Huh! Me, jealous? No way! (runs after Lila and Adrien)**

"Maybe just a little". Tikki whispers to herself giggling

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont library. Marinette sees Adrien sitting at a table alone. Marinette hides behind a nearby bookshelf.**

**Marinette: Where is she?**

**(Adrien takes the book from his dad's safe out of his bag, and Tikki gasps and leaves Marinette's purse.)**

**Tikki: Marinette, Adrien's book! I need to get a closer look at it.**

**Marinette: Why are you so concerned about his book? Hide, Tikki!**

"Wow that book must be important, if Tikki is willing to risk being seen then it must be something special. Am I right Tikki". Max asks surprised at the Kwami's behavior.

"You'll see mysteriously". The red kwami says mysteriously.

**(Tikki flies over to a bookcase right next to Adrien.)**

**Lila: Now we can get going on our history homework. It's so much more fun doing it together, don't you think? (notices Adrien's book and grabs it from under the other book he was using to hide it) What's that?**

**Adrien: Uh nothing! Just stories about superheroes.**

**Lila: (puts her hand on top of Adrien's) I love superheroes!**

**Marinette: (gasps from behind the bookcase) It's already too late! (bumps into a book cart, pushing it by accident. Tikki watches Lila as she flips through the book turning to the page on Ladybug)**

**Lila: Ladybug!**

**Adrien: (sighing) She's amazing.**

**Lila: A girl doesn't need to wear a costume to be amazing, you know. (scoots her seat closer to Adrien)**

"Well Lila is right there. Marinette your even more amazing as yourself". Adrien says trying to calm down his possessive girlfriend.

"Thanks Adrien". Mari says cuddling into his chest.

"Aww you two are to cute". Rose says looking at the couple.

"I hope I'm not that sickenly cute when I get a boyfriend". Kagami says to Luka

"Ditto". Luka says before blushing. "Uhh a girlfriend, not a boyfriend, I don't swing that way". He says quickly causing Kagami to laugh.

**Adrien: Uh, I don't know—I mean, I—**

**Lila: So you've got a little soft spot for the bug, huh?**

**Adrien: Me? Oh, no! Not at all!**

**(The book cart moves closer to them, but is unnoticed.)**

**Lila: You know I actually happen to be very close friends with Ladybug.**

"LIES"! Marinette shouts pointing at the screen

**(Adrien and Marinette both gasp.)**

**Adrien: Really?!**

**Lila: We can chat about it if you want. Not here though. Why don't we meet at the park after school and I'll tell you everything.**

**(Marinette accidentally slams the cart into the wall, causing Adrien and Lila to stand up in surprise. Marinette has hidden under their table.)**

"Nice moves Marinette". Alix says fist bumping her friend. "Your on my team next time we play dodgeball in gym call".

"No way, It's not fair you get a super hero on your team". Kim yells, before pausing. "I get Adrien".

"Oh it's on kitty". Marinette says challengingly to Adrien

"You're going down my lady". He says smiling back

**Adrien: (gets an alert from his phone) I gotta go! I've got a lesson in 58 seconds. (Lila causes Adrien to drop his bag on the floor)**

**Lila: So, the park? (pushes the superhero book on the floor away from Adrien's bag with her foot)**

**Adrien: Uh sure! (runs out)**

**Lila: (picks up the book) A vixen superheroine? Hmm, interesting... (leaves the library)**

**Tikki: Marinette!**

**Marinette: I know. I gotta talk to Adrien before he meets up with Lila in the park. He needs to know that she's a total thief.**

**Tikki: No! You can't say anything to Adrien yet. I need a chance to check out the book first. If it's the one I think it is we have to get our hands on it!**

**Marinette: I don't get it? Exactly why would we need it?**

"Ya why would you need that old book? Couldn't you just find a copy online"? Chloe asks confused

"Not this book it's special, and you'll see". Tikki says

**Tikki: I'll explain to you once I know for sure. Please, we mustn't let Lila out of our sight!**

**Scene: Streets of Paris. Marinette is watching a clip of Lila from the Ladyblog.**

**Lila: (in the video) Ladybug and me, we're like this! (crosses her fingers together) **

"She does know, that doing that would make her a bigger target to Hawkmoth right"? Kagami asks not liking the italian girl.

"She doesn't care, she just wants to be popular and have everyone do things for her every whim". Luminous says growling

**Marinette: Liar!**

**Tikki: There! She's coming out!**

**(Lila exits a jewelry store.)**

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. Marinette hides behind a tree. Lila is sitting on a bench.**

**Tikki: We're too far away.**

**(Marinette uses the zoom on her phone to get a closer look at Lila, who is putting on a necklace with a fox tail charm. Lila pulls out the book, but then quickly hides it when Adrien approaches)**

"Wait she made a fake Miraculous"? Alya asks getting angry at Lila.

"Yep". Adrinette says at the same time

**Lila: Oh hi!**

**Marinette: (sees Adrien) Oh no! He's already here!**

**Adrien: Hey! (Lila throws the book in the trash behind her)**

**Marinette: She dumped the book in the trash bin! What a brat!**

"She is so not awesome". Juleka says angrily

"I can't believe she would just throw away a book like it's a piece of garbage". Sabrina says getting mad

"I can". Luminous Chimes in

**Tikki: I'll get it–**

**Marinette: No Tikki!**

**Tikki: I have to get that book! You take care of Adrien. (flies to the trash canister) **

"Wow sugar cube I can't believe you're being so recalce. I'm so proud of you". Plagg says pretending to wipe away a tear.

"Don't Call me sugar cube, you Stinky sock". Tikki says getting annoyed at the cat Kwami.

"Thank you for the compliment". Plagg says eating some cheese

**Marinette: Tikki! (runs after her hiding behind the trash canister)**

**(Tikki struggles to get the book out of the trash.)**

**Adrien: So you do know Ladybug, for real?**

**Tikki: (carrying the book) This is the book Marinette! (Marinette grabs the book) **

**Lila: Not only did Ladybug save my life, we've become very close friends because we have something very special in common- it's what I wanted to tell you about. I'm the descendant of a vixen superheroine myself, Volpina.**

"Liles, we saw her purchase the fake Miraculous". Alya says getting mad at the girl, she thought could be her friend.

"Calm down Babe, we know the truth now. We won't fall for her lies when we get back anymore". Nino says trying to get Alya to simmer

**Adrien: Volpina?**

**Marinette: Volpina?**

**Adrien: Wait a minute! I think I read about her in my book.**

**Lila: (stopping him from grabbing the book) Of course she's in your book. She's one of the most important superheroes. More powerful and more celebrated than Ladybug. (Marinette is angered by the comment) Between you and me Ladybug doesn't even make the top ten. (Marinette bites down on the book) My grandma gave me this necklace.**

**Tikki: Wow she's good. Really good (Marinette runs just out of the park)**

**Marinette: You've got your book. I can't lose Adrien. Time to transform!**

"Marinette, what are you planning"? Her dad asks sensing where this is going

"You'll see". She says looking down nervous

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**

**Adrien: (holding Lila's necklace) Are you telling me this is a Miraculous?! (Ladybug lands in front of them)**

**Ladybug: (sarcastically) Well hey Lila! How's it going? Long time no see. I saw your interview on the Ladyblog, awesome job. (puts her foot on the bench between Lila and Adrien, and leans closer to Lila) Oh sure! I remember our instant connection when I saved your life and we've been really good friends ever since! Practically BFF's! Uh actually, when did I save your life again, Lila? I don't recall. Oh yes! Of course, now I remember. Never! And we're not friends either! (to Adrien) Miss Show-Off here was trying to impress you and everyone around her.**

"Marinette". Her mom say sternly to her daughter.

"I'm not ashamed about what I did" Marinette says looking straight at the screen before mumbling. "Even if I caused her to become akumatized".

**Adrien: (to Lila, who is crying) So I guess you aren't the descendant of a superhero either?**

**Ladybug: She's more like a super liar.**

**Lila: How dare you?!**

**Adrien: Wait! Lila! (Lila runs away) Hey, what was that all about? Uh, I mean, weren't you kinda harsh with her?**

"Ya even I have to admit that was harsh". Chloe says flipping her hair, before adding an afterthought. "Though she totally deserved that".

"Agreed". Says Alix

**Ladybug: I...I don't put up with lies, especially when they're about me. (yo-yos away)**

**Adrien: (confused) What is with you, Ladybug?**

"Well I know now". Adrien says looking over to Marinette

**Scene: Roof. Ladybug lands abruptly.**

**Ladybug: I may have gone a bit overboard there, but at least I'm not dealing with her anymore. (grasps her yo-yo and leaves)''**

**Scene: Streets of Paris. Lila stops in front of a poster of Ladybug.**

**Lila: My chances with Adrien, gone! I hate you, Ladybug! (throws her bag at the poster)''**

"If you want someone to like you be honest, you shouldn't lie". Rose says thinking back to every romance novel she has read.

"She's right". Kagami says nodding in agreement

**Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair.**

**Hawk Moth: (his window opens) Ah...jealousy, deceit, and the desire to be a superhero. This young lady is my perfect prey. (turns butterfly into akuma) Fly, my evil little one, and akumatize her!**

"Ahh the start to an evil partnership". Luminous whispers to Pin.

"Yep, they won't be happy when they get to season 3". The squirrel whispers back.

**Scene: Streets of Paris. Lila is kneeling down on the sidewalk.**

**(The akuma lands on Lila's fox tail necklace.)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Volpina, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power of illusion, from now on, your lies will come to life. Gain Ladybug and Cat Noir's trust and convince them you're a real superhero, then betray them and bring me their Miraculous.**

**Lila: It would be my pleasure, Hawk Moth. (transforms into Volpina and uses her new power to change the poster of Ladybug into one of Volpina and Adrien)**

"Luminous, I'm curious what are the powers of the fox miraculous"? Alya asks their host, interested in the fox miraculous powers.

"Well there are the basic enhancement to the wearers natural abilities. The power of the fox miraculous is the ability to create illusions. Why do you ask? Luminous asks looking to Alya knowingly

"I want to know how acuate this akuma's powers are, and I'm curious about the powers of other miraculouses". Alya says shrugging as the episode resumes.

**Scene: Paris. A meteor appears in the sky, hurtling down toward the city. Adrien is just getting home, and upon seeing the meteor, runs to his room**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)**

**(Ladybug just arrives home when she also sees the meteor.) **

**Ladybug: Code Red!**

**(Ladybug yo-yos towards the meteor, but is surprised by Volpina, who flies under the meteor and catches it before it hits the Louvre pyramid. She hurls it back into the sky, where it vanishes as it hits a pigeon. Volpina flies down onto a building, but is revealed to be an illusion when the real Volpina swats her away. Volpina then addresses the Parisians below.)**

"So the illusions disappear when something touches them"? Alya asks liking these powers

"Yep". Marinette says confirming with what she learned during the akuma attack

**Volpina: I am Volpina, the only superhero Paris needs! (Citizens chant her name) **

**Ladybug: (standing on a nearby roof) Volpina?**

**Cat Noir: (lands next to Ladybug) Looks like we have a new partner.**

**Ladybug: Don't you think it's weird, this superhero just appearing out of nowhere.**

"You should have been questioning things a bit more Adrikins". Chloe says at her friend newness

"Sorry Chloe I was just excited at the idea of a new hero". Adrien confesses rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

**Cat Noir: Well, at least she got the job done. If she hadn't been here—**

**Ladybug: (defensively) I could have easily stopped that meteorite myself.**

**Cat Noir: Hey! Relax! I'm just saying she seems seriously awesome. (Volpina lands in front of them)**

**Volpina: Hey guys! Glad you dropped in, I need a hand. Come on!**

**(Volpina flies off with Ladybug and Cat Noir following behind her. They all land on a nearby roof.)**

**Cat Noir: I can't believe it! It's Hawk Moth in the flesh! (Hawk Moth's figure is on a roof across from them)**

**Ladybug: He never shows up! Something big is going on. Really big!**

"At least I questioned things". Marinette says looking at a sheepish Adrien

"Sorry"? He blushes embarrassed

**Volpina: We can take him down, but it's gonna take all three of us. We better make the most of our individual talents.**

**Cat Noir: You can count on us.**

**Volpina: Very nice to meet you by the way Cat Noir! Cool outfit.**

**Cat Noir: (Scratching the back of his head) Why thanks! You too, Volpina. (Ladybug gags) **

"Jealous my Lady". Adrien says wiggling his eyebrows

"You wish you stupid cat". Marinette flirts back, as Chloe gags in the background.

**Ladybug: First the meteorite, now Hawk Moth appearing both on the same day. Don't you think that's a little bit unusual?**

**Volpina: Why would you say that?**

**Ladybug: (annoyed) I was asking Cat Noir.**

**Cat Noir: I'm finding you unusual today, My Lady. Everything okay?**

**Ladybug: I'm fine, just fine. (to Volpina) Say Volpina, what's your Miraculous?**

**Volpina: My necklace.**

**Ladybug: What power does it give you?**

"Marinette you should have asked about her Kwami. Since you know that miraculouses all have Kwami's to go with them". Luminous says, causing Marinette to face palm, at her foolishness.

"You're right, and then I could have asked Tikki if she was right". She says hitting herself a couple of times for being so stupid

**Volpina: The power of flight and super strength. (Hawk Moth disappears) **

**Volpina: He's getting away! (they all chase after him until he stops again)**

**Volpina: Ladybug, go to his left, Cat Noir, you take the right and I'll come from behind.**

**Ladybug: No! I...I take the right, Cat Noir goes from behind and you... take the left.**

**Volpina: (laughing) Fine. Makes no difference to me.**

**Ladybug: Good. (Volpina flies off)**

**Cat Noir: Can you chill out a little? She's one of us. (Cat Noir jumps off. Ladybug scoffs before heading towards Hawk Moth)**

"You were right to be cautious Princess". Adrien says kissing her cheek.

"As long as you learned your lesson Adrien".

**Scene: Rooftop. Volpina's illusion lands on a roof where the real Volpina waits.**

**Volpina: (Watches Cat Noir running on rooftops) He's running right into my trap. (Meanwhile, Cat Noir thinks he has Hawk Moth, but he vanished again)**

**Cat Noir: Where did he go? (Hawk Moth appears on a different roof)**

**Cat Noir: I'll take him!**

**(Cat Noir continues to chase after the vanishing Hawk Moth. Back to Volpina who goes after Ladybug)**

**Volpina: Good! Now for the other one.**

**Scene: Ladybug is running after Hawk Moth and lands on an empty roof.**

**Ladybug: Where did he go? (Her foot catches in one of Volpina's traps and when she tries to move, bombs aim at her. Volpina appears.)**

**Volpina: I wouldn't move an inch if I were you. (Ladybug gasps) Don't worry Ladybug, I don't wanna be your friend. At least now you won't be able to say we don't know each other. (Volpina laughs)**

**Ladybug: Lila?!**

"How can you Figure out someone's identity so quickly, but you can't figure out Adrien is Chat noir"? Kagami asked confused.

"I think there is a magic to the miraculouses, that prevents people from figuring out their identities". Luminous says putting her theory out there.

"OH that makes sense". Alya says

**Volpina: You will call me Volpina!**

**Ladybug: You're not a superhero. You're another one of Hawk Moth's akumatized victims!**

**Volpina: Everyone thinks I'm a superhero, including Cat Noir. So you won't be able to call me a liar anymore 'cause everyone will think you're the liar. (Hawk Moth speaks to Volpina)**

**Hawk Moth: Take Ladybug's Miraculous. Her earrings, now!**

**Volpina: (To Ladybug) Before I get rid of you, you are going to give me your Miraculous.**

**Ladybug: Never!**

**Volpina: Do you really think you've got a choice, Ladybug? You'll give me your Miraculous or the building goes down! (Volpina points to a nearby building)**

**Ladybug: You wouldn't do that! (Volpina blows into her flute and sends the building down)**

**Ladybug: Stop! (She reaches for her earrings) (The crumbling building hits a pigeon and then vanishes, showing that it was never falling)**

"Hooray for pigeons". Kim says jokingly

**Ladybug: It's an illusion! Just like the meteorite! Just like Hawk Moth! That's your power Volpina, isn't it?! Illusion, lies. Of course! (Ladybug throws her yo-yo at all the bombs and Volpina and everything vanishes)**

**Ladybug: Of course! (She phones Cat Noir) Is Volpina with you, Cat Noir?**

**Cat Noir: (Through phone) No! And I can't find Hawk Moth either.**

**Ladybug: Forget it. He was never there in the first place.**

**Cat Noir: What do you mean? But we saw him.**

**Ladybug: (On Cat Noir's staff) That's Volpina's power. She creates illusions. The Hawk Moth we saw wasn't real.**

**Cat Noir: What are you trying to say?**

"Dude just put two and two together". Nino tells his friend

"I got it, I'll be more careful in the future.'' Adrien says in defeat

**Ladybug: She's not a real superhero. She was akumatized by Hawk Moth!**

**Cat Noir: I don't get it? Why did he do it?**

**Ladybug: I think it's partly my fault. I ruined her chances with a guy she likes.**

**Cat Noir: Lila?**

**Ladybug: I'm sure she's going to his house. I'll send you the address. Meet me there!**

**Cat Noir: You got it! (He hangs up) I think I know the way already.**

"If you didn't dude I'd worried". Nino tries to joke

"I'm not that sheltered". Adrien says defensively

"I know dude, but sometimes, I get concerned". Nino tells him.

**Scene: Adrien's room. Cat Noir arrives and detransforms.**

**Plagg: Wouldn't Cat Noir be more useful in this situation?**

**Adrien: If Volpina's got a thing for me, I can make her see sense without Cat Noir. Maybe then she'll listen.**

"Adrien I don't think that plan will work". Natshanile says speaking up.

"It was worth a try". Adrien says shrugging

**Plagg: You really think you can take down Volpina without your super powers? Without me?**

**Adrien: (sees Volpina) Hide Plagg, she's coming! (Plagg goes in his jacket)**

**Volpina: Adrien!**

**Adrien: Hey! Who are you?**

**Volpina: Do you remember this necklace? I didn't know how to tell you the truth, but at least this way you can see for yourself that I'm not lying. I am a superhero.**

"NO your not". Marinette yells.

"Burn". Laughs the burn squad

**Adrien: Lila!**

**Volpina: You can call me Volpina. I'm sorry about the scene in the park earlier today. Ladybug's jealous because she's not as powerful as me.**

**Ladybug: (hanging outside of Adrien's window) You'll see Ladybug isn't just a figment of your imagination, Volpina. (Ladybug calls Cat Noir, but he doesn't answer)**

**Ladybug: What is he doing? No time to hang around and wait any longer. (Ladybug swings into Adrien's room)**

"He was there, you just didn't know it girl". Alya deadpans

"I get it. I get it". Marinette groans

**Volpina: See what I mean! She's jealous of me, of you, of us, but this time you aren't going to ruin our date Ladybug.**

**Adrien: Mm excuse me, but it wasn't really quite a date, per say. (Volpina turns to him angrily) I mean- what I meant was it could've become one right? No need to get bent out of shape!**

"Wow girls are scary". Kim says as every boy nods in agreement.

"But you love us anyways, right Nino"? Alya asks in a low voice.

"Of course, Alya what's not to love"? Nino says cautiously

"Good boyfriend". She says kissing Nino on the cheek.

**Ladybug: (to Adrien) Excuse us, but I need to have a chat with super liar. (to Volpina) You! Stop thinking your illusions are reality!**

**(Adrien runs into the bathroom, and shuts the door.) **

**Plagg: So, was I right or was I right?**

"No need to Rub it in Plagg". Tikki tells her fellow kwami

"Yes there is. There always is". Plagg says laughing

**Adrien: Come on? Claws out!**

**(Meanwhile Ladybug and Volpina are fighting in Adrien's room.) **

**Cat Noir: (has landed in the open window) Sorry I'm late. I had some trouble... (jumps into the room) ...finding the place.**

"Sure you did Adrikins". Chloe laughs

**(Volpina uses her flute to make a bunch of other Volpinas to hide in. Ladybug swats them away.)**

**Cat Noir: Illusions!**

**(At that moment, Volpina is seen outside, leaping away with a captive Adrien.)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! She's taken Adrien!**

**Cat Noir: That's an illusion, too!**

**Ladybug: How are you so sure?!**

**Cat Noir: Uh...my..um...feline sixth sense. It's legendary! Oh…**

"Well now I know how you knew that Adrien". Marinette says looking to her boyfriend

"I couldn't tell the truth, so that was the first thing that came to my mind". He shrugs

**(Ladybug goes over to the bathroom and finds it empty.) **

**Ladybug: Really? You don't say! Adrien's gone! (leaps out the window) **

**Cat Noir: I'm not even gonna try to get out of this.**

"Smart move son". Tom nods in approval

"Thanks".

**Scene: Eiffel Tower. Volpina is dangling "Adrien" from a high brace.**

**(Volpina laughs evilly as Cat Noir and Ladybug climb up the tower.)**

**Volpina: Give me your Miraculous now or I will! (swings "Adrien" around)**

**Ladybug: I thought you loved him!**

**Volpina: Not as much as seeing you two defeated! (to "Adrien") No hard feelings, right?**

**Cat Noir: You're bluffing. It's another illusion.**

**Volpina: You wanna bet on that? (releases one finger at a time on her grip on "Adrien")**

**Ladybug: No! (reaches for her earrings) **

"Well, we'll never have a situation like this again right my Lady". Adrien asks Marinette.

"We'll see".

**Cat Noir: Don't do it, Ladybug! (throws his baton at Volpina and "Adrien")**

**Ladybug: No!**

**(The illusion of Adrien vanishes, and Volpina along with it.)**

**Ladybug: (spots the real Volpina) There she is!**

**(They all climb to the top of the tower and Volpina plays her flute to create more illusions of herself.)**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A chocolate popsicle appears) Huh? (she opens it and the bright inner wrapper makes her squint) I've got an idea to take down Volpina!**

"Never saw that coming". Luka says seeing the lucky charm.

"Since when do Lucky charms make any sense Luka"? Kagami asks him

"Point". He says before they both laugh

**Cat Noir: With a chocolate popsicle?**

**Ladybug: Trust me. Get ready.**

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm!**

**(Ladybug uses the shiny wrapper to blind the real Volpina, and Cat Noir uses Cataclysm to make a cage around her with the tower's metal.) **

"Oh blind the enemy, smart". Max says getting the plan

**Ladybug: Trapped! Like a fox! (grabs Volpina's necklace) Your days are over, akuma! (breaks the necklace, releasing the akuma) Time to de-evilize! (captures the akuma in her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the white butterfly) Bye, bye little butterfly. (throws the ice cream in the air) Miraculous Ladybug! (The Miraculous wave puts everything back to normal, including Lila) Lila?**

"Why were you confused Marinette, you already knew Volpina was Lila". Sabrina asks the heroine

"Just acting".

**Lila: Ladybug?**

**Ladybug: I...totally overreacted and...never should've spoken to you like that. I'm sorry.**

**Lila: Forget it, Ladybug; you were right. We'll never be friends. (picks up her necklace and walks away)**

"Looks like you've made a new enemy Marinette". Kagami says as if foreseeing the future

"I think you may be right Kagami". Marinette says in agreement

**Cat Noir: Ouch...**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

**Hawk Moth: She's still angry. You're not done with Volpina yet, Ladybug. You haven't seen the last of her.**

"Yep Kagami is right". Adrien Agrees hearing this

**Scene: Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Cat Noir are still there.**

**Ladybug: There's one problem we still have to solve. Where's Adrien?**

**Cat Noir: Uh...everything's been put back to normal, right? So he must be safely back at home.**

**Ladybug: I should check to make sure!**

"Wow stubborn much"? Alya laughs

"And you aren't babe"? Nino questions

"I never said I wasn't". She agrees

**Cat Noir: Uh... No, don't worry about it! I'll go! You're about to change back. (Ladybug's earrings beep)**

**Ladybug: So are you. (Cat Noir's ring beeps) No arguing. I'll take care of it. (jumps off the tower)**

**Cat Noir: Ugh! That stubbornness... It's so...so... (fondly) ...irresistible. (leaps off to follow Ladybug)**

"Really dude you two are hopeless for each other". Nino says shaking her hand

"Your point"? Adrien asks with Marinette nodding in agreement

**Scene: Adrien's room. Ladybug enters through the open window; meanwhile, Cat Noir lands in the bathroom.**

**(Ladybug walks, then runs, over to the bathroom door.)**

**Ladybug: Adrien? (Cat Noir is in a panic) Are you there? (slides open the bathroom door) Can I come in? (Cat Noir turns on the shower) **

**Ladybug: (hears the shower, quickly slides the door shut again, and jumps back) This is...Ladybug. Is everything okay?**

**Cat Noir: Uh...yeah, yeah. I had to grab a shower after all this excitement. (leans with his ear up to the door)**

"That sounds wrong". Marc whispers, but everyone heard him and starts laughing.

"It's not like that". Adrien defends himself blushing

**Ladybug: Uh...oh...yeah...sure. I'm sorry. I'll be off then, huh.**

**Cat Noir: Thank you!**

**(They both lean their heads against either side of the door, mirroring each other. Ladybug yo-yo's out through the window. Cat Noir opens the door and walks out, sadly staring out the window.)**

"AWW you two are adorable". Rose coos at the couple

"It makes me sick". Chloe fake gags making people laugh

**Scene: Marinette's roof. She sits perusing the superhero book.**

**Marinette: (to Tikki) This book could've been my connection to Adrien without my Ladybug mask for once, but I get that I'm not gonna be returning it to him.**

**Tikki: I'm really sorry Marinette, but its information is invaluable.**

**Marinette: Information? But it's all written in code.**

**Tikki: I know someone who's been looking for this for a long time. He knows how to decipher the codes.**

"That old dude who gave you two the Miraculouses right"? Alya asks guessing who

"Your right Alya".Tikki says applauding her sharp wit

"Thanks Tikki". Alya says high fiving the kwami

**Marinette: So what exactly is so special about this book?**

**Tikki: It contains all the secrets of the Miraculous powers. It's sacred and extremely dangerous in the wrong hands. He needs it back.**

**Marinette: I don't get it, Tikki. Just tell me what's going on. Please, who is he?**

**Tikki: The Great Guardian. And I think the time has come for you to finally meet him.**

"And when do I get to meet him Plagg"? Adrien asks his kwami

"If he's watching these episodes as well, then soon most likely". Plagg says not really caring

**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is looking through his bag.**

**Adrien: Did you take my father's book, Plagg?**

**Plagg: (mouth stuffed with cheese) Of course not!**

**Adrien: If he finds out it's missing, I'll have something worse than Hawk Moth to deal with.**

"Not really, after all they're the same person". Alya whispers to Nino

"The irony is not lost to me". He whispers back

**Scene: Master Fu's massage shop. Marinette knocks on the door.**

**(Marinette and Tikki enter the room.)**

**Master Fu: Hello, Ladybug.**

**(The door closes behind Marinette on its own.)**

"WAIT, that's how the episode ends? I need to know what happens next". Alya begs looking at Luminous

"Sorry Alya but what happens next is the first episode of season 2 you will just have to wait". Luminous says ending the episode.

"You got everyone soon after this so season 2 really is the future". Marinette says getting excited

"That is so cool. I can't wait to see what happens in the future". Kim says getting excited

"Okay one more episode before lunch. Now who wants to pick it"? Luminous asks pulling out her hat.

"I will". Says Sabrina pulling an episode out of the hat. "And the next episode is…"

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Reflecta

"Reflecta". Sabrina reads aloud, before handing the card to Luminous.

"Thank you". She says making the card vanish into thin air.

"Oh that Akuma was me, wasn't it"? Juleka asks remembering the footage she saw, of when she was an Akuma.

"Yep". Luminous says confirming this.

"Wait sis you got akumatized"? Luka asks not hearing anything about this. Hearing her brother question, Juleka silently nods 'yes' to him. "Why didn't I hear anything about this"? He demands to know.

"I guess it didn't come up, sorry bro"? She apologies to her brother, as Luminous starts the episode.

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont.**

**Vincent: Alright, everybody looks at the camera. Hahaha, they're perfect! Say spaghetti!**

**Ms. Mendeleiev's class: Spaghetti!**

"Ugh I'm not the biggest fan of that photographer". Adrien complains.

"Umm why Dude"? Nino asks his model friend

"All he does he talk about spaghetti, I think he might be a bit crazy. And it makes me hungry for food my diet can't let me have". Adrien says, as people start to look at him.

"Adrien you must come over to our house, we'll feed you properly. You're way too skinny anyways ". Sabine says putting her hand on Adrien's shoulder.

"No, it's okay, I wouldn't want to impose". He says trying to turn down the tempting offer.

"It's fine my boy our practically family, besides we always make too much food". Tom says causing Adrien to smile.

"Sounds good". Adrien accepts, as Luminous presses play.

**(Adrien laughs while he and Nino looked at each other)**

**Marinette: I'm gonna be in a photo with Adrien! I'm gonna be in a photo with Adrien!**

**Alya: Right, 'cause uh– it's a class photo and you're in the same class as Adrien. **

**(Marinette nods eagerly.)**

**Marinette: Amazing, isn't it? OH MY GOSH! What if we're standing in the same row together?**

**Alya: Hehe, oh girl just smile and whatever happens, don't forget to breathe!**

**Juleka: At least you're going to be in the photo.**

"Umm Juleka, I'm not a classmate of yours, so can you explain what you mean"? Kagami asks confused

"You'll see". Juleka says darkly

**Rose: No, Juleka, I'm telling you, you're not jinxed! This time it's gonna work out, I can feel it, right here!**

**Marinette: What's this about being jinxed?**

**Juleka: (sighs) Ever since I was little, every time someone takes a photo of me, something always goes very wrong. **

"Sis, you know mom has a ton of photos of you at home". Luka says, shaking his head at his sister.

"Ohh"

**(FLASHBACK: Photo with a younger Max covering over Juleka's face. Another photo with a pigeon blocking Juleka's face. Another photo with Juleka nearly not in the photo.)**

**Rose: You're wrong Juleka, you'll see!**

**Marinette: For sure! We'll do everything we can to make sure it goes right this time. Don't forget to smile! **

**(Juleka smiles.)**

**Vincent: Thank you kids, you've been wonderful. (Straightens everything for Marinette's class.) Ok, time to flash your pearly whites, guys! You kids take a seat in the front bench. (He gestures for Max, Alix, Rose, Marinette, and Mylène.) Quickly please, I've got sixteen other classes to shoot. **

**(Everyone sits down on the bench.)**

**Adrien The new album is really good. (The rest of the class are whispering)**

**Chloé: Look Sabrina, they're up front in the baby seats! Go on rugrats, don't forget to take your thumbs out of your mouth! (Marinette grunts)**

**Vincent: Well, next row! Hmmm...You, you, you and you go stand on the rear bench, please. (He points to Nathaniel, Alya, Sabrina, and Chloé.)**

**Chloé: Wait just one minute! I'm supposed to be in the middle row, right next to Adrien. **

**Preferably the center. Look, we're the same size! (Waves her hand over Adrien and her head.)**

"You know Chloe there is an expression I know you could have used more in the past". Luminous said crossing her arms, at the old Chloe.

"Oh ya what is it"? Chloe asks cerious

"You get what you get, and you don't throw a fit". Luminous says causing Alya to burst out laughing.

"I use that one all the time on my sister, and they still haven't learned their lesson". She says with a grin.

"I'll try to not throw a fit to often". Chloe says getting the lesson

**Vincent: Nah, go stand in the back row, behind the rest.**

**Chloé: How dare you, put me behind the rest? Do you know who my father is? **

**Vincent: Is he a photographer?**

"Is that a burn"? Kim asks Plagg, and Alix, who both shrug.

"Not sure". Alix says, as Plagg nod in agreement.

**Chloé: (Gasps) NO! He's-**

**Vincent: Bummer, I could really use an assistant. Now hurry up and take your place, or I'll put you up front with the babies!**

**Chloé: Grrrrrrr... (Walks off.)**

**Vincent: The rest of you boys, go stand in the middle row.**

**Adrien: It's no big deal Chloé! As long as we're all in the same photo, right?**

"Right, sorry for throwing a fit". Chloe says

"It's okay Chloe you're getting better". Adrien tells his friend

**Vincent: Perfect! You guys are awesome! Now stop squirming and let's get this photo shot! (Juleka looks at her mirror in a distance.)**

**Marinette: Uh, excuse me sir, you forgot Juleka.**

**Vincent: Huh? Ah sorry, my bad! Go stand in the middle row, next to that blonde haired boy.**

**Marinette: And you're gonna be right in the center! All eyes will be on you! No more jinxed class photos!**

**Vincent: No, this isn't right! Something's not working here!**

**Chloé: Uhh, course it's not working! I'm in the wrong spot!**

**Vincent: (to Ivan) You, move over there will you? Lets see... (After trying to find a good spot for Ivan.)**

**Mr. Damocles: Excuse me, but do we have a problem?**

**Vincent: (sighs) It doesn't matter where I put him, it throws the whole picture out of whack!**

**Chloé: My spot is unacceptable! (Chloé jumps down a row and pushes Juleka but Juleka pushes back.)**

"That's right Sis, don't let her push you out of the way"! Luka shouts

**Marinette: That's right Juleka, don't let her push you out of the way!**

"Wow deja vu". Sabrina says

"I know right"? Max agrees

**Caline: Ms. Bourgeois, behave yourself!**

**Chloé: Hey! Nobody asked you loudmouth!**

**Adrien: This isn't gym class, you know Chlo!**

**Vincent: You, over here, you here, and you here. (Everyone changes spots.) There, perfect!**

**Chloé: Uh, no! It isn't! It's not perfect at all! I'm totally not next to Adrien! (Adrien sighs then Marinette sighs.)**

"Why are you two sighing"? Alya asks causing them to shrug in sync

**Mr. Damocles: Please Chloé, we still have sixteen classes to photograph! Go ahead Vincent.**

**Vincent: Say spaghetti!**

**Everyone: Spaghetti! (Camera shows low battery.)**

**Vincent: Oh, I don't believe this! I'm sorry, I have to go and fetch another battery. Nobody move! (Juleka gasps then looks sadly away.)**

**Juleka: Can I go to the bathroom?**

"This is going to end badly". Marc says sensing where this could be going.

"Agreed". Kagami adds

**Caline: Yes Juleka, but hurry!**

**Mr. Damocles: Ms. Bustier! He said nobody is to move!**

**Caline: It's an emergency sir! (Mr. Damocles growls angrily.)**

**Chloé: (to Sabrina) Make sure she doesn't come back! (Sabrina nods and asks to go to the bathroom.)**

GASP "Chloe how could you". Adrien demands to know.

"I was selfish, sorry won't happen again, once we get back home. I promise". Chloe says disgusted at how she acted.

**Sabrina: Ms. Bustier, I need to go too!**

**(Juleka goes inside the bathroom, followed by Sabrina, who blocks the handle with a wooden chair and giggles. Juleka gasps at the giggling and tries to open the door but the chair is in the way.)**

"Sorry for locking you in Juleka". Sabrina says

"It's fine Sabrina, you were just following orders". Juleka says accepting the apology.

**Scene: Court of the school**

**Vincent: We're back in business! (Sabrina gives Chloé a thumbs up and Chloé grins jumping next to Adrien.)**

**Marinette: Hey! What are you doing? Where's Juleka!**

**Adrien: How'd she get here?**

**Chloé: Urgh, Who cares? At last, I'm in the right spot!**

**Vincent: I want you to flash your best smiles! Because it's the last time we are doing this! **

**Marinette: (gasps) OH WAIT!**

**Vincent: (He takes the picture) Thanks kids!**

**Marinette: Oh wait! Please sir, we have to redo the photo!**

**Principal Damocles: Why's that?**

**Marinette: That's cause Juleka's not in it!**

"Thanks for looking out for me Marinette". Juleka says grateful

"I'm there for all my friends, it's no problem, Juleka". Marinette says flashing a smile

**Principal Damocles: Jule-who?**

**Marinette: Juleka! The tall one with the purple streaks!**

**Everyone: Yeah! Where'd she go? Didn't she go to the bathroom?**

**Chloé: Uh, Mr. Damocles, aren't we meant to be heading off to lunch? And aren't you paying the photographer by the hour?**

"That was dirty Chloe". Luka says glaring at the blond

"I get it I was an awful person, no need to remind me every thirty seconds". Chloe sighs in defeat.

**Mr. Damocles: Why yes! No time to retake, class move along, now!**

**Vincent: Ok, lunch break!**

**Rose: (She opens the girls bathroom and steps in) Juleka? Juleka! Jule-kuh!?**

**(She hears Juleka crying and gets rid of the chair and opens the door.) Poor sweet Juleka!**

**Juleka: (Standing up and sniffling) I missed the photo. Didn't I?**

**Rose: Yeah, another one of Chloé's mean tricks!**

**Juleka: Should I expect it to be any different? Nobody ever hears me. Or sees me. I'm invisible. Even in photos.**

"Juleka, you're like a tiger, you blend into the background, but your force, and striking when seen". Luminous says cheering up the dark girl.

"A tiger? I like the sound of that. Thanks". Juleka says smiling, liking the sound of this.

"No problem". Luminous says pressing play

**Rose: Don't say that Juleka! It's not true!**

**Juleka: Forget it. As long as Chloé's in the picture, she'll find a way to keep me out of it. **

**Rose: No Juleka!**

**Juleka: Really Rose, forget it! Forget me! (She runs away from the school to a park bench.)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

"Go away you creeper". Shouts Alix, causing a few people to laugh.

Alya leans into Nino's ear and whispers. "Do you think she'll call him anything different, when she learns that's Adriend father"?

He whispers back. "I think she'll start saying worse things to be honest". Saying this causes Alya to laugh.

**Hawk Moth: (His window opens) Poor girl, feeling so lonely and ignored. How terrible it must feel that you don't even exist. Come here my little friend. (He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.) Fly my vile akuma and give this transparent soul a voice and a vision!**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont**

**Rose: Oh, Juleka been locked in the bathroom, she really does have the class photo jinx!**

**Marinette: Of course I should've known Chloé was behind this! We're gonna have to break this curse, Rose!**

**Rose: We can ask the photographer.**

**Marinette: There's no point, he wouldn't want to! Unless, the photo disappeared, and the principal would have no choice but ask the photographer to shoot another one, with Juleka!**

"What are going to do Marinette"? Kagami asks getting excited

Marinette shrugs, "You know, just a repeat of what I did with Adrien's phone". She says causing people to laugh

**Rose: You're a genius, Marinette! But why would the photo just disappear?**

**Marinette: You find Juleka, I'll take care of the rest!**

**Chloé: (Hiding with Sabrina around a corner) She's not ruining my perfect photo with Adrien! Think of something, fast!**

**Scene: Park. Akuma flies into Juleka's wrist mirror.**

**Hawk Moth: Reflekta, I am Hawk Moth! From now on you will be the only one people see! No one will ever ignore you again! However, you must do me a favor in return, when the time comes!**

**Juleka: Yes Hawk Moth! (She transforms into Reflekta and giggles.)**

"Wow sis, I have no words for how you look". Luka says unsure how to feel.

"Blame Hawkmoth". She simply says

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette and Tikki watch Mr. Damocles' office from the stairs.**

**Marinette: So, all the material stays in the Principal's office during lunch break!**

**Tikki: I refuse to be a part of this! **

"But all that chaos, would be fun. Come Tikki join the pranking side". Plagg says evilly

"NO Plagg, unlike you I'm responsable". She says ending the conversation

**Marinette: There's no time! We have to break Juleka's class photo jinx before the photographer leaves the school! (She enters the office.) Okay.**

**Tikki: There must be another way, Marinette! **

**(Chloé filming Marinette with her phone and smirks. Meanwhile, Marinette goes through the photos. Chloé walks in with Sabrina. Marinette hides behind the desk. )**

**Tikki: I knew this wasn't a good idea!**

"Come on Sugarcube, let loss". Plagg laughs

"Shut up Plagg, before I shove a cookie down your throat". Tikki threatens

"KEEP THAT TOXIC STUFF AWAY FROM ME"! Plagg shouts before diving into the camembert bowl, to hide from the sweet. As everyone laughs at the exchange

**(On the school grounds Reflekta appears before the students and teachers.)**

**Reflekta: Hello!**

**Principal Damocles: What? Who-who are you?**

**Reflekta: Nobody's ever noticed me! But those days are over! But from now on, everybody will notice me because everybody will look like me! Time to get a new look! (She transforms Principal Damocles and Vincent into duplicates of herself) Soon there will be Reflektas everywhere! (She continues to transform people whilst people are panicking) No need to panic! Who doesn't love an extreme makeover? Nobody leaves here! Hahahaha! Soon everyone in Paris will look like me, including Chloé Bourgeois!**

"I would never dress that way, it's a crime against fashion". Chloe scoffs

"For once, I agree with you, Chloe". Marinette says shocking the blond

**Hawk Moth: Beautiful. It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show their face! **

**Reflekta: Chloé Bourgeois? Have you seen Chloé Bourgeois?**

**Adrien: (He sees the damage) Time to transform!**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**Cat Noir: (He runs to the school main entrance) It's blocked!**

**Nino: Yo! Check it! Cat Noir is gonna save us!**

Alya slaps Nino upside the head. "IDIOT, you should have stayed quiet. You blew Adriens cover".

"Ow Babe, I get it". He says rubbing the side of his head, before turning to Adrien. "Sorry bro".

"It's okay Nino, it's all in the past". He says accepting the apology

**Cat Noir: (Gulps) Shh! (Reflekta spots him and attempts to shoot him with her ray, but misses) Okay, change of plan. (He manages to dodge Reflekta's ray and grabs the hoop and ties Refleka in it, then runs to unlock the door (Reflekta grunts)**

**Ivan: Help us Cat Noir! I don't know how much longer I can stand being in this body!**

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (He attempts to use it but gets hit by Reflekta's ray and transforms into a Reflekta copy)**

**Reflekta: Much better! I hate cats!**

"Wait you do"? Rose asks her friend surprised.

"No I don't, I believe that was just Hawkmoths influence". Juleka says with a small smile

"Good cause if you hated cat, that be Claw-ful". Adrien pun causing everyone to groans

"Not funny dude".

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm! Huh? What? My ring, my Miraculous, it's gone!**

**Hawk Moth: His Miraculous! You should've taken it before you transformed him!**

**Reflekta: Don't worry, I'll take care of it! (continues laughing) Where is Chloé Bourgeois!?**

**Scene: Principal Damocles' office. Marinette is still hiding behind the desk, and Chloé and Sabrina are searching for her.**

**Chloé: I know you're in here Marinette. Come out, now!**

**Marinette: Hide Tikki. (She jumps up)**

**Chloé: Aha! Caught red-handed Marinette Dupain-Cheng! The principal would love my video of you snooping around in his office! (Sabrina laughs)**

**Marinette: (She gasps and grabs the camera) Stop now or the class photo disappears! Which would be a shame considering how good you look in the photo, right next to Adrien!**

"Mutually assured destruction. Smart tactic, Marinette". Kagami says approving of the plan

"Thanks Kagami, but I kinda just thought of it on the spot". Marinette says blushing

**Chloé: No!**

**Marinette: Hand it over, Chloé! **

**(Chloé gives the phone to Marinette, who deletes the video. Sabrina grabs the camera and pulls out the memory cards and tosses it to Chloé.)**

**Marinette: Give me that card!**

**Chloé: Give me back my phone!**

**Marinette: Give me the card or I'll keep your phone!**

**Chloé: Ha! You can keep the phone! I'll just buy another one!**

"That, just seems like a waste of money". Marc says

Chloe shrugs, "Daddy has a lot of money". She simply says

**Reflekta: Chloé, where are you!?**

**Chloé: What was that!? (Marinette grabs the card and runs off.) Hey! Don't just stand there! Go get her! (Marinette runs out the door and hides.) Where did that peabrain go?**

**Reflekta: There you are at last! Chloé Bourgeois!**

**Chloé: Who are you?**

**Reflekta: Take a good look at me because I am your future face!**

**Chloé: Eugh! Gross! (She tries to escape but gets zapped by Reflekta's ray) What in the? Do you realize how much my outfit cost!?**

**Reflekta: You should be thanking me! You look a thousand times better looking like this! (continues laughing)**

"No I don't"! Chloe cries. "No one looks better like that". She says causing everyone to laugh

**Marinette: (She runs into the library) Time to transform!**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Reflekta: You won't get rid of me by locking me in the bathroom this time!**

**Ladybug: (She gasps) Juleka! (She jumps in front of Reflekta) Juleka, stop this now!**

**Reflekta: I'm not the Juleka nobody notices anymore! Now, I'm the unmistakable Reflekta!**

**Hawk Moth: Before you transform Ladybug, take her Miraculous from her! The earrings!**

"You know Hawkmoth isn't very smart". Luminous says causing everyone to turn to her.

"Really why"? Alya asks

"Well he makes an akuma, that turns a person into a form, that makes the miraculous disappear here. And in Animan he makes an Akuma, with no fingers or ways at all to even grab the miraculous. And I'll tell you about his stupid mistake in Lady Wifi when we get there". She says causing everyone to pause.

"Wow you're right". Marinette says amazed at how stupid the villan is.

"Ya, it kinda makes some villains more laughable". Adrien agrees, as Luminous presses play.

**Reflekta: I'm sure you'll love your new image, Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: Thanks but no thanks, I prefer the one I've got!**

**Reflekta: Are you sure? Ask Cat Noir! I'm sure he loves his new look! **

**(Reflekta tries to transform Ladybug but misses)**

**Cat Noir: My powers might be gone but I can't just stand by and do nothing! (He runs but trips over his heels) Who invented these things? (To the other students) If you want your faces back then listen up, have you ever heard of safety in numbers?**

"You are a true hero, helping people even when not in costume". Kagami says

"Thanks Kagami". Adrien says smiling

**Reflekta: Soon, like everyone else you will look just like me! **

**(Ladybug tries to hit her but Reflekta grabs her arm.) But first, I'm gonna take your earrings as a trophy!**

**Cat Noir: Time to face off! (Other students who got transformed stand together against Reflekta.) Catch her! **

**Ivan: Yeah, get her!**

**Nino: Run on!**

**(They run towards her but Reflekta jumps on them to escape)**

**Reflekta: You're no match for me Ladybug, this will all be over soon for you! (Reflekta escapes)**

**Rose: How are you going to help us, Ladybug? **

**Nino: We want our faces back! **

"I don't blame you Nino, you look much better as yourself". Alya says kissing Nino on the cheek

**Ladybug: Don't worry, I'll figure it out!**

**Cat Noir: Yeah, these shoes are killer on the feet, my lady!**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir?**

**Cat Noir: Excuse us, move out of the way.**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, is it - is it really you?**

**Cat Noir: 'Course it is! Can't you tell by my swagger! Am I still the cat's meow or what?**

**Ladybug: I-uh... I don't know what to say!**

"Adrien you look ridiculous". Luka says bluntly

Adrien turns to Marinette and gives her his best kitten eyes. "Mari Luka is being mean to me". He whines.

Giggling Marinette kisses him on the cheek. "Just be glad you're back to being yourself, Kitty".

**Cat Noir: How about a thank you for getting you out of that tight spot!**

**Ladybug: (Laughs) Sorry Cat Noir but you - you just... you just don't look like yourself! But uh... thank you!**

**Cat Noir: Your welcome. And in case you've forgotten, we've got to de-akumatize Reflekta!**

**Ladybug: We? You're powers are gone, what are you gonna do? Throw your shoes at her? (She laughs again)**

"Well I've always have called high heels, 'Muder heels' for a reason". Luminous says causing everyone in the room who has ever been in heels, to laugh in agreement.

"Really? Why? Rose asks cerious

"You try performing in a choir concert, in them it's not fun and hurts my feet". She says pressing play.

**Cat Noir: Remind me who just saved you a minute ago?**

**Ladybug: I have to find Reflekta fast! You'd slowed me down!**

**Cat Noir: Maybe, but you know, sometimes I do have ideas.**

**Ladybug: Ok, sorry, yes?**

**Cat Noir: I don't think taking on Reflekta face to face is the best idea unless you want a facelift too.**

**Ladybug: You're right and that gives me an idea! (They go to the roof)**

**Cat Noir: Where are we headed?**

**Ladybug: To the TV station! Here goes, watch your nails!**

**Cat Noir: Your jokes are so lame!**

**Ladybug: You haven't just lost your body, Cat Noir. I think you've lost your sense of humor too!**

"Burn". Laughs the burn squad

**Scene: Paris, Reflekta continues transforming everyone**

**Ladybug: (On TV) People of Paris! Reflekta is not invincible! You can help, all you have to do is put on a disguise! Then I'll be able to spot the real Reflekta and bring her down!**

**Scene: Mayor's office**

**Reflekta: Everyone must look like me, even you, Mr. Mayor!**

**Ladybug: Remember, put on a disguise!**

**André: You are no match for Ladybug!**

"That's true, but thank you for taking me down". Juleka says

"No problem Juleka, it's my job after all". Marinette says

**Reflekta: Now why would you say that when she's just given away her secret. (**

**zaps him.)**

**Mayor: Ladybug will save us!**

**Reflekta: Ladybug won't be saving anybody!**

**Hawk Moth: Don't let Ladybug get away this time! Or I'll remove your powers!**

"Wait he can do that"? Adrien asks

"Makes sense, If he can give someone powers, it only makes sense that he can take them away". Max says thinking about it

**Scene: TVi studio**

**Ladybug: I'm relying on you all!**

**Cat Noir: And cut! (They high five) Got it. Sorry but isn't your plan a bit complicated? **

**Ladybug: This isn't my real plan. The real plan is now that Reflekta knows that we're in the TV station, she'll come right here to get us!**

**Cat Noir: And fall right into our claws! (He kisses Ladybug's hand)**

**Ladybug: You mean, into your nails.**

Tom starts laughing at this. "Nice one Honey". Causing Mari to blush

**Cat Noir: Still not funny. (Ladybug giggles)**

**Scene: TVi studio. Reflekta walks in, and Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo.**

**Ladybug: Gotcha!**

**Cat Noir: The akuma has to be in her bracelet!**

"Where else could it be? Her shoes"? Alya asks

"I once saw an akuma hide their object away from them and under a barrier". Luminous says causing everyone to look at her confused.

"I don't remember fighting an Akuma like that", Marinette says

"Spoilers, but's a season 2 episode". Luminous says before pressing play.

**Ladybug: Checkmate, Reflekta! (She breaks the bracelet and nothing happens) Huh? This isn't the real one! **

**(Reflekta walks in, cackling)**

**Mayor Bourgeois: I'm sorry, she promised that she'd changed me back if I tricked you.**

Mylene turns to Chloe. "I don't blame your dad for thinking that way".

"Me either". A few other people who were transformed that day to say.

**Ladybug: Mayor Bourgeois?**

**Cat Noir: There! Look out! (He jumps in front of Ladybug and takes the ray) I've already been changed so I'm safe.**

**Ladybug: Thanks, Cat Noir!**

**Cat Noir: Go ahead, use that charm of yours! (He winks)**

Marinette starts rubbing the top of Adriens head causing him to purr. "Smart move kitty".

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A camera appears) A camera? Okay... (She plans her attack) Cat Noir! Turn off the lights, quickly! (He shuts the lights and he gave Ladybug a thumbs up and Ladybug begins taking many pictures of Reflekta) Over here Reflekta! (Ladybug distracts her, gets the bracelet, and destroys it. Meanwhile, Cat Noir turn the lights back on.) No more evil doing for you little akuma! Time to de-evilize! (She traps the akuma in her yo-yo) Gotcha. Bye-bye little butterfly. (She lets the akuma go.) Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the camera in the air and everything is restored.) You were awesome, Cat Noir!**

"Good thing the lucky charm turned Adrien back into Chat noir, since he used his Cataclysm, I was worried he'd be turned back into Adrien, because of time time limit". Max says

"Wow you're right, that was a close one". Adrien says before adding. "Then the cat would be out of the bag" this causes more graons

"Dude seriously"? Nino asks

**Cat Noir: And with those shoes on too! By the way, those things should be illegal!**

**Juleka: (She returns to normal) Where, where am I?**

**Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**

"Pound it". They do the same in the theater

**Ladybug: Could you take this girl back to her school please, Mayor Bourgeois?**

**(She brings Juleka to the mayor)**

**Mayor Bourgeois: Yes, of course Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: Thank you! See you later Cat Noir! Bug out!**

**(She runs away when her Miraculous beeps while Cat Noir smiles at her)**

**Hawk Moth's Lair**

**Hawk Moth: You might've pulled it off today, Ladybug but everything is not as it appears to be! Watch out Ladybug! I'll destroy you when you least expect it.**

"So he wants to kill Marinette, but not his son"? Nino whispers to Alya

"Does he know"? She whispers back, as Nino gives an 'I don't know' gesture

**Marinette runs outside the school. Digs through her purse she pulls out the memory card.**

**Marinette: You were right, Tikki. Stealing this was a bad choice.**

**Tikki: So you're not gonna erase the photo?**

**Marinette: No, I've got another idea, that I think you'd approve of.**

**Tikki: That's my girl!**

**Marinette: (She returns Chloé's phone back to her before noticing Vincent's camera on the ground) Here, you can have this back. **

**Vincent: Ready?**

**Marinette: (to Vincent) Oh hey! You dropped this!**

**Vincent: Ah, grazi!**

**(Marinette begs to the photographer to take another class photo)**

**Marinette: I know you're very busy but one of our classmates wasn't in the photo you took. Is there anyway we could do it again?**

**Vincent: Well, I'm running late with everything that's been going on and... Mr Damocles.**

"He looks ready to drop". Ivan comments

**Marinette: I understand but...could we do it after you're finished here at the school? We could set up at the park next door!**

**Vincent: Well...**

**Marinette: We want the most awesome photo taken by the most awesome photographer, PLEASE!**

"Flattery will get you everywhere with that guy". Adrien speaks from experience

**Vincent: Well, when you put it that way...OK!**

**Scene: The Park. Everyone is gathered to take another picture and this time, Juleka is included.**

**Vincent: Okay, we're all good here, ready?**

**Adrien: This photo was a good idea, Marinette!**

**Marinette: (Marinette blushes) Thanks Adrien!**

**Chloé: Like I'd want to be part of their stupid photo anyway! Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! (They snap it and the photographer goes through the images.)**

"You look great sis". Luka says to his smiling sister

"You're a great older brother". Kagami tells luka causing a light blush to cover his cheeks.

**Rose: The class photo curse is broken!**

**Juleka: Thank you, Marinette!**

Luminous stops the episode. "That was Reflecta, now it's lunch time". She says leading everyone to a dining room.

Once everyone sits down food starts to appear on the table. "Wow". many say.

"I hope you like italian". Luminous says as everyone digs in.(Adrien actually ate enough for 2 people)

+++++30 minutes later a+++++

Once everyone gets back to the theater and back into their seats, Luminous Pulls out her top hat.

"Now who wants to pick out the next episode"? She asks

"I will". Juleka says going up and pulling out an episode. "We are watching"

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Pharaoh

"The Pharaoh". Juleka says handing the card to Luminous, who makes the card vanish in an instant.

"Wait, I know this Akuma. This one was my brother". Alix says causing everyone to look at her.

"Really Dudette? Wow I'd hate it if one of my family members got Akumatized". Nino says surprised, as Alya shrugs.

"Not like it's a big deal, my dad was Animan. It can happen to anyone". She says, as Luminous starts the episode.

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. A video of Alya Césaire in Paris is being viewed.**

**Alya: Don't blink now, 'cause we are live from Paris. Yo peeps, Alya here, bringing you the one and only Ladyblog. (Helicopter noises) Huh? What is that? (Ladybug flies by, hanging on to her yo-yo, tied to a helicopter. She drops a book.). Ladybug in action. Hang on 'cause we're going for a ride. (Alya runs over and picks up the book.) Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, (zoom out to reveal the Ladyblog website, which Marinette Dupain-Cheng is watching the video from) in real life? Whoa!**

"Well I was right there, I just didn't realize how close to home I was". Alya says looking over to an innocent looking Marinette.

"What, it's not like I was aloud to tell you". Marinette says shrugging.

"I know now girl".

**Marinette: I told you from day one Tikki, I'm a total klutz!**

**Tikki: What's done is done; we can't change what happened. We can only move forward. Alya must not find out who you are. You know how persistent she can be with her blog totally dedicated to Ladybug.**

"I gotta agree with Tikki. One date Alya and I had, was her taking me on a Ladybug hunt just to get an interview". Nino says causing Alya to blush

"Why am I not surprised"? Kim asks laughing

**Marinette: But how? Maybe I'm not cut out for this whole Ladybug thing.**

**Tikki: You are the chosen one, Marinette. It will all work out, trust me. Everyone has a past they can learn from. (Tikki types on the computer, bringing up a page on Egyptian pharaohs.) This will show you why.**

**Marinette: An exhibition at the Louvre? On the pharaoh Tutankhamun? What does that have to do with my book and Alya?**

"I'm confused as well. What do have planed miss Tikki"? Max asks the kwami, who giggles.

"You'll see".

**Tikki: You must persuade Alya to go there with you, and make sure she brings the book. You'll tell her you found out something about Ladybug.**

**Marinette: At the museum?**

**Tikki: You'll see!**

"Whoa deja vu". Ivan says

**Marinette: Well, I don't know how I'm gonna convince Alya to go to an Egyptian exhibit, much less convince her that I'm not Ladybug!**

**Tikki: She will be interested, and so will you. Promise .**

**Scene: Louvre. Alya and Marinette are going into the Louvre museum.**

**Alya: Can you believe it? All I gotta do is find to do who this history book belongs to and BAM, I figure out Ladybug's true identity! I'm so on this one!**

"Actually Alya, you could have found out my identity right there easily". Marinette says catching everyone's attention.

"Wait I could how"? Alya demands to know.

"I wrote my name on the inside of the book, incase it got lost". Marinette says giggling a bit.

"Really"? asks Alya in disbelief

"Yep! Remember we all were told to do so at the beginning of the year". Marinette tells her.

"Give me a moment". Alya says getting up and walking over to the wall, before starting to bang her head against the wall repeatedly. "Stupid. Stupid. STUPID. STUPID!"

After a minute Luminous gets up and pulls Alya back to her seat, giving the blogger an ice pack. "Feel any better now"

"Kinda". She grumbles, as Luminous presses play

**Marinette: You really think you could figure out who Ladybug is from a textbook that every high school student owns?**

**Alya: Yep. 'Cause our school is the only school that uses that book! HA! So, all I gotta do is find out which girl in tenth grade lost her history book last week. There are forty-three girls, not counting myself-**

**Marinette: Forty-two! Not count you... or me.**

"Nice try Marinette". Chloe says smirking, as the noirette shrugs

"It was worth a shot". She blushes

**Alya: (elbows Marinette) Hmm, yesterday somebody didn't have their textbook in class.**

**Marinette: (worried) Uh- I left it at home. You know how I always forget my stuff.**

**Alya: Hmm... (chuckles) Just messing with you, Marinette. Of course I'll only drop you from my investigation when you bring your history book back to class.**

**(Jalil Kubdel runs between Alya and Marinette carrying a folder full of papers. He pushes past them and trips, papers flying everywhere. His medallion falls, and he picks it up.)**

"There's my brother". Alix says pointing to the screen.

"Wow you two are nothing alike". Nathaniel says noticing their differences.

"I know". Alix says shrugging

**Jalil: It's not broken!**

**Alya: (annoyed) Uh, I'm okay too, thanks for asking.**

**Jalil: I'm sorry. Hey, you're in the same grade as Alix, right? I'm her older brother, Jalil Kubdel. So you're into Tutankhamun too? (looks up) Dad!**

**Alya: Weird. So again girl, why are we here? This exhibit's got something to do with Ladybug? For reals?**

**Marinette: Well, uh... (She looks at Tikki in her purse. Tikki points at an Egyptian papyrus.) Yeah, it's over there. (She takes Alya over to it. They look at it, Marinette trying to see the significance, Alya looking bored.)**

"Tikki you could have told me before Alya got there, what I was looking for on the papyrus". Marinette tells her Kwami.

"Well things worked out in the end, didn't it"? The kwami says face palming at her own faults.

**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien Agreste is watching the same video from the Ladyblog shown earlier.**

**Alya: Hang on, 'cause we're going for a ride. Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, in real life?**

**Adrien: That's crazy! What are the odds that we have the same textbook? Maybe we even go to the same school!**

"You have to idea kid". Plagg says bluntly

"I was excited okay"? Sunshine boy shrugs

**Plagg: Don't you think you know her then? (eats his cheese) Why bother yourself with ladies when you could be enjoying this?**

**Adrien: For one, ladies smell about a thousand times better than that cheese. And they're much better-looking.**

"Agreed". Says every single male in the audience quickly.

"Smart move". Kagami says to Luka, who blushes

"Well Adrien was right". He says smiling at the asain girl next to him

**Plagg: Suit yourself. Your loss.**

**Adrien: My only loss is my appetite.**

**Scene: Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still at the exhibition.**

**Alya: Come on, tell me what it is already!**

**Marinette: No, no, cause... it wouldn't be a surprise then... (under her breath) for you or me.**

**(Marinette and Tikki look at an ancient Egyptian papyrus)**

"What are you looking at Tikki"? Rose asks cerious

"Spoiler". Tikki says giggling

**Jalil: I'm telling you, father, it's right there in the hieroglyphics. (He pushes Marinette aside.) Excuse me. There, as you know, the one with the scepter is Tutankhamun, the first. And there, opposite is Nefertiti, his princess. There are exactly one hundred mummies beside them. She died several years before him, and the sun god Ra took her as his goddess.**

**Mr. Kubdel: Yes, I know all that. I'm the director of this exhibition, remember?**

**Jalil: Then you also know that Tutankhamun wanted to bring his princess back to life, by offering the sun god a new wife. This seemed to illustrate the ritual he devised. Nobody has ever fully deciphered the hieroglyphics, but I have! It's a magic chant that needs to be recited in order to complete the ritual! I'm sure of it!**

"If she came back, wouldn't she be a zombie, considering how long ago that was"? Max asks, causing some to go white in disgust.

"Eww, that is disgusting utterly disgusting". Chloe cries out, causing some people to laugh

**Marinette: He kinda reminds me of someone else with crazy ideas... you!**

**Alya: You might think my theories about Ladybug are crazy, but you watch, girl, I'll prove you wrong.**

"And I wasn't". Alya says proudly, as nino sighs in defeat.

**Mr. Kubdel: Jalil, these types of frescoes are almost always the illustration for a legend. They called it a legend for a reason...**

**Jalil: That's what everyone thinks. But I know it's real. I can prove it!**

**Mr. Kubdel: Really? Exactly how are you going to prove it?**

**Jalil: I just need to get my hands on Tutankhamun's scepter and recite the spell!**

**Mr. Kubdel: Are you serious? Don't even think of touching that scepter. I'd lose my job on the spot. It's a priceless historical object! Not a toy!**

"Well dad was right, besides, where would my brother get the mummies needed for that"? Alix asks worried for her older brother.

"I don't want to know". Marc says shuddering at the thought

**Jalil: Come on, dad! We have to try out the spell! What if Tutankhamun had found out how to bring people back to life?**

**Mr. Kubdel: Listen, Jalil! That's enough! Get your head out of those papyrus scrolls and focus on the real world! This one! (He leaves. Jalil drops his papers, looking sad.)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: There's nothing wrong with living out a fantasy. Especially when I can make it a reality. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my evil akuma, and transform that young man!**

"Alya, you know who Hawkmoth is. Can you tell me, so I can go break his face in for turning my bro into a super villain". Alix asks darkly

"Sorry girl, as much as I would love to tell you. I'm not allowed to". Alya says disappointed that alya can't beat up Adrien's evil Dad.

**Scene: Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still at the exhibition. Marinette tries to figure out the significance of the symbols.**

**Marinette: Uhhh... ahhh...**

**(Alya yawns and takes the history book out of her bag.)**

**Marinette: Gah! Put that down! I'm gonna show you the secret I found out about Ladybug!**

**Alya: 'Bout time. This better be blog-worthy.**

"This should be interesting". Kim laughs

"Thank god for that akuma attack, or we never would have found it". Alya says smiling

**Scene: Outside the Louvre. Jalil is upset, and an akuma flies into his amulet.**

**Hawk Moth: Pharaoh, I am Hawk Moth. I have endowed you with the magical power of the ancient gods. You must do me a favor in return for this gift.**

**Jalil: My precious Nefertiti will come back to life! (Jalil turns into the Pharaoh)**

"Huh that's weird, normally Hawkmoth doesn't make the Akuma think theyre someone else. But in this case, the Akuma really thinks they're a Pharaoh from ancient egypt". Max says amazed

"You're right, that is impressive". Marinette says having not realize it before.

"Why is that, Plagg do you know"? Adrien asks his kwami

"Oh Hawkmoth has always been able to do that, if someone's mind is in the right place, they can become a person they're obsessed with". Plagg says lazily.

"But it doesn't happen much". Tikki adds

**Scene: Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still looking at the papyrus.**

**Marinette: Uhhh.. ahhh...**

**Alya: This thing's making my eyes hurt. (She starts to get her book out again, but Marinette stops her.)**

**Marinette: Look closely! It is in there. (sees the Pharaoh) Huh?**

**Museum employee: (blows a whistle) Hey, you!**

**Pharaoh: Thoth, give me time! (His face changes. He traps the employee and the civilians in golden bubbles. Marinette and Alya avoid one. Alya grins and gets out her smartphone.)**

"Oh no I know that Grin. Babe what are you going to do"/ Nino asks his girlfriend.

"Just catching every moment for my Blog of course". Alya says causing everyone to groan

"Not at the risk of your life". Marinette drags out.

**Marinette: Alya, hide!**

**Pharaoh: Get out of here, faster! (The bubbles fly out of the room.)**

**(Marinette hides from the Pharaoh)**

**Marinette: Time to transform!**

"No one say you"? Kagami asks amazed

"It's just the magic of the miraculous". Tikki explains simply

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**

**Alya: (whispering, recording a video on her phone) OMG. Coming to you live, Ladyblog viewers, I'm at the scene even before Ladybug or Cat Noir! This is insane!**

**The scene shifts to Adrien's room. Adrien and Plagg are watching Alya's video. Adrien is shocked.**

**Plagg: Wow! I love the face changes! You could use that one!**

"You look just fine as is". Marinette says kissing Adrien on the cheek

"Than you Mari". He says kissing her back

"Ha young love". Sabine whispers to her husband

**Adrien: Time to transform!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)**

**Scene: Louvre. The Pharaoh steals the scepter and the papyrus.**

**(Ladybug slides under a gate just as it closes.)**

"Nice move Marinette". Alix says grateful that her friends saved her brother".

"Thanks".

**Ladybug: You know that's considered stealing.**

**Pharaoh: Actually, I'm taking back what rightfully belongs to me.**

**Ladybug: Maybe if you were the real Pharaoh, which you're not!**

**Alya: Look at Ladybug go! If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up! (Ladybug shoos her.) Ladybug waved at me! No way!**

"Alya I was telling to get away and hide". Marinette scolds her friend

"I'm not ashamed of my actions".

"Babe one day you are going to give me a heart attack". Nino says causing Alya to pout

**(Ladybug uses her yo-yo to attack the Pharaoh, but he grabs the yo-yo and swings Ladybug away, making her crash into a wall.)**

**Pharaoh: Sekhmet, give me your strength! (His face changes. He uses his strength to bend the bars, but Cat Noir appears.)**

**Cat Noir: How nice of you to hold the door open for me! (He attacks the Pharaoh, but the Pharaoh grabs him and throws him into a coffin.)**

"And then he locks you out Adrikins". Chloe deadpans

"Burn". Laughs the burn squad

"Not funny". Adrien says blushing

**Pharaoh: Enjoy your coffin! (laughs)**

**Alya: (recording Ladybug as she tries to open the coffin) This is hecka crazy! Keep your eyes peeled! (sees the Pharaoh standing over her) Hiya!**

**Pharaoh: (Places his hands on Alya's face) Your face. Fate has placed you on my path. Come with me! (He slings her over his shoulder and walks out.)**

**Alya: Hey! Hands off the threads. I can walk myself!**

Chloe's eyes widen. "You went with an akuma WILLINGLY! Are you crazy"? She asks

"HEY I'M NOT CRAZY"

"Alya you kinda are". Mylene says ending the conversation.

**Ladybug: (sighs) Seriously?! (throws opens the coffin and runs after the Pharaoh) Let her go!**

**Cat Noir: Hiding behind an innocent bystander! You're weak, Pharaoh!**

**Pharaoh: I'm way more powerful than you are. (He uses his strength to close the bars and walks away)**

**Alya: (slightly nervous) And don't forget! All the latest behind-the-scenes are on my blog!**

**Cat Noir: That Alya is one brave chick.**

**Ladybug: If by brave, you mean bossy, feisty, and bold? Yup, that's her! Come on, get us out of here, Cat Noir!**

"That is pretty acuet". Nino says hugging his girlfriend.

"How did I not questions that"? Adrien asks himself

"The world may never know". Luminous says mysteriously

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to break the bars) How are we gonna find them?**

**Ladybug: Alya's got a livestream on her blog! (Plays the video from the screen of her yo-yo)**

**Alya: (from video) Hi, everyone! Alya here, liveblogging from the shoulder of the terrifying villain! Huge scoop to come, stay tuned!**

**Cat Noir: (his Miraculous blinks) Uhh, you go ahead. I'll join you as soon as my Miraculous is charged up again.**

**Ladybug: Hurry up. It's gonna take both of us to defeat him. (They run separate ways)**

**(Outside the Louvre, the Pharaoh throws Alya to the ground.)**

**Alya: Hey!**

**Pharaoh: On to the next phase. Anubis, bring me mummies! (His face morphs again. Beams of light shoot from his eyes, transforming civilians into mummies.) Soon, we'll be together again, my Nefertiti! My long-lost love!**

**Alya: This is gonna be one major scoop! (She taps the Pharaoh on the shoulder.) Uh, excuse me, Pharaoh, but, uh, what exactly is going on?**

"You certainly are making the most of a bad situation". Luka says thinking of hanging out with his sisters friends more often.

"So awesome". His sister adds

**Pharaoh: I'm going to carry out the secret spell, to bring Nefertiti back!**

**Alya: Ahh, hmmm. Gotcha! You're talking about the spell on the papyrus, right?**

**Pharaoh: Correct! The one hundred mummies and the offering!**

**Alya: Offering. What offering?**

**Pharaoh: To persuade the sun god Ra to give me my sweet princess, I must give him something in return. A pure soul!**

**Alya: Dude, that's hard to come by.**

"In this time and age that is pretty hard to come by". Max says

"Not as hard as you think". Alya mumbles, remembering almost being sacrificed.

**Pharaoh: But I've already found her! You look so much like her!**

**Alya: Say what?!**

**Pharaoh: (laughs)**

**(Zoom out to Ladybug watching the video on her yo-yo.)**

**Ladybug: Hold on, Alya! (Ladybug runs into a time bubble, which traps her.) Whoa! Oh, no, I ran right into one of those time bubbles! (Outside view; her voice is in slow motion) I've got to get out of this!**

EVERYONE starts laughing at this

**Alya: (from video) Ladybug, this is Alya! I just found out I'm the sacrificial offering to the sun god! Please hurry!**

**Ladybug: Hold on, Alya. (Outside view as she starts running inside the bubble; slow motion) I'm nearly there!**

**(Cut to Adrien checking his cell phone and Plagg is eating camembert at the Louvre.)**

**Plagg: Oh, do you seriously think this mumbo-jumbo with the sun and mummy stuff is gonna work?**

"I have to agree with Plagg, there is a very slim chance that may work". Max says doing the math.

"It's magic Max, math can't make sense of it". Kim tells his best friend

**(Adrien is mad at Plagg)**

**Adrien: You have no respect. Your batteries are charged up enough!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)**

**(Cat Noir arrives and bursts the time bubble Ladybug is trapped in.)**

**Ladybug: Whoa! (Cat Noir catches her)**

**Cat Noir: Thanks for waiting around for me!**

**Ladybug: No problem! We've gotta find the hidden akuma and free it before he sacrifices that poor girl!**

"Yes please save me". Alya says

"We already did Alya, this is in the past" Marinette says as a couple of people laugh

**(They arrive at the front door, and see rows of mummies.)**

**Ladybug: I don't see her or Pharaoh.**

**(They reach the roof.)**

**Cat Noir: Over there!**

**Scene: Outside the Louvre. The ritual is about to begin.**

**Alya: (sees a figure in the papyrus) Whoa, back up! Who's that goddess chick with the black spots! There, on your papyrus!**

**Pharaoh: Ladybug, my sworn enemy! My nemesis may have kept me from carrying out my ritual 5000 years ago, but she will not stop Nefertiti from coming back to me this time!**

"Wait Ladybug's existed in the past"? Kagami asks having to hear any of this before

"Yep, for longer than anyone can imagine.'' Tikki says amazing everyone

**Alya: Did you say... Ladybug 5000 years ago?!**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir are shown watching the video, surprised.)**

**Ladybug: Everyone does have a past they can learn from.**

**Cat Noir: Well, you don't look a day over 3000.**

**Ladybug: Now you know why I'm so much wiser than you. Hm!**

"BURN"! Shouts the burn squad

**Pharaoh: (starting the ritual) Oh, sacred Ra, god of the sun, I Pharaoh, offer to thee a pure soul! The sacrifice for the return of Nefertiti! (The Louvre pyramid lights up, and as he speaks, it shoots a beam into the sky that starts spreading darkness.) I bow to you, and present this gift with my mummies! In company, we pray to you the safe return of princess Nefertiti! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken!**

**Mummies: Awaken, Nefertiti... Awaken...**

**Alya: (as the mummies carry her toward the pyramid) Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: We've gotta save her before he completes the ritual, or Alya will be gone, forever!**

**Cat Noir: What should we do?**

**Ladybug: Hold back the mummies while I take on the Pharaoh.**

**Cat Noir: Why do I have to deal with these freaks while you get to slip calmly round back?**

"Because, only ladybug can purify the Akuma Adrikins". Chloe tells her childhood friend.

"Ya Adrien it's kinda common knowledge". Mylene says as Adrien blushes

"Hahaha I kinda forgot". He says scratching the back of her head.

**Ladybug: Because I'm the only one who can capture his akuma, and because you are the bravest one out of both of us! (winks)**

**Cat Noir: Sure.**

**(Ladybug swings away.)**

**Cat Noir: I know you don't really think that, but I'll pretend you do.**

"I do believe that Adrien. I'm always terrified, even as Ladybug. Besides you have to be brave to live with your dad". Marinette says cuddling into Adrien's chest

"I'm only brave, because your with me my lady". He says hugging her.

"AWWW". Some people starts melting at their sweetness, before Kim shouts.

"GET A ROOM"! As they quickly separate blushing, as everyone laughs at them

**Mummies: Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken... Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken...**

**Cat Noir: Hey there, you bunch of bandages! What do you say we wrap this up!**

**Alya: Cat Noir!**

**Pharaoh: Seize him! (The mummies run after him.)**

**Cat Noir: Is that really as fast as you can go? (He jumps between lamps.)**

**Pharaoh: Wait, this looks... like a trap!**

**(Ladybug swings down and grabs Alya.)**

**Ladybug: Gotcha!**

**Pharaoh: Horus, give me your wings!**

**Alya: (recording) Peeps, you just witnessed another insane feat from Ladybug! Thanks for saving my butt!**

"Speaking to soon". Sabriana says smiling

**Ladybug: Oh, uh, you're welcome. But it's not over yet. Not until-**

**Alya: Not until Ladybug destroys the pendant containing the akuma, and turns everything back to normal! I pay attention.**

**Ladybug: The pendant! Good eye!**

"You really did help here Alya thank you". Marinette says high fiving her best friend.

"'No problem girl".

**Alya: (sees the Pharaoh flying in behind Ladybug) Ahhh!**

**(The Pharaoh knocks Ladybug off the roof, but she uses her yo-yo to land safely.)**

**Alya: Way to go, Ladybug! (The Pharaoh lands behind her and throws her phone away.) No!**

**(Ladybug catches the phone.)**

**Pharaoh: You're not going to win this time, Ladybug!**

"She did, because my daughter can do anything". Tom says proudly

**Alya: Help me, Ladybug!**

**Pharaoh: Crush that insect!**

**(Ladybug is surrounded by mummies. She witnesses Alya being thrown onto the beam of light and carried upward.)**

**Cat Noir: What the? (He sees three mummies about to throw a car at him, but Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around his ankle and pulls him to safety.)**

"Girl power, saving the boy". Alix says wanting a miraculous of her own.

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! This way!**

**(Ladybug runs onto a bus. The mummies follow her on, and she exits. Cat Noir turns the bus on its side.)**

**Ladybug: We have to save Alya before she reaches the circle of darkness!**

**Pharaoh: You will not stop me from bringing Nefertiti back! I'll finish you off! Anubis, bring me mummies! (He shoots beams at Ladybug and Cat Noir, but they dodge them. Ladybug uses his yo-yo to grab the Pharaoh, while Cat Noir tries to rescue Alya.)**

**Pharaoh: Horus, give me your wings! (He lifts himself and Ladybug into the air. While airborne, Ladybug grabs the Pharaoh's pendant and drops it.)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! The pendant! That's where the akuma is!**

**(They run for the pendant, but the Pharaoh lands on it.)**

**Pharaoh: Sekhmet, give me your strength! (He uses his strength to make a sonic wave that knocks Ladybug and Cat Noir off. The mummies surround them.)**

**Pharaoh: (grabs the pendant) It's over.**

"I'm working on it". Marinette grumbles

**Alya: (coming closer and closer to the circle of darkness) Ladybug, save me!**

**Pharaoh: Oh, Ra, god of the sun, accept this humble offering and return the princess to ME!**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (a Ladybug costume appears.) A Ladybug outfit?**

"Why, can these never make any sense". Max complains as his brain short circuits from the lucky charms.

"Because it's magic". Luminous says as Max groans

**Cat Noir: That's our last hope?**

**(Ladybug uses her thinking vision, and the earrings in the costume appear)**

**Ladybug: This offering isn't good enough for Nefertiti!**

**Alya: Hey! Thanks a lot!**

"Babe, stop sacrificing your life". Nino complains

"If only I had a miraculous to keep me safe in these battles". Alya says looking over at the kwamis

"Not helping me right now". He says getting even more nervous for his girlfriend.

**Pharaoh: Too late, Ladybug! The ritual has begun!**

**Ladybug: Set Alya free and sacrifice me instead! Wouldn't that be the sweetest revenge? 5000 years later! After all, I'm the one who kept Nefertiti from you all these years!**

**Pharaoh: It's true that you make a much more precious offering than this mortal. (He takes Ladybug's hand.) Horus, give me wings! (He flies with Ladybug up to Alya.)**

**Alya: Seriously? (The Pharaoh throws her off the beam. She falls, slides down the pyramid, and lands safely on the ground.) Excuse you, but I make excellent sacrificing material!**

People start laughing at her, as alya starts blushing

**Hawk Moth: Take her Miraculous! The earring!**

**Ladybug: You win, Pharaoh... (She pretends to take off her earring, then tricks the Pharaoh and grabs his pendent.) You want my Miraculous? Go get it! (throws the fake earrings)**

"They should have realized they were fake miraculouses, when my costume doesn't disappear". Marinette says

"Oh my gosh your right". Alix says before realizing it. "Wow Hawkmoth really is an idiot". Hearingthis everyone starts agreeing

**Hawk Moth: Get it!**

**(The Pharaoh grabs them, but he sees they're fake.)**

**Pharaoh: A toy? You tricked me!**

**Ladybug: (She punches the pendant and breaks it, releasing the akuma, then slides down the pyramid and lands on the ground.) No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma) Gotcha! (turns the akuma into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the Lucky Charm into the air. It explodes into a blast of energy that turns everything back to normal. The Pharaoh turns back into Jalil.)**

**Jalil: What happened?**

**(Ladybug gives Alya her phone back.)**

**Alya: Thanks, Ladybug! But, uh, I still gotta ask: how old are you, really?**

Luminous fake gasps, "Don't you know it's rude to ask a lady's age Alya"?

"Sorry, I'm a reporter, it's in my job description to ask questions". She says smiling proudly

**Ladybug: Um, much older than a high school student, that's for sure! (swings away)**

**Cat Noir: Don't you wanna know how old I am?**

**Alya: In a sec, looks like I'll be able to tell for myself.**

**(Cat Noir sees that he is about to turn back, and runs away.)**

**Alya: (laughs)**

**Scene: Inside the Louvre. Alya walks back in and sees Marinette.**

**Alya: Where have you been?**

**Marinette: You won't believe this! I got mummified!**

"That excuse makes sense". Luka says enjoying the episode.

"Agreed". Kagami says leaning closer to the blue haired boy.

**Alya: Hope you weren't one of the ones trying to swap me for Nefertiti! Creepy!**

**Marinette: What?! You were almost... sacrificed?**

**Alya: If it hadn't been for you I'd never have found out that Ladybug is at least 5000 years old!**

**Marinette: Hey! What are friends for?**

**(Alya grabs her bag, and they head out.)**

**Alya: I still don't get it though, what was she doing with that tenth grade history textbook?**

**Marinette: Uh, she... she probably had to find out what's been going on for the past 50 centuries!**

**Alya: You're probably right. It's tough staying in the loop. Hey, Ladybug's textbook! It's gone! (Marinette giggles to herself.)**

"Girl where did you hide the textbook anyways, I still haven't figured that out". Alya asks her BFF

"I'll never tell". Mari giggles

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) You might have gotten away this time, but I assure you, Ladybug, some day, wherever you are, I will have your Miraculous, and you'll be nothing! Nothing at all!**

**'Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is talking with Tikki.**

**Marinette: I don't get it. I know I'm not 5000 years old, so... who exactly was that Ladybug in the papyrus?**

**Tikki: Kwamis like me and superheroes like you have always existed!**

**Marinette: So...that wasn't you in the papyrus either?**

**Tikki: What do you think?**

**Marinette: You don't look 5000 years old.**

**Tikki: Well, I'm not! I'm older than that! I'm the kwami who's watched over every single Ladybug since the very beginning!**

"Just how old are you kwami's". Alya asks amazed

"Well kwami's like plagg and I have been around since before even dinosaurs went extinct". She says surprising everyone.

"Wait do you know why dinosaurs went extinct"? Max says as Plagg starts to hide.

"Umm, sorry Max I swore not to tell. It's not a pretty story". Tikki says as Luminous starts the episode starts back up.

**Marinette: You must have known much less klutzy Ladybugs than me, right?**

**Tikki: Every Ladybug is different.**

**Marinette: That's what I thought.**

**Tikki: Marinette, you are different. But different as in surprising, unpredictable and endearing. And very talented. You learn fast.**

**Marinette: Really?**

**Tikki: Yes.**

**(Marinette kisses Tikki on her forehead)**

**Tikki: You better get to sleep. Remember, you have that history test tomorrow!**

**Marinette: Oh yeah! Good thing it's on Ancient Egypt.**

"And I aced that test". Marinette says proudly

**THE END.**

"What did you think"? Luminous says stopping the episode

"Clawsome"

"Pretty insightful".

"Another episode"

"Okay okay, then let's pick the next episode". Luminous says pulling out her hat and Kim ran straight to her.

"I'll pick" He says as he pulls out an episode. "And it's.."

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Dark Cupid

"Dark Cupid. Wait I chose my own episode? Awsome"! Kim exclaims, as everyone shakes their heads at the jock. _ Figures _ they all think.

"Ohh and Valentine's Day episode, how romantic.'' Rose says getting excited about the episode.

"Yes normally on Valentine's Day episode is very romantic, but since the episode is called 'Dark Cupid', I doubt we will see much love going around". Kagami says making assumptions.

"You never know that Kagami, what makes you say that"? Luka asks confused.

"Earlier, when Kim and Alix were arguing about who had cooler villain powers, Kim said it himself that he was reverse Cupid. So by that comment I'm guessing he spent feelings of hate not love". She says as everyone nods in understanding.

"Well with that out of the way, let's get started with the episode". Luminous says pressing play.

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Miss Bustier is teaching Literature class.**

**Miss Bustier: In most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Can anyone tell us why? **

**Rose: (stands up, swoons) Because only love can conquer hate!**

**Miss Bustier: Correct, Rose. **

**Max: Technically speaking, this reasoning is only exhibited in about 87% of all fairy tales and-**

"87% that is still quite the majority of them Max". Luminous says impressed

"I know, but I just wanted the class to know that love isn't always the solution". He says defensively

**Miss Bustier: Thank you, Max. That's enough.**

**(Marinette is looking over Adrien's shoulders as he writes a letter.)**

**Miss Bustier: Adrien, I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson.**

**Marinette: (gasps)**

**Miss Bustier: (approaches Adrien) Can you tell me what I just said?**

**Adrien: That's why in most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate.**

"Okay dude, I know you weren't paying attention to the lesson, so how did you do that"? Nino asks wanting to know, so he could do the same in class

"I don't really know. It's just something I do whenever I'm eating breakfast, and Natile is telling me my days schedule. `` He says shrugging

"That is quite impressive Adrien". Kagami says impressed

"Thanks Kagami".

**Miss Bustier: Very good, Adrien! Now, everyone, don't forget to finish Sleeping Beauty by Charles Perrault tonight, and happy Valentine's day, students!**

**Marinette: (to Alya) Hey, go ahead, I'll meet you outside.**

"I'm sensing stalker Marinette starting to come out". Chloe says smirking as a few people laugh

"How'd you know"? Alya asks the somewhat nicer Blond.

"It's obvious". She says with a laugh

**Alya: Mhm.**

**(Marinette continues to look over Adrien's shoulder as he continues to write his letter before Adrien crumples it up stands up and tosses the letter in the garbage can.)**

**Chloé: Hi Adrien, sign here please.**

**Adrien: (sighs) Oh, come on, you know I hate signing autographs, Chloé.**

**Chloé: Oh, that's not what this is. This is a petition against cruelty to hamsters. Have you seen some of the ugly sweaters they are forced to wear? It's appalling.**

"I can't believe I fell for that". Adrien barks out

"I can, with your upbringing it's not that big of a surprise". Kim says as everyone voices their agreements

**(Adrien begrudgingly signs the poster. Chloé hugs the poster and Sabrina smiles before they notice Marinette who is digging through a trash can as she pulls out a sheet of paper.)**

**Chloé: (mockingly) Well well, Marinette, looking for something to eat?**

**Sabrina: Maybe she's looking for some better clothes!**

"Sorry Marinette". The duo says together

"I used to be a jerk". Chloe says embarrassed

"And I was just following Chloe's lead". Sabrina says apologising

"It's okay besides it's in the past, you two are making up for things now". Marinette says cheering them up

"Gurl, you are was to accepting". Alya says nudging her friend

**(Both laugh before running off)**

**Marinette: Ughhh!**

**Tikki: Don't give them the time of day, they don't deserve it.**

**Marinette: You're right, Tikki. (begins to read the letter) "Your hair is dark as night, your pretty bluebell eyes, I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please, will you be my Valentine?"**

**Tikki: Whoa, now that's a love poem.**

**Marinette: Who could he be talking about? Hair as dark as night, bluebell eyes?**

**Tikki: Uh... you?**

**Marinette: (laughs nervously) Me? No way. There are plenty of girls at school with dark hair and blue eyes.**

**Tikki: Yeah, but bluebell eyes…**

"Tikki's right, you look the same as Marinette and Ladybug. HOW DID I NOT FIGURE OUT YOUR IDENTITY SOONER"?! Alya groans at her own incomitance

"Magic". Luminous, Marinette, and Tikki say together

**Marinette: What do you think he means by "strong disguise"?**

**Tikki: (sighs) This is poetry. He means who you are deep down inside. He wants to get to know you Marinette! He's talking about you!**

**Marinette: (laughs and jumps up and down excitedly) Pinch me!**

**(Zoom out to the outside of the classroom. Marinette continues to laugh until she shrieks)**

**Marinette: Not literally!**

"Tikki was never very good at discerning figuratively, from literally". Plagg says as Tikki glows bright red blushing

"So I've noticed". Marinette deadpans

**(Zoom back into Marinette rubbing her arm, with Tikki giggling.)**

**Scene: Outside of Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette laughs with Alya while holding the letter. They two are exiting the school Switch to Max standing on the sidewalk with Kim.**

**Max: Operation Valentine's Day is commencing. According to my extensive research and cross-referencing of online shopping sites, this particular jewel, (Max reveals a heart box hiding behind his back) was ranked highest in popularity.(He hands the box to Kim.)**

**Kim: (laughs) That's perfect, Max! I better hit a home run with this one. Love is like baseball, right? You gotta have a strategy or you'll strike out. (Alya spots Max and Kim's conversation and gets excited. She grabs Marinette and drags her over to the boys.) But if you aim right, you'll hit it out of the ball park. Score!**

**Max: Oh yes Kim, lovely metaphor.**

"How romantic for a sports metaphor". Rose says as Juleka face palms

"Wow I'm not sure whos more of a hopeless romantic, you Rose, or Adrien". Max says laughing a little.

**Kim: (eyeing the gem inside the box) Meta-who?**

Cue facepalms

**Alya: (grabs Kim's hands and looks at the jewel) Ooh! Sparkly! Is that for moi?**

**Max: (annoyed) Negative Alya. The recipient of this gem has already been determined, it's-**

**Kim: (grabs Max and cuts him off) Shh! Keep it on the down-low!**

**Alya: (excited) Scoop! Kim's got a major crush! (takes picture with phone) Who's the lucky lady?**

**Marinette: (pushes Alya's arm down) It's gorgeous Kim. She's gonna be ecstatic! (Alya giggles)**

"I'm sorry Kim. I shouldn't have tried to set you up with Chloe". Marinette apologises to the boy

"It's okay Marinette, I should have told you who the girl was before you gave me the advice". He says taking the apology

**Kim: (rubs back of head uncomfortably) Technically, she's still gotta accept it. (grabs Max) What if she says "no"!?**

**Marinette: (Alya looks around worriedly) She won't Kim, no way! (pumps fist) Don't hold back, Kim. Go for it, no regrets!**

**Kim: Operation Valentine's Day is underway! (high-five's Max)**

**Max: (Kim jogging in place, holding a map) Her route is highlighted here in yellow, yours in red. If you run at ten miles per hour you're going to gain a four and a half minute advance on her. Halt and wait here facing northwest - the third most romantic spot in Paris. (Marinette and Alya thumbs up behind Max) Go go go!**

"That is quite impressive Max. If I ever wanted to confess to a girl, I know who to go to". Luka says smiling

"You don't need to do that Luka, girls tend to like it if boys go through the effort himself". Kagami says looking over to Luka, causing him to slightly blush

**Kim: Thanks, you guys. (runs away)**

**Alya: (elbows Marinette) I know someone who's good at dishing out advice who can't take some herself.**

**(Alya points to Adrien who enters the car.)**

**Adrien: Let's go.**

**(The door shuts and Adrien's bodyguard drives away.)**

**Marinette: You're right. It's time I told him.**

**Alya: Say what?!**

**Marinette: I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell Adrien my true feelings. Well... I'm gonna write them on a card, that is.**

"Make sure to sign it this time Mari". Alya says nudging her BFF

"Wait this time"? Adrien asks confused

"Oh we haven't watched that episode yet, but you'll see". Luminous says ending the conversation, and pressing play.

**Alya: (looks shocked then laughs) Yeah!**

**Marinette: Yeah! (they fist bump)**

**Alya & Marinette: Operation Valentine's Day! (they perform a handshake and run off. Cut to Aurore, Mireille and various other girls ogling over a poster of Adrien.)**

**Girls: He's so cute!**

**Chloé: Keep dreaming all you want girls but the boy is mine.**

**(Sabrina nods before unrolling the poster, the girls gasping)**

**Aurore: To Chloé, the most awesome girl in the world and the love of my life. Signed, Adrien.**

**(All the girls begin to cry)**

"Chloe that is not cool, you could have gotten one of those girls Akumatized". Adrien scolds Chloe who looks down ashamed.

"Sorry, but I just wanted all your fans to leave you alone, I know how much you hate rabid fangirls, Adrikins". Chloe says feeling guilty

"Are you sure that's the only reason why you did that Chloe". Alya says smirking

"We all know the other reason. Besides, that doesn't matter anymore, since Adrien and Marinette are a couple now". She says as Luminous presses play.

**Chloé: Uh, she's not crying enough.**

**(Sabrina brings the poster towards the one girl who is not crying causing her to cry even more as Chloé and Sabrina laugh.)**

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette tries to write a love letter to Adrien.**

**Marinette: Dear Adrien, dear Adrien... Dear Adrien... (sighs) I'm no good at this love letter writing thing... I sound like a total dorkasaurus!**

**Tikki: Only when you say words like "dorkasaurus"! Relax, Marinette, I'm teasing. Think of Adrien and speak from the heart.**

**Marinette: (sees Adrien's letter, gasps) Adrien's letter! That's it! Why didn't I think of that before? I'll answer his poem!**

**Alya: Marinette!**

**Marinette: (gasps)**

**Alya: (enters the room, with a pink heart-shaped card) Check it out!**

"Wait is that"? Adrien whispers VERY slowly putting the pieces together

**Marinette: It's perfect! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**(Marinette writes the love letter, with Alya watching)**

**Marinette: Voila!**

**Alya: Don't forget to sign it!**

"You did didn't you"? Kagami asks amused

"She did". Says Alya

"She did". Says Tikki

"I did". Says Marinette and everyone else burst out laughing

"Of course you did". Nino gasps out as Luminous presses play.

**(A ladybug flies inside the room, distracting Marinette)**

**Alya: This is a good omen! Ladybugs are good luck, especially in the love department!**

**Marinette: Really?**

**Alya: Yeah you of all people should know about ladybugs.**

**Marinette: R-really? Wh-why do you say that?**

**Alya: Since ancient times the ladybug has been a symbol of love, guiding hearts on the path to devotion. It was on my blog this week. You read it didn't you?**

"Ohh so close". Alya groans

"Not even by a mile". Marc says giddy

**Marinette: Oh yeah, yeah, of course. (Turns back towards her computer and sighs)**

**Scene: Agreste mansion in Adrien's room. Adrien is with Plagg as he tries to express feelings to Ladybug.**

**Plagg: So she's got eyes, arms, legs, big deal! How can you possibly be in love with Ladybug? You don't even know who she really is!**

"I do know who she is, and I love her even more for it". Adrien says tightly hugging Marinette as if to never let her go

"To tight cant breath". Marinette gasps out as Adrien lossens his grip.

"Oops sorry".

**Adrien: (sighs) You don't know anything about love...**

**Plagg: Oh sure I do, I love Cheddar, I love Swiss and I love Camembert.**

"Ah hem". A certain red kwami says

"And Tikki". Plagg adds nervously

**(Adrien stands up causing his chair to spin as he heads for the window resting his arm and head against it in distress.)**

**Plagg: (mockingly) Aww, the poor boy's frustrated because he can't finish the poem for his masked sweetheart?**

**Adrien: I don't need a poem when I can tell her to her face... I love you.**

"Aww that's so sweet". Rose coos

"Agreed". Mylene giggles

**Plagg: Bleh, gross. You're making me lose my appetite. (Plagg eats the Camembert) Almost.**

**Scene: Pont des Arts. Kim is waiting on the side of the fence until he recognizes Chloé's voice and rushes forward.**

**Chloé: And that's right, in a 24 karat gold frame. Deliver it to Le Grand Paris Hotel and bill it to Daddykins, uh, I mean, Mr. Bourgeois. (stops after noticing Kim) What are you doing here? **

**Kim: (nervously) I-I...**

**Chloé: (mockingly) You-You...**

**Kim (clears throat and kneels down in a puddle of water) Will you be my Valentine? (presents a brooch to Chloé)**

**(A passing bike splashes water in Kim's face, and a chip bag blowing in the wind sticks to him.)**

**Chloé: (gasps) Don't move!**

**(Chloé takes a humiliating photo of Kim then hits the send button.)**

"Wow no wonder you're Akumatized". Luka gasps at the rudeness of the situation

"Agreed". Nathanile nods in agreement

**Chloé Wait till everyone gets a load of this! Hahahaha! No offense, Kim, but my heart's saved for someone more awesome than you.**

**(Chloé begins to walk off before turning back.)**

**Chloé: Don't you just hate how harsh love can be?**

**(Kim drops the brooch and pulls the chip bag off his face and begins to sob)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. The window opens.**

**Hawk Moth: Ah, Valentine's Day, the day of love and the day of fools. So many delusions, so much disappointment. My evil akumas, you are going to have such a field day.**

"CAN'T YOU EVER JUST TAKE A BREAK"! Alix says throwing her shoe at the screen

"Hey you break my screen you pay for a new one". Luminous says handing back the shoe to Alix

"Sorry, I just really hate that guy. If I ever get my hands on him, I'm going to castrate him". As Alya and Nino start laughing

"I'd pay to see that. Alya wheezes out.

**(Hawk Moth transforms the akuma, charging it with power)**

**Hawk Moth: Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him!**

**(The akuma flies off, soon finding a sobbing Kim and entering his brooch for Chloé)**

**Hawk Moth: Dark Cupid, I am Hawk Moth. I can give you the power to shoot your arrows, pierce love and impale friendship. But there is something you must do for me in return.**

**Kim: No love affair or friendship will escape my fury. No one will ever love again!**

**(Kim is transformed into Dark Cupid by the akuma, and is seen shooting arrows at lovers whose lips turn black once hit and run away from their loved ones.)**

"Wow I look awesome". Kim says flexing his arms

"Not as cool as I did". Alix challenges

"Don't you to even start another argument". Luminous says pressing play, and ending the argument before it even started.

**Civilian: (Smashes bouquet of flowers into wall) Ugh, stupid flowers! **

**Civilian: (Pulls hand away from woman who he is with) Get off me! **

**Dark Cupid: Hahahahahaha!**

**Hawk Moth: Hahaha! Perfect. It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! (evil laughing)**

**Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette and Alya enter, laughing, and Tom gives them candy apples.**

**Tom: Candy apples, girls?**

**Marinette: (takes the candy apples) Thanks, Papa.**

"You should make those more often , you're amazing". Alya says almost tasting them

"Thank you Alya, but they wouldn't be as special if I made them year round". He says proudly of his work

**(Marinette and Alya exit the bakery)**

**Scene: The Place des Vosges.**

**Alya: Come on, Marinette! Do it before you chicken out!**

**(Marinette is a little scared at first, but finally, she puts the love letter in the mailbox)**

**Alya: Yeah!**

**Marinette: I did it!**

**(They hug each other. Their phones ring, and they see Chloé texted them)**

**Alya: Chloé? Since when did she start texting us?**

**(They open the chat, and see a picture of Kim. Both gasp)**

**Alya: What a witch!**

"Umm babe I think you're one letter off there"? Nino says jokingly

"HEY! I'm getting better". Chloe says slightly offended

**Marinette: And I was the one who told Kim to do it! I didn't know he was talking about her!**

**Alya: Dang, I hope Adrien doesn't do the same thing to you.**

**(Upon hearing this, Marinette panics, and tries to get the love letter out of the mailbox)**

**Alya: I mean—Girl, calm down! Adrien would never do that. (sees Dark Cupid in the sky) What in the world is that?! (points up at him)**

"An Akuma". Max deadpand

"Thank you captain obvious". Luka says making Kagami laugh

**Dark Cupid: Huh? (sees the candy apples Alya is holding) All hearts must be destroyed! (shoots arrows at the love apples, and shoots one at Alya, making her lips black)**

**Marinette: Alya?**

**Alya: (sticks the candy apples on Marinette's shirt)**

**Marinette:Hey, seriously?!**

**Alya: You're not my BFF, you're a joke! Adrien's gonna laugh his head off at your lame attempt at poetry! (runs away, cackling)**

"Sorry girl".

"It's okay Just blame the Akuma".

**Marinette: Alya?! (looks at Dark Cupid) What did he do to her? (looks at Dark Cupid's brooch) I've seen that jewel somewhere before. It's Kim's pin! He's been akumatized! (pulls the candy apples off of her shirt) This is... not... good! We gotta find him, fast! (she runs to a bench)**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Scene: Street. Ladybug jumps from rooftop to rooftop. She spots Dark Cupid and follows him.**

**Scene: outside Le Grand Paris. Chloé is complaining to the deliverers of Adrien's portrait.**

**Chloé: Ugh! I never said 18-karat gold! Those gold tones will never match my 24-karat toilet! Idiots!**

"Umm Chloe now that your being nice, I feel like I can say. I think having golden furniture is a bit too much". Sabrina says feeling a bit more confident

"Maybe, but it's Daddy faults for letting me get away with it". She says thinking it over.

**(Dark Cupid spots Chloé and shoots an arrow at her, but Ladybug stops him, making him miss.)**

**Chloé: (gasps)**

**Dark Cupid: Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: Stop, Kim!**

**Dark Cupid: I'm not Kim, I'm Dark Cupid! I'll never stop! If I can't have love, then no one can!**

**Ladybug: Okay, Dark Cupid, I get it. Chloé totally burned you. But that doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of Paris!**

**Dark Cupid: Oh yes, I do! I won't stop until everyone's heart is crushed. Say adios to your loved ones. From now on, you'll hate them!**

**(Dark Cupid attempts to shoot his arrows at Ladybug who dodges them with her yo-yo. She soon falls catching herself on a roof gutter with her yo-yo.)**

**Hawk Moth: If you want to continue destroying love, bring me Ladybug's Miraculous, or I'll remove your powers!**

**Cat Noir: Falling for me already, my lady? (pulls Ladybug down next to him) I need to talk to you.**

**Ladybug: It's going to have to wait. Dark Cupi-**

"Not the time kitty". Marinette says hitting his arm.

"Why did something happen". Juleka asks confused

"Spoilers". Luminous says pressing play

**Cat Noir: (hushes her) I swore to myself that I'd tell you as soon as I saw you. Ladybug, I-I-look out!**

**(Cat Noir spins around to shield Ladybug, and is struck by one of Dark Cupid's arrows.)**

"NOOOOOOO". Cries everyone but Marinette, Luminous and Pin.

**Ladybug: (gasps) Cat Noir!**

**Cat Noir: (his lips turn black) Ladybug, I—I loathe you!**

"I mean I love you" Adrien says correcting his hateful speak

"I love you too kitty". Marinette says kissing him on the cheek.

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, snap out of it!**

**Cat Noir: (Cat Noir squeezes Ladybug incredibly close to him as if trying to suffocate her) You're nothing Ladybug, and nothing to me! I hate you!**

"You are my everything, my love". He says quickly

**(Ladybug jumps on Cat Noir's foot which made him feel pain in his foot and she uses his staff to launch herself into the air before grappling her yo-yo onto a street lamp and rolling into Le Grand Paris)**

**Chloé: Ladybug, it's about time, where have you been?**

"Busy dealing with an akuma, and a hate filled Chat Noir". Marinette says sourly remembering this fight.

"I get it Marinette, Akuma first". Chloe says embarrassed

**Scene: Walls of Le Grand Paris. Cat Noir meets Dark Cupid.**

**(Cat Noir is still holding on to his staff before he retracts his staff then he puts his staff on his back and he climbs up the wall where he meets face to face with Dark Cupid.)**

**Hawk Moth: (to Dark Cupid) Offer to help him in return for Ladybug's Miraculous.**

**Dark Cupid: (to Cat Noir) I can help you crush Ladybug, but you must give me her Miraculous in return. (Dark Cupid holds his hand out to Cat Noir.)**

**Cat Noir: No...problem. (Cat Noir cackles because he agrees to help Dark Cupid defeat Ladybug but Cat Noir must hand him Ladybug's Miraculous then Cat Noir holds his hand out to the villain.)**

"Wow you resisted his control, that just proves how powerful your love for her is". Rose says loving the situation

"You might be right Rose, my Calculations are having a hard time going with any other theory". Max says smiling

**Hawk Moth: Yes. Yes! And once I have Ladybugs Miraculous, taking Cat Noir's will be child's play!**

"HEY, he is just as much of a hero as I". Marinette says offended

**Scene: Le Grand Paris. Chloé and Sabrina speak with Ladybug.**

**Ladybug: You gotta get out of here. Your friend Kim's turned into Dark Cupid and I don't know what he'll do if he finds you here.**

**Chloé: Moi? But how could he possibly have a vendetta against me?**

**Ladybug: (aside) Who doesn't?**

"BURN"! Shouts the Burn squad

**Chloé: Duh! It's because of this. Everyone would love to get their hands on it.(zooms in on the poster of Adrien). That's Adrien, a super hot guy in my class. And rich, too! He's hot for me of course.**

**Ladybug (under her breath) Not according to the poem.**

**Sabrina: (she is pointing at the poster of Adrien) It's alive!**

**(The poster begins to seemingly walk into the Hotel and from behind it emerges Dark Cupid, he fires his arrows at Ladybug, Sabrina and Chloé and Ladybug deflects them with her yo-yo. She then grabs Chloé with her yo-yo and drags her onto the street.)**

**Chloé: Daddy!**

**Ladybug: Run Chloé! Run!**

**(Chloé begins to run, followed by Sabrina. Cat Noir drops down from above and stands in front of Ladybug.)**

**Cat Noir: Well, well, Ladybug.**

**Ladybug: I don't want to fight you, Cat Noir.**

"I don't either,but the Akuma is making me". Adrien says holding Marinette's hand tightly.

"That and you would lose". Alix says, as everyone looks at her. "What I'm sure that Adrien would rather kill himself then fight Marinette willingly".

**Cat Noir: Ugh, that friendliness. It's so revolting. You are definitely not my friend!**

**(Cat Noir leaps into the air and swings his staff directly at Ladybug. She dodges it and jumps up onto the roof to run away, and Cat Noir pursues her. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to grab Cat Noir's staff, and pulls him towards her)**

**Ladybug: Why are you so full of hate, Cat Noir?!**

**Cat Noir: Because hate conquers all!**

**Ladybug: I hate to burst your bubble, but hate doesn't conquer all. Love does! (Then she remembers what Miss Bustier and Rose said earlier about love)**

**Miss Bustier (in flashback): The prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess.**

**Rose (in flashback): Only love can conquer hate!**

"NO! Girl you Didn't" Alya says getting excited, as Luminous snaps her fingers putting Alya in a straight Jacket.

"Umm why did you put Alya In a Straight jacket"? Nino asks nervously

"In case of fangirling". She says pressing play.

**Cat Noir: You're just buying time! Fight!**

**Ladybug: I'll do better than that.**

**Cat Noir Huh?**

**Ladybug: Come on, kitty kitty, just a peck... (she tries to kiss him, but she missed) Almost!**

**Cat Noir: (He yells) Get back, you savage!**

The whole room broke out laughing.

"THIS. IS . THE. BEST. THING. EVER"! Alya says in between breaths.

**(Cat Noir begins running away from her)**

**Ladybug: Here, kitty kitty kitty! Come here!**

**(She is running after Cat Noir so she can kiss him)**

**Scene: The street. Chloé runs away from Dark Cupid.**

**Dark Cupid: (he is laughing) You can't outrun me, Chloé!**

**Chloé: (she is trying to outrun Dark Cupid but she trips over a flower stand and falls near several civilians) Help!**

**(The civilians see Dark Cupid but they run away while they are screaming and Chloé also sees him)**

**Dark Cupid: Happy Valentine's Day, Chloé. Now you'll get what you deserve.**

**Chloé: My hair! There is nothing worse in this world than a bad hair day! First, Ladybug wrinkles my new jacket, second, you totally ruined my hair! Just go ahead and just change me already! This day can't get any worse...**

**Dark Cupid: I don't need to waste this arrow on you. Your heart is so dark and shriveled, there's no room for love. (he laughs while he is flying away)**

"Burn"? Questions the burns squad

**Chloé: Ugh! How dare you talk to me like that? (she bumps into Sabrina) Huh? Why are you just standing there? Help me up! (Chloé wants Sabrina to help her up but she doesn't move)**

**Sabrina: (it is revealed that her lips have turned black) Ha! You think I'd help someone as stuck up as you? (she takes an embarrassing picture of Chloé with her cellphone) Wait till everyone gets a load of this! (she cackles while she runs away)**

"How long have you wanted to do that"? Juleka asks Sabrina

"Only every once in a while". She admits cautiously

**Chloé: Ughhh...**

**Scene: Cat Noir is still being chased by Ladybug and finally, she catches up to him.**

**(Ladybug ties Cat Noir's leg with her yo-yo and he drops his staff then she ties him to a lamppost. She suspends herself from the top of the lamppost and she is leaning closer to Cat Noir so she can kiss him while she is hanging upside down.)**

**Cat Noir: No, no! (Cat Noir doesn't want to be kissed by Ladybug so he dodges the kiss from her)**

"Why must you resist, this is what you've been waiting for". Adrien cries to himself.

"Adrien you seem a little crazy right now". Kagami says amused

"He doesn't see as crazy as some people I've seen watching a football game". Luminous says amused. "Especially on Superbowl Sunday". She presses play.

**Ladybug: Don't worry, I'm not looking forward to it either... (then she tries to kiss him again, but she missed so she holds his nose to prevent him from dodging a kiss from her) I can't believe I'm doing this... (she tries to kiss him again and Cat Noir whimpers but an arrow appears between them and that is shot by Dark Cupid. Ladybug avoids the arrows and Cat Noir is free from the lamppost thanks to Dark Cupid and Cat Noir picks up his staff and he puts it on the back of his suit then he joins Dark Cupid while Ladybug hides behind a tree)**

**Cat Noir: How you gonna fight both of us now, bug eyes? (Cat Noir and Dark Cupid fist bump each other) (then Cat Noir activates Cataclysm) I've often wondered what would happen if I use my Cataclysm on someone…**

NO I HAVEN'T". Adrien screams afrid for what's about to happen.

**Ladybug: activates Lucky Charm! (A candy apple appears) A candy apple? What am I supposed to do with this? Think, Ladybug... (She looks around and she spots the fountain, Cat Noir's ring and Dark Cupid's brooch) Hey! I've got a Valentine's gift for you! (she comes out of her hiding place)**

**(Cat Noir and Dark Cupid are going to attack Ladybug together. Dark Cupid shoots arrows at her and she deflects them with her yo-yo. Cat Noir is about to use his Cataclysm on her but she avoids it and she grabs him by his belt so she jumps on him by jumping onto the statue and she throws the candy apple at Dark Cupid's head but he removes it.)**

**Ladybug: Looks like you got yourself in a sticky situation!**

"Nice pun my Lady". Adrien says proudly

"Maybe you could learn a thing or two about me kitty". She says making him blush

**(Dark Cupid removes the candy apple from and he tries to shoot an arrow at her but his hand is stuck to the bow)**

**Dark Cupid: Ladybug! (He yelled at Ladybug and he is also angry at her)**

**Ladybug: And now, for the pussycat! (Cat Noir stands up then he yells and he continues to fight Ladybug by chasing her until he sits on top of her)**

**(Then Dark Cupid tells Cat Noir to take Ladybug's Miraculous from her and he obeys Dark Cupid's orders while he washes his hands at the fountain.)**

**Dark Cupid: Cat Noir, her Miraculous!**

**Cat Noir: With pleasure! Finally, I'll find out who you are, Ladybug! Your little secret will be out of the bag! (He still is sitting on top of Ladybug so he can reveal her secret identity to him and Dark Cupid)**

**(Before Cat Noir find out who Ladybug really is, she grabs his face and she kisses him to break the spell and he stops taking Ladybug's Miraculous and the kiss is preventing him from finding out her secret identity)**

"MY OTP IS COMING TRUE! NINO NOTHING COULD RUIN THIS MOMENT FOR ME! FOR LADYNOIR IS CANNON"! Alys screams trying to hug her boyfriend in excitement, but is restrained by her Straight jacket.

**Cat Noir: Huh? (He gasps) What am I doing here? (He doesn't remember what happened to him.)**

"Wait"? Alya deadpans. "You don't remember kissing Marinette, aka Ladybug". She asks Adrien very Slowly.

"Umm, Yes"? He says very slowly.

"Why I otta, I"M GOING TO KILL YOU HAWKMOTH FOR THIS, YOU HEAR ME! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE NO ONE MESSES WITH MY OTP AND GETS AWAY WITH IT"! She screams scaring everyone, it took about 30 minutes to calm her down, before they were about to start watching the episode again.

**(Ladybug grabs his hand and she carries him.)**

**Ladybug: No time! The quiver pin, Cat Noir! Now! (She throws Cat Noir but he screams and he lands on top of Dark Cupid and she tells Cat Noir to take villain's quiver pin from him.) Grab it! Grab the pin!**

**Dark Cupid: No!**

**Cat Noir: Sorry, need that. (Cat Noir destroys the sash with Cataclysm) Happy Valentine's Day! (Cat Noir tells Dark Cupid, Happy Valentine's Day while he throws the quiver pin to Ladybug)**

Kim whistles impressed. "Nice on the fly teamwork guys".

"Thanks". The two of them say in sync

**Ladybug: Awww, you shouldn't have... (she drops the quiver pin) Whoops! (she stomps on the pin to release the akuma) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (she catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (She releases the akuma to turn it back to a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (she throws the Lucky Charm into the air and its energy restoring everything back to normal)**

**Alya: (she is about to cut a picture of her and Marinette in half) What the heck am I doing?**

**Chloé: (to Sabrina) What the heck are you doing?!**

**Sabrina: (she is scribbling on Adrien's portrait) I have no idea!**

"Wait why didn't the photo return to normal"? Adrien asks confused. Since normally the Miraculous cure returns everything back to the way they were before the Akuma attack.

"Karm-" Alix starts saying

"DON'T finish that word, We do not want another appearance from that guy the last time you said his name". Luminous says cutting her off, not wanting another appearance from Karma Akabane.

**Kim: (he transforms back to his normal self) Huh?**

**Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**

**Ladybug: (her Miraculous beeps) Oops!**

**Cat Noir: Wait, Ladybug! I gotta tell you something.**

**Ladybug: Look, the kiss... I had to break the spell, or...**

**Cat Noir: Kiss? What kiss? No, I just wanted to say... (his Miraculous also beeps)**

"DAMN IT! So close". Alya shouts frustrated

"Babe calm down please. Look they're together now". Nino says finally calming his girlfriend down.

"You're right". She says as Luminous takes off the straight jacket.

**Ladybug: Look out, Cat Noir, your ring is flashing!**

**Cat Noir: Uhh... yours too!**

**Ladybug: (she laughs) We're about to turn into pumpkins, and personally, I'd rather not see that. (Both superheroes run away opposite directions)**

**Hawk Moth: Grrr... blasted Ladybug! Blasted Valentine's Day! (his window closes)**

"He's just grumpy, because he has no one to love today himself". Rose says as Luminous nods in agreement.

"Doubt it". Max says in denial

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. The postman arrives, and opens the mailbox, full of letters.**

**Tikki: Hey, there's your chance to get your card back!**

**Marinette: That was before...**

**Tikki: Before what? Tell me!**

**Marinette: I realized that even with all this hate everywhere, love still wins. But if I wanna win over Adrien, he needs to know the truth about how I feel.**

**Tikki: Ah! This is a big day!**

**Scene: Adrien's room. Plagg is talking about Cat Noir being rude to Ladybug.**

**Plagg: Hahaha! Can you believe all the horrible thoughtless things you said to Ladybug? (he eats his Camembert)**

"Wait Plagg if you knew everything that happens when your in my ring. Then why didn't you tell me that she kissed me"? Adrien asks his Kwami

"And put up with your whining about not remembering any of it? No thank you". Plagg says eating some more cheese

**Adrien: You think it's funny, huh? (Adrien is feeling down because his alter ego was being rude to Marinette's alter ego) Ugh!**

**Plagg: What's the big deal? You've got so many cards from all these lady fans of yours! Take your pick! (he chooses, between all the cards and he picked a heart-shaped one by tossing the card to Adrien while he is lying face down on the bed while he is closing his eyes) **

**Adrien: (he sees the card and he is surprised that someone responded to his poem while he is sitting on his bed) Whoa, hold up! Someone answered my poem? But I threw it away! (he starts to read the poem) "Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you." (he gasps)**

**Plagg: Aww, well, anyone who writes as sickeningly sweet as you must be your soulmate.**

**Adrien: It isn't signed... (A ladybug flies and lands on the card. He follows it to the window, and watches it fly away.) Could it have come from Ladybug?**

"Well yes and no". Marinette says blushing.

**Plagg: Oh, please.**

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette can't remember if she signed her letter.**

**Alya: What do you mean, you don't remember? Did you sign the card or not?**

**Marinette: I don't know! The ladybug came along while I was writing, then you were yapping about your blog, and then... It's all a blur!**

**Alya: (laughs) I don't believe you! The girl didn't even sign it! I love you and all, but sometimes you seriously bug! You know that, right?**

"Well she is Ladybug". Adrien puns

"Hey that one kinda worked Dude". Nino says high fiving his best friend

**(Both of them laugh as a ladybug flies outside the house.)**

Luminous stops the episode and pull out her hat. "Okay 10 minute restroom break, then we pick the next episode". She says as about half the people rush to the restroom

Once everyone is back in their seats plagg fly up and ask "Can I please pick an episode next"?

"Well since you asked nice, just don't look at the name of the card until you pull it out". Luminous says holding out the hat as the kwami flys in.

Plagg flies out and reads the card aloud. "The next episode is…"

TO BE CONTINUED


	17. Bubbler

"The Bubbler, ohh Nino this one is yours". Plagg teasses, as the card turns into cheddar in his arms, and he eats it right away.

"Don't worry Nino, we will all have to do it eventually". Adrien says comfortably putting a hand on his best buds shoulder.

"Says you Adrien, we don't even know if Miraculous users can get akumatized". He shots back nervous to see this episode.

"Umm, well let's start the episode". Luminous says quickly starting the episode.

**Scene: Marinette's room, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is sleeping and then is woken up by her cellphone.**

**Marinette: (wakes up) Huh? Happy birthday- ow!**

"Marinette, who's birthday is it that you are so excited for"? Kagami asks having not been in paris during this.

Luka bumps shoulder with her silently laughing. "Kagami, Marinette we're talking about. It can only be Adrien's".

"Ah that make's sense". She says smiling at the blue haired boy.

** (She jumps down the stairs and hits her chaise.) Happy birthday! (She gets on her computer and turns it on, revealing her desktop background to be a collage of Adrien Agreste's pictures.) Ah! Happy birthday, Adrien. (She makes kissing noises towards the screen.)**

"Ah pretend you didn't see that". Marinette says embarrassed

"Oh girl we are never letting you forget, besides we all have done embarrassing things". Alya says misfitly.

**Scene: Adrien's bathroom. Adrien is brushing his teeth.**

**Plagg: Happy birthday, Adrien! (Brings a piece of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red bow.)**

"Wow Adrien Plagg must like you, he never gives his cheese to just anyone". Tikki says amazed that Plagg warmed up to a chosen so quickly.

"Wow really"? Adrien asks his kwami.

"Let's umm just get back to the episode". Plagg says quickly pressing the play button on Luminous's remote.

**Adrien: (disgusted) Ugh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face! (He plugs his nose)**

**Plagg: Huh? (He eats cheese.) Mmm.**

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is walking down the stairs with a gift in her hands while her mom is in the kitchen drinking tea.**

**Sabine: Marinette, don't forget to clean your room after school today.**

**Marinette: Mom! It's Friday, and I'm already doing something with Alya.**

**Sabine: Fine, I'll go ahead and clean it, but don't blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your emails, your diary-**

"Wow miss Cheng, that is a really effective way to get your daughter to clean her room". Max says impressed.

"I'm a mother, it just comes naturally. But thank you for the compliment, Max". she says pleases her work as a mother is recognized.

**Marinette: (makes a nervous face) Okay! I'll do it, I'll do it. (She goes up to her mom, gives her a kiss, and starts to leave.)**

**Sabine: Have a nice day, sweetie!**

**Marinette: (as she closes the door) Happy birthday- I mean, have a nice day!**

**Sabine: (surprised face) Hm? (shrugs) Hm. (drinks)**

**Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien is eating alone at a big dining table. He looks sad.**

**Nathalie: (walks in) Your schedule, Adrien. (She hands Adrien a tablet.)**

**Adrien: (takes it) Thanks, Nathalie. (Nathalie starts to leave.) Hey, um, my father get back to you about my birthday party? (His face lights up.)**

**Nathalie: Well, um- He doesn't think would be a good idea.**

"Doesn't think it's a good idea? You're simply neglecting your child if you never once let them have a birthday party. After all they're a key part of childhood". Tom says astonished that Gabrial Agrest was such a bad parent.

"It's okay Mr. Dupain, you don't need to worry about me I'm used to it". Adrien says not understanding what the big deal is.

"No Adrien it isn't, only having one friend, being home schooled your whole life, AND never once having a birthday party, is your father neglecting you of important social skills you need in life. And please call me Tom, you are family after all". He says patting Adrien on the back.

"Umm okay Tom, I'll think about it". Adrien says complentating what he was told.

**Adrien: (turns sad again and speaks softly) 'Course not.**

**Nathalie: Happy birthday, Adrien. (She leaves.)**

**Scene: Outside of school. Adrien and Nino are talking. Meanwhile, Alya and Marinette are hiding nearby out of sight. Chloé and Sabrina are in school but near enough to see what's happening.**

**Nino: (as he blows bubbles) Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little.**

"Proply not, since I bet he was born with that stick up his ass". Alya says before bursting out laughing, along with the rest of the audience, except for Adrien.

"Hey don't be mean to my Dad what he ever do to you"? Adrien asks clueless as to why his friends were being mean to his father.

"Nothin". Nino and Alya say in sync, before thinking. _ He Akumatized us, is what he did _

**Adrien: No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried.**

**Nino: (wraps one arm around Adrien) It's your b-day, dude! Insist!**

**Alya: (encouraging Marinette) You can do it, you can do it!**

**Marinette: I can do it, I can do it!**

"She didn't do it did she"? Juleka asked

"What do you think"? Alya laughs

**Nino: You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops.**

**Adrien: Don't waste your time. He's not gonna change his mind.**

**Marinette: (pops up to look at Adrien while he's not looking) I can't do it, I can't do it!**

**Alya: (facepalms) Uh, no you don't, girl. You've been stalling all morning. Now's the time. (She pushes Marinette over to Adrien.)**

**Marinette: Ah! (She stops right in front of Adrien.) Um, he- Hey! (She is nervous as she holds her gift behind her back.)**

**Adrien: (surprised) Hey.**

**Chloé: (as she watches what's happening outside) Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday?!**

"You're childhood friends, you should know when Adrien's birthday is". Marinette says to the reforming blond.

"You're right, I'll try harder to remember". Chloe says ashamed

**Sabrina: (checks her tablet, is surprised, and makes excusing noises while smiling sheepishly.)**

**Chloé: (facepalms) Ugh, do I have to do everything myself? Seriously, what are you good for? (She walks toward Adrien.)**

**Marinette: (nervously) I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made- I mean…**

"Wait I never got a gift from you Marinette". Adrein says confused

"Hahaha you'll see". She stamers out

**Chloé: (she yawns while Marinette is talking and then shoves her away) Out of the way. (She acts sweet.) Happy birthday, Adrien! (She throws herself onto him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.) Mwah!**

**Adrien: (surprised) Yeah, thanks Chlo.**

**Marinette: (on the ground, to herself) Dummy.**

**(Alya facepalms again.)**

**Chloé: Did you get the gift I sent you?**

**Adrien: Uh, no.**

**Chloé: (pretending to be annoyed) What? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy, so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers. (She wraps her arms around Adrien's shoulders again.) I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight. (She gives him another kiss on the cheek) Mwah! (She leaves, humming a happy tune to herself.)**

**Nino: (chuckles and playfully punches Adrien's arm)**

**Alya: (to Marinette, still hidden) Get back there! Don't be a pushover, literally!**

**Marinette: (sounding defeated) Mmm. (Alya looks frustrated.)**

**Sabrina: (to Chloé) What did you get him?**

**Chloé: (mad) I didn't, you did. (She points at Sabrina and sounds really angry.) And it better be amazing, and it better not be late!**

"I should have done the shopping myself, sorry Sabrina". Chloe says guilty for her past actions

"It's okay Chloe, I'm just glad to be your friend, besides you're getting better". Sabrina says hugging her friend to cheer her up.

**Sabrina: (cowardly) Mhm. (She nods.)**

**Chloé: (furiously) Ugh! (She leaves.)**

**(Sabrina taps on her tablet quickly while looking scared and following Chloé.)**

**Alya: C'mon, you can do it.**

**Marinette: (looking determined) Hm!**

**(A limousine arrives.)**

**Adrien: (to Nino) Gotta go. Photoshoot. (He gets into the limo and leaves.)**

**Marinette: (to herself, next to Alya) Why can't I just mean what I say?**

"Umm say what you mean"? Max says correcting Marinette's stutter

**Alya: Uh, say what you mean?**

"Wow deja vu". Ivan says cuddling his girlfriend

**Marinette: Exactly.**

**Nino: (to himself) Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man.**

"This won't end well will it"? Kagami asks smiling

"Well I do get Akumatized this time so what do you think"? Nino asks back.

**Scene: Outside Agreste Mansion. Marinette and Alya stand at the gate. Marinette tries to open the mailbox.**

**Marinette: This mailbox won't budge!**

**Alya: Ring the doorbell. (She points to the doorbell.)**

**Marinette: Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the-**

**(Alya presses rings the doorbell, and Marinette panics and screams. A hidden compartment on the wall opens and a camera appears.)**

"Wow how high tech is your house Adrien"? Max asks existed, and wanting to see more.

"No clue". Adrien shrugs

**Nathalie: Yes?**

**Marinette: Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class and I, uh- (She shows the gift to the camera.) Heh, did I already say that? Umm... (She looks more nervous.) Heh... (She smiles awkwardly.)**

**Nathalie: Put it in the box.**

**(The mailbox opens.)**

**Marinette: Uh. (She puts the gift in the mailbox.) Thank you! (The camera retreats and wall compartment closes. Marinette is excited.) Oh! I hope he likes it!**

**Alya: You signed the note, right? (Marinette makes a surprised face.) Ah, girl, girl, girl.**

**Marinette: (groans)**

"Again? Wow Alya do us all a favor and make sure Marinette signs things before she sends them". Alix demands

"Oh no problem, third times the charm. If something like this happens again". Alya says fist bumping Alix.

"HEY! We won't have to worry about it again, now that I know what a big dork he is". Marinette says elbowing her boyfriend.

**Scene: Agreste Mansion. Nathalie enters her office with Marinette's gift in her hands and puts it on her desk while sitting down.**

**Gabriel: (from intercom) Who was that, Nathalie?**

**Nathalie: A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday.**

**Gabriel: Did you remember to buy him a present from me?**

**Nathalie: (surprised) Uh-uh, but you didn't ask me to.**

**Gabriel: (angrily) Of course I did!**

"Any good father should do the shopping themselves.'' Tom says ashamed to call him a father at all.

**Nathalie: Yes, Mr. Agreste. I-I'll take care of it.**

**Gabriel: Good. (disconnects)**

**Nathalie: (covers her mouth, in fear) Uh. (She looks despaired, then her face lights up and she takes Marinette's gift.)**

"What is she planning"? Adrien asks slightly getting where this could be going

"You'll see". Luminous says pressing play

** Ah. (The doorbell rings and she composes herself.) Yes?**

**Nino: (from the camera outside) Uh, hi.**

**Scene: Inside Agreste Mansion. Nino and Nathalie are standing in the foyer, waiting.**

**Nathalie: He'll be here in a minute.**

**Gabriel: (as he enters) Adrien's not home yet.**

**Nino: Uh, I was coming to see you, du-sir.**

"You almost called Gabrial Agrest Dude"? Marc asks surprised

"Several times". Nino groans, as Alya laughs at her boyfriend

**Gabriel: Me?**

**Nino: Yeah, that's right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude-I mean, sir. It's all he wants.**

**Gabriel: No. (He raises his palm.) That's final.**

"Does he even have a soul"? Alya asks her boyfriend

"No clue, but either way he's not a good Dad". he answers

**Nino: That's messed up. (Adrien enters without anyone noticing.) He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him: photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano-**

**Adrien: Nino? You're here.**

**Nino: (to Adrien) Anything for my best bud. (To Mr. Agreste.) Show some awesomeness, du-I mean, sir, please. (Mr. Agreste looks at him angrily.)**

**Adrien: Forget it, Nino. Really, it's fine.**

"No it's not, you need to understand that Adrien. You need to learn that your being neglected of essential life skills". Tom says angry at Gabrial's parenting styles

"I'm starting to see that Tom, but thank you". Adrien says hugging Marinette for comfort.

**Gabriel: Listen, young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!**

**Adrien: Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me. (Mr. Agreste leaves.)**

**Nathalie: (steps in front of them) Goodbye.**

**(Nino starts to leave, but Adrien catches him outside the front doors.)**

**Adrien: Nino, wait! I'm sorry. My father-he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way. (Nino looks angry.)**

**Nino: It's not fair, Adrien. Harsh, uncool. (Nino crosses his arms and leaves, leaving Adrien looking sad.)**

"Agred". Says pretty much everyone in the room.

**Adrien: Thanks anyway, Nino.**

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. Nino is sitting on a bench, looking angry. He starts blowing bubbles with his bubble wand.**

**Kid: But, Daddy, please! (A father takes his son by the hand.)**

**Kid's Father: No, it's not playtime. You've got your chores to do. (Kid complains.)**

**Nino: (angrily) Ugh. Adults ruin everything all the time.**

"Eh hem". Tom says in a cool voice.

"Hehe Sorry Tom, I was just angry is all". Nino says shaklee

"I understand, I'd be angry at too". Tom says whole heartedly.

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. His window screen opens.**

**Hawk Moth: Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating! It won't be long before frustration turns to anger! (He takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it. It turns into an akuma.) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him. (The akuma flies out into Paris.)**

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. Nino is blowing bubbles.**

**(The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Nino's bubble wand. Nino looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.)**

**Hawk Moth: (speaks from his lair. He, too, has the same pink symbol in front of his face.) Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

**Nino: Yes, Hawk Moth. (Nino stands up and purple-black smoke is released from the bubble wand and covers his body.)**

"Wow Nino I think you're the only person to get Akumatized for someone else's sake". Marinette says amazed for this.

"Really"? Nod. "wow, that is pretty cool". Nino says proudly

**(Cut to a rooftop, where the Bubbler flies in and crouches.)**

"WHAT DID HAWK MOTH DO TO ME, I LOOK RIDICULOUS"! Nino shouts feeling like he got the short end of the stick on his costume design.

"I have to agree with you, that is a crime against fashion". Chloe says in disgust.

**Bubbler: No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook! (He takes out his bubble sword and flies over Paris, leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him.)**

**(The bubbles start capturing adults, then turning green and flying away while citizens scream.)**

**Woman: Help!**

**Man: Look out!**

**Children: (crying)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Perfect.**

"Wait shouldn't the bubbles have gotten Hawkmoth as well"? Kim asks confused

"Huh your right". Marinette says

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is eating lunch.**

**Marinette: (to herself) Adrien must have gotten his gift by now. (Her mom opens the window.)**

**Sabine: What's that you said?**

**Marinette: (looks surprised) Um, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon, hehe.**

**(Her mother chuckles and then a purple bubble flies in through the window and captures her. Marinette looks scared. Sabine starts screaming.)**

**Marinette: Mom! MOM! (She sees her father also in a bubble.) Dad? Dad!**

**Tikki: Your parents! Hawk Moth must've released another akuma.**

"No duh Sugarcube". Plagg says sarcastically.

"Don't call me SugarCube, You Stinky Sock".

"Thanks for the compliment".

**Marinette: I've got to find his newest villain ASAP.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**

**(Cut to The Bubbler on a rooftop.)**

**Bubbler: And now, party time!**

**(Kids cry.)**

**(Ladybug runs out of the bakery. Purple bubbles appear in the sky, broadcasting a message from the Bubbler.)**

**Bubbler: Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you.**

**Ladybug: (to the kids) Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it. (to the teenager) You take care of them in the meantime. (runs off)**

**Kids and Teen: (cheering) Yay! Go, Ladybug!**

**Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien eats lunch alone in the mansion's dining room.**

**(Adrien finishes his meal and gets up.)**

"I say when we get back, we make sure that Adrien isn't as alone as often".Alya says as everyone agrees

"You don't need to do that guys, its okay". Adrien says not sure what to think for their concern.

"No dude it's needed, besides we want to help you". Nino says ending Adrien's argument.

**Adrien: (sarcastic) Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay! (He walks into the foyer and stops.) Nathalie? Father? (He shrugs sadly, then walks outside to a crowd of his classmates cheering.)**

**Teenagers: Yay! Woo! Happy birthday!**

**Bubbler: (standing on top of a bubble) Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play. (Adrien looks at the Bubbler with a strange expression until he realizes who he is.)**

**Adrien: Nino?!**

"Wait! So you can tell that's me with a single glance, but you can't tell Marinette is Ladybug after how much time"? Nino asks amazed

Adrien shugs embarrassed. "It's the Magic".

**Bubbler: The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!**

**Teenagers: YEAH! (The Bubbler jumps down from the bubble into a DJ booth)**

**Bubbler: Let's get this party started! (Everyone cheers. The Bubbler plays party music, and people start to dance. Adrien looks surprised and runs back into his house.)**

**Bubbler: Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party! (Pan over the teens dancing, but looking sad.) So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

"Party against our will, sorry Nino but that party was just not fun". Rose says

"No it's okay Rose I get it".

**(Fireworks are shot.)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwahahahahahahaha!**

**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien looks at his ring. Plagg climbs up to his shoulder.**

**Plagg: What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted.**

**Adrien: But Nino's been akumatized! I've gotta help him!**

**Plagg: You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good. (Adrien turns and looks sad.)**

"Plagg we're supposed to be GOOD influences to our chosens". Tikki scolds her fellow Kwami

"It all worked out fine didn't it? Besides Tikki you know me, when have I ever been a good influence"? He asks sarcastically

"True".

**Adrien: Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once.**

**Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is running towards the fireworks.**

**Ladybug: (to herself) It's you and me, Bubbler. (Cut to the Agreste Mansion. Everyone is dancing and Adrien is enjoying himself.)**

**Adrien: Yeah! (walks over to a sad-looking Rose) Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one. (Rose smiles and gives him two thumbs up, then keeps dancing and looking sad. Adrien turns around and sees everyone dancing but with a grim expression.)**

**(Cut to Chloé motioning Sabrina to do something near the DJ booth.)**

**Sabrina: (frightened) I'm requesting a slow dance.**

"Oh no! Don't tell me, I let Chloe and Adrien Slow dance together". Nino beggs ashamed

"Okay I won't tell you". Luminous says pressing play as Nino groans

**Bubbler: It's a bit early for that, isn't it?**

**Chloé: Ugh. (She shoves Sabrina down and puts on an innocent face.) It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm? (makes a sweet face)**

Adrien dramatically gasps, putting a hand over his heart. "Betrayed by my own best friend. Nino how could you"?

"I was Akumatized, I don't know what I was thinking". He says defends himself.

**Bubbler: OH! You know it, girl. (He changes the music to a slow dance. People pair up and keep dancing and looking sad. Chloé walks up to Adrien.)**

**Adrien: Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?**

"I see now, should have just focused on defeating the Akuma". Adrien says seeing how unhappy everyone was.

"Just don't make that mistake again". Marinette said teasingly

**Chloé: Forget about them, let's go dance! C'mon! (Cut to the balcony. Ladybug watches the Bubbler going to change a record and at Chloé and Adrien dancing. Chloé tries to kiss him, but Adrien looks uncomfortable. Ladybug looks aghast.)**

**Ladybug: There is no way this is happening. Lucky Charm! (The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a record.) A record?**

**(Ladybug looks out and her thinking vision shows her the empty record spot in the DJ mixer, the volume modifier and a ledge on the building across the street. Ladybug chuckles, then throws the record. It hits the ledge, bounces over to the DJ booth, hits the volume all the way up, lands on the empty spot and begins to play dance music again. Everyone breaks their pairs and keeps dancing. Adrien moves away from Chloé. The Bubbler realizes that the music changed.)**

"Thank you for saving me Marinette". Adrien says pecking her on the cheek

"Adrien what was so bad about slow dancing with me"? Chloe asks confused

"Sorry Chloe, but you're like a sister to me. So slow dancing and romance with my sister figure, just seems wrong. Adrien says shuddering at the thought.

"Oh that makes sense". She agrees, as Luminous presses play.

**Bubbler: Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?**

**Ladybug: Yours truly. (Ladybug's alarm sounds.) Better bug out quick before I change back to normal. (She jumps out of the balcony to the outside of Agreste Mansion.) Spots off. (She changes back to normal. Tikki comes out of the earrings and lands on her hands.)**

**Tikki: Marinette!**

**Marinette: It was an emergency.**

"Don't you mean jealousy"? Alya asks teasingly

**Tikki: Yeah, if by emergency, you mean jealousy. You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before-–**

"High five". Alya and Tikki high five laughing

**Marinette: I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise. (She puts Tikki in her purse, enters the party and starts looking around. She heads to the food table, grabs some cookies, and puts them in her purse for Tikki.) I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast.**

**Alya: Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you.**

**Marinette: Me too! (they hug)**

**Alya: I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all. They never failed us. Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something for you.**

**Marinette: Uh, there's something I've got to do first.**

**Alya: It's about Adrien.**

**Marinette: Okay.**

"Of course, just mentions Adrien and you go on a one track mind". Kagami says amused

"No comment".

**Tikki: (urgent) Marinette, the Bubbler.**

**Marinette: Okay, okay, in a sec. (she runs after Alya. Cut to Nathalie Sancoeur's office. Alya and Marinette sneak in. They see Marinette's gift on Nathalie's desk.**

**Alya: Look! Now you can sign your gift. (Marinette gasps)**

" but I never got an gift". Adrien says oblivious

**Marinette: Ah, yes!**

**(Cut back outside. Ivan is not dancing, and the Bubbler confronts him.)**

**Bubbler: Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?**

**Ivan: None of your business.**

**Bubbler: Then I'm going to make it my business. (He chuckles and takes out his bubble sword.)**

**(Cut back to Nathalie's office. Marinette is signing a post-it.)**

**Marinette: "Love, Marinette". There. (She sticks it to the present and gives the present a kiss.)**

**Tikki: Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette.**

"Was that a pun Tikki"? Adrien asks grinding

"I spend to much time around Plagg". Tikki groans

**Marinette: I can't do it now, Alya's here.**

**Alya: What'd you say?**

**Marinette: Go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard. (Alya leaves and Marinette lets out a sigh of relief. Behind her, Ivan can be seen in a green bubble through the window) NO! You were right, Tikki, I never should've waited this long.**

**(Cut back to outside. Adrien is on top of the DJ booth and has a mic)**

**Adrien: Hey, Paris, how you doing?**

**(He raises the mike in excitement, but the people don't respond. The Bubbler, behind Adrien, threatens everyone with his bubble sword, and they cheer. Adrien jumps out and Ladybug can be seen on the roof.)**

**Adrien: Ladybug?**

**(Ladybug throws her yo-yo. It hits the power strip and unplugs everything. Ladybug retracts her yo-yo.)**

**Ladybug: Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over.**

"About time, thank you Marinette. Now save my boyfriend". Alya demands

"We're working on it". Marinette says

**Bubbler: Why you gotta be like that?**

**Ladybug: You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun. (Adrien runs into his house.)**

**Bubbler: You will not bust up my party!**

"Not sure about your party, but we burst your bubble". Adrien Puns, as everyone groans

"Dude, not funny". NIno sighs

** (He takes out his bubble sword and casts two bubbles at her, which she deflects. The crowd scatters. Cut to Adrien in his room.)**

**Adrien: I think I've been a complete idiot.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**(Cut to Ladybug and The Bubbler fighting. Ladybug throws her yo-yo at one of his bubbles, but it just bounces back toward her. Cat Noir enters and hits the yo-yo with his staff, and the yo-yo goes up in the air)**

**Cat Noir: Looks like I made it just in time.**

**Ladybug: I had it under control, (the yo-yo falls on Cat Noir's head), but thanks.**

"Your yo-yo hates me". Adrien says rubbing his head where he gets hit by it.

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair; to The Bubbler) Get the Miraculouses. I want those powers, NOW!**

**(The Bubbler throws a stream of small red bubbles to Ladybug and Cat Noir, and they fight them. The Bubbler snaps his fingers, and the bubbles turn green and start circling around them, some sticking to them until they are both captured in one big bubble. Ladybug struggles against the bubble as the Bubbler laughs.)**

**Bubbler: Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air.**

**Ladybug: Dream on, Bubbler.**

**Bubbler: Total party poopers, just like adults.**

**Ladybug: Kids need adults.**

**Bubbler: False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy.**

**Ladybug: But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!**

**Cat Noir: (talking to himself) Most adults do anyhow. (Cat Noir is talking about his civilian self's father Gabriel) (to The Bubbler) You must bring the adults back!**

"Adrien your a part of our family now, we'll look out for you". Sabine says patting him on the back.

"Thanks Sabine". He says hugging her.

**Bubbler: Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while? (He runs at them and kicks the bubble high up into the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir scream and the teenagers gasp.)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair; to The Bubbler) What do you think you're doing Bubbler?! You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!**

**Scene: Green bubble up in the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir are trying to burst the bubble.**

**Ladybug: Use your Cataclysm!**

**Cat Noir: Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?**

"Be glad I thought about it at all". Marinette said teasingly

**Ladybug: We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever. (Cat Noir smirks, Ladybug facepalms)**

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (He touches the bubble and it bursts. They start falling)**

**Ladybug: Should we see if you land on your feet this time?**

**Cat Noir: No, thanks!**

**Ladybug: Your stick, there! (She points to the Eiffel Tower)**

**Cat Noir: Got it! (He throws his staff so hard it gets stuck in the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug takes his hand.)**

"How did that stick to the Eiffel Tower"? Max asks

"Magic". Adrinette says in sync

"I hate that word". Max groans

**Ladybug: Hang on! (She throws her yo-yo. It catches around the Cat Noir's staff, and they swing and land safely.)**

**Cat Noir: Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights.**

**Ladybug: We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is. (Cat Noir's ring alert sounds.)**

"Where else would it be? In Nino atentena"? Kim asks laughing

**Cat Noir: Better hurry.**

**Scene: Agreste Mansion front. The Bubbler tries to get the party going again.**

**Bubbler: Where is everybody? Get out here and party!**

**Ladybug: Sorry to burst your bubble.**

"See Adrien that's how you pun". Nino explains

"I get it".

**Alya: (from the crowd) Ladybug! (All the teens start to cheer her on.)**

**Ladybug: No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler.**

**Bubbler: What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!? (He grunts, takes out his bubble sword and captures all the teens in bubbles.)**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: NOOO!**

**Bubbler: Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!**

**(The Bubbler jumps from roof to roof and Ladybug and Cat Noir pursue him. The Bubbler flies to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Cat Noir start climbing it while he throws explosive bubbles at them. Cat Noir's ring alert sounds again. His icon shows that he is very close to switching back.)**

**Cat Noir: I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry.**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a big wrench)**

"Wow that is oversized". Luka says as his eyes widen

"I know but it's all I had to work with".Marinette says shrugging

**Cat Noir: Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out? (Ladybug shrugs and The Bubbler throws more explosive bubbles at Cat Noir. He dodges them, ending up atop a beam.)**

**Cat Noir: Could use a little work! Is that all you got? (Ladybug begins thinking and her thinking vision shows her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench)**

**Ladybug: Got it! (She runs towards the pipe while Cat Noir is still dodging bubbles. She loosens the screw and the pipe comes off. It goes up to where Cat Noir is standing.) Cat Noir, cover me! (Cat Noir takes the pipe)**

**Cat Noir: Go on! (The Bubbler throws more bubbles at him, but the air flowing from the pipe deflects them. The Bubbler raises his bubble sword once again, but Ladybug throws her yo-yo and snatches the sword, bringing it to her. She breaks the sword in half with her knees. The akuma flies out of the sword.)**

**Ladybug: Get out of there, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. (She opens her yo-yo and it glows pink.) Time to de-evilize! (She swings it around, captures the akuma and closes it.) Gotcha! (She opens the yo-yo again and the akuma is purified.) Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the wrench up in the sky, and the Miraculous cleansing light returns every adult to safety. The Bubbler falls on his knees, the black smoke covers him and he turns back to Nino.)**

**Nino: Who? Dude.(Ladybug and Cat Noir bump their fists)**

"Pound it". They do the same in person

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

**Hawk Moth: You can't run forever Ladybug and when I catch you, I will crush you! I will DESTROY YOU BOTH! (His window screen closes)**

"I am not suprised he wants to murder his own son". Alya whispers to Nino

"I am, besides he doesn't know it's Adrien". He whispers back.

**Scene: Nathalie Sancoeur's Office.**

**Gabriel: (on the intercom) Nathalie? Did my son likes his gift?**

**Nathalie: Actually, I was going to check right away sir.**

**Gabriel: Good. (He disconnects)**

**Nathalie: (She despairs, looks around, and takes Marinette's gift. She sighs, and crumples and throws Marinette's post-it note in the garbage. She goes to the dining room where Adrien is eating.) A birthday present, from your father.**

**Adrien: Thank you. I mean, please say thank you to my father for me. (Nathalie nods. Adrien looks happily at the gift.)**

"Wait so she said your gift for me was from my dad. But why didn't you say anything Marinette"/ Adrien asks putting the pieces together.

"You'll see".

**Scene: Outside school.**

**Chloé: (Screaming at Sabrina) What do you mean not for a week?!**

**Sabrina: (scared) There were no adults yesterday to deliver it.**

**Chloé: So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! (She storms inside, followed by Sabrina.)**

"Makes sense now, sorry for yelling at you Sabrina". Chloe apologies

"It's okay Chloe". She says smiling at the nicer Chloe

**Alya: (to Marinette) Ha ha! Serves Chloé right.**

**Adrien: Hey girls! (He gets out of the limousine, wearing a scarf)**

**Marinette: (to Alya) Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf.**

**Adrien: (to Nino) Hey, dude.**

**Alya: Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain.**

**Adrien: Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me? (Marinette looks surprised) He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row.**

"A pen? That is a sad birthday present". Nino says

"Yhea". Adrien agrees

**Nino: Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it.**

**Adrien: Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but-**

**Nino: We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever.**

**Alya: (to Marinette) You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf.**

**Marinette: But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him.**

"That's sweet marinette. Thank you for doing that". Adrien says hugging her

"No problem Adrien, I just wanted you to be happy". She says hugging her back.

**Alya: Aw, Marinette. (They hug.) You're amazing, girl. You know that, right? And someday Adrien will figure it out too. Promise. (the bell rings and everyone walks in.)**

"And that was Bubbler. Was that as bad as you thought Nino"? Luminous asks stopping the episode.

"I guess not, seeing as I was the only person who got Akumatized for someone else's stake. What I'm really mad about is how much of a fool Hawkmoth made me look". He says

"Can I pick the next episode"? Marc asks raising his hand

"Sure, but why did you not pick when I offered you to earlier"? Luminous asks holding out her hat to him.

"I was just nervous, I didn't want to be the center of attention". He says pulling the episode out of the hat. "Umm the next episode is…"

TO BE CONTINUED


	18. Darkblade

"Darkblade? I don't really remember this one". Marc says handing the card back to Luminous who turned into a cup of tea for her to drink.

"It's okay if you don't remember Marc. it was an odd day for evreyone". Rose says handing the shy boy a bag of popcorn.

"Well if we're ready, let's start the episode"Luminous presses play.

**Scene: Marinette as Ladybug enters her room through the trapdoor.**

**Nadja: (giving a news report on Marinette's computer.) Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris yet again. **

**(Marinette/Ladybug grunts)**

**Marinette: And yet again, Marinette hopes she'll finally have enough time to complete her magic box. **

"Magic box? What in the world would you need that for Marinette"? Kagami asks amused by the female heroine

"Oh you'll see Kagami, but I will say it works like a charm"? Marinette says adding a wink for fun.

"Don't you mean a lucky charm milady"? Adrien jokes, before getting a slap to the back of the head from his girlfriend.

"Not funny kitty". She scolds her boyfriend

**Tikki: What's the magic box for, Marinette?**

**Marinette: To lock up my diary, and all my secrets.**

**Tikki: Every little secret? You're telling me that you write everything down in that thing?**

**Marinette: Uh... yeah, something wrong?**

Marinette gets a bad feeling, as she glances over to alys, seeing her best friend has a joker like grin on her face. "Oh no". She whisters before, speaking up. "Umm Alya what's that grin for"?

"Oh nothing, just wonder how much info I could get for the Ladyblog from your Diary". She says VERY mystifly.

"Alya NO"! Marinette shreaches, as Alya starts laughing.

"Girl chill, I was just joking. I wouldn't do that to my bff, Lila on the other hand, ya I'd post her diary in a heartbeat". She says as everyone starts launching of the serious nature of that comment.

**(Marinette repeatedly closes and opens her box to test if it works)**

**Tikki: Well, for one, what if someone finds out you're Ladybug? And two, what if someone finds out you're Ladybug?!**

**Marinette: Not gonna happen. Try it, Tikki.**

**(Tikki flies in the box and tries to lift the diary, but gets locked in)**

"Wow I could use one of those Marinette, can you make me one"? Juleka asks, as soon all the girls start asking for ones as well, even Chloe.

"Sure, I just need to see your diaries in order to shape them to them". She says starting to make plans in her head for each person's individual boxes.

**Tikki: (Muffled) Hey!**

**Marinette: And... it works! (Marinette unlocks the box to free Tikki)**

**Nadja: (From computer.) Yesterday, Mr. Bourgeois was re-elected as mayor of Paris for the fourth consecutive term. Here we see Mr. Bourgeois with his daughter.**

**Marinette: Ugh! Look at Chloé, acting as if she were the mayor of Paris! Oh! Which reminds me, Class Representative Elections are tomorrow!**

"I get it don't let my Daddy's position go to my head. So please don't say anything". Chloe says quickly, as Sabrina pats her on the back.

"It's okay Chloe, we all know you're trying to be better". Sabrina says cheering her friend up.

"Ya Chloe you seem to be doing a lot better, it could be a lot of fun to hang out together". Mylene says to the blond, shocking her.

"Umm thanks"?

**Tikki: What's so bad about that?**

**Marinette: Chloé is running for class rep. The one person who cares the least about the students, and the most about herself. **

**Tikki: Well then, maybe you should run! **

**Marinette: I totally would, but, don't you think I got enough to do with my duties as Ladybug and all my school work?**

"Girl if Adrien could balance his crazy schedule, with being a hero. Then you are able to do this". Alya tells her friend like it is.

"True". Marinette says blushing.

**Tikki: Yes, but, if you truly believe in something, you have to try and make it work. It's better to fail trying than not having tried at all!**

**Marinette: Maybe...**

**Tikki: Don't underestimate yourself, Marinette! **

**Nadja: (From computer.) Armand D'Argencourt, one of Bourgeois's opponents, and fencing instructors of Françoise Dupont High School, was pummeled in the polls. In fact, D'Argencourt acquired the least number of votes in Paris History. **

"Wow, that was really harsh, that could get him Akumatized". Luka says as the hero's groan. " and I jinxed it didn't I"? He asks

"Big Time". Adrien says face palming.

**(Marinette looks at the clock in the computer, and gasps.)**

**Marinette: I'm going to be late for school! Again! See, this is what I'm talking about! (closes computer)**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Ms. Bustier is talking about the election.**

**Miss Bustier: Chloé is running for the class representative position and Sabrina will be her deputy. Do we have any other candidates? **

**(Kim raises his hand but Chloé and Sabrina glare at him.)**

"Sorry Kim". Chloe says guilty

"It's in the past Chloe we're cool now". He says accepting the apology.

**Chloé and Sabrina: Hm!**

**Miss Bustier: Yes, Kim?**

**Kim: Um, er... nothing.**

**(Marinette enters the classroom.)**

**Marinette: Hi! I'm sorry! I-uh, I-uh, the bus, (Marinette starts coughing), dry throat!**

**Alya: Chloé's running again! She's been class rep since when? Kindergarten? **

"Oh no you're wrong there Alya, she had only been class rep since first grade. We didn't have a class rep in Kindergarten". Max says thinking back to his younger years.

"I. was. Making. A. Point". Alya says in one word sentences.

**Marinette: Oh! Why don't you run as candidate? You'd make an awesome representative! **

**Alya: No can do. My blog is a full-time job! **

**Miss Bustier: Alright, I'll give all of you till the end of lunch to decide if you like to be a candidate.**

"How considerate". Kagami says impressed by their teacher.

"I know right". Luminous chimes in.

**Scene: Court. Chloé talks to the other students about the election.**

**Marinette: (to Kim) So what did Chloé say to you this time? She offered to go on a date with you?**

**Kim: No, she threatened to tell everyone I'm afraid of spiders.**

"Kim you do know that Arachnophobia is one of the most common phobias in the world. Next to Thanatophobia the fear of death, and Glossophobia the fear of public speaking(A.N I actually looked this up)". Max says trying to cheer his best bro.

"Really"? He asks amazed

"Yep, phobias are nothing to worry about getting revealed". Max tells Kim.

"Awsome".

**Rose: She told me that if I ran for the election, I'd get kicked out of scrapbooking club, and you know how much I love all those stickers, colorful scraps of papers, and gluing!**

**Alix: I couldn't care less about being a candidate, and what's your excuse?**

**Marinette: Well, uh, um, I'm... really busy! (thinks about being Ladybug and saving Paris)**

**Alya: With what? Oversleeping?**

"BURN"! Shouts the burn squad

**Marinette: Well, No! But, uh, well, I guess I would run if no one else did.**

**Scene: Classroom. Miss Bustier talks about the election.**

**Miss Bustier: So, any new candidates who would like to run against Chloé and Sabrina?**

**(Marinette looks around, looking at Kim and Rose, the latter of whom squeaks)**

**Miss Bustier: Given that Chloé and Sabrina are the only candidates, there's no point in voting. So, Chloé and Sabrina...**

**(Chloé and Sabrina sigh in satisfaction)**

**Marinette: (raises her hand) I'll run!**

"Great job sweetie, for stepping up to the task". Sabine says proudly

"Thanks mom". Marinette says hugging her Mom.

**Miss Bustier: Wonderful! You'll need to develop your campaign and have a speech ready by tomorrow. We'll have the vote then.**

**Scene: Court. The students are talking about Marinette running for class rep.**

**Alya: So, let's hear the scoop on your campaign! How are you gonna represent?**

**Marinette: Represent? Uh, I have no idea. I still can't believe I raised my hand...**

**Rose: Way to go, Marinette! You spoke from the heart, it was truly authentic! (she giggles)**

"Agreed, a good leader must know when to follow with their heart, and to know when to follow with their head". Kagami says smiling.

**Marinette: Huh? Oh, uh... Thanks.**

**Rose: When you win, can we get more comfortable chairs? They are so hard, I can barely concentrate in class. (she gasps in delight) Maybe pink ones!**

**Nino: And it'd be primo if we could listen to our beats while we study in the library.**

**Juleka: Uh, you know... um, I don't-, you know.**

"Oh Juleka you must get better at speaking up". Luka says shaking his head at his younger sister.

"I know Luka, I'll try". Juleka says quietly.

"You're a good older brother". Kagami whispers to Luka scooting closer to him.

"Th-tha-thank yo-you". He stutters blushing a little

**Marinette: Um... (Chuckles) Sure, Juleka.**

**Alya: (sees Adrien) Adrien! Marinette can count on your vote, right?**

**Adrien: Sure. Depending on her speech...**

**Marinette: Better get cracking on that campaign.**

**Chloé: I've watched how my daddy wins every election, and I'm going to follow in his footsteps. I know just how to win!**

"Politicians play dirty to get elected Chloe. Trust me you should see how elections go in my world, especially the 2016 election, it wasn't pretty". Luminous says shuddering thinking of the cheeto president.

"I get it, but let's just say neither of my parents are a good influence". Chloe says getting looks of sympathy from her class, and Mari's parents.

**Sabrina: By having the best campaign?**

**Chloé: Ha! Whatever! The secret to winning in politics is ruining your opponent's reputation!**

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is in her room, thinking about her campaign.**

**Marinette: Softer chairs, music in the library, whatever Juleka said... I'm writing down everyone's issues! Now I just have to get all this in my election speech.**

**Tikki: I'm proud of you, I'm sure you're gonna win! You'll make an awesome class rep!**

"And you are girl, no doubt about it". Alix says fist bumping Marinette.

"True that dudette". Nino says fist bumping her other hand.

**Marinette: They're all relying on me to defeat Chloé. Even Adrien, do you realize that?**

**(Marinette's phone vibrates. It's Alya calling)**

**Alya: (From phone.) Marinette, battle's on.**

**Marinette: Why? What's going on?**

**Alya: Chloé's invited the whole class to her campaign launch party at City Hall and she's got Jagged Stone coming, too!**

"Thanks for that Chloe, it was really cool to meet Jagged". Nathaniel says shocking Chloe.

"Umm no problem, I'm glad that something good came out of that campaign". She says flicking her hair back.

**Marinette: Seriously? Jagged Stone, my favorite star?! I love him! Oh, and so does everyone else.**

**Alya: Precisely! She's trying to buy student votes with autographs!**

**Marinette: Not if I have anything to say about it! Meet you there!**

**(Marinette leaves the house, but forgets her diary. Sabrina, undercover, is about to enter the bakery to look for something to embarrass Marinette.)**

**Sabrina: I'm going in, Chloé. (enters the bakery)**

**Sabine: Hello!**

**Sabrina: Hi there! Marinette borrowed my math book for our Geometry homework, but I need it back.**

"Nice excuse Sabrina, even if it were for the wrong reasons". Max says, causing the redhead to blush.

"Uhh thanks Max".

**Sabine: Marinette's not here, uh, I've got customers to attend to, but go on up and grab it from her room if you don't mind.**

**Sabrina: I'd be glad to, thanks!**

**Scene: College. Adrien is in fencing class. Nadja Chamack, hidden, sees them. Mr. D'Argencourt defeats Adrien with a special attack.**

**Adrien: Wow, Mr. D'Argencourt, never seen you on fire like this! That was some attack!**

**Armand: It ought be. This particular maneuver hither was developed by my ancestor Darkblade.**

"Darkblade? Like the episode title"? Luka asks sensing where this is going.

"Yes". Mac says having been the one to have picked the episode.

**Adrien: Darkblade?**

**Armand: In the days of yore, Darkblade conquered Paris and ruled over it with an iron fist. Until he was overthrown vence by a wealthy Frenchman who used his dirty gold to buy the loyalties of the common people. To think that not so long ago, my ancestor's flag was waving above Paris...**

**Nadja: Is that what you ran in the election, Mr. D'Argencourt? To seek revenge on your ancestors behalf?**

"Uh oh, she's going to push him into akumatization territory isn't she"? Alix says getting the gist of the interview.

"She did". Adrien says remembering this Akuma.

**Armand: Part le fer! Who dost we have hither?**

**Nadja: Nadja Chamack. Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Do you have anything to say about your quote un-quote landslide defeat?**

**Fred: Hey, you! Excuse me! How did you get in the school?**

"I guess there is no freedom of the press in Paris"? Luminous asks smiling

"Not as free as they would like, but it's not overly constrictive". Alya says shrugging

**Nadja: I think it's time to get back to the studio! (runs away)**

**Fred: Get back here!**

**Armand: Here endeth the lesson.**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: (His window opens) A loser and an utter failure in an election. But the perfect candidate to lobby my own campaign. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my evil little akuma, and take control of this defeated fighter!**

**Scene: Outside the school. Mr. D'Argencourt is leaving, but Nadja Chamack finds him.**

**Nadja: Mr. D'Argencourt, it has been said, and I quote, that you're "stuck in the dark ages like a stubborn old rusted battle-axe". What do you have to say to that?**

**Armand: Poisonous wretch! Dares't thou approach with such venomous questions. Be gone, now, pestilent pain in the neck! (bumps into a poster with Mr. Bourgeois in it. He slices it to pieces. The akuma comes and enters his saber)**

"He's no Zoro, or Zorro, but nice swordsmanship". Luminous said watching his sword work.

"Did you just say Zoro twice"? Max asks confused

"Yes I did Zoro with one r is a pirate with green hair and uses three sword style. And Zorro with two r's is a vigilante who fights for the poor, using a fencing style to fight". Luminous says pulling up images of the swordsman.

"Very fascinating, but that one Zoro where does the third sword go"? he asks confused at how that would work.

"In his mouth, it's weird but cool to see". Luminous says pressing play

**Hawk Moth: Darkblade... In return for the powers I'm giving you, you'll capture Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous for me.**

**Armand: When the flag bearing the emblem of mine ancestors lies once again upon the roof of City Hall, then to thee I shall indeed be indebted! (turns into Darkblade)**

"Hello Dark knight". Kim says

**Nadja: (suddenly nervous) Anything y-you'd like to say about your t-transformation into a-**

**Darkblade: Darkblade! The lord of Paris! (uses his sword to turn Nadja and the cameraman into knights) Thou shalt become my knights! Soon my army shalt be immense and unstoppable! (cuts the billboard in half with his sword) We shall take City Hall by storm and reclaim the throne from Bourgeois the usurper!**

**(Adrien and Plagg are watching what happens; Plagg drifts idly over Adrien's shoulder)**

**Plagg: Whoa, that's some medieval madness!**

**Adrien: (enters the school) Time to transform!**

"You were in school, did no one see you"? Marinette asks nervous

"Nope I was the only one in there". He says shrugging

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**Darkblade: (approaches the Gorilla) Zounds! What a great beast to join our conquest! (turns him into a knight)**

**(Civilians chant "Part le fer!" as Darkblade expands his army)**

**Darkblade: Let us to battle, knights! Part le fer!**

**Cat Noir: The people had their say and they chose Bourgeois over you, D'Argencourt!**

**Darkblade: Thy peoples matter not to me. D'Argencourt was defeated, not Darkblade! En garde!**

**Scene: Marinette's room. Sabrina is about to steal Marinette's diary.**

**Sabrina: (from Chloé's phone) Chloé, I made it in. So, what am I looking for?**

**Chloé: (from Sabrina's phone) Anything. As long as it's totally embarrassing.**

"Would her copy of Adrien's schedule be considered embarrassing"? Alya asks jokingly

"Very, but Sabrina didn't find that, she found something else". Chloe says smirking

"Like what"? Kagami asks cerious

"Oh you'll see". Chloe says laughing a little at the memory.

**Sabrina: (searching, she finds a hat Marinette made) Wait, I had one just like this! How about... a ball of yarn! Or a screwdriver?**

**Chloé: Course not, dingbat! A disgusting photo of her or some really tacky piece of clothing! Dig around a bit!**

**Sabrina: (sees Marinette's diary) Ohh... how about her diary?**

"Her diary in the magic box"? Kagami asks cracking a smile.

"Oh yah". Alya says cheeky

**Chloé: Wow! You can actually accomplish something when you put my mind to it!**

**(Sabrina is about to grab the diary from the box, but the diary's box closes down on her hand. She yelps and tries to get it off, dropping her phone)**

**Chloé: Sabrina? Sabrina?!**

**Scene: City Hall. Marinette arrives and sees the campaign launch party is starting.**

**Mr. Bourgeois: I'm pleased to welcome you all to the official launch of Chloé's electoral campaign. And a special thank-you to world-famous pop-star Jagged Stone for endorsing her.**

"Uhh he's a rock star, not a pop star". Luka says correcting the mayor

"I know, but Daddy thought he was XY since he knows that he's my favorite artist".Chloe says embarrassed.

"I wouldn't call that pop fake's stuff art". Luka says disgusted.

**(The other students are amazed)**

**Chloé: And, when you vote for me, you'll get free tickets to Jagger's next concert!**

**(Alya gets an autographed CD, and Marinette sees her)**

**Marinette: Huh! You got an autograph?**

**Alya: Uh... Yeah, got you one too. Sorry, couldn't help myself.**

"I don't blame you Alya, I would have done that too. If I weren't running for the position". Marinette says hugging her BFF

**Marinette: Nope, I'm not falling for it. But, I'll consider forgiving you if you vote for me.**

**Alya: (chuckles and nods)**

**Scene: Lock Bridge. Cat Noir and Darkblade are still fighting.**

**Darkblade: (performs the same feint-and-strike he did to Adrien before. His staff goes flying)**

**Cat Noir: Seriously? How did I not see that coming?**

"Dude you properly just got really caught up in the moment". Nino says shaking his head.

"I know, but fighting Akumas can be really hard even with Marinette by my side. Sometimes I feel like we need more team members". Adrien says leaning back.

"Oh Adrien, you have no idea". Luminous whispers to herself

**Darkblade: Take him!**

**(His knights go after Cat Noir, but he throws himself out of the bridge, hiding under it)**

**Darkblade: Nary a minute to be wasted! City Hall awaits us!**

**Cat Noir: City Hall, huh? You go first. I'll catch up with you.**

**Scene: City Hall. Jagged Stone is still signing autographs. Sabrina arrives to where Chloé is.**

**Chloé: What took you so long? You'd better have gotten her diary.**

**Sabrina: I did! Sorta... (shows her the diary box)**

**Chloé: (she gasps and turns Sabrina away from their classmates) What is that?**

"My handmade magic box". Marinette says proudly.

"Girl I definitely need one of those, with my sister you can never have enough privacy". Alya says

"Already planning it, just need to figure out what to make the outside look like". She says high fiving her bestie.

**Sabrina: When I grabbed the diary, this crazy box clipped down around my hand!**

**Chloé: And I'm supposed to believe you? Ughhh... Why do I bother?**

**Marinette: Do you realize that you're all being bribed? Concert tickets are awesome, but they aren't gonna solve classroom problems.**

**Nathaniel: So what's your campaign then, Marinette?**

**Marinette: Well, um, I'm, um, thinking that cushions would be more realistic than buying new chairs. (To Rose) Your cushion could be very pink. And I'll see about listening to music in the library. Through headphones, of course.**

**Chloé: (sarcastically) Remarkable. You actually sound like a class rep. Too bad you don't have a chance of winning. A word?**

**(Chloe shoves her behind the pillar Sabrina is hiding behind)**

**Marinette: Oh! My diary! What were you doing-?**

"How would you get it out of the box any ways"? Max asks confused

"I hadn't thought that far yet". Chloe lies drinking some coffee

**Chloé: If you don't pull out of the race, all your secrets will be revealed.**

**Marinette: Don't-uh, I mean, uh, what secrets?**

**Chloé: Ha! I guess we'll find out... as soon as I get my hands on a chainsaw!**

"Young Lady there less painful ways to do things you know. Besides a locksmith would be easier. `` Tom says shaking his head.

"A locksmith"! Chloe says facepalming. "Why didn't I think of that"

**(Trumpets start playing)**

**Knight: O-ye, o-ye! Darkblade shalt speak now! Listen or be imprisoned!**

**Darkblade: Henceforth, my flag shalt fly over thy kingdom! Bourgeois, pathetic knave, come hither and do battle!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: What did he say?**

**Alya: Basically, he's gonna bust you up.**

"Thank you for that translation Alya". Max says scratching his head

"No problem, just doing my job". She says proudly

**Mr. Bourgeois: Ehh... Ask my secretary for an appointment!**

**(He and the students shut the doors)**

**Darkblade: Ha ha ha ha ha! Bow down to Darkblade, or feel the wrath of mine sword!**

**Knights: Part le fer! Part le fer! Dahhh!**

**(Cat Noir jumps from ceiling to ceiling, and throws his staff at the knights)**

**Darkblade: Take him!**

**Cat Noir: Guys, do you only know heavy metal?**

"That pun was okay Dude, but let's face it they normally are worst". Nino says shaking his head.

"HEY my puns are meowvelous". He says as everyone groans.

**(Cat Noir and the knights start fighting when Cat Noir gets dogpiled)**

**Marinette: Ouch! Cat Noir...Hurry!**

**Cat Noir: (breaks out from under the pile of knights with his staff) That was a nice warm-up!**

**Darkblade: Part le fer! (starts fighting Cat Noir)**

**(Scene cuts back to the inside of City Hall)**

**Jagged Stone: Wait, do I hear the sounds of crazed fans? I can totally get them under control.(takes his guitar, goes outside and plays it while singing off-key, only to see Darkblade and Cat Noir fighting, and Cat Noir being chased by the knights)**

"Not the time Jagged get out of there". Luka shouts nervous for his favorite rock star.

"Luka you do know this is the past right"? Kagami asks amused.

"Ri-right". He stuttered

**Darkblade: Behold, a minstrel!**

**Jagged Stone: Guys, guys, I know you love me, but no reason to fight over it.**

**Darkblade: Are you the usurper's champion?**

**Jagged Stone: Say what? (Darkblade zaps him and turns him into a knight)**

**Chloé: Oh no!**

**Ivan: What are we gonna do?**

**Marinette: The doors, quickly!**

**Chloé: The doors, quickly!**

**Marinette: Quit, Chloé!**

**Chloé: Quit, Chloé! Oh…**

Que round of laughter from everyone as Chloe blushes.

**Darkblade: Kneel before thy flag of Darkblade! Bow down before mine eyes!**

**(The students lock the doors)**

**Rose: Chloé, what should we do? What would a class rep do?!**

**Chloé: Well, if indeed you vote for me, I'll provide you with an answer. Tomorrow.**

"I get it. I get it". Chloe says holding her hands up in surrender

**Rose: But we can't wait until tomorrow!**

**Chloé: Then you're out of luck. You'll have to ask someone else.**

**Marinette: Hmmm... (goes upstairs) Tikki, we need to talk.**

**Scene: City Hall Office. Marinette is talking with Tikki.**

**Tikki: What are you going to do?**

**Marinette: Cat Noir needs Ladybug, but the students need me, too!**

**Tikki: Trust your instincts…**

Adrien looks over to his kwami with a glare. "Why can't you be helpful like Tikki"? He asks

"I could be that helpful, if you give me the right amount of cheese". Plagg says like it's obvious.

"Why am I not surprised"? Adrien groans.

"He's been like this for menenia, just who he is"? Tikki says looking over to Plagg in disgust.

**(Meanwhile, outside, the knights are trying to open the door. The students are scared, but Marinette arrives)**

**Marinette: Kim, Ivan, lock the doors! Make sure all the windows are closed too, quickly!**

**(They go and lock the doors)**

**Marinette: Nino, Juleka, Rose, Mylène and Alya, you come with me!**

**Alya: Good job, girl! Now there's a future class representative in the making.**

"Actions speak louder than words". Adrien says impressed

"Thanks Adrien". Marinette says kissing him on the cheek.

**Chloé: Well, I was going to say the exact same thing. Sabrina, Ivan, Kim, go lock the doors!**

**(Outside, the knights are still trying to open the door)**

**Marinette: We have to barricade the entrance!**

**(The students use things from the room to make a barricade)**

**Nino: I hope they haven't gone too medieval on Cat Noir!**

"Thanks for the concern there Nino". Adrien says fist bumping Nino.

"Always dude"

**Marinette: It's time to retreat! Sir, we gotta get out of here!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: This way! (leads the students to safety)**

**Marinette: I'll catch up with you guys! I'll make sure all the windows are closed first! (opens her purse and Tikki appears) This should be safe now.**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Scene: Outside the City Hall. Cat Noir is being surrounded by knights, but Ladybug appears in time.**

**Cat Noir: Back off, you tin cans!**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, over here! (uses her yo-yo to drag him inside, and he hits the wall, landing upside down with his legs folded) Sorry, Cat Noir. I was busy doing damage control inside.**

**Cat Noir: I was managing just fine by myself, you know. But it's always nice to see you.**

"That doesn't look comfortable". Ivan says, seeing Chat noir sitting upside down.

"It wasn't, but I managed".

**Darkblade: Come, formation!**

**(The knights come into formation, but Ladybug and Cat Noir stop them)**

**Cat Noir: Strike! (lifts Ladybug inside)**

**Darkblade: Cursèd, colorful acrobats! (turns two cars into catapults. The knights use the catapults to launch themselves into the City Hall)**

**Knight: Pull! (The knights pull the catapult, and launch it)**

**Cat Noir: Why are they going on the roof? (a knight ungracefully slams none-to-gently into the wall beside their window with an "oof!") Well, at least some of them.**

**Ladybug: The flag!**

**Darkblade: Tally ho! (The knights launch him to the roof with the catapult) Ha ha ha! Once these stripes are supplanted by mine coat of arms, I shalt reign supreme!**

"Could Hawkmoth have been knighted to"? Alix asks

"Yes he would have. Wow Hawkmoth did not think this one through". Marinette says surprised at his lack of thinking.

**Ladybug: The akuma must be in his sword!**

**Cat Noir: How are we gonna get a hold of it?**

**Ladybug: By getting me close to him! **

**(Ladybug ties Darkblade's arm with her yo-yo, and goes to where he is. Darkblade blocks Ladybug with his sword)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, don't let him get his banner!**

"Adrien couldn't you just cataclysm the banner"? Max asks the cat hero, who facepalms.

"Wow why didn't I think of that"? He asks himself

"Plot confidence". Luminous says pressing play.

**(Cat Noir tries to knock down the human ladder of knights to stop the banner from going up, but is too late)**

**Darkblade: Villains! Thou impress me not. By the blade of darkness, I hereby declare all peoples of this kingdom are henceforth mine! (puts his flag on top, causing the sky to become black) Bow to King Darkblade!**

**(A black void of energy appears and begins closing in on City Hall, causing civilians to become knights.)**

**Darkblade: Hahahaha!**

**Ladybug: Huh?**

**Darkblade: Soon thou shalt join my army, you venomous insect!**

"But Ladybugs are not venomous". Max says confused.

"It's a villain Max they don't make sense". Alix says shaking her head.

**Cat Noir: (knocks down the knights who are holding him) Not so fast! En garde!**

**Hawk Moth: It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! (laughs)**

**Cat Noir: (Sees the civilians becoming knights) We're about to wind up as knights too!**

**(The black energy reaches the students, who become knights)**

**Knights: Part le fer!**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A toy ladybug appears) Uh, okay... (uses her thinking vision which highlights part of the City Hall's roof, some edging, and Darkblade's underarm) Let's hope Darkblade's ticklish.**

"Wow how often does tickling saves the day"? Sabrina asks amazed

"More often than you think Puppy girl". Luminous says smirking

**Cat Noir: (sees Darkblade pull the same feint he did before) Not this time.**

**(While they are fighting, Ladybug winds up the toy, goes to where Darkblade is and throws the toy ladybug at him. He starts feeling ticklish and laughing. He throws his sword, and Cat Noir throws it to Ladybug, who breaks it, depleting the black sky and the dark energy. The akuma flies out of the sword)**

**Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. (opens her yo-yo) Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the purified akuma.) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy reverting everything back to normal. Darkblade turns back into Mr. D'Argencourt.)**

**Armand: Hmm? Huh?**

"Pound it"! Marinette and Adrien Fist bump

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

**Cat Noir: (looks to his ring) Uh, Gotta take off, see ya!**

**Hawk Moth: Our duel is not over yet, my dear Ladybug. At the end of our battle, I will rule!**

**Scene: City Hall. Ladybug enters through a window, and turns back into Marinette.**

**Tikki: Great job, Marinette. You proved that you can be Ladybug and a student leader at the same time.**

**Marinette: Wasn't easy, but I'm glad I tried. Cause if I hadn't, I never would've known I could do it.**

**The students are removing the posters and chairs from the door, and Chloé sees Marinette)**

**Chloé: So where were you? Safely hiding under a rock?**

**Marinette: Very funny, Chloé. I got transformed... into a knight.**

**Adrien: (sprinting downstairs) So did I! What a knight-mare!**

"Adrien you chat is showing". Nino says looking over to his best friend.

**Marinette: Now that this is all over, I want my personal items back!**

**(The other students gasp and surround Chloé)**

**Chloé: I really have no idea what you're talking about! I-**

**Sabrina: (shoves Chloé aside and holds out her hand with the diary box on it to Marinette) Oh, yes! Please take it off! (Marinette uses the key to open the diary box, freeing Sabrina's hand) Thank you!**

**Alya: Got an explanation, Chloé?**

**Chloé: I told you, I never took her diary! And I'm offended that you're accusing me.**

**Marinette: Then how did you even know my diary was in here?**

"Nice one Marinette". Kagami says impressed by her quick thinking

**(The other students gasp)**

**Chloé: Oh, well, uh... Sabrina told me. It was all her idea!**

**Nino: So uncool!**

**Alya: At least now we know nobody voted for Chloé. You're gonna be our new representative!**

**Marinette: Uh... Not so fast, Alya.**

**Chloé: Ha ha ha! See? She's undependable! She's already throwing in the towel!**

**Marinette: No, I'm not! I just wanna be voted in fairly, not because you don't wanna vote for Chloé, but because you believe in me! I'm not gonna make promises that I can't keep, and I'm not gonna be able to get you everything that you want. But I am resourceful and I know how to prioritize. I'm a good listener and a great multi-tasker. Representing you all is something I truly believe in. And most importantly, I believe in myself. So... Vote for Marinette, for class representative!**

"That's my girl". Tom says proud of his little girl.

**(The other students cheer and applaud her)**

**Chloé: (Sees Sabrina applauding) What are you doing? Are you out of your mind? Ughh... What are you even good for?**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette ends up being elected as class representative.**

**Miss Bustier: By majority vote, Marinette is the new class representative, and Alya will be her deputy.**

**Marinette: (to Alya) You'll be able to do your blog and be deputy. We can do anything if we put our minds to it!**

**Alya: I'm with you, girl!**

Luminous stops the episode looking over to the class smiling. "So what did you think".

"Very interesting"

"Pawsome"

"More episode please"

"Well if you all are ready, then let's start the next episode. In about three episodes we'll turn in for the night". Luminous says pulling out her top hat.

"I'll do it". Adrien says raising his hand.

"By all means go ahead". She says holding her hat out to the boy.

"Let's see the next episode is". Adrien looks at the episode titles, then groans. "Oh no not him".

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. Mister pigeon

*Last time on watching Miraculous*

"I'll do it". Adrien says raising his hand.

"By all means go ahead". She says holding her hat out to the boy.

"Let's see the next episode is". Adrien looks at the episode titles, then groans. "Oh no not him"

*Now back to the story*

"I know that tone Kitty what's so bad about this episode"? Marinette asks walking up to her boyfriend reading the episode title, before bursting out laughing. "HIM! Oh this rocks". She says laughing in joy.

"What's so special about this episode"? Alya asks sensing a scoop.

"Oh it's only the most ridiculous Akuma ever". Marinette says with a cheeky grin.

"It's Mr. Pidgeon". Adrien says handing the card over to Luminous, who makes the card vanish into thin air.

"Oh this will be good. Now everyone get your snacks, and take a seat". Luminous says getting the episode set up.

**Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Mr. Damocles is addressing the class.**

**Mr. Damocles: You only have one day to work on your fashion piece, and it must be your own design. In ten hours your fittest presentation will be judged by none other than the great fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, the father of our very own student Adrien Agreste. In fact, Adrien will model the winning design in his next photoshoot. And now, to announce this year's theme: derby hats.**

**Marinette: Derby hats? (Chloé looks at them and makes a thumbs-down gesture.)**

"Was that meant to be a threat Chloe"? Kagami asks Amused

"Yes. no. I don't really know". The blond says shrugging her shoulders

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette paces in a hall, looking at her sketchbook and talking to Alya.**

**Marinette: Derby hat, derby hat, derby hat, derby hat...! I don't have any derby hat designs. I've got top hats, caps, even two-horned hats! Need a beret? I'm your girl. A sombrero? No problem-o. But a derby?! You know what? It won't even matter, 'cause I'll probably make a total fool of myself at the event, most likely trip over my stupid derby and collapse on Mr. Agreste; give him a full-blown concussion and Adrien will hate me! I'll never be a world-renowned fashion designer. MY LIFE IS OVER!**

"Ahh wow Marinette that was very over the top. You know my father wouldn't do anything like that right"? Adrien asks Marinette

"I know that now, but when I get worried my mind goes into overdrive, and I say things like that"! Marinette says pointing to the screen.

**Alya: All this over a derby hat? Let me see your sketchpad, girl. There must be something in here.**

**Marinette: Forget it, I'm a disaster zone. I'll probably mess everything up in the end. (Adrien walks over.)**

**Adrien: Wow, Alya, (Marinette panics and hides behind the bench) those are some awesome designs. I didn't know you had such mad skills.**

"Oh I have mad skills all right, but not in designing, that's all my best girl here". Alya says giving her BFF a hug.

"Thanks Alya". Marinette says returning the hug.

**Alya: Uh, thanks Adrien, but I can't take the credit. These sick designs belong to Marinette. (Marinette gives a weak, embarrassed wave.) Off the chain, right?**

**Adrien: You're super talented, Marinette. You seriously have a good chance of winning.**

**Marinette: Well, um, yeah! I... like- um, designs that- um, (Alya makes motions to Marinette, who tries to interpret them.) go... upwards? Um, while stopping... I mean, uh- uh, um, thanks?**

**Adrien: Sure, and uh- good luck. Maybe I'll be wearing your derby at father's next photoshoot. (Adrien leaves.)**

**Alya: Girl, you gotta get a grip next time. But did you hear? Adrien thinks you're good enough to win! (They cheer.)**

"True but it's not about Adrien's opinion that takes the vote, it's Daddy Agrest opinion that counts. And I doubt he's as easily impressed". Alix says thinking back to Bubbler remembering what a stick in the mud the dude was.

"She's right Dudett. We all know your the best designer among us but Gabrial Agrest can be a complete villain when he wants to be". Nino shines in making Alya laugh at the inside joke.

"Hey my Father is not a villain". Adrien says offended.

"Right". Nino and Alya say slowly not believing him.

**Sabrina: Did you hear how impressed Adrien was with Marinette's desi-**

**Chloé: Of course I heard! Her? Win the contest? As if. When Adrien sees my design he'll convince his father to award me the winner. Hm!**

**Sabrina: I'm sure he will, Chloé. You're a born champion. Your design will blow everyone else's out of the water!**

**Chloé: Yeah, it will. As soon as I can get my hands on the sketchpad!**

"So you're saying Marinette's works are so impressive, that they are good enough to win". Max says thinking about it carefully.

"Pretty much, though I was too much of a bitch in the past to admit it". Chloe says embarrassed of her past actions.

"Well at least you admit it now. I must say Chloe you're a much cooler chick now that your being nice". Alix says surprising Chloe.

"Uhh thanks"? She says confused

**Alya: (back at the bench; checking her phone) Only have nine hours until show time.**

**Marinette: Yikes! I'm off to my secret garden of inspiration. I'll see you later. (She runs into a wall.)**

"Careful Marinette your going to run into that wall". Rose exclaims

"Rose this has already happened in the past. Besides this happens to me all the time". Marinette says laughing.

** AH! I'm okay. I'm okay, I'm okay. (Marinette screams. Alya chuckles.)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth talks to himself as his window opens.**

**Hawk Moth: The time has come for us to find our next victim, my wicked little akumas. And to prey upon Ladybug and Cat Noir. Their Miraculouses must be mine!**

"Wait so he just wait alone in that creepy room all day for someone to get depressed and make them into a super villain"? Kim asks scratching his head.

"By the looks of it my friend pretty much". Max says doing the math in his head.

"Wow does he have a life at all"? Alix ask making Alya and Nino quietly laugh.

**Scene: Trocadéro. Marinette is trying to get inspired to draw some designs. She draws something and then rips the paper out.**

**Marinette: Geez, it's hard to be creative under pressure.**

**Tikki: Marinette, you save the world under pressure. I think designing a hat should be a piece of cake!**

**Marinette: Hm, a cake derby hat. Stylish and tasty. **

"I would have happily warn a cake hat Marinette". Adrien laughs to his girlfriend.

"Your just saying that because of that hat I made aren't you"? she asks him knowing what he was really saying.

"Maybe".

"Wait what's wrong with the hat Marinette made"? Kagami asks confused

"You'll see". Marinette says mysteriously

**(They chuckle. Marinette keeps drawing new designs and ripping them out. After a while, she gets tired and looks up. A man walking like a bird sits down on a bench ahead of her. He takes out a brown paper bag and blows a bird call. A cluster of pigeons approaches. Marinette dodges one.)**

**Xavier: (throwing food for the pigeons) Well, happy day, happy day! Splendid is the afternoon day. Ah, Edgar, you fancy one. Fantastic, dazzling performance. (A police officer approaches him.)**

"Wow he's really obsessed with pigeons isn't he"? Ivan asks

"So it seems. Wait this episode is called Mr. Pidgeon, so that must mean this guy is the one who gets akumatized". Max says seeing where this is going

"Your right Max here have a cookie". Luminous says making pumpkin chocolate chip cookies appear in front of him.

"Thank you". Max says taking a bite of the cookie.

**Roger: Scram, you winged rats! How many times do you need to be told, Mr. Ramier? NO! FEEDING! The pigeons! It's strictly forbidden. If everyone feeds them, they'll leave their waste everywhere!**

**Xavier: But, who's going to feed my poor pigeons?**

**Roger: All the park keepers know about you, Mr. Ramier. You're banned from every park in Paris. Leave now or I'll call the authorities. Oh, wait. I'm the authorities. GET OUT! (Mr. Ramier walks away sadly.)**

"Oh so this Akuma was caused by my dad". Sabrina says

"Poor Mr. Ramier". Rose coos feeling sorry for the guy

**Marinette: Sheesh, I almost feel sorry for that man.**

**Tikki: What a unique character! He was like, a human bird. All he needed was a feather jacket to complete the look.**

**Marinette: A feather jacket, hmm. Nice thinking, Tikki. (She starts drawing again.)**

"So it was your fault Tikki". Adrien says narrowing his eyes at the Kwami

"Sorry Adrien, but we couldn't have known could we"? She giggles

"Adrien what is so wrong with that hat Marinette's hat"? luka asks getting serious about what is so wrong with the hat.

**Scene: Seine. Xavier sadly sits down on a bench.**

**Hawk Moth: Poor Mr. Ramier, (scene switches to Hawk Moth's lair with the window opening) the feeling of injustice, such easy prey for my akuma. (He takes a butterfly in his hand and converts it into an akuma.) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him! (The akuma flies to Mr. Ramier and infects his bird call.) Mr. Pigeon, I'm Hawk Moth. Neither this police officer, nor any other of the park keepers, should stop you from taking care of your friends. What would Paris be without pigeons? What would pigeons be without you?**

**(Xavier chuckles, and is transformed into Mr. Pigeon, who flaps his arms, makes pigeon noises, and runs off.)**

Everyone burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the akuma.

"Okay that is the best and most ridiculous Akuma EVER"! Nino gasps out.

"Ya Adrien what's so bad about that Akuma"? Marc asks not knowing why the sunshine boy was so against the Akuma.

**(Cut to Chloé secretly watching Marinette as she is drawing. She signals Sabrina, who sneaks behind Marinette, to take a picture of the design from her sketchpad.)**

**Marinette: (sketching) Yes! (She holds up a drawing of her finished design, which Sabrina snaps a photo of.)**

"Impressive stealth skills Sabrina". Kagami says analyzing her spying abilities

"Umm thank you Kagami". Sabrina says, feeling a boat in her confidence.

"It's no problem if it's just the truth".

**Tikki: Now that's a derby!**

**Marinette: Thanks, Tikki.**

**Sabrina: (showing the picture on her phone to Chloé) We're so awesome.**

**Chloé: (coldly) We? (Chloé snatches the phone.)**

"You're the one who was awesome Sabrina. I'm sorry, I didn't thank you for your hard work when this happened". Chloe apologises to her best friend.

"It's fine Chloe we're always going to be friends, and now we're going to be even better friends". Sabrina says hugging the blond.

**Sabrina: (with a small hurt look) Oh right, sorry! You're so awesome, Chloé. When are we- uh, you, going to make the hat?**

**Chloé: And ruin these nails? Of course not. Daddy'll pay someone to do it. (She walks off. Sabrina follows her.)**

**Scene: Bakery. Marinette is in her room, working on her hat.**

**(When the hat is almost finished, Marinette seems to realize something is missing. She looks under her desk.)**

"Wow Marinette you really are talented, I've never gotten to see you work before". Alya says impressed.

"You could have asked".

**Tikki: What are you looking for?**

**Marinette: A feather! I forgot to pick up a pigeon feather for the hat! It has to have a feather!**

"No it doesn't need a feather". Adrien say a little to quickly

"Wait it's the feather you have a problem with"? Kagami asks finally understanding his issue with the hat.

"Ya I'm allergic to feathers". Adrien says scratching the back of his neck.

**(Marinette runs back to the Trocadéro. The pigeons scatter, dropping feathers.)**

**Marinette: (picking up a feather) Yes!**

**(As she leaves, she accidentally runs into Roger.)**

**Marinette: Uh, sorry mister officer, sir. (She leaves.)**

**(As Roger walks away, a swarm of pigeons descends on him and attacks him. He cries out.)**

"That should be impossible for Pidgeon's to lift that much weight". Max says astonished

"Max it's an akuma they don't make any sense". Alix says shaking her head at him.

**Scene: Streets of Paris. Marinette is on the bus, presumably returning home, but the bus is not moving.**

**Marinette: (impatiently) Come on! Can't we go any faster?**

**Bus driver: Sorry folks, we have a situation here. (Cars are being held up by a cluster of pigeons.) You'll need to get off the bus now.**

**Marinette: (startled by pigeons) Ah! Uh, this is weird. **

**(As Marinette gets off the bus, she sees the streets littered with pigeons. She walks down the street and sees a bunch of people gathered near a screen.)**

**Nadja: (from screen) Pigeons have taken over Paris. This is just one of the many alarming situations giving authorities cause for major concern. (She touches her earpiece.) Yes, I've just been told that someone named "Mr. Pigeon" is making an announcement.**

**Mr. Pigeon: (from screen) Oh, dreary day, poor Parisians. (pigeon noises) Sorry to ruffle your feathers, but Paris now belongs to the pigeons! Flap flap! (pigeon noises)**

"Ridiculous udderly ridiculous! How could anyone take that akuma seriously! Chloe cries in outrage.

"Ys Hawkmoth is off his game with this one". Alix says not impressed with Mr. Pigeon.

**(Marinette runs down to a subway entrance to transform.)**

**Marinette: Paris needs us!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**

**Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is jumping from roof to roof looking for Mr. Pigeon.**

**(Ladybug sees airplane shapes made out of pigeons flying through the sky.)**

**Ladybug: Now this is weirder than weird.**

**Cat Noir: (from a ledge above her) Birds of a feather, flock together. (sneezes and falls down to where Ladybug is) I'm allergic to feathers. (sneezes again)**

"So we now know". Alya says amused.

**Ladybug: That's helpful.**

**Cat Noir: Tell me about it. (almost sneezes, but stops himself) These birds are only part of the problem. The park keepers in Paris are vanishing without a trace.**

**Ladybug: What? We have to track down Mr. Pigeon ASAP.**

**Cat Noir: Where are we gonna find him?**

**Ladybug: Hmm, I don't know where we can find him, but I do know where he can find us.**

**Scene: Place des Vosges. Cat Noir is wearing a park ranger cap and pretending to be a park ranger, while Ladybug hides behind a tree nearby.**

**Cat Noir: (starts to whistle "La Marseillaise" and then starts to dance)**

"Nice move's son". Tom says patting Adrien on his back

"Thanks". He says blushing

**Ladybug: Act natural or he'll never show up!**

**Cat Noir: What do you mean? I am acting natural. (A pigeon watches him and flies back to Mr. Pigeon.)**

"Really Adrikins? I know you're a goofball, but even that's too much". Chloe says shaking her head.

"Can't I just have some fun"? He asks holding his hands up in surrender.

"Ya but Adrien there's a time and place for everything". Marinette scolds her boyfriend/partner.

**Mr. Pigeon: (to pigeon) Ladybug and Cat Noir? Job well done, buddy-boy. Pigeons will reign supreme! Power to the pigeons! (He jumps off his ledge, and the pigeons form a platform to carry him off.)**

**( Back in the park, Ladybug and Cat Noir are still waiting.)**

**Ladybug: Where is he? He should've been here by now.**

**(Pigeons start flying overhead. Cat Noir sneezes. A bunch of pigeons form a big ball and start carrying Cat Noir away.)**

"Wow that must have been torchure for you dude". Nino says sorry for his brother in all but blood.

"You have No Idea". Adrien says rubbing his nose remembering the experience.

**Ladybug: What the- (Ladybug runs after them.)**

**(The pigeons reach the roof of the Le Grand Paris hotel and drop Cat Noir off. Cat Noir sneezes again, and the pigeons look at him. Ladybug arrives.)**

**Cat Noir: Where's that bird-brain Mr. Pigeon?**

**Ladybug: He's gotta be here somewhere... (Mr. Pigeon is lifted by a swarm of pigeons behind them.)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) If you want to give Paris back to the pigeons for good, you must first rid the city of those two pests. (Mr. Pigeon sounds his bird call and the pigeons start to circle around Ladybug and Cat Noir.)**

**Ladybug: Call me crazy, but I feel like bird seed all of a sudden. (The pigeons form a shield to keep them in.)**

**Cat Noir: Got any bright ideas, bug?**

**Ladybug: You're the cat, don't you eat these things for breakfast? (A gigantic cage is brought down over them, imprisoning them.) Look!**

"Are you two flirting"? Alya asks amused

"N-NO"!"Yes!

**Mr. Pigeon: (bird noises) Turpy day. I'm so ruthless. (chuckles)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Excellent. Now take their Miraculous!**

**Mr. Pigeon: (bird noises) Your Miraculous, give them to me or face the wrath of my feathered friends. (He sounds his bird call and some pigeons start banging on the top of the cage, while others turn around and point their behinds at Ladybug and Cat Noir.) Dada-dee, on the count of three, my beloved pigeons will commence fire. You can still save your sorry skins by handing me your Miraculous. One, two…**

"Eww were they going to"? Rose asks not even able to finish the sentence in disgust.

"So not awesome". Juleka says agreeing dropping her popcorn, losing her appetite.

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, the bars!**

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm to destroy the bars of the cage. Mr. Pigeon cowers back toward the edge of the rooftop while Ladybug and Cat Noir advance on him.) Well, well. Looks like the pigeon's really a chicken.**

**Mr. Pigeon: (bird noises) Me? I'm not flying away. I'm just killing two birds with one stone. (He sounds his bird call and jumps over the edge of the roof. Some pigeons catch him, lift him back up and take him away.)**

**Mr. Pigeon: (bird noises) Merry Christmas! **

"But it's not christmas". Max says losing his mind a little.

"We get it Max don't lose your mind over it". Kim says patting him on the back.

**(A group of pigeons dives towards Ladybug and Cat Noir, who run inside and close the door behind them to stop the pigeons. A bulge forms in the door as pigeons slam into the other side.)**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ah!**

**Mr. Pigeon: I'm not done with you yet! (More bird noises. He rides his pigeons away. Ladybug and Cat Noir start running downstairs. Cat Noir's ring alarm sounds. He only has four minutes left.)**

**Cat Noir: I've gotta get out of here before my secret identity's revealed!**

**Ladybug: Yeah, you wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag.**

"Now Adrien that's how you use a cat pun". Nino explains to Adrien, as if teaching a little kid to eat their broccoli.

"Nino please don't teach me about cat puns. I'm already there meowvelous mastpurr". Adrien says offrended making everyone groan at the pun. Except for Tom who laughed.

"Nice pun son simply chessey". He laughs out making Adrien laugh with him.

**Cat Noir: Ha ha, very funny. **

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir make it to the first floor and start to head out the building. On their way out they see a crowd gathered on the entrance.)**

**André: Ladybug, Cat Noir! I'm in great danger- of losing big bucks if my guests leave Paris! You are going to get rid of those pigeons, aren't you? (Cat Noir's alarm sounds again and he's getting nervous.)**

**Cat Noir: (fidgeting) Of course we are, but before we do I have an urgent need.**

**André: An urgent need? I see, head to the royal suite. There's paper in there, but perhaps you would prefer... a litter tray?**

"Daddy seriously"? Chloe asks un amused with her father.

"What can we say Chloe. Neither of your parents are the best role models". Luminous says sorry for Queen Bee.

"You know my Mom? How"? Chloe asks surprised

"Sorry, I can't say Sweet Bee, Spoilers". Luminous says about to press play.

"Wait Sweet Bee why did you Chloe that"? Alya asks confused.

"Pretty much the same reason why I call you Foxy Alya". Luminous says pressing play

**Cat Noir: Uh...? Oh right, no need for litter. But, um, could I have some Camembert? (Mayor Bourgeois looks back at Ladybug. She shrugs.)**

**Scene: Royal suite. Cat Noir is being taken by Butler Jean.**

**Cat Noir: 'Scuse me, sorry. (He slams the door.) Emergency! (There's a knock on the door. Cat Noir opens it.)**

**Butler Jean: How do you like your Camembert?**

**Cat Noir: Runny! (He slams the door again. There's another knock and he opens it again. Jean is holding a plate.)**

**Butler Jean: Unpasteurized Camembert, matured for two years. (He hands Cat Noir a silver plate)**

"Wow that was inhuman speed". Alix says Impressed.

"Yes Alix I must agree that was speed beyond normal human limits". Kagami says in agreement

**Cat Noir: Thanks! (He slams the door again. His transformation runs out and Cat Noir turns back into Adrien. Plagg spirals out of the ring and lands on the bed)**

**Plagg: Oh the exhaustion! My poor aching body, I can't move a muscle!**

**Adrien: You wanna bet? (Adrien walks over to Plagg and he removes the cloche from the plate to reveal the Camembert.)**

**Plagg: (gasps) Ah, my gooeyness. (Plagg starts devouring the cheese.)**

"Oh Plagg". Tikki says shaking her head.

**Adrien: Eat up buddy. Ladybug needs help.**

**Scene: Le Grand Paris Hotel. Ladybug steps out of the elevator into a dining hall with large glass windows.**

**Ladybug: Great, I can get a much better view from up here. (She walks up to a window.) Odd, pigeons are flying in the same direction. Better go follow them. (The elevator dings. Cat Noir is inside.)**

**Cat Noir: Ready when you are, LB.**

**Ladybug: (entering) Let's go!**

**Scene: The Grand Palais. Ladybug and Cat Noir follow the pigeons to a building. They look inside and see a big cage full of park keepers.**

**Ladybug: So that's where Mr. Pigeon's keeping the park keepers he abducted.**

**Cat Noir: The Grand Palais. (He starts to sneeze; Ladybug stops him.) My pigeon radar is on high alert.**

"Well that's handy". Luka says sarcastically

"Agreed". Kagami silently laughs at his comment.

**Ladybug: Either your radar is on the brink or Mr. Pigeon's left the park keepers unattended.**

**Cat Noir: Let's set the cat among the pigeons.**

**Ladybug: Hold up kitty, it's too easy. I've got a plan. **

**(They run around the outside. A pigeon flies into the building.)**

**Mr. Pigeon: Perfect timing, hootie ho! We're ready to greet them, aren't we? They're going to fall right into my trap. It won't be long before you get your Miraculous, friend.**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) I can't wait, my dear Pigeon.**

"Eww that sounds like he has a crush on the Akuma". Nino Gags thinking about Gabriel Agrest and Mr Pidgeon as a couple.

"And there goes my appetite". Alya says dropping her pizza

**(Cut to the roof. Ladybug and Cat Noir are running up on the roof of the building.)**

**Ladybug: If we can destroy that bird call, we'll be able to capture the akuma. Okay, you open the window, I'll grab him and yank him up onto the roof, then you snag his bird call away from him.**

**Cat Noir: Let's go, early bird gets the worm! **

**(Cat Noir opens a skylight on the roof, but a draft of feathers hits him and he sneezes, so when Ladybug throws her yo-yo, she misses Mr. Pigeon. He turns around.)**

A few chuckles go around at this.

**Ladybug: So much for the element of surprise. (They jump inside to next to Mr. Pigeon, who jumps back and lets the pigeons carry him. They chase Mr. Pigeon until he sounds his bird call, and the pigeons form two spheres where his hands are.)**

**Mr. Pigeon: Deedly-dee dee, come closer, I have a bone to peck with you.**

**Cat Noir: I'd be honored. (Mr. Pigeon hits both Cat Noir and then Ladybug back towards the cage.)**

**Park keeper: Get us out of here, Ladybug!**

"I'm working on it". Marinette says annoyed.

"And you're working amazing bugaboo". Adrien says kissing her cheek

"Don't call me Bugaboo". She says kissing him back.

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a coin) A coin? What am I supposed to do with this? (Ladybug's thinking vision shows her a beam, a vending machine and the coin.)**

**Mr. Pigeon: You can't buy yourself out of here! (Mr. Pigeon throws a sphere of pigeons at them.)**

**(Ladybug starts running towards him, slides, and uses her yo-yo to wrap around his left ankle. She jumps up to the beam and back down, making a pulley. She runs to the vending machine at the far end, uses the coin to get a bag of popcorn.)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! **

**Cat Noir: Yeah! (She throws the bag in the air. Cat Noir throws his staff, which bursts opens the bag.)**

**Ladybug: Snack time, pigeons! (The pigeons go after the popcorn landing on Mr. Pigeon.)**

**Mr. Pigeon: No! (Ladybug pulls on her yo-yo and lifts Mr. Pigeon up by the ankle. His bird call falls to the ground.)**

**Mr. Pigeon: My bird call! Nooo!**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, grab it! (He grabs it, but then he sneezes and throws it upward.)**

**(Ladybug runs to get it, dropping Mr. Pigeon, who also runs for it. When Cat Noir recovers, he runs toward it too. They all lunge for the bird call. Mr. Pigeon's hand lands on it first, then Cat Noir's, then Ladybug's. Ladybug uses Cat Noir's hand to break the bird call)**

"Well that was interesting". Ivan says surprised.

**Ladybug: Yes!**

**Cat Noir: Ow! (Cat Noir holds the aching hand that Ladybug used to break the bird call. Mr. Pigeon faints. The akuma flies out of the broken bird call)**

**Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The bird call is fixed and Roger is returned to the Trocadéro. Mr. Pigeon is converted back into Xavier Ramier.)**

**Xavier: Huh? What happened? Where am I?**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

"Pound it". They do the same in person

**(Cut to Hawk Moth's lair)**

**Hawk Moth: Wretched pigeons, wretched Ladybug. I'll destroy every one of you! (His window closes.)**

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette gets back to work on her hat.**

**Marinette: There's no time to lose. I have less than an hour. (Marinette keeps working on her hat)''**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Everyone is getting ready to present their hats. Alya calls Marinette but she doesn't respond.**

**Alya: Where is that girl?**

**Nathalie: Hello, Mr. Damocles, I am Mr. Agreste's executive assistant Nathalie.**

**Mr. Damocles: Hello, miss. Pardon me, but where is Mr. Agreste? (She holds up a tablet)**

**Gabriel: (from tablet) I'm here.**

"Figures, he couldn't be there in person". Adrien says depressed, as Nino and Marinette put a hand on each of his shoulders.

"It's okay Adrien, besides you shouldn't get too depressed. You could get akumatized. Marinette says failing to cheer him up.

"Actually he can't. At least not in here, Hawkmoth can't reach us". Luminous says checking her magical barrier just to be safe. "Only 4th wall breakers and a certain red haired boy from _ Assassination Classrom _, can get in here".

"4th wall breakers? That's really a thing"? Max asks amazed.

"Oh yes I'm not sure what would be the worst intruder to come here. A certain unkillable mercenary, or a talking pink pony. I can't even say their name's straight out or else they will show up, like you saw before. And they're all a pain to get rid of". Luminous explains pressing play.

**Mr. Damocles: Ah, uh, hello Mr. Agreste. Welcome to our school.**

**Gabriel: (from tablet) Adrien, take Nathalie around.**

**Chloé: Ah, there's Mr. Agreste! He's coming this way. (Mr. Damocles, Nathalie and Adrien go up to see Juleka and Rose's hat)**

**Mr. Damocles: As you'll see, Mr. Agreste, our students have poured their hearts and souls into their projects. (Marinette rushes in and carries her box over to Alya. Marinette lets out a sigh of relief.)**

**Alya: Where have you been?! You got your hat?**

**Marinette: Yep, here. (She takes off the lid. Alya marvels at it, then her expression darkens.)**

**Marinette: What? **

**Alya: But, it's the same as Chloé's.**

**Marinette: What?! (The judges walk over to see Chloé and Sabrina's hat.)**

**Chloé: Uh, hi Mr. Agreste. I'm Chloé Bourgeois. You know my father, André Bourgeois, the mayor?**

**Marinette: Ugh, that thieving little brat!**

"Well you're a little off I was a bitch, not a brat". Chloe say correcting how bad she used to be.

"I was going to say that! Chloe you beat me to the punch". Alya laughs agreeing with Chloe.

**Alya: Do you want me to take care of it?**

**Marinette: I think I can handle this. (The judges reach Marinette's hat.)**

**Gabriel: Hm, turn the tablet back to Ms. Bourgeois' hat. (They turn.) Is this a joke?**

**Chloé: No fair! Marinette copied my design! It's scandalous, how could you do that? (fake cries)**

**Marinette: I apologize for the situation Mr. Agreste, but I can prove that this derby hat is MY original design.**

**Gabriel: Go ahead.**

**Marinette: Um, everything on my derby hat is hand-made- from the embroidery, to the weaving of the band, to the stitching of the brim. (Chloé recoils) All done by myself. And last, there's a special design element that only the true designer knows about: I signed mine. (Chloé knocks over her derby hat stand. Everyone turns to look at it on the ground, and it shows Marinette's signature. Chloé runs out crying.)**

"I'm impressed Marinette not every designer would go far with their works". Kagami say amazed

"It's no big deal".

**Chloé: Daddy!**

**Gabriel: Very exquisite creation. You definitely have the laboring hands of a hat maker, miss...**

**Adrien: Marinette. (Adrien puts his hand on Marinette's shoulder)**

**Gabriel: Congratulations on your demonstration, Miss Marinette. You're the winner. (She looks at Alya and gasps.)**

**Marinette: (bowing) Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Gabriel: Adrien will wear your derby on our next advertising campaign. (Adrien puts his hands over hers on the hat. She gasps and blushes.)**

**Adrien: Awesome job, Marinette. (Marinette is blushing. Adrien begins to put on the derby hat but he starts to sneeze.) **

**Adrien: A-achoo! (He wipes his nose with his hand.) Uh- sorry, I'm allergic to feathers. (sneezes)**

"How did I not put that together"? Marinette says face palming.

"We know now Princess, besides it's just the magic at work". Adrien says giving her a side hug.

"But still".

**Marinette: (She looks surprised, then smiles.)Gesundheit!**

**Adrien: (He sneezes again and waves.) Thanks. (Alya and Marinette look at each other.)**

**Marinette: Whoo hoo! (laughing).**

"Okay that was Mr. Pidgeon, what did you all think". Luminous says stopping the episode.

"Embarrassing".

"Mortifying"

"Hilarious"

"Another.

"Well then let's pick the next episode". Luminous says pulling out her top hat.

"I don't mind doing it". Ivan says raising his hand.

"Okay here you go". Luminous says handing him the hat.

"Let's see". Ivan says pulling out a card. "The next episode is…"

TO BE CONTINUED


	20. Horrificator

" Horrificator, oh sorry Mylene I picked your episode". Ivan says blushing handing the card to Luminous, who turned the card into a dove. Mylene get up right away, and rushes over to her boyfriend giving him a hug.

"It's okay Ivan we all have to watch us get akumatized at some point right Luminous"? She asks looking over to their neon colored host.

"Very true in fact a lot of people get Akumatized more than once". She says causing some people to get depressed. "Well then let's start the episode". Press play.

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette's class is making a movie.**

**Adrien: Agent Smith, it's too dangerous! We must evacuate!**

**Mylène: You're suggesting we run, Officer Jones? After it devoured my family, my friends, even my beloved dog, Sniffles? Never! I won't run! I no longer fear it, I'm going to face it, then I'll- (Ivan looms over her in a monster costume) Waaaaah!**

**Nino: Cut!**

**(Mylène hides under the desk, scared)**

**Ivan: Sorry Mylène. (He takes off his monster mask)**

**Nino: Mylène! That's like, the tenth take, and we're only on the first scene!**

**Alix: Fourteenth actually. But who's counting.**

"You are apparently Alix". Kagami says with amusement.

"What can I say that movie was taking forever". Alix groans

**Nino: Ughhh...**

**Mylène: I'm... sorry. I'm gonna do better on the next take, I promise.**

**Rose: Anyone want some tea?**

**Nino: You're playing a hero from the special forces. You're not supposed to get all freaked out!**

**Mylène: I know, but... that monster mask he's wearing is so... realistic and scary!**

**Ivan: Just big ol' me, Mylène. Nothing to be scared of!**

**Chloé: You ask me, he doesn't even need a mask! (she and Sabrina laugh)**

"Sorry Ivan, and sorry Mylene my fault you became an Akuma this time". Chloe says quickly knowing this was another mess up on her part.

"Oh it's okay Chloe we don't blame you for making Akuma's now that you know how umm harsh your actions were". Mylene says giving Chloe a hug to let her know she's forgiven.

**Marinette: What a bratty snob!**

**Nino: Ivan, put the mask back on, you're playing the monster! And Mylène, we need you to stay in character!**

**(Ivan puts the monster mask on, causing Mylène to get scared)**

**Mylène: I need to sing my happy song, it always makes me feel better... (singing) Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, stinky breath and slimy-(bumps into Adrien) Ahh!**

**Chloé: And the Oscar for best pathetic scaredy-cat afraid of its own shadow goes to... Mylène! (laughs)**

**Adrien: Chloé, seriously?**

"Wow you know it's bad when Adrien scholds somebody". Alya says laughing as Nino nods in agreement.

"What's that supposed to mean"? Adrien asks confused.

"Dude I love you like a brother so I just gotta say you like to take the passive road a lot and I have a feeling that will lead to a lot of trouble later on.'' Nino explains like it was obvious.

"Oh I doubt it". Adrien says jinxing himself.

**Chloé: Yeah, so what?**

**(Mylène runs away, crying)**

**Marinette: Mylène! Anyone gonna go after her?**

**Ivan: Mylenè, wait! (takes his monster mask off and runs after her)**

**Scene: Collège's court. Mylène is sitting on a bench, sobbing. Ivan finds her and comforts her.**

**Ivan: Ummm... don't listen to those bozos. Easy to judge when they're not in front of the camera. You're doing awesome. Come back! I promise I'll roar more quietly.**

**(Mylène looks at him)**

**Ivan: (gives her a black skull pin) Here. It's from my favorite band, the Zombie Skull Crushers.**

**Mylène: Wow... (puts the pin on her hat) Uh, that's, uhh... really sweet of you, Ivan. But... they're right. I can't act to save my life... Excuse me (runs away, crying)**

"Mylene you were great at acting, but horror Movie acting is just for you". Marinette says cheering up the poor girl.

"Really"? She asks surprised

"My sweet mouse you could be a great actor you just don't need to be in horror, you can even do voice acting". Luminous says giving mylene something to think about.

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: (His window opens) A film shoot... oh, yes. So many emotions. Some fake, yet others very, very real. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my evil akuma, and overpower this young, misunderstood artist...**

**Scene: Classroom. Nino is angry at Chloé for making fun of Mylène.**

"Who isn't"? Luka asks sarcastically

"Very true". Kagami nods in agreement.

**Nino: Epic, Chloé! Just epic! What are we supposed to do now without our leading actress?**

**Chloé: Who needs her, anyway? She was totally lame!**

**Ivan: You're lame! Mylène is crying her eyes out on the bathroom thanks to you!**

**Chloé: Me, lame?**

**Marinette: Hey, hey! Everyone chill out! You're right, Chloé is lame. But fighting isn't gonna bring Mylène back. I'm the producer, and I'm gonna do everything in my power to finish filming tonight!**

**Max: The deadline for the Parisian Student Short Film Festival is tomorrow evening, precisely 26 hours, 15 minutes and 14, 13 seconds from now.**

**Marinette: Thank you, Max! And we still have editing, post-sound, soundtrack...**

**Adrien: And who's gonna take Mylene's part?**

**Chloé: Um, me of course!**

**Alya: You haven't even read the script!**

**Chloé: Of course I have! The first scene anyway. I can even tell you that it ends with a kiss between Agent Smith and Officer Jones!**

"Nino"

"Yes babe"?

"Never change my script again or we will have a problem. Got it?

"Uhh ya got it babe".

"Repete what your agreeing to me just to make sure you know what your agreeing to".

"I Nino Lahiffe solemnly swear to never change my girlfriends scripts again, or else I am going to receive to worst pain imaginable".

"Very good Nino".

**Marinette: (screams as she imagines Chloé and Adrien kissing) You wrote that?!**

**Alya: Hold up! (sees the script) I didn't write that!**

**Nino: Uh... I wrote it. It was just a little tweak. You know, to move the story forward.**

**Alya: What! You e my script without even telling me? That's low!**

**Nino: Wait a minute! You mean our script!**

**Adrien: (sighs)**

**Rose: Juice? (gives him a glass of juice)**

Juleka sighs, "Not the time Rose".

"Oh sorry". Rose says embarrassed.

**Adrien: Thanks Rose.**

**Chloé: Oh, who cares who wrote what? We've got to film this thing, right?**

**Max: She's right. Principal Damocles is only allowing us to use school until 6 p.m. sharp. Which leaves us 9 hours, 12 minutes and 12 seconds. 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6...**

**Marinette: (grabs Alya) Adrien and Chloé kissing cannot happen! No way!**

"I agree, Chloe is like a sister to me that would have been disturbing". Adrien says shuddering

"Oh we could tell, you did not look comfortable having to kiss Chloe". Alix chimes in.

**Alya: It makes no sense story wise anyway. The main character's emotional journey...**

**Marinette: Hold on! (runs to where Adrien is) We can't let Mylène just leave just like that, it's... wrong! We all chose her to play the leading female role! And... we're all in this movie together! She needs our support. I'm gonna go find her and bring her back.**

**Chloé: Always trying to save the day, aren't you, Marinette? Good luck finding the filthy hole that scaredy-cat's hiding in!**

**Scene: Bathrooms. The akuma arrives at the school and reaches the bathroom**

**Mylène: Why are you so intimidated and scared all the time? (cries, and the akuma enters her pin)**

**Hawk Moth: Horrificator, I am Hawk Moth. Up until now, you have felt fear. From now on, you will cause fear. And after you show them how they make you feel, you will do something for me in return.**

"Alya Please tell me already who Hawkmoth is so I can remove his lower intestine and hang him with them while they are still in his body.'' Alix beggs one of the three people and a squirrel in the room who knows his identity.

"Sorry Alix I swore not to tell, but don't worry Luminous told us we will see his identity eventually". Alya says disappointed that she can't tell anyone

**Mylène: Yes, Hawk Moth. (turns into the Horrificator, spits goo at the mirror)**

**Marinette: Mylène? Mylène? (she sees the mirror, covered in goo)**

**Alya: Marinette! Did you find Mylène?**

**Marinette: No...**

**Alya: Well, you better come ASAP, producer! There's some serious lip puckering about get going on!**

**(She and Marinette leave the bathroom)**

**Hawk Moth: Time to use your scare tactics, Horrificator. And thrive!**

**Scene: Classroom. The students are filming again.**

**Alix: Horrificator, take 15.**

**Nino: Action!**

**Chloé: I'm not scared of that Horrificator thingy, Officer Whatever-your-name-is, now kiss me!**

**(Marinette opens the door)**

**Marinette: Cut!**

"Thank you Princess". Adrien shouts hugging Marinette.

"No problem Adrien"

**Nino: Marinette, what gives? We're in the middle of a shoot, and I'm the director, FYI. I say cut, no one else. Comprende?**

**Marinette: And I'm the producer! Mylène's supposed to be the star of this movie.**

**Nino: We're out of time, and from what I can see, Mylène is MIA. Let's take it from the top, people.**

**Adrien: Here we go again...**

**Alya: This is beat! Agent Smith does not need a man in her life right now! Sniffles just got munched right now, remember!**

**Nino: Do you wanna finish this film or not?**

**Chloé: Then let's just make Agent Smith a nurse instead! That'll fix everything.**

**Alya: Um, I'm sorry. How, exactly?**

**Chloé: I don't know, but I'm sure I'd look amazing in a uniform.**

**Nino: Oh, come on! We're not gonna rewrite this script again!**

**Alya: I'm not putting my name on those credits.**

**Chloé: Nobody cares about you anyway!**

**Alya: What?**

**Marinette: Everyone calm down! This movie's a team effort! (to Chloé) Your nurse idea's perfect, Chloé!**

"I see where this is going nice move Marinette". Kagami Nods in approval

"Thanks".

**Chloé: Of course it's a perfect idea. Because it's mine!**

**Marinette: But Chloé, you don't have a uniform.**

**Alya: Right! Which is why that idea wasn't believable in the first place.**

**Marinette: I think you and your assistant should go down to the nurse's office and try out some uniforms.**

**Chloé: Hmm. Kim, Max, come with me. You've just been promoted to wardrobe and bodyguard.**

**(Chloé, Sabrina, Kim and Max leave)**

**Nino: Nice going, Miss Producer! Now we have no lead again!**

**Marinette: Yeah, but now we've just gotten rid of Chloé!**

**Nino: And now what?**

**Marinette: We go find Mylène! She's here somewhere!**

"Aww thanks Marinette for looking out for me". Mylene gushes

"No Problem Mylene I just wanted to help".

**Nino: I told you. Tick tock, there's no time, we need a lead now!**

**Alya: Marinette can do it!**

**Marinette: What?! No! I can't act. I'm... the producer. (They turn around)**

**Alya: (whispering)But you wanna kiss Adrien, don't you?**

"Not like that Alya". Marinette groans

"Besides you already kissed him". Alya chimes in remembering Dark Cupid

"Akuma attacks don't count".

**Marinette: (looks at Adrien) Yes, but not like this.**

**Scene: Court. Chloé and the others are trying to find a nurse uniform.**

**Chloé: A nurse's uniform. How brilliant am I! Even that dimwit Marinette liked the idea.**

**(The Horrificator sees them, and follows them)**

**Scene: Classroom.**

**Marinette: I'm only doing this as a favor, you know? As soon as Mylène comes back, she'll have her old role back.**

**Alya: 'Course she will, chill out, and just think. After tonight, you'll finally have kissed Adrien... (She giggles. Marinette hides behind her script)**

**Scene: Court. Chloé is about to open the door, but...**

**Chloé: Hey, wait a minute! Marinette never likes my ideas. I think you've all been duped! You guys take care of the nurse uniform thing, just in case. (She and Sabrina leave)**

"I'm impressed you saw through that Chloe". Marinette says teasingly

"I do have a brain, I just didn't use it as much as I should have". Chloe says proudly

**Kim: Did you hear something?**

**Max: No. What?**

**(Horrificator appears behind them, both scream)**

**Scene: Classroom. Marinette looks at Adrien.**

**Marinette: Totally unbelievable...**

**Adrien: What's that?**

"Our lives, after all how many people can say their jewelry gives them superpowers". Max says accepting their crazy world".

"Not the oddest way I know of to gain super powers". Luminous says silently laughing

"You know an otter way"? Alya asks cerious

"Devil fruits, you take a single bite of a devil fruit and you gain a random power, but lose the ability to swim in liquids". Luminous explains like it was a normal thing to her.

"Why do you say in liquids"? Max adds confused by that statement.

"Because there is the Sui Sui no mi, or the swim swim fruit, you can swim in the ground and in walls, I have to say liquids because that fruit exists". Luminous explains pressing play.

**Marinette: Uh, I said... uh, it's got to be believable!**

**Adrien: Don't worry, you'll do fine.**

**Nino: Ready to roll? Camera!**

**Alix: Horrificator, take 16...**

**Nino: Action!**

**Marinette: I'm not scared of that monster, officer Jones!**

**(They are about to kiss, but Chloé opens the door and interrupts them)**

**Chloé: Cut! I knew it!**

"You just had to ruin it Chloe. They were going to kiss, and Adrien even looked willing to kiss Marinette in this". Alya shouts as a realization dawns on Nino.

"Wait dude why did you look willing to kiss Marinette here, I thought you didn't have a crush on her civilian self at this time?'' he asks making sunshine boy blush.

"I guess the heart knows something the brain doesn't. Please press play Luminous before i have to answer anymore questions". He begs as Luminous presses play.

**Nino: What did I say about other people saying cut?!**

**Chloé: Well played, Marinette! All that speech about working together, then you stab me right in the back! Well, your stupid little movie won't make it into the festival if I'm not in it, because my daddy is one of the judges!**

**(Suddenly, there are screams)**

**Adrien: Did you guys hear that?**

**Chloé: If this is another one of your silly ploys to get me out of the way, you can forget it! Besides, I—**

**(The screams are heard again)**

**Marinette: I definitely heard that. We better scope this out!**

Being a true Ladybug in and out of costume, nice job girl". Alya says proudly

"Well that old guy picked me for a reason, I mean imagine Adrien as Ladybug". Marinette says laughing.

"Wait until Relectdoll". Luminous whispers to herself pressing play.

**(The other students follow her)**

**Rose: A fruity snack for the road?**

**Scene: Court. The students go out to find what's going on, while Nino is filming.**

**Adrien: Hey! Anybody here? Kim! Max! Where are you guys!**

**Marinette: I saw the same pink goo... (gasps) The bathroom!**

**Adrien: (sees the armband) That's Kim's!**

**Nathaniel: They vanished!**

**Alya: Or they're playing a sick joke on us.**

"Well I was wrong after all you never know what an Akuma can do".Alya says taking notes on horrificator.

"Very true babe".

**Marinette: We should go to principal Damocles' office and tell him what's going on! Nino, come on! Stop filming!**

**Nino: Not a chance! This is just getting good!**

**Marinette: (to herself)Looks like it's time to bring in the alter ego...**

**Nino: Yo, Adrien! Where are you going?**

**Adrien: I left Officer Jones' jacket back there! Should probably wear it in all the scenes.**

**(The other students go upstairs. Horrificator sees them, and starts covering the school in goo)**

**Scene: Classroom. Adrien takes off his shoe.**

**Adrien: Time to transform, Plagg.**

**Plagg: What are you doing?**

**Adrien: (shows Plagg his shoe) So they'll think I've disappeared too.**

**Plagg: And you say I stink of Camembert!**

"You do Plagg why do you think I call you stinky sock"? Tikki asks her fellow Kwami who has made a nest in the Camenbert cheese bowl.

"I take it as a complement for smelling like the most amazing thing in the universe, sugarcube". Plagg says proudly

"Don't call me Sugarcube". She says making everyone laugh at their banter

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Alya looks for Mr. Damocles.**

**Alya: Mr. Damocles? Sir? (opens the door, but nobody is there)**

**Rose: Even Principal Damocles is nowhere to be found!**

**(Marinette drops her phone, and runs into the library)**

"Aww you two think alike how romantic". Rose coos

"I will agree that is kinda sweet, maybe one day I will have a love like that". Kagami says looking at Luka.

"That be nice and maybe they're closer than you think". He says putting an arm around Kagami.

**Marinette: Time to transform.**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Nino: Anyone seen Agent Smith? Yah, I mean, Marinette.**

**(They search for Marinette, not noticing that the school is being covered in pink goo. Alya finds her cellphone on the floor)**

**Alya: Oh no, this is Marinette's phone!**

**Chloé: (sees the pink goo) Quick, check the windows!**

**Juleka: Crazy...**

**Chloé: (tries to open the window, but it's covered in goo) We're trapped! I'm going to call Daddy! (picks up her phone and calls him)**

**Nino: Dudes, you know cell phones never work in horror movies.**

While we went in a Horror movie it was cool to see how it acted like a real one. `` Kim says pumped.

"I wonder what that slime was made of to block cell signal". Max says cerious

**Ivan: No bars...**

**Nathaniel: No coverage!**

**Nino: Told you so! Boo-yah!**

**(Ladybug appears at the door)**

**Ladybug: Is everything okay?**

**Nino: Ladybug in my movie? This is legit!**

**Alya: And on my Ladyblog!**

**Ladybug: We've got to calmly evacuate the building, okay everyone?**

**(Cat Noir appears at the door)**

**Cat Noir: Uh-uh, easier said than done, Ladybug!**

**Nino: Double legit!**

**Cat Noir: I tried to cut through the goo, but it's no good. Totally indestructible. So, looks like we're trapped inside the school for now. Just stay put and try to relax, guys. (To Ladybug) Shall we take a stroll, my lady?**

"Did no one think it was weird that they got in with all that slime around"? Luka asks as everyone who was there face palmed.

"We were stupid that day". Alya groans

**(Between them)**

**Cat Noir: We both know that Hawk Moth's taken another innocent victim somewhere at school.**

**Ladybug: And there's only one way to get rid of this pink goo and get everyone outta here. Capture that victim's akuma.**

**Cat Noir: Exactly. I love it when you read my mind...**

**Ladybug: Ugh... And we better find this thing first, and its prisoners.**

**Cat Noir: Wow! You did it again! (Nino gets closer)**

"No I didn't". marinette laughs

"No you didn't". He agrees

**Nino: Don't mind me, finding the missing peeps and solving this crazy mystery with Cat Noir and Ladybug... This movie's gonna be so swank!**

**Ladybug: Stay together, right behind us! (grabs Nino) Means you too, Spielberg!**

**Scene: Cellar. Horrificator kidnaps Max. Max is scared of it, making it grow.**

**Hawk Moth: Absorb their fear, Horrificator...feed on it! It will give you strength. And soon enough, you will be giving me strength too!**

**(Horrificator traps Max in goo)**

**Scene: Court. Ladybug, Cat Noir and the other students try to find Max and Kim.**

**Chloé: We're way better off on our own than sticking with the others. Why would we stay with the group when we could just hide out on our own!**

**(The others enter the classroom, and Ladybug sees Adrien's shoe)**

**Ladybug: There!**

**Cat Noir: Anyone recognize this shoe?**

"You said that a little to quickly Adrikins".Chloe sighs knowing she would have to work on his acting skills.

**Nino: That's Adrien's shoe!**

**Ladybug: That's weird! There's no pink slime here.**

**Nathaniel: (kneeling next to the teacher's desk) Yes, there is. (Horrificator kidnaps him. The other students are scared of it, except Juleka)**

**Ladybug: Everybody run!**

**Nathaniel: Heeelp, help, help!**

**Juleka: Awesome.**

**(Horrificator roars at Juleka, but she is not scared)**

**Juleka: So awesome...**

**(Horrificator shrinks. It spits goo at Juleka, but Ladybug grabs her and takes her away on time)**

"Wait so she shrunk when you weren't afraid of her"? Luka asks before adding. " And Juleka run from an Akuma don't just stand there".

"Sorry Luka I'll be more careful from now on.'' Julaka says she smiling.

**Cat Noir: Eww! What's your name, Drool-lator?**

"That wasn't even a good burn". The Burn squad says in sync.

**(Horrificator spits goo at him, but he avoids it with his staff)**

**Cat Noir: Cats aren't afraid of slimy toads like you!**

**Ladybug: We better hurry and find out where that akuma's hiding!**

**Cat Noir: I don't see anything. Just miles of slime.**

**(Horrificator spits goo at them, but they avoid it and step out of the classroom and into the court.)**

**Nathaniel: Heeelp! Help!**

**(Horrificator sees the other students, who hide from it in fear. Horrificator grows)**

**Ladybug: Fear! It's fear that gives it its strength!**

**(Horrificator spits goo at them again, but they avoid it. Ladybug ties her foot with her yo-yo. Cat Noir tries to attack it with his staff, but Horrificator spits goo at him. Horrificator grabs Ladybug and spins her, trapping her in goo. It sees the other students, who scream in fear, making it grow. Horrificator sees Ivan, recognizes him and licks him. Horrificator grabs Nathaniel and Alix)**

"I'm so glad I didn't hurt you Ivan". Mylene says relieved

"I'm glad I didn't hurt you when I was an Akuma either Mylene". Ivan says giving his girlfriend a hug.

**Rose: Oh no! It's taking Nath and Alix!**

**Ladybug: The more scared people are of it, the more powerful it gets! By defeating fear, we defeat it!**

**Cat Noir: Okay, but first we gotta get out of this sticky situation quickly before it dries. (uses his staff to make a crack in the court Ladybug is trapped in, and it breaks. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to get Cat Noir out of the goo)**

**Ladybug: Did you see how it just left Ivan alone?**

**Cat Noir: Yeah, what's that all about?**

**Ladybug: (gasps) I think the monster... is Mylène!**

"Why didn't I question how you knew mylene"? Alya groans

"You're going to say things like that a lot Alya". Luminous laughs pressing play.

**Alya: Where are Sabrina and Chloé?**

**Ladybug: We'll find them, don't worry. If we can find a way out of here...**

**Scene: Science classroom. Sabrina locks the door with a locker.**

**Chloé: It's a good thing I come with brilliant ideas like this... No one's gonna get through that barricade. We can just relax, and let Cat Noir and Ladybug do all the hard work.**

**(Horrificator grabs Sabrina. Chloé sees it, and screams. The others hear her, and enter the classroom)**

**Cat Noir: We're too late!**

**Ladybug: But look! We can track the monster.**

**(They follow the goo to the workshop)**

**Nino: I'm so amped!**

**Cat Noir: Turn your amp down to about 4, will ya?**

"Sorry dude I know it wasn't the time". Nino apologises

**Nino: My bad...**

**(They enter the cellar, where Horrificator is about to attack them)**

**Hawk Moth: Their fear will make you powerful enough to defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir. Now, bring their Miraculouses to me!**

**Ladybug: Anybody in here?**

**Chloé: Ladybug, it's me, Chloé Bourgeois!**

**Ladybug: Don't worry! We'll get you out of there!**

**Chloé: Well, hurry it up already!**

"Sorry for being a brat here". Chloe apologies

**Ladybug: Is everyone here? Mr. Damocles? Alix? Nathaniel? Adrien! Adrien?!**

**Cat Noir: (hides behind a goo pod) ...Yeah yeah, I'm fine! What about Marinette?**

**Ladybug: ...Yeah, we've got everyone! Ugh, they won't budge!**

"Don't say anything". Marinette groans

"Sure". Alya snikkers

**(The students are heard crying for help)**

**Ladybug: Just try and calm down, we'll find a way to get you out of there!**

**(Horrificator appears and spits goo)**

**Ladybug: Okay, now this is getting scary.**

**(Cat Noir throws a goo cocoon at it, and Horrificator attacks him)**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (guitar strings appear) Guitar strings? Are you kidding me? Guitar, music... Mylène's song!**

**(Ladybug uses her vision, and the things on a desktop, like traffic cones and lids, flash. Ladybug catches the desktop with her yo-yo. Meanwhile, Horrificator chases Cat Noir and spits goo at him, but he dodges it)**

**Cat Noir: That's it. Enough's enough. Cataclysm!**

**(Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm to make the bars rusted, trapping Horrificator. Ladybug gives trash can lids to Rose, traffic cones to Nino and Alya and a box to Juleka)**

**Ladybug: Okay, we're all going to sing.**

**Cat Noir: Sing? So that's your plan?**

**Ladybug: The only way to get through this to get your fear under control. You all know Smelly Wolf, don't you?**

**Cat Noir: Seriously? Smelly Wolf?**

**Ladybug: Care to join us?**

**(Cat Noir makes a drumset with the pots and trash can lid)**

"Of course my lady I'm always willing to through with your crazy plans". Adrien says giving marinette a kiss on the cheek.

"Tom they remind me of us when we were dating". Sabine remininces

"Only they have super powers". Tom agrees hugging his wife.

**Ladybug: Okay everyone! 1, 2, 3, 4!**

**(singing)**

**Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, trapped in the stinky hut...**

**Everyone: (singing)**

**Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, I'm gonna kick your...**

**Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, stinky breath and slimy drool,**

**Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, you are just silly!**

**(Horrificator roars at them, but it starts to shrink)**

**Cat Noir: Wow, it's working!**

**(The shrunken Horrificator sees the students, and hugs Ivan)**

**Ivan: That's the same button I gave to Mylène!**

**Ladybug: That's where the akuma is! (grabs the pin and breaks it, releasing the akuma) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases it, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy turning everything back to normal. The goo disappears, and Horrificator turns back into Mylène)**

**Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**

"POUND IT"! They do the same in person.

**Nino: Awesome.**

**Hawk Moth: You don't scare me, Ladybug. I know I'll destroy you in the end! Someday, somehow, I'll destroy you! (his window closes)**

"At least he doesn't want to destroy his son Chat Noir". Alya whispers to Nino

"Yet". He whispers back in agreement.

**Scene: City Hall. Nino shows the finished movie to the Mayor.**

**Nino: Well, Mr. Mayor? What do you think? Off the hook, right?**

**Scene: Outside the City Hall.**

**Nino: We didn't make the cut! He said the monster was a horrible replica! Completely unbelievable! No joke!**

**Adrien: Don't worry, bud. This is how all good movie directors start out.**

**Alya: Yeah, even if that final kiss wasn't quite what we thought it would be.**

"And that was Horrificator, I hope you enjoyed it". Luminous says stopping the episode.

"Well it proved how oblivious we are thank you". Alya says sarcastically.

"Your welcome, now one more episode before dinner and we turn in for the night". Luminous says pulling out her top hat.

"I'll do it". Tikki says flying up to Luminous

"Here you Go Tikki, now no peeking at the episode titles and cheating". She says looking over to Plagg.

"Don't worry I'm not Plagg so I wouldn't do such a thing". Tikki says flying into the hat and getting a card. "The next episode is.."

TO BE CONTINUED


	21. kung food

"Kung Food, oh sorry Marinette I picked your Uncle". Tikki says handing the card over to Luminous, who turns into a cookie giving back to the kwami.

"It's fine Tikki, I'm just surprised that my Uncle was made an episode". Marinette says shrugging it off.

"They made Mr Pidgeon an episode you really shouldn't be surprised". Luminous laughs at that akuma.

"She's right, if I've analyzed anything through theses episodes is that, if there's an akuma with unique powers, they most likely made into an episode". Max says having analyzed all the episodes they've watched too far.

"Right. Well let's get started". Luminous presses play.

**Scene: The Dupain-Cheng family living room. Marinette uses with a French-to-Chinese translation app.**

**Marinette: You'll see Tikki. I'll say it just fine. (presses the microphone button on the app) Welcome to my home. My name is Marinette.**

**Translator App: 欢迎来到我的家.我的名字是马里内特.**

**Marinette: (repeats after the translator app, pronounces the sentence wrong) No, that's not right. (repeats the translated statement and gets it correct)**

**Tikki: Good job Marinette!**

**Marinette: I'm so nervous! Do you think he'll like them? (Marinette grabs the flowers off the coffee table.)**

"I appreciate the effort honey, but you didn't need to go that far". Sabine says touched that her daughter was putting so much effort towards impressing her family.

"But I wanted to go that far Mom, I'm always willing to go that far for family". Marinette says proudly

**Tikki: Well of course! They're fine!**

**Marinette: They can't be fine, they have to be perfect! My Mom's uncle is a super famous Chinese chef. He's very particular, so things have to be just right. (Doorbell rings.) That's him! Hide, Tikki. (Tikki hides. While going to the door, Marinette trips over the backing of her couch before opening it.)**

**Wang Cheng: 你好 (translator. Hello).**

**Marinette: Uh, welcome Mari you're at Nette's. Uh ah, welcome to Marinette's! You're Chinese! No no no no! In Mandarin! (Marinette attempts to greet her Great Uncle in Chinese.) Ugh, no wait. (Marinette reaches for phone and hands Wang Cheng the flowers, who smells them.)**

**Marinette: (whisper shouts to the translator app on her phone) Welcome to my home. My name is Marinette. Ugh, this is so lame.**

"No It's not marinette your doing a great job, language barriers are just very hard to deal with on such short notice". Rose says sympathetic.

"Thanks Rose, but how do you know so much about that"? Marinette asks confused

"When I wanted to meet Prince Ali I wanted to learn his native language, but I couldn't do it on such short notice. Then later I learned he speak french so I didn't have to worry anymore". Rose explains popping some popcorn into her mouth.

"Why am I not surprised". Chloe muttered facepalming.

**Translator App:欢迎来到我家。我的名字是马里内特。哎，这 真...哎，这 真...哎，这 真... (app malfunctions and keeps repeating "Ugh, this is so lame!" until she closes the app and let her great uncle inside.)**

**Marinette: (On the phone with Alya, whom she just dialed) Alya, you've gotta help me. I don't know what to do with my mom's uncle. You know, the one I told you about? Well, I don't think I can pull this off... (Cut to Alya, sitting on a park bench)**

**Alya: Chill out Marinette, I got the solution. Just hang tight. (She hangs up.)**

**Marinette: (To the dial tone) Thank you! You're amazing. What solution? Huh? Aw…**

Marinette turns to Alya slowly. "Alya"?

"Yes"?

"Next time you have a plan please explain it to me beforehand".

"Where's the fun in that"?

"Oh I like you Blogger lady".

"PLAGG don't encourage her".

'Riiight Sugarcube".

**Scene: The Dupain-Cheng family sofa. Marinette sits uncomfortably with Wang Cheng, awaiting Alya's help, when the doorbell rings, and Marinette runs to answer it.**

**Adrien: Hey Marinette!**

**Marinette: ADRIEN!? What in the—uh—what are you—**

"Okay dude how did you get there so quickly"? Nino asks seriously confused.

"A cat will never tell". Adrien says with a signature Chat Noir grin.

**Adrien: Alya called me. She said you needed someone who speaks Chinese? Well, here I am! Translator at your service (he bows to her)**

**Marinette: No! I mean, yes! Uh, where's Alya? (She receives a text from Alya confirming the situation.) Uh, hehe!**

"Nice move quick thinking, and sly move Alya. we could get some lovely revenge on someone together. With your quick thinking and my money availability we could seriously mess someone up". Chloe says sensing a future partner in crime.

"You know Chloe this could be the start of a beautiful friendship. Now who's first on your hit list"? Alya asks as a sense of dread washes over the audience.

"Lila and Hawkmoth mostly, but we can add more people to the list as we watch more episodes". Chloes says jotting down the names.

"Oh I'm in, you need an athlete, and muscle on your team as well, not to mention this could be some fun". Alix says joining the duo.

"Sounds great what do you think Chloe"? Alya asks getting excited

"Sounds good but we need a team name to finish the deal". Chloe says excited for this new friendship dynamic.

"The Revenge Queens"? Alix suggests

"Ohh I like that, what do you think Chloe"? Alya says holding her hand out to shake it official.

"Sounds perfect". Chloe says as the new group is created. As Marinette and Adrien looked at each other nervously.

"We're doomed.''

**Scene: In the car on the way to the contest.**

**Adrien:郑师傅, 这是您第一次来巴黎 吗？(translates. Master Cheng, Is this the first time you've visited Paris?)**

"你會說中文嗎"? Sabine asks Adrien. (Translation: You speak Chinies?)

"不流利，但是的，我做"。Sunshine boy says back existed. (translation: "Not fluently but yes I do".)

""歡迎來到這個家庭"。 Sabine says Hugging Adrien tightly. (translation: Welcome to the family)

**Wang Cheng:不，我三十年前来到这里;你说一口流利的中国话. (translates. No, I have been here 30 years ago. You can speak Chinese fluently.)**

**Adrien:谢谢，郑师傅. (bows) (translates. Thank you, Master Cheng)**

**Wang Cheng: Oh, my English very bad. Not like your Chinese.**

**Adrien: I thought you couldn't speak English.**

**Marinette: Uh, me too.**

"Me three when I first meet him". Tom says laughing embarrassed.

**Wang Cheng: Oh, no, not good. My English not good.**

**(Marinette giggles.)**

**Scene: Outside the Le Grand Paris. "The World's Greatest Chef"'s logo flashes.**

"Ah I know this show it is like the traditional Iron Chef competition that originates from japan". Kagami says engaged more in the episode.

"You like cooking shows"? Luka asks cerious.

"Certain ones yes their knife work is very elegant and it's like watching someone use a short sword. That and I like cooking in secret, it's my little secret I like keeping from my mother". Kagami says slightly embarrassed.

"Your amazing". Luka whispers to himself

"What was that?'' kagami asks not sure if she heard him right.

"Nothing".

**Alec: Since our "World's Greatest Chef" contest kicked off, the best culinary masters from around the globe have been blowing our minds with their gastronomic creations.**

**André: Cheng Shifu, I am delighted and honored to have you on our final show, where you will have the chance to defeat all of the chefs who have completed thus far.**

**(Wang Cheng smiles, and he, Marinette, and Adrien walk into Le Grand Paris.)**

**Alec: Only one will be awarded the title of "World's Greatest Chef." The winner's dish will become the new Mayor's Special on the Grand Paris's menu! (Camera switches to inside the hotel) Tell us Cheng Shifu, what dish will you be honoring our panel with today? (Adrien translates the question for Wang Cheng)**

**Wang Cheng: My dish is: Celestial soup.**

**Alec: Wow! I've heard so much about your legendary Celestial Soup, but today we'll actually get to taste it! (Television broadcast ends)**

**Adrien: Would you like me to come with you, Cheng Shifu?**

**Wang Cheng: No thank you Adrien. Cooking needs no words. (Alec leads him off)**

"Very true, though my dad has a saying when it comes to cooking". Luminous says nostalgically.

"Really what is it"? Tom asks cerious being a chef himself.

"Cooking is the One true art, because it's the only art that uses all 5 sences. You can taste it, touch it, smell it, see it, and sometimes hear it. He also says Pizza is the perfect food since it can have all the food groups on it at once". Luminous says eating some pie.

"That is a beautiful way to think about it Luminous, is your father a chef"? sabine asks cerious

"Nope". Luminous says simply before pressing play.

**Marinette: Thanks, Adrien. I'm totally sorry for bothering you for nothing. I really thought he couldn't speak English.**

**Adrien: No problem Marinette. It was awesome to be able to practice my Chinese, especially with a Shifu.**

**Marinette: A Shifu?**

**Adrien: That means "Master" in Chinese. Your Mom's Uncle is a great master!**

"Yes he is after all cooking is a family love that has been past down for generations on my side of the family". Sabine says proud of her heritage.

"Wow I wish I had a legacy like that". Kim says envious

"Me too, at least a nice one". Chloe mumbles

**Chloé: (Marinette smiles before being startled by Chloé's voice) Oh look who it is! My favorite person, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I mean, seriously? Does your great-uncle really expect to win the contest with a SOUP!? It's not even a main dish! Please! Doesn't he know how to make sushi like everyone else?**

"This Akuma is my fault I'm sorry". Chloe says apologizing again for her past mistakes.

"It's fine Chloe we know you have changed since coming here". Marinette says putting a hand on her shoulder comforting her.

"I say we should call Chloe in the show Mean Chloe". Kim says all of a sudden causing a few chuckles.

"Agreed". Chloe, Alix, Alya, and Plagg say together making it official.

**(Marinette and Adrien are mad at Chloé)**

**Adrien: Japanese people make sushi, Chloé. Cheng Shifu is Chinese!**

**(Marinette and Adrien continue to be angry at Chloé)**

**Marinette: Besides, he's not like "everyone else". My Great Uncle is the best chef in the world. His soup is legendary!**

**(Marinette and Adrien are still mad at Chloé)**

**Chloé: Well, I despise soup.**

"Then you just haven't found the right soup for you Chloe. There are many different types of soups from around the world to try. For example my Favorite soup is Pho soup from Vietnam, but I'm not a fan of Homemade Chicken noodle soup, or Chille In general". Luminous says trying to broaden Chloe's horizon

"Hmm I might try that. Thanks for the Idea Luminous". Chloe says taking a sip of coffee.

"Wait you don't like Homemade Chicken Noodle soup"? Adrien asks confused

"I eat it from a can just fine, but eating it and Chicken and Dumplings from scratch just brings back bad memories". Luminous says finishing the conversation by pressing play.

**Marinette: So what?**

**Chloé: Didn't you know? I'm on the jury. Your uncle will not be getting my vote, for sure.**

**Marinette: Oh yeah? Well, he doesn't need your vote to win! There are other judges with much better taste than yours.**

**Chloé: Ugh!**

**Marinette: Huh, silly me, you don't have any taste! I mean, look at what you're wearing.**

**Chloé: Ew! Don't talk about me like that. (She walks to the stairs angrily) You've made a big mistake.**

**Adrien: (He is proud of Marinette because she stood up for her uncle) Wow, you really stood up for Cheng Shifu. He would've appreciated that.**

**Marinette: I'm not sure. I don't think he likes me.**

**Adrien: Oh no, you're wrong.**

**Marinette: No, I swear! He even ripped up the bouquet I gave him.**

**Adrien: Cheng Shifu isn't just a chef, Marinette - he's an artist! He told me he was gonna put flowers in his Celestial Soup. He said he improvises on faithful things that come his way. The flowers he mentioned must be the ones you gave him!**

"Wouldn't hurt to tell me first before doing it, I thought he hated me". Marinette says groaning

"Sorry honey I should have told you beforehand your Uncle doesn't really have a way with words". Sabine says embarrassed.

**Marinette: So... you think he actually likes me?**

**Adrien: (He put his hands on Marinette's shoulders) Totally! He's shown you great respect in his own special way. (Marinette sighs happily.)**

**Scene: Le Grand Paris kitchen. Wang Cheng cooks his soup.**

**Chloé: (Peering in from the hallway) Mr. Cheng, Marinette's looking for you outside. (Wang Cheng exits.) Let's see of the other judges enjoy your uncle's soup after this, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. (She looks a bottle) Hmm? Hmph. (Chloé then stirs her concoction up and puts the lid back on.)**

**Wang Cheng: Marinette wasn't there—**

**Chloé: No speak Japanese. See ya. (exits)**

"That was Chinies, not Japanese". Kagami says offended

**Scene: Le Grand Paris dining hall. "The World's Greatest Chef" is being filmed.**

**Alec: As usual, our panel of gourmets is made up of André Bourgeois, the mayor of Paris and owner of this luxury hotel, his daughter Chloé, representing the younger generation, hot rockstar Jagged Stone and his killer crocodile Fang, and finally, the divine head chef of this very hotel, Marlena Césaire, and yours truly - Alec! ("The World's Greatest Chef" logo flashes) It's time to determine the fate of Cheng Shifu's famous Celestial Soup. Let's get tasting!(The entire jury besides Chloé who just twirls her spoon inside the soup.)**

**Alec: (Spitting out the soup) What IS this!? (Wang Cheng, Adrien, and Marinette gasp.)**

**Mayor Bourgeois: Uh, I don't think this soup would fare well with our guests! I'll give it a 3/10.**

**Chloé: Seeing as it's pretty unappetizing, maybe I'll pass on the tasting, but I'll still give it a zero!**

**Jagged Stone: Ech! It's like kissing a member from the Zombeats! Negative zero.**

**Marlena: I'm sorry, but it's inedible. I give it 1/10.**

"Wow you must have been really good at sabo gasing that soup Chloe" Sabrina says impressed Chloe did her own evil doing for once.

"I'm not proud of it". Chloe says sadly before adding. "It's be Lie-la I'm messing with next time".

"Don't forget me". Alix add in

"And me". Alya adds eagerly.

"Of course".

**Wang Cheng: Uh... I... (Adrien and Marinette feel sorry for Wang Cheng Sifu) (He walks to Chloé's soup, tastes it, then spits it out) Uch! I don't understand, I never put these ingredients in. It's a mistake. Someone sabotaged soup!**

**(Marlena and Jagged Stone look at each other worriedly while Chloé smiles smugly.)**

**Alec: I'm sorry, Cheng Shifu, but I'm giving you a zero, too, which brings your score to 0.8/10 - the lowest so far. Celestial Soup will therefore not be in the hotel's menu this year, and you will not be named "World's Greatest Chef"! (Adrien and Marinette are still feeling sorry for Wang Cheng Sifu) (The "World's Greatest Chef" logo flashes, and Marinette notices a flower petal fall from Chloé when she gets up)**

**Marinette: This isn't right, and I'm certain Chloé's got something to do with it.**

**Adrien: I'd like to say you're wrong, but I know her only too well.**

**Marinette: Uncle Cheng? I'm sure it's not your fault. In fact, I know it's not. I'm pretty sure Chloé's behind this. It was actually because of me. I provoked her, and—**

**Wang Cheng: Shame is on Celestial Soup. I shall never be "World's Greatest Chef"!**

**Marinette: No! Uncle Cheng!**

**Adrien: It's horrible to lose face in China. We'll wait for him downstairs.**

**(Adrien walks to Marinette to comfort her and he puts his hand on her shoulder and they walked downstairs together while they are feeling down)**

**Marinette: Mhm. (Cut to Wang Cheng standing sadly over his soup pot.)**

"And here comes Mr. depressing to mess with people's emotions". Alix deapans

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: (His window opens) A great artist was wronged today. I can feel it. I can hear his heart screaming for revenge. (He readies an akuma.) Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him! Victory never tasted so good! Mwahahahaha!**

**Scene: Kitchen.**

**Wang Cheng: (Noticing a bottle of olive oil) Marinette was right. It was evil act by that brat! No respect for Cheng Shifu! (The akuma arrives and enters his hat.)**

**Hawk Moth: Kung Food, I am Hawk Moth. Those who tasted your soup will become your servants. Everyone who wronged you will pay dearly.**

**Wang Cheng: I will show I am greatest chef in the world! (He turns into Kung Food.)**

"Wow Hawkmoth made you Uncle looks as weird as an, as an, I don't know". Ivan struggles to come up with an acronym.

"Oh I know a Cross dressing bunny". Kim says eagerly. As suddenly a dirt trail starts to emerge from the floor, and everyone jumps up alarmed, at the intruder.

"It's okay everyone it's just a 4th wall breaker Kim accidentally summoned". Luminous tries to reassure everyone.

"But I didn't say anyone's name". Kim exclaims confused, as suddenly a tall grey Rabbit jumps out of a hole in the ground.

"True but you did say a cross dressing Rabbit, and well, here I am. Well then what's up doc". The Rabbit says in one swift move crossdressing as a female vicking, before turning back.

"Who are you"? Marinette asks very confused at the talking rabbit in the room right now.

"Names Bugs Bunny tots and I've been breaking the 4th wall since August 1st 1949". Bugs says eating a carrot.

"It's an honor to meet you Bugs I'm a huge fan, may I have an autograph"? Luminous says excited at meeting one of her favorite cartoon characters.

"Sure anything for a fan". Bugs says giving Luminous an autograph with a comically large pen. "Now I must go it's duck season right now, and I'm positive Dafy is changing all the signs to Rabbit season. It's a pleasure meeting all of you and I must be going. Now did I take a right or left to Alberkeby getting here"? Bugs asks himself leaving the same way he came in.

"Well that was a fun 4th wall breaker meet and greet let's get back to the show". Luminous says pressing play

**Scene: Le Grand Paris dining hall. Alec is the middle of filming a segment when the jury (besides Chloé) gets a stomach ache.**

**Alec: Ooohhh, uhh...**

**Jagged Stone: Ohh, my guts are killing me. (He bangs the table) Nrgg!**

"That does not look pleasant". Juleka says cringing at the sight

"Amen sister". Luka says eyes locked onto the screen.

**Mayor Bourgeois: (Holding his stomach) I'm feeling quite uncomfortable...**

**Kung Food: Bwahaha! You have eaten my soup, you become my servants! Nyahahahaha! (Everyone who ate the Celestial Soup's eyes turn orange, and they stand up.)**

**Alec: At your command, master.**

**Kung Food: (Pointing to Chloé) Grab the girl. (The possessed people creep towards Chloé)**

**Chloé: (On her phone) Yeah, well, I was wondering if you would like to come— (She notices the people crowding around her) Uh wh—w-wait! Calm down now. I'm Mayor Bourgeois' daughter, remember? Ugh! Daddy!? (Mayor Bourgeois grabs Chloé)**

"Uhh Mean Chloe your Daddy is mind controlled too". Max says adjusting to calling Chloe on screen mean Chloe.

"Ya I was a bitch back then". Chloe shrugs.

**Kung Food: Kung Food will make new soup called Brat Soup!**

**Chloé: (Struggling) But I don't like soup!**

**Kung Food: Eheheheh... (cut to Hawk Moth in his lair)**

**Hawk Moth: Haha! Perfect! It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwahahaha!**

**Scene: Le Grand Paris lobby.**

**Cameraman: (Running) Get out! Hurry! Get out while you still can!**

**Kung Food: (from a projector) Not polite to leave table without permission. Cut off all exits!(Adrien is angry and Marinette is worried at this situation)) (Kung Food's henchmen pour vats of caramel down the sides of the hotel.)**

**Adrien: (Trying to push the door open) Eh! (He bends down and sticks his finger in the liquid)**

"Dude don't eat stuff off the floor, I get your starving, but your girlfriend lives in a bakery". Nino says disgusted

"Ya and that could have been poisonous". Alya adds concerned for Adrien.

"I'm fine". Adrien says showing he's in peek health.

**Marinette: What's that?**

**Adrien: Caramel? (dips finger on it and tastes it) Mmm. It might taste good but it's totally indestructible. Looks like we're trapped inside.**

**Marinette: My Great Uncle is still upstairs!**

**Adrien: Don't worry, I'll find him.**

**Marinette: Thanks. I'll... look for a way out of here...**

**Kung Food: (From projector) You want to taste Kung Food's soup. Everybody become my servants, and Kung Food become "World's Greatest Chef"! Hahahaha!**

**Marinette: Uncle? (Switch to Le Grand Paris rooftop pool, where Henchmen add ingredients and stir the giant soup while Chloé hangs over it.)**

**Scene: Le Grand Paris hallway.**

**Marinette: I never should have riled up Chloé! I've gotta save my Uncle!**

**Tikki: You'll do it Marinette! I'm sure you will!**

**Marinette: Mhm mhm!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**(Switch to Adrien in a staircase within Le Grand Paris)**

**Adrien: Time to transform!**

**Plagg: You didn't happen to pick up a little piece of Camembert during all this cooking chaos, did you?**

**Adrien: Cheese after the main meal.**

"I'll take a dessert course over your stinky cheese any day Plagg".Adrien says decused

"More for me then".

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**Scene: Le Grand Paris lobby.**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir?**

**Cat Noir: Ladybug! I don't know about you, m'lady, but I'm a bit hungry.**

"And you don't even question how both of you got in the building"? Alya demands frustrated

"There was an akuma to worry about instead". Marinette reasons soothing the savage Alya

**Ladybug: Let's go eat then. Shall we?**

**Kung Food: (Switch to Kung Food watching the duo from the pool area) Who are those two?**

**Hawk Moth: (From his lair) They are Ladybug and Cat Noir. They've come to stop you from completing your soup. You must add them to your recipe!**

"Wait Hawk Moth supports cannibalism"? Max asks disgusted

"EWW he really should be arrested for terroisum". Mylene gags

**Kung Food: Surprise ingredients? Hah! Delicious! (He points to Jagged Stone) You! Go capture them!**

**Jagged Stone: Yes, Master Kung Food. (He runs off)**

**Kung Food: Brat Soup even more powerful with superhero flavor.**

**Chloé: I will not eat your soup!**

**Kung Food: Foolish girl. You are not eating soup, you ARE soup!**

"This is probably one of the most disturbing episodes we've watched so far". Luka shudders

"Yes, but it would make an interesting story". Marc says taking notes for future reference.

**Chloé: Someone help! Let me down!**

**Kung Food: Don't worry, you will be let down soon enough. Hahahaha!**

**Scene: Le Grand Paris lobby.**

**Cat Noir: (Trying the elevator) Ugh! It's jammed!**

**Kung Food: (from a projector)**

**Ladybug! Cat Noir! You soon have privilege to be ingredients in Kung Food's soup. But first — you taste my special of the day! (The elevator door opens)**

**Jagged Stone: Seafood appetizers.**

**Ladybug: Jagged Stone!**

**Cat Noir: Seafood? This scampi happening. Let's see if you can carry a tuna!**

Groans from everyone in the room, except for Tom and Adrien.

**Ladybug: Look out! (They jump backwards after Jagged Stone swings at them)**

**Cat Noir: That's not very "rock and roll" of you, Jagged Stone.**

**Jagged Stone: Rock is one thing, soup is another. When I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but minced meat!**

**(They fight, and Jagged Stone gets thrown into the closet.)**

**Cat Noir: (To Ladybug) Good job. (They fist bump.)**

"Wow nice team work dudes". Nino says amazed

"I'd love to be out there fighting with them". Alya says dreamily

"Me too". Says the rest of the teens

**Ladybug: There's no time to lose! Chloé might just be the main dish! And we better not wait to find out!**

**Jagged Stone: (From the closet) Ugh, get me outta here! Come on, then!**

**Scene: Le Grand Paris pool deck. Chloé hangs over it.**

**Kung Food: The soup is going to be Kung Food's masterpiece!**

**Chloé: Do you have to tie me up above this foul-smelling liquid! My designer clothes are going to stink of grease!**

**Kung Food: Soup not greasy at all! Kung Food soup very well-balanced. Hahahaha! (A projector then displays Jagged Stone, locked in the closet.)**

**Jagged Stone: Get me out of here! Come on!**

**Kung Food: Bad sous chef. (He sees Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the elevator, and then points to Mayor Bourgeois) You! Do me justice!**

**Mayor Bourgeois: Yes, Master. Phew!**

**Scene: The Elevator.**

**Cat Noir: Ladybug, come on. It's just you and me together. We could go places.**

**Ladybug: Uh, yeah. Like up.**

**Cat Noir: Exactly! We've got nowhere to go but up! (The elevator short circuits.)**

**Ladybug & Cat Noir: Wahhh!**

**Ladybug: You spoke too soon!**

**Cat Noir: (He tries the buttons and fails.) I think the electricity between us short-circuited the elevator.**

**Ladybug: You wish. More like us getting ourselves into a sticky situation. (The elevator door opens.)**

"If you say that Marinette we could have been dealing with candy next instead of meat and potatoes". Adrien jokes.

"Dude get some new material". Nino deadpans.

**Mayor Bourgeois: Royal hotpot with its giant string of smoked sausages! (He swings it around.)**

**Ladybug: Looks like a food fight is coming our way.**

**Cat Noir: I prefer my sausages with mashed potatoes.**

**(They fight, and Mayor Bourgeois flings the heroes into a hotel suite.)**

**Mayor Bourgeois: Welcome to the world famous Suite 36 of this hotel.**

**Ladybug: If we're not careful, we'll be the mashed potatoes!**

**Mayor Bourgeois: You're no competition, Ladybug. (He charges them, and Cat Noir gets captured.)**

**Hawk Moth: (From his lair) Time to pick up the bill, Kung Food. Grab Cat Noir's Miraculous. His ring. Bring it to me! Do it now!**

**Ladybug: You've got the wrong superhero, Bourgeois! I bet you don't know how to do this. (She does a move with her yo-yo.)**

**Mayor Bourgeois: Really, Ladybug? (He copies the move, but gets his weapon caught in the chandelier. It falls and his weapon traps him.)**

"Thank you for not hurting my father Marinette". Chloe says relieved her father wasn't hurt.

"Of course I'd never hurt a civilian". Marinette says with convention.

**Cat Noir: Nice work, my lady. Shall we go and find the head chef?**

**Kung Food: (watching from a projector) Pea-brain! Useless! My recipe not perfect without those two! (He points to Marlena and Alec) Capture them, and don't mess up or you'll end up in soup, too!**

**Alec & Marlena: Yes, master. (They run off.)**

**Chloé: My hair is ruined! Do you know how long it took to style it this morning?**

"15 minutes". Chloe says answering herself.

**Kung Food: It won't be a problem soon.**

**Chloé: Ladybug, help me!**

**Kung Food: Ehehehehe!**

**Scene: Le Grand Paris dining hall.**

**Ladybug: We're almost there.**

**Cat Noir: Great. All this fighting has made me hungry!**

**Kung Food: (from a projector) Kung Food is generous. No need to choose between cheese and dessert, you get to have both! (The elevator bell rings.)**

**Alec: Watch the spectacular demonstration of the famous thousand flying cakes! (Marlena charges the heroes.) Oh ho! Our guests seem to have a few tricks up their sleeve, but how will they fare against the blinding stinging cheese bombs!(He shoots)**

**Cat Noir: Ow, he's right. The cheese really does sting your eyes.**

"You get used to it when you have to deal with Plagg". Tikki says unfazed by the smell anymore.

"True". Adrien agrees

**(They fight, and Ladybug & Cat Noir win.)**

**Ladybug: I think it's about time we got to the second course. (they take the elevator to Kung Food.)**

**Scene: The Le Grand Paris rooftop pool. Chloé hangs over worriedly.**

**Kung Food: Ah, temperature's just right. Time to add main ingredient!**

**Chloé: (She begins to be reeled into the soup) Oh, no no no no noooo! Ah!(Cat Noir's staff cuts the rope, and Ladybug catches Chloé) Ladybug, what took you so long!? Just wait until I tell everyone—**

**Ladybug: (She drops Chloé) Oops.**

**Kung Food: Oh no! My Brat Soup will be so flavorless.**

**Ladybug: I know you're more honorable than this, Cheng Shifu!**

**Kung Food: I am not Cheng Shifu, I am Kung Food — the Greatest Chef in the World! And nobody will stop me from finishing my Brat Soup! (He pulls out a weapon.)**

**Ladybug: Get back Chloé! (Chloé runs off and the heroes charge Kung Food.)**

**Kung Food: I take care of you two myself! (They fight.)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! The akuma must be in his chef's hat! Try to grab it!**

**Cat Noir: (Gets hit with powder) Ow! It burns!**

**Kung Food: Haha! Like it spicy?**

"At least it wasn't lemon, that would be much more painful". Luminous shudders thinking about it.

"True I've been there before and it's awful.'' Marinette winces at the memory.

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A check dispenser appears.) A... check?**

**Cat Noir: And I think it's gonna be a steep one.**

**Kung Food (Pulls out a Pizza Sword) You think you can beat me with a piece of paper!?**

**Cat Noir: You're one to talk, Kung Food. You've been trying to defeat us with sausages and cheese! Without any luck, I might add.**

**Kung Food: Grr! (He swings at them.)**

**(Everyone fights, and ladybug dips some of the check paper into the soup, to use a weapon. She captures Kung Food.)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, all his weapons come from his bag. Destroy it.**

**Cat Noir: Got it. Cataclysm! (Cat Noir destroys the bag, and Kung Food Falls over. Ladybug picks up his hat, and, ripping it, lets out the akuma.)**

**Ladybug: Your days are over little akuma! (She opens the yo-yo.) Time to de-evilize! Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Everything is restored.)**

**Hawk Moth: (From his lair) This evil dinner was almost perfect. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold, so watch yourself — I'll be ready to strike again!**

"We don't doubt it". Alix groans

**Scene: Le Grand Paris kitchen. Wang Cheng cooks up the new batch of Celestial Soup and Marinette brings him flowers.**

**Marinette: Could you teach me how to make Celestial Soup, Cheng Shifu?**

**Wang Cheng: With pleasure, Marinette. (he takes the bouquet.)**

**Adrien: Cooking needs no words.**

**Chloé: (from behind Adrien and he is surprised) Seriously? Still making soup? I told you I hate soup! You think the jury is going to approve of this?**

**(Adrien is mad at Chloé for her comment about soup)**

**Adrien: Didn't your father kick you off the jury?**

**(He is irritated at Chloé)**

**Chloé: No he didn't! I... er... I... resigned.**

"Right". Alix laughs a bit

**Adrien: I think Cheng Shifu and Marinette have got this covered. Why don't we let the real jury decide?**

**Chloé: Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!**

**When Chloé leaves the kitchen, Adrien scratches his head while he sighs)**

**Adrien: Ahahaha... (switch to "The World's Greatest Chef" on air)**

**Alec: Cheng Shifu's delicious Celestial Soup has received the highest marks overall, making you the final winner! (Adrien and Marinette looked at each other and they gave an applause)**

**Mayor Bourgeois: (Tasting the soup) Ah, and it will soon be the Mayor's Special on the restaurant menu of my prestigious hotel!**

**Jagged Stone: Rock n' Roll! I can't wait to get home and write a song about soup!**

"That be a very weird song". Luka laughs thinking about it.

"I've heard a song about an octopus's garden, that's very catchy, so maybe this song could work". Luminous says humming the song to herself.

"Really"? Luka asks in disbelief

"Really".

**(Wang Cheng bows to the judges)**

**Wang Cheng: Thank you, but no longer Celestial Soup. Now called: Marinette Soup.**

**(Adrien is happy at Marinette because her uncle renamed the Celestial Soup to Marinette Soup)**

**Marinette: Huh? 谢谢 (Thank you)!**

**Wang Cheng: You're welcome.**

**Alec: (To Marinette) Come over here and stand alongside your uncle, the "World's Greatest Chef"! (Adrien happily tells Marinette to go to her uncle) (Then Marinette and Wang Cheng both hug.)**

**( Adrien, Marinette and her uncle also eat the soup.)**

"That was a surprisingly dark episode". Alya says as the end credits roll

"Agreed Babe". Nino Nods shocked

"Well let's go to bed and get dinner for the night before continuing tomorrow with the rest of the season". Luminous says turning off the monitor. As everyone goes to their rooms for the night.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	22. Lady Wifi

The next morning everyone returns to the theater refreshed and ready to finish the first season. As everyone gets into their seats with their snacks in hands Luminous comes in holding her hat with a smile on her face.

"Who's ready to pick an episode"? she asks shaking her hat around, mixing up the cards, as a single hand is raised.

"I will". Alya says existed, as Luminous shakes her head amused holding her hat out to her.

"Go ahead". She says giving Alya the okay.

"Let's see who is the next victim". Alya says pulling a card out of the hat. "I picked (read the card) Lady Wifi, seriously how many times does someone pick themself". She asks thinking about it .

"This is the third time that's happened Alya, now sit down and let's start this episode". Luminous says pressing play.

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Miss Bustier teaches the students, while Alya cuts out a picture of Ladybug. Alya uses the Ladybug cutout and puts it over the student's faces**

**Miss Bustier: I'm very pleased with how you did on your last assignment. Some of you have really stepped up, and I do appreciate it. Now it's time to move on to our next assignment. **

"Good thing I wasn't there or else you may have figured me out Alya". Marinette says jokingly

"Although given Alya's track record maybe not". Adrien ads knowing she actually thought Chloe was Ladybug.

"HEY!" Alya shouts offended while Nino nods in agreement with Adrien.

**(Alya sees Chloé, pointing at Miss Bustier. Miss Bustier looks at Alya.) Is Marinette still in the girls' room?**

**Alya: Uh, I don't know, miss. (The bell rings.)**

**Miss Bustier: Tonight I want you all to read chapter three of the breathtaking France, the First Thousand Years. Then, answer this simple questionnaire. (gives two to Alya) See to it that Marinette receives her homework.**

"Imagine how aufel it be if Miss Bustier got Akumatized, she'd probably have the powers to give us all hundreds pages of homework at a time". Alix says pretending to be a homework Akuma making Kim and a couple others laugh at the act.

"Don't be mean to Miss Bustier let's not wish Akumaization to anyone". Rose cries out now worried her teacher might get Akumatized.

""Excuse me Luminous why didn't you bring our teacher here with us"? Max asks noticing that there are only two adults in the room, along with two immortal kwami.

"I didn't really think too, the only reason I brought Marinette's here was so they know the truth about their daughter being a hero. I knew they'd more accepting than Gabrial so I didn't bring him here, well that and one other reason. But I didn't really think to bring your teacher here". Luminous explains embarrassed. (A.N the real reason I didn't bring her here is because I don't really know how to write her, but I might consider Mr Damocles.)

**Scene: Outside the classroom. Alya tries to call Marinette, but gets her voicemail instead.**

**Marinette: (recording) It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he.**

**Scene: Bathroom. Alya is searching for Marinette.**

**Alya: Marinette?**

**Scene: Outside the classroom. Alya sees Rose and Juleka.**

**Alya: Uhh, have you guys seen Marinette anywhere? (Rose and Juleka shake their heads.)**

**(Alya enters the locker room, where she sees Chloé taking something from her locker. It's a Ladybug costume and yo-yo.)**

**Alya: (whispering) Chloé's Ladybug?**

"I can't believe you thought Chloe was Ladybug". Marinette says betrayed.

"Me either girl, me either". Alya says shaking her head.

"Hey, I know I'm not a miraculous wearer but don't be rude about it". Chloe says getting sick at how awful she used to be.

"It's not that Chloe, it's just we don't even have the same hair color for crying out loud. So how could anyone believe you're ladybug". Marinette explains cautiously.

"That makes sense Marinette but surely the Miraculous can change hair color or something to hide a person's identity". Chloe says looking over at the Kwami's for an explanation.

"Well a miraculous can change hair style, length, and sometime's color, I don't really know a miraculous that can make hair shorter, since Chloe does have longer hair than Marinette. And some can even change eye and skin tone". Tikki explains satisfying everyone's curiosity and letting the episode resume.

**Scene: Outside the school. Chloé boards her limousine, Alya follows her.**

**Alya: Hey, Marinette. Ring me ASAP. We gotta talk. (sees Nino) Nino, wait!**

"That voicemail is really cute". Adrien whispers cuddling into marinette as she hides embarrassed.

**Nino: Yeah?**

**Alya: Come with me, I need your help!**

**Nino: So- (Alya shushes him)**

**(Alya tries to call Marinette again, but...)**

**Marinette: (recording) It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he.**

**Alya: Ughh. I hate when she goes AWOL. She's not calling me back! Where is that girl?!**

**Nino: Seriously. My man Adrien's the exact same way. But I guess you gotta be sly when Mr. Control Freak is your daddy-o.**

"Ya Adrien's dad can be a real villain right Nino"? Alya asks knowingly making Nino laugh.

"True that Babe" he agrees

"Hey my Father is not a Villain". Adrien says offended his friends think like that, while Nino and Alya laugh harder.

**(Phone rings)**

**Nadja: Once again, Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris from the clutches of a menacing villain.**

**(Alya sees Ladybug's yo-yo)**

**Alya: Hey! I think I've just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is! (whispers to Nino) Chloé.**

**Nino: (laughs) Chloé? Seriously? She's too self-absorbed to think of anyone but herself, much less save the world. You are cray-cray, lady!**

"But the good crazy babe". Nino says cautiously under Alya's gaze.

"True that you should have heard her Ideas last night for when we were planning to kill Hawkmoth" Alix chime's in proudly.

"I do agree with Alix the main thing we agreed upon last night was that it more fabulous to go medieval with our method, and Alya's ides was simply Bloody". Chloe says flipping her hair, with a proud smile.

**Alya: I am so not! You'll see!**

**Scene: Paris. Ladybug is jumping above ceilings. She reaches a billboard and transforms into Marinette.**

**Tikki: Time flies fast when you're saving the world. Day's already over!**

**Marinette: Tell me about it. I missed an entire half day of school AND half day of seeing Adrien!**

"Well I missed an entire half a day of school at least". Marinette corrects herself.

**Tikki: Whoever's behind all of this sure is keeping us on our toes!**

**Marinette: (laughs) You don't have any toes!**

**(Marinette enters the bakery.)**

**Sabine: Alya brought your school bag home for you, Marinette.**

**Marinette: Hey mom...**

**Sabine: You seem so forgetful these days. Maybe you just need some fresh air and extra exercise for that growing brain of yours!**

"Maybe what I need is a study group to help catch up on school work I miss from being Ladybug". Marinette groans thinking about.

"That's a marvously dea Marinette a class study group, we can set that up when we get back.'' Mac says making plans for it already in his notepad.

**Marinette: Good idea, mom. I'll start tomorrow. (Sabine kisses her.)**

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette does homework.**

**Marinette: Ladybug saved Paris from destruction once again, but who's gonna save Marinette from her homework? (sees a sticky note) What's this? "Call me. I know who the real Ladybug is"?**

**Tikki: No way! You think she knows?**

**Marinette: I doubt it. Alya's always jumping to conclusions before she has her facts straight.**

" normally I'd be offended, but this time your right". Alya says accepting.

**Tikki: But just in case...**

**Marinette: No worries Tikki. I got it covered.**

**(Marinette tries to call Alya, but there is no signal.)**

**Marinette: Dang. No signal.**

"That makes sense now why you didn't call me now girl". Alya says shaking her head.

**(She goes to the balcony to see if there is any signal, but sees a man working on the cell tower.)**

**Civilian: Sorry, miss. Cell tower maintenance. The whole neighborhood's down. No signal for the next hour!**

**Tikki: Come on, Marinette. Try again later. Let's head down and finish your homework.**

**Scene: College. Chloé and Sabrina enter the school, and some students are watching her, including Aurore and Mireille.**

**Chloé: Hey there! Hi! You look totally fab! Uh, no, not you. Hey, it's still a month from Halloween, you know?**

**Nino: You need to have your head examined. If she's a superhero, then I'm the Wizard of Oz.**

With a snap of her fingers Luminous puts Nino in an emerald green Wizard of Oz costume.

"What's this for"? Nino asks confused looking at his outfit.

"Spoilers". Luminous says in a sign song voice. Then snaps her fingers again changing his clothes back.

**Alya: I'm telling you, she's Ladybug!**

**Nino: Can you prove it?**

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette and Tikki wake up.**

**Tikki: Uh... what time is it?**

**Marinette: Uhh, school starts in... (checks her phone) An hour ago?!**

"Nice to know why your never on time sweetie". Sabine says amused

"Guess living in a bakery didn't affect how you wake up Mari". Toms adds in agreement.

**Scene: Locker room. Alya talks to Nino.**

**Alya: Now don't mess up your lines. (She pushes Nino to the lockers.)**

**Nino: (sees Chloé) Oh, uhhh... Ladybug! Look over there!**

**Chloé: Uhh, what kind of lame joke is this?**

**Nino: Uhh, well, that was... Did you see Ladybug yesterday? Isn't she amazing? I wonder who she really is.**

**Chloé: Uhh... up too late DJ-ing, Nino? Obviously you didn't get your beauty sleep.**

"So what you're saying Chloe is that you think I'm beautiful". Noni jokes causing Chloe to blush.

"No-no just that your are above average, looks wise". Chloe stamers out making Nino feel better.

**(Alya takes a photo of Chloé's locker.)**

**Sabrina: Uh... Chloé! Alya's looking in your locker!**

**Alya: Uhh... that's a lie! I so was not! (Kim steals Alya's phone.)**

**Alya: Hey! Give it back!**

**Chloé: (sees the photo) Who's the little liar now?**

"Sorry Alya my crush on Chloe back then made me kinda a jerk". Kim says embarrassed

"You've been better since then Kim I understand". Allya says forgiving the boy.

**Scene: Mr. Damocles' office.**

**Chloé: She's guilty of invasion of privacy! I have proof!**

**Alya: What?! Seriously! All I did was take a measly photo!**

**Mr. Damocles: I'm sorry, Chloé. But there's no school policy on invasion of privacy.**

"This Akuma is my fault sorry". Chlow says raising her hands in defence.

"Are you going to say that everytime you cause an akuma Chloe"? Nathaniel asks serious.

"Of course not, just for the Akuma's I cause in the first season, since I've already caused those, I won't apologise for future Akuma's that haven't happened, unless it's really bad". Chloe explains getting looks of understanding.

"That's very noble of you Chloe". Kagami says impressed.

**Chloé: Then... then breaking and entering!**

**Alya: I didn't break into her locker! It was open!**

**Mr. Damocles: And nothing was stolen?**

**Chloé: Only my very soul! My locker is my secret garden! He who enters uninvited burglarizes my inner being and steals my life force! (cries)**

**Mr. Damocles: Right. An hour of detention for you, Alya.**

"We might need to talk to your principal about fairness". Sabine says thinking about how easily he was persuaded.

"No need, he only acted that was when I threatened him, and I don't plan to do that anymore". Chloe explains ending the conversation.

**Chloé: Are my ears failing me? Did I hear you're giving one miserable hour of detention to a... a heinous criminal? Sabrina!**

**Sabrina: The school rules clearly state that any student guilty of theft should be suspended for one full week.**

**Mr. Damocles: Yes, but she's hardly stole anything.**

**Chloé: I'm not sure that my father would share your point of view. (prepares to call her father)**

**Mr. Damocles: Uhhh, well, now, Chloé, let's not bother your father, I mean, the honorable Mayor with a minor locker situation…**

"Wow Chloe you'd make a great actress with hoe dramatic you are". Luka complements her fake tears.

"Agreed you'd be amazing performing on stage Chloe". Kagami agrees looking at Luka softly, as he blushes.

"Great Idea Luka I might consider it" Chloe thanks him taking his suggestion to heart.

**(Chloé starts calling her father.)**

**Mr. Damocles: Ehhh... what I mean is, you're suspended for a week, Alya.**

**Alya: What?! That is so unfair! I am so gonna protest this on the school blog!**

**Mr. Damocles: (looks at Chloé who's smugly shaking her phone, sighs) The school blog is hereby suspended as well.**

**Alya: (looks at Chloé angrily) She's no superhero, she's super-psycho!**

"BURN!" shouts the burn squad.

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: Ahhh... School life. Such a science experiment. A petri dish of cultivating secrets, lies and betrayal, the thriving vivarium for my evil akumas. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!**

Alix looks over at Chloe and sarcastically asks. "Do you still think the Guillotine is the best Idea to deal with him Chloe"?

"Wait Alix you want to use a guillotine on HawkMoth"? Marinette asks alarmed.

"No the Guillotine was Chloe's idea I'm thinking about something more with rat's". She says getting some odd looks from everyone. "Don't ask".

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette runs to the front door.**

**Marinette: I'm late, I'm late, I'm so, so late!**

**(As Marinette runs upstairs, Alya walks downstairs, running away from the school. She tries to call Marinette.)**

**Marinette: (from phone) It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he!**

**(The akuma phases into her cell phone, evilizing her.)**

**Hawk Moth: Lady Wifi, I heard through the grapevine that you're seeking to unmask Ladybug... I'd like to help you if you agree to help me too.**

**Alya: I'll expose the lies of anyone who covers up the truth! Sign me up! (turns into Lady Wifi)**

**Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Marinette enters, and sees Adrien and Nino.**

**Marinette: (taps Nino on the shoulder and whispers) Where is she?**

**Nino: She's been suspended...**

**Marinette: What?!**

"I'm not surprised you didn't react bigger Marinette". Kagami says amused

"Me either". Marinette groans.

**Miss Bustier: Marinette, if you're going to come late, would you please do it discreetly?**

**Marinette: Sorry... (whispers to Nino) What happened to her?**

**Nino: The short story? Accused of breaking into Chloé's locker. I mean, Ladybug's locker...**

**Marinette: (She yells) What!?**

**Miss Bustier: That's it, Marinette! Go to the principal's office! (Marinette takes her bag and she leaves the classroom)**

**Adrien: (He whispers to Nino) What are you talking about?**

**Nino: Exactly what I said, bro. Alya says Chloé is Ladybug! She is crazy!**

**(Adrien sees Chloé; she winks at him and he is confused then he turns his head towards his tablet)**

"Adrien please tell me you didn't actually think Chloe was Ladybug". Marinette aks Dangerously.

"Mayne for a minute or two". He says cautiously, getting a punch in the arm from Marinette. "Okay I deserved that".

"Definitely". She agrees, as the episode resumes.

**Marinette: (she arrives at the principal's office) Mr. Damocles? (she opens the door) Sir? (She sees that Mr. Damocles is frozen, and a pink stop icon is in front of him.) Huh?!**

**(The computer screen lights up, revealing Lady Wifi.)**

**Lady Wifi: I'm Lady Wifi, revealer of the truth! For our first exposé, your principal would like to share a little tidbit with you. So, Mr. Damocles, is it true you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?**

**Mr. Damocles: (feeling ashamed) Uh... yes, it is.**

**Lady Wifi: So, you were biased? Unfair? Totally unjust?!**

**Mr. Damocles: Yes, I was.**

"What an honest man to admit his mistake". Kagami says happy to see their principal had common sense.

"He only acts bad when threatened by the mayor status". Luka agrees smiling at the asain girl feeling his heart skip a beat.

**(Marinette notices the phone Lady Wifi is holding and the ladybug charm on it)**

**Marinette: Oh, no! Alya! Tikki, time to transform!**

**Tikki: You're going to have to fight your best friend!**

**Marinette: Nope! I'm gonna have to save my best friend!**

"Aww thanks Marinette I'd do the same for you, but let's hope that never happens". Alya says flattered.

"Great to know". Marinette says fist bumping her BFF

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Lady Wifi: For my next scoop, I'll be taking you to meet the girl who's been hiding behind the Ladybug mask! (puts a pink stop icon on Mr. Damocles, freezing him) Stay connected! (turns the screen off)**

**Miss Bustier: Everyone, for your own safety, go directly home right now! And don't forget to read chapters four and five! (The students run out.)**

"Even In an akuma attack she still gives homework". Marinette complains

"I like to think about how desensitized everyone has become to Akuma attacks now dew to how commonly they occur". Adrien says noticing how all of Paris has adjusts to the constant threat of super villains.

**Scene: Bathroom.**

**Adrien: If Chloé is Ladybug like Alya said, then Lady Wifi's gonna head straight for her house!**

**Plagg: (teasing) And it also means you must have a crush on Chloé! (laughs; Adrien grunts in protest)**

"Eww please don't put that idea inside my head". Alix gags

"Sorry". Plagg apologised finding it gross as well

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**Scene: The city. Cat Noir runs in the ceiling and sees the hotel. He takes his staff and sees Chloé dressed as Ladybug**

**Cat Noir: What? This can't be!**

**Ladybug: Who's being a sneaky kitty now?**

**Cat Noir: Oh, Ladybug. But-**

**Ladybug: Come on, you don't actually believe she's the real Ladybug.**

**(Chloé keeps playing with her yo-yo and ends up tying herself up.)**

**Cat Noir: Yeah, of course not.**

**Ladybug: And besides, who would believe that she's the original Ladybug? She's obviously just a die-hard fan. A copycat?**

"Burn". Laughs the burn squad

"And a Nice reference to a previous episode, I approve girl". Alya agrees high fiving Marinette for that burn.

**Cat Noir: Right.**

**Scene: Chloé's room. Chloé dressed as Ladybug, is trying to untie herself, when her cell phone rings.**

**Chloé: (answers the phone) Hello? (The phone starts to emit a bright pink glow, she throws it, and Lady Wifi appears.)**

**Lady Wifi: Well, hello there, Ladybug! (Chloé tries to run away, but Lady Wifi puts a pink pause icon on Chloé, stopping her)**

**Ladybug: We got Wifi! (She and Cat Noir head to the hotel.)**

**Lady Wifi: (puts a camera icon above Chloé) Well, well... So my hunch was correctamundo. (from screens) Everyone thinks the girl beneath the Ladybug costume is a little angel. Think again, people! The real Ladybug is... Chloé Bourgeois, everyone!**

**(The real Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the hotel.)**

**Lady Wifi: Who are you?**

**Cat Noir: Uhhh…**

A few people laughs at the cat boy's flexing.

**Lady Wifi: (looks at Chloé) But I thought you were Ladybug!**

**Cat Noir: Sorry to bust your news story. Next time, double-check your facts.**

**Lady Wifi: You'll be sorry. (She uses her cellphone to delete the pink icons, releasing Chloé. Chloé trips and falls.)**

**Ladybug: Alya?**

**Lady Wifi: Alya's been disconnected. I'm Lady Wifi. News flash! Ladybug, let's find out who you really are!**

**Ladybug: Follow me!**

**Cat Noir: So what's the plan?**

**Ladybug: She gets her powers from her phone, so let's lead her to the basement, where there is no service!**

"Smart thinking, but what about building wifi wouldn't it reach the basement"? Max asks confused.

"Not possible, I asked Daddy once when I was In the basement and couldn't get any signal. He told me the concrete walls of the basement prevent the wifi signal to work it down there". Chloe explains bitterly at the memory.

**Cat Noir: No service, no power. Nice one, my lady!**

**Ladybug: We've gotta go lower!**

**Lady Wifi: (laughs) I've got you now, Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: Get ready!**

**Cat Noir: So, what do you do when you're not Ladybug?**

"Dude not the Time"! Nino groans

"I couldn't help myself". Adrien admits rubbing the back of his neck.

**Ladybug: (looks shocked, then recovers) Can't you see we're a little bit busy right now? (She sees that Lady Wifi is no longer above them.) She's gone back into the hotel!**

**Cat Noir: (sees that pink lock icons have been put on all the doors) She locked all the doors! Hey, you realize we might actually know each other in normal life.**

**Ladybug: Doubt it. It's locked!**

**(They reach the top door, which doesn't have a pink lock on it.)**

"It's a trap". Sabrina shouts eagerly.

"This is in the past puppy girl it's already happened". Luminous says amused at Sabrina's eagerness.

**Cat Noir: She's left this one open.**

**Ladybug: Get ready for an ambush on 3. 1, 2, 3!**

**(They burst through the door to the dining room, only to find that Lady Wifi is nowhere to be found. Phones are on all the tables.)**

**Cat Noir: Ahhh... So much for the ambush.**

**Ladybug: Follow me. Where is she hiding? And what's up with all these phones?**

**(A pink light comes out from a phone, and Lady Wifi appears. She attacks them.)**

"Now that's amazing I wish I could teleport". Max says think about the one power he wish he could have.

"I can't wait to each season 3 now". Luminous says think about StarTrain.

**Cat Noir: How now, brown cow? I thought it was you she was after!**

**(Ladybug ties Lady Wifi with her yo-yo, but she disappears, re-appearing above one phone after another.)**

**Lady Wifi: Ha! You can't get me!**

**Ladybug: Yes I can. (She breaks all the phones with her yo-yo. Lady Wifi runs into the kitchen. When Ladybug follows her in, Lady Wifi locks the door behind her.)**

"How can you break my phones". Alya screams in protest.

"Where did you even get that many phones"? Marinette rebuttals.

"I-I don't remember anything from being an akuma". Alya admits embarrassed.

**Cat Noir: No, no, no... Hold on there, Ladybug! (He checks the hotel map in his staff.) Of course! The service elevator!**

"What can't those devised do"? Marc asks for his stories.

"Feed a starving model".Adrien jocked as a bunch of food appears in his lap.

"Former starving, on mine and Marinette parent's watch". Luminous says starting the episode.

**(Back in the kitchen, Ladybug dodges Lady Wifi's attacks until her hands get pinned to the wall by two lock icons. Lady Wifi puts a camera icon in front of her.)**

**Lady Wifi: (from a projection in the sky) Who is Ladybug? Is she a superhero or a super-weirdo? How can we trust the girl when we have no idea who she really is? We have the right to know! (tries to remove Ladybug's mask, but it won't come off) Why doesn't it come off?**

Luminous stops the episode. "Okay here is the one moment I think Hawkmoth was the biggest Idiot ever. He wants the miraculous, Lady Wifi wants to revel Ladybug's identity, and Ladywifi has Ladybug locked against the wall unable to get out. Why doesn't Hawkmoth tell Lady Wifi to take off her Miraculous, he would get his miraculous, and the magic would instantly remover her costume revealing Ladybug's identity. It would be a win win, if Hawkmoth thought about it.". Luminous explains as everyone process this information.

"Wow your right, Hawkmoth didn't think this one through". Alya says after a moment.

**Ladybug: Uhhh... because it's magic?**

**(The service elevator door opens, and Cat Noir comes through.)**

**Cat Noir: You're out of minutes, Lady Wifi!**

**Lady Wifi: Oh, how romantic. Tomcat's come to save his love bug.**

**Ladybug: I am not his love bug!**

**Cat Noir: We'll come back to that later.**

"It's later, and you are my love bug" Adrien says hugging

"Don't call me your love bug". Marinette snaps not liking that nickname

"Princess then". Adrien decides ending the conversation.

**(Lady Wifi attacks him, knocking him into the freezer room. His ring comes off, releasing Plagg, and Cat Noir turns into Adrien.)**

**(Plagg shivers.)**

**Adrien; My ring!**

"Why didn't Plagg disappear when the ring came off, like when Marinette gave up being Ladybug"? Max asks confused

"Because Adrien isn't giving up being Chat Noir". Marc says figuring out that intentions are a big part of it.

"Your right nice thinking Marc". Tikki praises the quiet boy.

**Plagg: Ooh... so chilly in here.**

**Adrien: Where is it? I could use a little help!**

**Lady Wifi: Well, well... what am I gonna do with both of you?**

**Hawk Moth: Get her to use her Lucky Charm! It'll force her to switch back, and her identity will be revealed, and her Miraculous will be mine.**

"Or just take her miraculous right now, your right Luminous Hawk Moth isn't very smart". Chloe says shaking her head at is idiocy.

"He does have is moments of genius as well". Luminous admits before starting the episode.

**Lady Wifi: If you don't get him outta there fast, your crush will soon be slush. Ha ha ha! (She removes the locks from Ladybug's hands.) Good luck with your cat popsicle! I have other news to cover! (She disappears.)**

**Ladybug: Huh?**

**Scene: Outside Le Grand Paris. The mayor and two police cars are there.**

**André: Come on...**

**(Chloé exits the hotel and hugs her father. She checks her phone, but Lady Wifi comes out from it and flies into the sky. She begins broadcasting herself.)**

**Lady Wifi: What's up, peeps! Listen everyone! I present you with the award-winning news story you've all been waiting for!**

**(In the kitchen, Ladybug is trying to break down the door to the freezer room.)**

**Ladybug: I'll get you out of there, Cat Noir!**

**(Adrien is shivering while he is trapped)**

**Adrien: Take your time!**

"This makes more sense now. Marinette says thinking back to this fight.

**Lady Wifi: (broadcasting) Don't blink, 'cause Ladybug's about to drop the bomb on her real identity!**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (a box appears) This better be some lucky box... Of course, the microwaves! (she puts the box in the microwave, and uses it to melt the lock icon.)**

**Adrien: (finds his ring) Gotcha! Gotcha!**

**Ladybug: Come on, micro-thingies, jam this signal...**

**(The freezer door opens and Cat Noir is shivering while he falls and Ladybug catches him)**

**Ladybug: You okay, Cat Noir? (her Miraculous beeps)**

**Cat Noir; You used your Lucky Charm...there's not much time left.**

"Unless you go to the ladies room to recharge your Kwami". Luminous deapans

"Why didn't I think of that"? Marinette says facepalming.

**Lady Wifi: Exactly!**

**Cat Noir: Open the kitchen door!**

**Ladybug: We can't, microwave's busted. (she whispers to Cat Noir) Here's what to do, listen to me...**

**Cat Noir: Got it.**

**(Cat Noir is giggling while he puts a pan over the top of the camera icon, blocking Lady Wifi's screen.)**

"Your quite the cheshire cat aren't you Adrien"? Luminous asks amused.

"Blam his Daddy-o he prevent's Adrien from being himself 24/7" Nino explains as adrien looks down nervously at the mention of his dad.

**Lady Wifi: What is she up to?**

**Hawk Moth: Don't let my Miraculous get away!**

**Lady Wifi: Right!**

**Cat Noir: (gets in the service elevator) I'll go and jam the wi-fi antenna.**

**Ladybug: Good luck!**

**(Lady Wifi runs to the ceiling, while Cat Noir dodges her attacks. He reaches the top floor of the hotel)**

**Cat Noir: (sees the wi-fi antenna) Here you are! Cataclysm!**

**Lady Wifi: Nice idea, kitty cat, but I'm not gonna let you cut me off so easily! (starts firing pink pause symbols at him)**

**Ladybug: (Her Miraculous beeps again) Hurry, Cat Noir…**

"Doing the best I can". Adrein laughs finding this funny.

**(Lady Wifi keeps attacking Cat Noir, but he dodges her. He uses his staff to attack her, but she dodges. The staff splits into two, but she destroys them. She sees Cat Noir is about to destroy the antenna.)**

**Lady Wifi: Nooooo!**

**(Cat Noir destroys the antenna, and Lady Wifi falls off. The pink symbols disappear, and Ladybug exits the kitchen.)**

**Lady Wifi: Lost the signal!**

**Cat Noir: Gimme that phone!**

**(Cat Noir tries to take the phone away from her, but she dodges. Cat Noir finds himself defenseless, but Ladybug appears and takes the phone away from her)**

**Ladybug: (breaks the phone, releasing its akuma) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases it, and turns it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and it explodes into a blast of energy. It turns everything back to normal, and Lady Wifi turns back into Alya.)**

**Alya: What?**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

"Pound it" they do the same in person.

**Alya: Ladybug! Wow! And Cat Noir! Can I get a quick interview? Just let me grab my phone!**

**Cat Noir: (his Miraculous beeps) Uhh... gotta go. You've only got a minute.**

**Alya: So- oh, no! Where did they go?**

**(Ladybug is about to enter a room, but Cat Noir stops her.)**

**Cat Noir: Stay! (his Miraculous beeps) I won't tell anyone who you are. Cat's honor.**

**Ladybug: Nobody must know who we really are. Not even us. (She closes the door. Cat Noir tries to open it, but Ladybug detransforms.)**

"You took your kwami's words too seriously, I think we could have done better in the past if we knew each other's identity". Adrien says thinking about it.

"Well you wouldn't flirt with me as much". Marinette agrees

"Because I could flirt with you at school as well, and wouldn't just need flirt during an akuma attack". Adrien agrees kissing Marinette on the cheek making her blush.

**Tikki: Phew, that was too close for comfort!**

**Marinette: Tell me about it. (opens the door, seeing nobody outside)**

**(Adrien leaves the hotel.)**

**Plagg: That was the chance to find out who the love of your life really is! What were you thinking?**

**Adrien: That's the thing, Plagg. I wasn't thinking. I was following my heart.**

"Aww that's so sweet". Rose coo's at adrien sweet ness.

"Adrikins I might need to go to the dentist your giving me a cavity with how sweet you are". Chloe Gags

**Hawk Moth: Your mask will fall one day, Ladybug. You'll have no choice then but to hand over your precious Miraculous! (His window closes.)**

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is in the balcony with Tikki.**

**Tikki: Is that true? You're gonna tell him? Is that what your heart's saying?**

**Marinette: Sometimes your heart tells you one thing, but a great superhero always listens to her head.**

**Alya: Got it!**

**Marinette: Waaahhh!**

**Alya: Wanna see my new smartphone? It puts my old phone to shame! Just look at these pics!**

**Marinette: Huh? What's with all these photos of Adrien?**

"Where did you get those anyways". Adrien asks confused not remembering this.

"Well I have my sources". Alya says mysteriously

"So Nino" Adrien says looking over at his best bro.

"Sorry Dude Alya is terrifying when determined". Nino says holding his hands up in surrender.

**Alya: Well... with a mask and a costume, don't you think he looks a little bit like Cat Noir?**

**Marinette: Are you out of your mind? He's tons more legit than Cat Noir!**

**Alya: Hey! I happened to think that Cat Noir is pretty slick.**

"Don't say anything". Marinette says quickly noticing a look on Adrien's face.

**Marinette: Anyway, stop taking photos of Adrien. Well, unless you give them to me, afterwards. (snatches Alya's phone)**

**Alya: Give it back! (runs after Marinette)**

**Marinette: Nope!**

**Alya: Oh, come on, Marinette! What if you drop it? Everyone knows how clumsy you are!**

**(Both laugh.)**

"And that was Lady wifi I hoped you liked the episode". Luminous says stopping the episode

"Can we watch one that's less embarrassing for anyone in the class"? Alya asks getting voiced agreements from the class.

"Only if an episode like that is picked from my hat, but it's pretty hard for that to happen when it comes to Marinette". Luminous laughs pulling out her hat

"Ohh I'll pick". Rose says eagerly going to pick an episode out of the hat. "And the next episode is"...

TO BE CONTINUED


	23. Puppeteer

"Puppeteer, umm I don't remember this akuma". Rose says handing the card over to Luminous who turns the card into a rose, before handing it back to the girl. "Oh thank you".

"This akuma wasn't really broadcast to the rest of Paris, and sorry Alya this episode is kinda embarrassing to you". Luminous says laughing on the inside.

"Why? What did I do"? Alya asks confused, causing Luminous and Marinette to laugh a little.

"Oh you'll see, but for now let's get this episode started". Luminous says pressing play.

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette and Manon are playing with Marinette's Ladybug and Cat Noir dolls.**

**Marinette: (puppet Cat Noir) Here I am, m'lady!**

**Marinette: (Puppet Ladybug) Glad to see you, Cat Noir!**

"Hey umm Marinette". Adrien addresses his girlfriend, as she looks over to him curious.

"Yes what is it"? She asked confused at what could be this important not even a minute into the episode.

"Can you make me a couple of those dolls, I'll play you". He asks embarrassing rubbing the back of his neck averting his eyes.

"Sure Adrien, but you don't have to pay, consider it the boyfriend and super hero discount". Marinette says making up discounts in her head since those dolls cost nothing at all to make.

"Is there a best friend discount"? Alya asks cerious with a large grin.

"Yes, best friends get 25%, boyfriend 50%, and superhero's 40%, since Adrien is my boyfriend one of my best friends and a superhero, it's practically free for him". Marinette explains as everyone's eyes light up at the discount's mentioned.

"Practically? What does adrien still have to pay for something"? Nino asks a little jealous.

"Just tax but his first order is free, now can we get back to the episode"? Marinette asks Luminous who nods back at her pressing play to resume the episode.

**Marinette (Puppet Cat Noir) Of course you are! I'm the cat's meow! (she meows and then giggles)**

**Manon: He shouldn't say that!**

**Marinette: No? (Manon frowns and shakes her head.)**

"But I do say stuff like that". Adrien says proudly.

"We know dude, trust me we know". Nino says exasperated at his best friends cats puns

**Marinette: (Puppet Ladybug) This is no time to be goofing around, Cat Noir! We gotta capture the baddies' akumas before they– (Pauses and looks at Manon) Actually, what do the baddies want?**

**Manon: Uh...we wanna win!**

**Marinette: Yeah, but win what?**

**Manon: I don't know. What do they usually want?**

**Marinette: Depends. Lady Wifi wanted to reveal Ladybug's true identity and Evillustrator wanted to get revenge on a girl for making fun of him! Then there was Rogercop. But the evil Hawk Moth, who makes them bad, wants to take Ladybug and Cat Noir's jewels from them! Their Miraculouses!**

"But we haven't watched Rogercop yet have we"? Juleka asks confused.

"Nope no one's pulled thats episode card yet, who knows maybe it will be next". Luminous conferms starting the episode back up.

**Manon: And what would happen if he did get them?**

**Marinette: The bad guys…would win!**

**Manon: I know! I know what the bad guys want! We want the Miraculous! Then we'll win! Forever and ever! I'm gonna get your Miraculous, Ladybug and Cat Noir! You-you goody two-shoes! You'll be super duper sorry!**

"'Super duper'? Normally I'd say that's utterly ridiculous, but she's just a little girl, so I'll just let it slide". Chloe scoffs not used to little kids

"Wow that is really nice of you Chloe, you really are improving on being nicer. Isn't that right everyone? '' Sabrina asks looking around as everyone agrees, kinda reluctantly.

"Thanks Sabrina, this being nice thing is taking more work than I thought, but it seems to be worth it". Chloe says a little proud at how much she's changed.

**Marinette: You won't get our Miraculouses!**

**Manon: Oh yeah? (The dolls fight, and Marinette's dolls win)**

**Marinette: Yay! Ladybug and Cat Noir have won again!**

**Manon: No fair! You always win! (She starts sobbing.)**

**Marinette: Ladybug and Cat Noir always win, and the bad guys always lose.**

"Ya if they won we'd be out of the job". Adrien jokes getting a slap to the chest from Marinette.

"Don't even joke about that kitty". She says dangerously.

"Yes dear it won't happen again". He says nervously.

**Manon: But you never let me play with Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

**Marinette: Oh, don't cry! Of course you can play with Ladybug and Cat Noir! I'll even let you borrow one of them if you want. (Nadja comes up on the stairs.)**

**Nadja: I'm back Manon, have you been a good girl?**

**Manon: Mommy! Marinette didn't let me win! (Manon hugs her mother and cries even more.) She didn't play fair and square!**

"You know they say losing build more character in a person, than winning". Luminous says getting looks from everyone, "what"?

"You say that a little to knowingly". Alya says sensing a story.

"Let's just say outside of being a thief I've only ever won a couple of minor things, and have learned a ton from my losses". Luminous says resuming the episode.

**Nadja: Oh Manon, you can't always expect to win!**

**Manon: Yes you can! Ladybug and Cat Noir always win!**

**Nadja: Well, you're right there! But they're superheroes!**

**Marinette: You'll win next time, Manon!**

**Nadja: Alright, now give the doll back to Marinette.**

**Manon: NO! I wanna keep it!**

**Marinette: She can if she wants, I told her she could borrow it.**

**Nadja: And that's sweet of you Marinette, but Manon already has so many toys at home. I wouldn't even know where to put it.**

"Let me guess this leads to Manon becoming an Akuma". Tomato boy says drawing a portrait of Manon in his sketch pad.

"No shit Sherlock". Alix says sarcastically

**Manon: NO! (Ladybug doll's arm breaks off.) Huh?**

**Nadja: Look what you've done Manon! Give it to me. I'm sorry, Marinette.**

**Marinette: Oh, it's nothing, I can sew it up again! It's no problem, really.**

**Najda: Oh, thank goodness! Come on Manon, we're leaving. Say goodbye.**

**Manon: I want that DOLL!**

**Nadja: No. You can play with it here, next time you come! Come on Manon, be a good girl and say goodbye. (Manon cries on her shoulder.)**

**Manon: (Whispers softly) Goodbye.**

**Nadja: (Answers the phone) Hi Alec. Huh? Didn't I leave it for you on my desk at the station? (Manon runs back to the stairs.)**

**Manon: Uh. I left my bag up there mommy!**

**Nadja: Go quickly and get it! (To Alec) It's not there, huh?**

**Tikki: I think our heroes are in need of a little TLC!**

"TLC? What does that mean"? Adrien asks oblivious to the acronym

"Tender Love and Care, dude you really need to get out more". Nino says exasperated

"Now now Nino don't blame Adrien, blame his old man, he's the real villain". Alya says getting a chuckle out of her boyfriend.

"True that".

**Marinette: Manon! What are you-**

**Manon: I left my bag here! Can I have Ladybug?**

**Marinette: You heard what your mom said.**

**Manon: She wouldn't know if I hide it!**

**Marinette: Sorry, but I have to sew her up!**

**Manon: Pretty pleeeeease?**

**Marinette: Oh please, please not the baby doll eyes! (Marinette looks at Tikki who shakes her head)**

"Awww she's so cute". Rose melts at the sight of the baby doll eyes.

"Agreed not even Daddy could resist those eyes". Chloe says trying to resist they eyes powers and failing.

**Marinette: Ugh. Okay, you can borrow Lady Wifi.**

**Manon: Can I have the Ladybug doll?**

**Nadja: Hold on Alec. Hurry up Manon! We have to stop by the station!**

**Manon: Coming, mommy! (She waves goodbye)**

**Tikki: Wow, she sure had you wrapped around her little finger!**

**Marinette: What!? No she didn- ugh. You know Tikki, I can't say no to those-**

**Tikki: Baby doll eyes? Just be glad none of Ladybug's baddies have them! You'd be rendered powerless!**

"Thank God Hawkmoth isn't here or else he'd know all our weaknesses". Kim proclaims.

"According to my calculations there is very little chance anyone in this room personally knows Hawkmoth". Max says proud of his calculations.

"I'm willing to bet you otherwise Max". Alya says knowing for sure she'd win that bet.

"Okay if I win and no one in this room knows Hawkmoth personally, except for our hostess, you'll buy me a brand new laptop. What do you want if you win Alya, witch is statistically improbable"? He asks writing down the bet to make it official.

"If I win and someone in this room personally knows Hawk Moth true Identity then you have to buy me all the food I can eat from Marinette parent's bakery. Deal"? She asks amused that Max forgot she successfully guessed his identity earlier and that Nino knows as well.

"Deal". He says shaking on it as they both sign the paper making the bet official.

**Scene: TVi studio. Manon plays with the Lady Wifi doll and a Ladybug magazine.**

**Manon: (Ladybug magazine) Here I am, baddie! Haha! I've saved Paris again!**

**Manon: (Lady Wifi doll) No! No fair! You always win!**

**Nadja: I'm sorry, Alec. I thought I gave it to you. It must be in the studio.**

**Alec: No sweat!**

**Nadja: (to receptionist) Can you just keep an eye on Manon for me, please? I won't be long. (Looks over at Manon)**

**Manon: (Lady Wifi doll) Where are you hiding…Ladybug?!**

**Nadja: (Takes doll) This is one of Marinette's dolls! You took it after I specifically told you not to!**

"I gave it to her, she didn't take it, this akuma is definitely on Nadja". Marinette says sorry for the little girl who became an akuma.

"It's is further proof that I don't cause every Akuma". Chloe says happy that she didn't cause an akuma.

"We know that Chloe, you just used to cause a fair amount of Akuma's in the past, but not anymore". Kagami says starting to think of everyone in the room as a friend.

**Manon: But, Marinette wanted me to have it!**

**Nadja: You disobeyed me. I told you the dolls where to stay at her house! You won't be needing these anymore.**

**Manon: NO! Mommy, please don't!**

**Nadja: I'm not happy about this. Wait for me here.**

**Manon: I didn't steal that doll. I want that DOLL!**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: (His window opens) Ah, what could be more pure than an innocent child's emotions? Especially anger. I love it! Fly away, evil akuma, and commiserate with this frustrated child! (He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.)**

"Okay this guy needs to die, he's going to far going after a little girl, what do you say girls"? Alix asks her fellow revenge queens

"I'm in what about you Alya"? Chloe asks the ladyblogger

"I'm completely willing to face the consequences, but we will have to be careful so we don't get caught". Alya agree as Nino looks over concerned for his girlfriend.

"Just don't do anything illegal babe".

"No promises".

**Scene: Subway. Alya and Marinette rush down the station to catch the train.**

**Marinette: The movie starts in thirty minutes. Or, we could buy your book first and go to the next showing.**

**Alya: Either way girl. AH! Marinette, nine 'o' clock!**

**Marinette: No, there's no nine 'o' clock showing.**

**Alya: Not that nine 'o' clock! This nine 'o' clock!**

**(Train arrives and Adrien stays waiting till doors open.)**

**Marinette: Adrien!**

"Did you sneak away from your body guard Adrien"? Luka asks noticing the absence of gorillas.

"Yes, I just want freedom from my dad every once in a while. You have no Idea how hard it is to be a rich kid". Adrien groans remembering how hard it is to get away from the gorilla.

"I do". Kagami and Chlow says in sync surprising everyone.

"I was talking to Luka, but Kagami your rich"? Adrien asks surprised having not know she was a rich kid.

"Very old family money but I don't want to be treated any differently for my family, so that's all I will say to know". Kagami says ending the conversation.

**Alya: Come on! (She drags Marinette and jumps into the train.)**

**Marinette: (Bumps into a passenger on the train) Sorry.**

**Scene: TVi studio. The akuma flies and infects Manon's wand.**

**Hawk Moth: Puppeteer, I am Hawk Moth. From now on, you can control anyone!**

**Manon: Even Ladybug and Cat Noir?**

**Hawk Moth: Yes…as long as you possess their dolls.**

**Manon: And I can win?**

"So she just wants to win and get some dolls, well that's a lot less motivated than most akuma's". Alya says taking notes for her blog sensing a story on Akuma motives.

"Little girl simpler mindset makes sense babe". Nino says hoping Alya wouldn't start going to Akuma's in battle to ask them about why they became Akuma's in the first place.

**Hawk Moth: Yes, you will be able to win! But, in return, you have to get something for me!**

**Manon: Give you their Miraculouses! I know! (she begins transforming)**

**Hawk Moth: What a smart little girl you are!**

**(A receptionist is working at the front desk when the Puppeteer floats up)**

**Puppeteer: Wanna play a game?**

**Receptionist: Heeelp!**

"See babe this is how you're supposed to act during an akuma attack". Nino explains to his girlfriend hoping she got the message.

"I see what your doing Nino and it's not working". Alya says shutting him up.

**Puppeteer: I've got to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's dolls! I want those DOLLS! (Walks into the studio and finds the Lady Wifi doll.)**

**Nadja: I'm sure I left it in here. Ugh. Where is it?! Ah. Here it is.**

**Puppeteer: (Takes the Lady Wifi doll from Nadja Chamack's purse)**

**Nadja: Sorry, Alec! Here's the file you wanted.**

**Scene: Subway.**

**Marinette: I wonder what station he's getting off at. Oh—maybe he's going to the same movie! Oh! How cool would that be!? But wait! But then, he might think we're following him! Like stalkers! What? Me, a stalker? HAH! Although, I would follow him. You know, of course I wouldn't really stalk him! Oh...who am I kidding?!**

"Marinette I wouldn't think that don't worry". Adrien comforts his partner.

"I know but my brain rapid fires bad Idea's and I can't help but blurt it out". Marinette explains while moving her arms around crazily.

**Alya: Haha! Who are you talking to?**

**(Adrien waves at Alya.)**

**Alya: He's waving!**

**Marinette: Oh no! Now what are we gonna do?**

**Alya: Wave back!(Springs out Marinette's arm to wave.)**

**Scene: Station.**

**Puppeteer: Okay, Lady Wifi, come to life!**

"What is she doing with the lady wifi doll"? Marc asks for his story.

"She's turning Alya back into Lady Wifi and is going to control her like a puppet". Marinette explains amused

**Scene: Subway.**

**(Alya turns into Lady Wifi.)**

**Alya: What— what's going on!?**

**Marinette: Alya!**

**Lady Wifi: Marinette! Give me those Ladybug and Cat Noir dolls!**

**Marinette: Lady Wifi?**

**Lady Wifi: No! I'm Puppeteer! And I want those dolls NOW!**

"Wait did I act like a 5 year old throwing a tantrum"? Alya asks embarrassed that she was controlled.

"Oh ya even talked like one, it was pretty funny Alya". Marinette laughs as Alya groans

"Thank God I didn't remember this". She thanks the heavens

"No but you will remember this". Kim says as Alya face palms

**Marinette: Puppeteer? The dolls? I don't-I don't have them. They're at home! Why do you want them, Puppeteer?**

**Lady Wifi: Because, you said I could have them! Then Mommy said "no!" So give 'em to me now! Or you'll be super duper sorry!**

Nino starts laughing at how Alya talked as she was controlled. Soon she punches him in the arm.

"Never talk about this again Nino are we clear"? She asks dangerously.

"Crystal".

**Marinette: (gasps in realization) Manon!**

**Lady Wifi: I want Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses, to win! Forever and EVER!**

**Marinette: (Marinette runs after Lady Wifi.) Manon! This isn't a game!**

**Adrien: Excuse me sir, there's a...uh...cat loose on the train!**

"A cat Adrikins really"? Chloe asks amused

"It's the first thing that came to mind sue me". He says shrugging not regretting anything.

**Train Manager: What? Thanks kiddo! (he runs off as Plagg comes out)**

**Plagg: (annoyed) Cat?!**

**Adrien: Plagg! We have to transform!**

**Plagg: (disappointed) Just when we'd shaken off your bodyguard.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**Plagg: What about the movie? And the buttery popcorn?**

"Plagg villain first, move later. Your millions of years old how are you still so immature"? Tikki asks her fellow kwami.

"I will act however I want and no one can stop me". The Kwami of chaos says proudly.

"Not even if I swap your Camembert Cheese with heavily processed american cheese"? Luminous asks cheekily holding up a slice so Plagg can see it.

"You wouldn't dare you monster". Plagg says flying up, taking the Cheese from her hand and going to the mens room to flush it down the toilet.

"Well that answers that question". Luminous says pressing play

**Marinette: Tikki, I have to find a place to transform. (feels a hand on her back) GAH!**

**Cat Noir: Hey, that was Lady Wifi. Did that villain say anything to you?**

**Marinette: Uh, I'm not sure, but her voice belonged to a little girl I babysit. It's as if she was controlling my friend, Alya—I mean, Lady Wifi—from a distance. This is so weird.**

**Cat Noir: And what was this talk about dolls?**

**Marinette: I've got some dolls she likes to play with.**

**Cat Noir: Your dolls? Okay, where do you live?**

**Marinette: 12 Rue Gotlib.**

**Cat Noir: I'll take care of it! (Runs off.)**

**Marinette: I don't like the idea of Cat Noir rummaging around my room. **

"Really my Lady? Do you not trust me"? Adrien asks Marinette with a cheeky grin.

"I'm a girl, what girl would like a guy to rummage around their bedroom"? Marinette asks as every girl in the room voices their agreements.

**Tikki: Just say the words.**

**[ Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, Spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**(Ladybug swings to the bakery to meet Cat Noir.)**

**Ladybug: Hey kitty, up here! (to Lady Wifi) Puppeteer! Such a shame, it's really not nice to steal from your babysitter.**

**Cat Noir: Breaking and entering are grounds for a serious time-out.**

**Puppeteer: Soon I'll get your Miraculouses, you goody two-shoeses!**

**Cat Noir: There's only one good two-shoes around here and I'm not her!**

**Lady Wifi: Freeze!**

**(Hits Adrien's poster and Ladybug panics and blushes.)**

"How did I not notice your posters of me when I was in there"? Adrien asks not remembering the posters.

"Well I took them down when we were practicing for the gaming tournament. And I have no clue how you didn't see them this time. I'm going to take them down permanently when we get home". Marinette explains embarrassed.

"Smart idea to take them down Marinette it will save you some embarrassment". Luminous explains sensing the question coming adds. "Spoilers don't asks". Presses play.

**Ladybug: Remember how we defeated Lady Wifi the first time?**

**Cat Noir: Take out the wi-fi signal! Gotcha! (Cat Noir climbs up to the top. Ladybug grabs her Ladybug doll but Lady Wifi pauses her. She walks over to her.)**

**Hawk Moth: Nice move, Puppeteer, good girl! Now—take her Miraculous!**

**(Cat Noir uses Cataclysm. Lady Wifi goes to get Ladybugs Miraculous but the pause button disappears. Ladybug grabs Lady Wifi's phone.)**

**Ladybug: Looks like you've just lost your signal, Wifi! (Smashes phone, but no akuma comes out)**

"How could you break my phone Marinette I thought we were friends"? Alya asks dramatically

"My Miraculous Ladybug fixed your phone later so don't get your panties in a twist". Marinette apologises before laughing with Alya

"Your right girl, I'm just messing with you".

**Ladybug: Where's the akuma?**

**Puppeteer: I want those dolls. Lady Wifi!**

**(Lady Wifi throws a couch at Ladybug and disappears)**

**Cat Noir: Did you capture her akuma?**

**Ladybug: She didn't have one!**

**Cat Noir: How's that possible?**

**Ladybug: She's controlled by Puppeteer! She must have the akuma!**

**Cat Noir: Why, Lady Wifi's nothing but a puppet! Please tell me you got the Cat Noir doll!**

**Ladybug: Sorry, only this one. (Shows the Ladybug doll)**

**Cat Noir: We'd better find her fast before she takes care of the other dolls! And me! (His Miraculous beeps)**

"Adrikins please don't tell me you got controlled by Puppeteer"A Chloe asks as Adrien looks away embarrassed

"I did".

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, your ring! You're about to transform back!**

**Cat Noir: Don't let her make me a puppet! You know I like to be in command! **

**Ladybug: You mean second in command. Call me when you're back in business. (Calls Nadja on her yo-yo)**

**Nadja: Yes? What? Ladybug!?**

"She doesn't question how Ladybug has her number, why"? Ivan asks confused

"Ivan if before this Ladybug called you needing help on a case would you question it"? Mylene asks her boyfriend.

"I guess not, but Alya would". He says thinking it over.

"Damn straight I would". She says proudly.

**Ladybug: Where are you?**

**Nadja: At the TV station.**

**Ladybug: Is your daughter with you?**

**Nadja: Yes! She's playing downstairs! Why? Is everything okay, Ladybug?**

**Ladybug: Yes! Just don't move. I'll be right there!**

**Scene: TV studio.**

**Puppeteer: I'm gonna use these dolls to beat Ladybug fair and square!**

**Scene: Behind a pole. Plagg is eating cheese.**

**Plagg: What? I'm savoring my cheese!**

**Adrien: Would you mind savoring it a little faster?**

"NEVER"! Plagg shouts Dramatically

**[Transformation Sequence ]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**Scene: TVi studio lobby.**

**Ladybug: She's still here in the building! We need you all outside!**

**Nadja: NO! I want to find my daughter!**

**Ladybug: I'll bring your daughter back, Mrs Chamack. It'll help me more to know you're safe.**

**Scene: TV studio.**

**Puppeteer: Evillustrator! Come to life! (At the Louvre, Nathaniel transforms into Evillustrator)**

**Puppeteer: Rogercop! Come to life! (On a street corner, officer Roger transforms into Rogercop.)**

"The odds aren't in your favor Marinette, you might need more hero's to balance to the numbers". Max says nervous.

"I won anyways, besides there are only 3 Miraculous activated in the city, who knows if the old man who gave me and Adrien our miraculouses would give out move". Marinette explains thinking more heroes be helpful too.

**(Ladybug answers a call on her yo-yo in the studio.)**

**Cat Noir: Have you located her?**

**Ladybug: Inside the KIDZ+ TV building!**

**Cat Noir: Got it! (Cat Noir taps her on the shoulder and Ladybug wrenches his arms.)**

**Cat Noir: I'm OK, not a puppet yet! But I'd love to find the akuma before that changes.**

**Ladybug: (Giggles nervously): Sorry! On three, One...two...three!(Bursts through the door.)**

**Puppeteer: Cat Noir! Come to Life!**

**Cat Noir: No! (Cat Noir becomes controlled by the Puppeteer)**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! No!**

"5 to 1 girl your odds aren't looking good girl". Alya says impressed she won

**Hawk Moth: Use Cat Noir to seize Ladybug's doll! When you control that one, you'll have won everything, and Ladybug will be defeated!**

**Puppeteer and Cat Noir: Gimme that Ladybug doll! I'm gonna get your Miraculous!**

**Ladybug: Not so fast, rugrat! (Aims her yo-yo at the Puppeteer's wand, but Puppeteer blocks it with Cat Noir)**

**Ladybug: Sorry Cat Noir! One against five!? That's not very fair and square!**

**Hawk Moth: This is the moment I've been waiting for. Your time is up Ladybug! You're doomed!**

**Puppeteer: The Ladybug doll, get it!**

**(Evillustrator draws a phone for Lady Wifi.)**

**Lady Wifi: Thanks Evillustrator! Now the doll!**

"Damn I forgot how op Evillustrator is". Luka says forgetting the guy could create anything out of thin air.

"Not as powerful as time travel but ya pretty powerful" Alix agrees

**Ladybug: Is this what you want? Say pretty please! (Grabs tape and runs out the door.)**

**Puppeteer: The doll! She got away with it! Get her!**

**(The villains all run to the roof.)**

**Puppeteer: Where'd she go!?**

**Ladybug: First I gotta get rid of them, then Puppeteer!**

**(Ladybug shines a light on the villains, then wraps Evillustrator and Rogercop in tape. Cat Noir hits Ladybug with his baton, but she uses it to throw him off the building.)**

**Ladybug: If you want this doll so badly, come and get it! (Throws the doll to the top of the Eiffel Tower)**

"Marinette why didn't you hide the ladybug doll before you got there? It would have been harder for the villain to win if you didn't have it". Rose explains as Marinette face palms.

"Why didn't I think of that"? She asks herself.

"Plot convenience". Luminous answers before pressing play.

**Lady Wifi: I'm faster than you! You're gonna lose, Ladybug! (A girl picks up the doll but Lady Wifi grabs it from her.) Gimme that doll! It's mine! (the girl cries)**

**Puppeteer: I'm gonna get you Ladybug!**

**Cat Noir: You'll be super duper sorry!**

**(Ladybug bursts into the TV studio.)**

**Ladybug: Now that you're alone, I'm gonna- huh!? Where is she!?**

**(Runs back up. In the studio lobby, Lady Wifi hands Puppeteer the doll.)**

**Puppeteer: Now I'm the winner! Haha!**

**Ladybug: Drop that doll, Manon!**

**Puppeteer: I'm not Manon, I'm Puppeteer! (Uses Lady Wifi to attack Ladybug with pause symbols, but she dodges)**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A power strip appears.) A power strip? **

"I've given up trying to figure out how your lucky charm work Marinette". Max says felling a headache coming.

"You know what Max me too". Marinette agrees.

**Puppeteer: You've lost, Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: (Notices Lady Wifi's phone, one of Cat Noir's boots and Rogercop's and the Evillustrator's arms. The Evillustrator erases the wall in front of her.) There may be four of you but I'm twice as dangerous!**

**(Ladybug flings Cat Noir onto Lady Wifi and hits the others. Puppeteer lifts Ladybug to change her. Lady Wifi pauses Evillustrator and Rogercop as Ladybug throws them at her.)**

**Puppeteer: Ladybug, come to lif-**

**(Lady Wifi accidentally pauses Puppeteer. Ladybug grins and whistles and strides over to get the wand. Breaks it.)**

"That was ridiculously easy". Chloe says surprised at how this ended

"Agreed Chloe but I'll take that win". Marinette says agreeing with the reformed blond.

**Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly.) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air and fixes everything. Evillustrator is turned back into Nathaniel, Rogercop is turned back into Roger, Lady Wifi is turned back into Alya and The Puppeteer is turned back into Manon.)**

**Cat Noir: What happened?**

**Ladybug: You were a puppet! But don't worry, you didn't do anything foolish!**

"Other than talking like a 5 year old girl you mean"? Adrien asks embarrassed

"Let's just blame the Akuma Kitty". Marinette says patting him on the back.

"Agreed".

**Cat Noir: Good. And Ladybug, FYI, you can pull my heartstrings any day! (Winks)**

**Ladybug: Hahaha! I think you were better when you sounded like a five-year old girl!**

**Hawk Moth: No! This cannot be happening!**

**Nadja: Manon! (Manon sees her and hugs her) Thank you Ladybug! Thank you.**

**Ladybug: It's time I bug out.**

**Scene: Marinette's room.**

**Marinette: I'm sorry about what happened last time, Mrs. Chamack. I shouldn't have given her the doll after you told her no.**

**Nadja: Manon can be pretty persuasive sometimes.**

**Marinette: Yeah, with her...**

**Nadja: Baby doll eyes? Yes, I know. See you later then. Kiss, Manon!**

"Good to know I'm not the only one who she used the eyes on". Marinette says relieved

"She can use those eyes on me any day". Rose bushes thinking about how cute Manon is.

"Of ouse you think that Rose". Juleka says fondly

**Manon: (Gives her mother a kiss) Bye mommy!**

**Marinette: See you later, Mrs. Chamack!**

**Nadja: Buh-bye!**

**Manon: I wanna play with Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

**Marinette: (looks at the dolls) I have a better idea. Why don't we go to the zoo today?**

**Manon: But I wanna play with the dolls! Pretty please!**

**Marinette: Don't even try it, Manon.**

**Manon: (Giggles) I love the zoo! I'm ready!**

**(They run off.)**

Luminous stops the episode. "So that was Puppeteer what did you all think about it"?

"Clawsome"

"Kinda embarrassing".

"Can we watch another"?

"Of course we can watch another episode Alix, and since you asked why don't you pick the next episode". Luminous asks holding out her top hat to Alix. who eagerly rushes up to the hat to pull out a card.

"OF COURSE I DO! Let us see the next episode is"...

TO BE CONTINUED!


	24. Pixelator

"Pixelator Awesome! Wait witch akuma was this"? Alix asks after realizing she doesnt remember this akuma, before handing the card back to their host, who makes it vanish into thin air.

"Oh you know just a notice me senpai who wasn't noticed in a good way by their senpai. And that is all I will say about this episode. Now is there anything else anyone would like before we start this episode"? Luminous asks the crowd as she sets the episode up.

"Umm ya can I go the restroom those fig, cherry, prune smoothies go straight through you". Kim asks holding his bladder while raising his hand.

"Umm ya sure"? Luminous says confused as he rushes towards the restroom. " I give you all a smoothie bar so you have something healthy to drink. So why in the world would he put prunes in a smoothie. Wait never mind who did he bet with last night"? Luminous asks after realizing who she was dealing with. As she waits Max, Marc, and Nathaniel all raised their hands.

"Luminous it was our fault last night we were playing cards, and we made a deal that loser would drink smoothies made by the three winners for the next morning. Nathaniel, Marc, and I all got to pick one fruit to go into the smoothie. I chose the fig". Max explained embarrassed

"I chose the Cherries". Marc adds

"The prunes were my choice as a little revenge for all his dares in the past". Tomato boy admits blushing. "Are we in trouble"? He asks nervously

"No it's Kim's own fault anyway you all are okay, but no more smoothies for Kim". Luminous decides as Kim finally comes back in from the restroom 10 minutes later.

"Now that smoothie boy is back let's start the episode". Luminous dealers pressing play.

**Scene: Le Grand Paris. Ms. Bustier's class is having a work experience. Kim puts on his bellboy hat.**

**Caline: Thanks to the generosity of Mr. Bourgeois, we're able to have our work experience field trip today at the Grand Paris luxury hotel. Each of you will get hands-on experience with one of the many jobs here at the hotel. (Sees Alix and Ivan having a pillow fight) (sighs) You'll be graded on your effort, which will affect whether you pass or fail the class. (Sabrina and the worker giggle)**

"I remember this day I was elbow deep in trash thanks to bitch Chloe". Alya groans before glaring at the screen more specifically the Chloe on screen.

"Sorry Alya you know just how awful I was back then". Chloe apologises for her past actions

"It's cool girl, but when we get to the future episodes you have to stop apologising for your actions since you hadn't done those mean actions yet, deal"? Alya asks liking the new revenge buddie Chloe they have.

"Deal".

**The Hotel's main hall.**

**Ms. Bustier: Do you have Marinette and Alya on your list, Mr. Bourgeois?**

**Mr. Bourgeois: It doesn't look like it.**

**Alya: I bet I know who helped Daddy make the assignment.**

**Marinette: Of course, she gets to spend her entire day with Adrien... Ugh! This is gonna be the worst day ever!**

"Ya it was a pretty bad day I have to agree M'Lady, since I got to barely help with this akuma attack". Adrien sighs dramatically remembering being stuck in a photo all day.

"Ya but at least your body wasn't partially intangible". Marinette shots back before adding, "Don't ask"

**Mr. Bourgeois: It must be an oversight.**

**Chloé: Daddy! (Gives him an assignment)**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Thank you, sweetie. Oh yes! Alya, you're going to be... sorting trash at the main dumpster.**

**(Alya gasps)**

**Mr. Bourgeois: And, Marinette will be...**

**(The door opens. Jagged Stone, Fang, and Penny Rolling appear.)**

"Oh is this the episode you met Mr. Stone Marinette, that's so cool". Rose gushes as Luka nods in agreement.

"Marinette you have got to introduce me to Jagged, he's my Idol, it would be a dream come true". Luka resqueests

"I just worked with him once Luka sorry but I don't think I can help you". Marinette says a bit guilty she can't help the young musician out.

"It's cool Mari, besides we might see more of him in future episodes to change your mind". Luka jokes only slightly serious.

Luminous shakes her head thinking _ If only you knew. _

**Chloé: Wow!**

**Marinette: Hey! That's...**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Excuse me, but this is a luxury hotel, not a... (Fang growls at him)**

**Chloé: Daddy! (whispers to him) That's Jagged Stone, the rockstar. He's sold millions of albums, he's very famous and is very, very rich.**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Mr. Stone, welcome to the Grand Paris Hotel! I am Mayor Bourgeois, the owner of this luxury establishment, in fact, the most luxurious in all of Paris. How might we serve you?**

**Jagged Stone: How'd you think? I didn't just come here to admire your lobby.**

Kagami chuckles, "Now that's a man who puts up with no ones bullshit isn't it"? She asks looking over to Luka.

"Yep that's a trait to admire". Luka agrees blushing under Kagami's gaze

**Penny Rolling: Jagged would like to check into your most luxurious suite.**

**Jagged Stone: And Fang better get a real bathtub, not a tiny water hole like the one in that hotel across the street.**

**Mr. Bourgeois: We have everything you need, Ms. Fang. Even a state-of-the-art entertainment center!**

"Wait Chloe your dad thought Penny was Fang"? Marinette asks trying not to laugh

"My Daddy isn't the brightest man at times, so most likely". Chloe agrees face palming at her father's incomentence.

**Jagged Stone: Fang's my crocodile. (points at Fang)**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Mr. Stone, we have everything you require for your... Fang. Would he, um... enjoy a bubble bath?**

**Jagged Stone: Crocodiles don't like bubble baths. That dries their scales out!**

"Do we want to know how he learned that one"? Nino asks his other half.

"Either he did a ton of research before he got Fang, or trial and error. But do we really want to know how a grown man takes care of a pet crocodile"? Alya asks back

"True I'd really would rather not see that". Nino reluctantly agrees.

**(Vincent Aza quietly enters the hotel, Fang sees him and follows him. Marinette and Alya see him. Fang sees Vincent and gets scared.)**

**Jagged Stone: Oh, no. Not him again.**

**Vincent: Remember me, Mr. Stone? Vincent Aza! Just one photo to show everyone in the world that we're best buds! Come on, please! I'm your biggest fan!**

"I'm glad I don't have any fans like that". Adrien says grateful for once about his sheltered upbringing.

"You never know sunshine child you might but your father just keeps them away. And who knows these fans might have shrines of you with blow up dolls with your face on them that they can play with however they like thinking it's really you there with them. `` Alya says mysteriously

"I'm just going to sit here quietly, and watch the episode trying to forget what you just said". Adrien says turning to the screen.

**Jagged Stone: I know, you've been to my last 36 shows. But we are not friends.**

**Vincent: There! Look into the lens!**

**Penny: Didn't you hear Mr. Stone? You still haven't got it, have you? (gets Vincent out of the hotel) No photos!**

**(Penny throws Vincent's camera and he grabs it)**

**Penny: Good reflexes. Now don't let me see you near Mr. Stone again. Or next time, you won't get your camera back.**

"She has quite the warrior spirit I like her". Kagami say admiring Penny's fire.

"She has to be tough to work with a rock star like Jagged". Luka says getting lost in Kagami's eyes for a minute before snapping out of it. _ What is wrong with me? _ He asks himself

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: (His window opens) I sense brewing anger and frustration. Perfect father for my evil little akumas. It won't be long now. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

"Ugh this creep, Alya, Chloe no matter what torcher method we agree on we are castrating Hawkmoth at the minimum Okay". Alix decisions scaring all the men in the room a little.

"Okay". They say in sync scaring all the men in the room a little more.

**The streets. Vincent Aza is upset about not getting his photo. The akuma enters his camera and evilizes him**

**Hawk Moth: Pixelator, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to capture your hero's smile, forever. But in return, you'll need to do some capturing for me as well.**

**Vincent: Yes, Hawk Moth. (Turns into the Pixelator)**

**Scene: Le Grand Paris. Jagged Stone and Fang go into the elevator, Mr. Bourgeois greets them.**

**Ms. Bustier: Mr. Bourgeois, you haven't told Marinette what job she'll be doing.**

**Mr. Bourgeois: (checks the list) Ah, yes. Of course, Marinette. Gopher. I've got a job for you already, Marinette.**

**Alya: Gopher? What's that?**

**Marinette: I'm guessing it's about as bad as trash duty.**

"Trust me girl nothing's worse than trash duty, I needed 4 showers after this day , and man were my sisters pissed I used up all the hot water". Alya says shuttering that the memory.

**Scene: A luxurious suite. Jagged Stone plays with Fang.**

**Penny: Mr. Stone is going to need a new pair of shades for tonight's gig. Red, white and blue with two large Eiffel Towers on them. Can you get that for him?**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Of course we can! Marinette here is our gopher. She'll take care of that for you.**

**Marinette: Huh?**

**Mr. Bourgeois: A gopher is an employee who goes for anything a customer needs. Anything at all. So go ahead. Goph!**

"Okay Daddy was a jerk here sorry Marinette". Chloe admits trying to apologising for her father's actions.

"No need to apologise for your dad Chloe. Thought it makes me wonder how bad your mom could be to cause you to act so mean in the past". Marinette says trying to cheer up Chloe.

"Oh my Mother is worst, I used to want to be like her but now, I want to be her opposite". Chloe says getting a hug from Sabrina and Rose.

"You're doing great to reform yourself, we're so proud of you". Sabrina says happily as rose nods in agreement.

**Scene: The Eiffel Tower. Marinette buys a pair of shades with Eiffel Towers on them.**

**Marinette: These should do the trick. Now I can get back to the hotel and hang with Adrien! Ugh... And Chloé.**

**Tikki: You know these aren't even close to what Mr. Stone wants.**

**Marinette: What do you mean, Tikki? There's some red and white on it, and two little Eiffel Towers.**

**Tikki: Just saying, it's better in the long run to do it right the first time.**

**(A woman and her daughter spot Tikki.**

**Tikki:Meow.**

"You should a better Job hiding yourself Sugarcube, since no one would believe you're a cat". Plagg says serious for once.

"I can't believe I'm saying this Plagg, but your right next time I'll just pretend to be a stuffed animal. And Stop calling SugarCube. Tikki admits before getting mad at the old nickname.

"Aren't I always right"? he asks back but gets no answer from anyone

**Scene: Le Grand Paris. Jagged Stone sees the shades Marinette bought. But they aren't the right shades.**

**Jagged Stone: Where are the Eiffel Towers?**

**Marinette: Um... here.**

**Jagged Stone: This is a joke, right? What are you doing, trying to ruin my career?**

**Marinette: But, Mr. Stone, the glasses you want don't exist!**

"Wait in Guitar Villain, didn't Jagged say you made him sunglasses"? Kagami says remembering back to one of the first episodes they watched.

"Aww way to spoil the episode Kagami". Alix groans having forgotten that fact.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize that spoiling something was considered rude. Like Adrien I myself have been sheltered of social interactions so I may need some help understanding some things". Kagami admits as everyone looks at her.

"Oh great, we have another rich kid who needs to be taught proper social interactions. Since Marinette and Nino are working on Adrien, Alya, Sabrina and I are helping Chloe to fix hers, who will help Kagami with her"? ALix asks looking around as two people raise their hands

"We will". Couffaine siblings says together surprising everyone.

"Okay great, Kagami is this okay with you"? Alix asks making sure she was okay with getting social interaction help.

"It's fine with me, although I think just by being here with you is helpful. Thank you Luka and Juleka I will appreciate your help greatly". Kagami says bowing to her friends grateful for their help.

"No problem". Luka says as Juleka nods in agreement.

**Jagged Stone: Do I look like I care? Just get me those sunglasses!**

**Marinette: Great. I'm gonna have to spend even more time away from Adrien!**

**Tikki: That's what I've been trying to tell you! Just do it right the first time.**

**Marinette: Yeah... You're right, Tikki. I get it now.**

**Tikki: Those sunglasses exist somewhere... Get creative!**

**Marinette: ...Of course! (Runs to the exit)**

"I love it when you get creative". Alya says having scene Marinette sketch book before she knows just how talented her bestie is.

"Thanks Alya I'm just glad everything worked out in the end". Marinette says grateful she got this done.

**Chloé: Failed as a gopher already? Not surprised. Don't let the door hit you on the way out!**

**(Marinette exits the hotel. Pixelator goes into the hotel.)**

**Worker: Excuse me sir, can I help you?**

**Pixelator: Look into the lens...**

**(Kim and the worker look into the lens. Pixelator zaps them and digitizes them)**

"Where did they go"? Alya aks having been on trash duty throughout this whole Akuma attack having not gotten any info on this akuma.

"Spoiler, sorry Alya but you'll see". Luminous says pressing play.

**Pixelator: Photo finish.**

**Chloé: Oh, look what the cat dragged in. Let me handle this, Adrien. Watch and learn. (Goes to where the Pixelator is) Excuse me... Excuse me! You can't be a guest at this hotel! My father only allows the most important celebrities. Like me.**

"Why do I think I know where this will go"? Tom asked amused

"Because we all know I used to be a bitch". Chloe says blushing

"You know Chloe bitch was once used a pretty nice acronym to describe a person". Luminous says thinking of one of her favorite shows

"Really what was it"? She asks cerious.

"B.I.T.C.H or Being In Total Control of Herself. By saying you're a bitch you're saying you are in complete control of who you are, and never forget that". Luminous explains

"You Know what if I'm a bitch, then I want to be that kinda bitch, thanks Luminous, who said that anyways"? Chloe asks liking the sound of being a bitch a bit more.

"A drag queen known as Latrice Royal,and trust me when I say she can take anyone to church". Luminous says before pressing play.

**(Adrien is mad at Chloé because her father allows the most important celebrities stay at the hotel)**

**Pixelator: Well then, I am Pixelator. Your number one fan.**

**Chloé: Moi? Oh, my, you're flattering me. Keep going.**

**Pixelator: A photo of you, sweet miss...**

**Chloé: Chloé, of course.**

**Adrien: Look out, Chloé!**

**Pixelator: Look into the lens, miss!**

**(Adrien pushes Chloé, but the two get zapped by Pixelator)**

**Adrien: What the...**

**Chloé: What just happened?**

Are you in the twilight zone or something"? Juleka asks before adding, "Cool".

**Adrien: I think we've been like... digitized or something.**

**Chloé: What do you mean, digitized?**

**Adrien: I don't really know, but I don't think it's a good thing.**

**Chloé: Well, I can fix this. Leave it to me. (calls Mr. Bourgeois with her phone) Daddy?... Daddy... Daddy?!**

"No cellphone reception it was my worst nightmare". Chloe says dramatically.

"Still better than Hawkmoth winning though". Alya says as other people voice their agreements

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette's room. Marinette tries to find something.**

**Marinette: Where did I put them... Oh! (gets an old pair of shades) Voila!**

**Tikki: But they're pink.**

**Marinette: They won't be when I'm done with them. This is either gonna be the most amazing pair or the ugliest pair of shades in shades history. Ms. Bustier is grading me on effort, right?**

**Tikki: Don't worry, I'm sure Jagged Stone will love them!**

"And he does love them, I'm so glad I was right this time". Tikki says flying over to her chosen to give her a hug.

"This time have you ever not been right before Tikki"? Marinette asks confused

"Well she thought the Great wall of China could keep invaders out, but she was wrong that time". Plagg says reminding tikki of her ONE mistake.

"Oh quiet Plagg I don't remind you of your many mistakes do I"? Tikki asks rhetorically.

"I'll shut up now". Plagg says diving back into his cheese

**(Marinette takes the lens out of the shades)**

**Tikki: Or hate them.**

**(Meanwhile, Adrien and Chloé are still stuck in a blank space)**

**Chloé: Ugh! I still can't get through to Daddy! How can there be no cell reception here? Ridiculous!**

**Adrien: It just goes on forever. No doors, no walls, no nothing...**

**Chloé: You mean we're stuck here? Just... just the two of us?**

"Chloe that just sounded wrong you're like a sister to me". Adrien says shuttering

"I know Adrikins from now on I will only act that way to keep fangirls away from you". Chloe says realizing that Adrien is much more of a brother figure to her than romantic.

"I think I can live with that". Adrien says after a minute.

**Adrien: Uh, no. There's gotta be a way out somewhere. (Sees Chloé hugging him) I hope...**

**Scene: Le Grand Paris. Marinette enters the hotel, looking for Adrien and Chloé.**

**Marinette: Adrien? Chloé? Ughh! I bet those two have gone off together somewhere fun! Hmph! And now I'm here all alone without Adrien...**

**Tikki: Marinette, snap out of it, let's just focus on getting Mr. Stone's glasses for now, okay?**

**Scene: The hallway. Pixelator opens the door to a room. Alec Cataldi is in the room.**

**Pixelator: Jagged Stone?**

**Alec: What?**

**Pixelator: (opens the door) Look into the lens!**

**Meanwhile, Marinette gives the shades to Penny.**

**Penny: I'll give them to Mr. Stone.**

**Marinette: Can't you deliver them to him now?**

**Penny: He's... resting.**

**Jagged Stone is in the bathroom, giving Fang a bath**

**Jagged Stone: Now who likes having his belly scratch? Daddy's little Fang!**

"I did not need to see that, can someone get me some brain bleach"? Nino asks trying to wipe that image from his mind.

"Sorry Nino everything here is organic, I'm not giving you any bleach it could ruin your mind. Besides the way to forget is to remember". Luminous explains in her best cryptic wise man's voice.

"What does that mean"? Nino asks confused

"You have to figure it out yourself". Luminous says before pressing play.

**Marinette: Okay, no problem. Just trying to do the job right the second time.**

**Penny: Got it.**

**Marinette: Thank you...**

**(Pixelator knocks the door)**

**Marinette: I hope Mr. Stone likes them.**

**Tikki: Hard work always pays off.**

**Penny: Who are you?**

**Pixelator: Look into the lens! (zaps her)**

**Marinette: (Sees the Pixelator, and goes into the elevator) Time to transform!**

"No taking your time is there"? Alya asks envious that her best friend gets to be a hero

"Of course not I have a job to do after all".Marinette says proudly

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Scene: Jagged Stone's room. Pixelator breaks in and sees Jagged Stone.**

**Pixelator: Hey there! Time for your photoshoot!**

**Jagged Stone: How did you get in here? I don't know about any photos. Fang, attack! (Fang rolls over)**

**Pixelator: See you later, alligator. (Zaps Fang)**

"Could that be considered animal abuse"? Mylene asks nervous for Fang

"No just a good friend protecting another Mylene, besides we saw everyone who was visualized was safe and sound, so there is nothing to worry about". Ivan says trying to soothe his worried girlfriend.

**Jagged Stone: What? Fang? Fang! Who are you?**

**Pixelator: I am Pixelator, your biggest fan, Mr. Stone. Can I called you Jagged?**

**Jagged Stone: No!**

**Pixelator: I want to immortalize you, Jagged! I'll be your one and only fan! You will belong to me for eternity! Now, look into the lens.**

**(Pixelator is about to zap him, but Ladybug saves him)**

**Pixelator: So, you're Ladybug. I've heard such pathetic things about you. Look into the lens!**

**(Pixelator zaps Ladybug, but she dodges. Ladybug grabs a flower vase with her yo-yo, and throws it at Pixelator, but he dodges them. Jagged Stone hides under a table. Pixelator keeps zapping Ladybug. Her right arm gets zapped and digitized. She manages to get Jagged Stone out of the hotel)**

"Wait so if an individual body part got hit it would become intangible, but if the body as a whole got hit it would be sent to the Twilight Zone"? ALya asks taking notes

"Pretty much". Marinette says confirming this, as Marc takes notes for his stories.

**Pixelator: Ugh! Where did they go?**

**Hawk Moth: If you want Jagged, you must find Ladybug.**

**Pixelator: I don't have time to deal with this Ladybug!**

**Hawk Moth: Yes, you do. Plenty of time. (Starts controlling Pixelator)**

"I forgot he could do that, maybe this piece of information could be useful against Hawkmoth". Kagami say remembering him doing something similar in Evillustrator

"Thanks Kagami I'll make a note of this". Alya says adding it to her notes.

"Your welcome".

**Pixelator: Okay, okay! Tell me what to do.**

**Hawk Moth: I command an excellent photograph of Ladybug with her Miraculous. I want those powers! So listen very carefully.**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Mr. Damocles' office.**

**Jagged Stone: I can't stay here. I'm performing tonight.**

**Ladybug: Don't worry, you'll get to do your gig. You'll even get to wear some awesome shades!**

"I shouldn't have said that, it could have clued Jagged to my identity, I have got to be more careful next time". Marinette says face palming.

"It's okay honey you're still new to being a hero after all". Sabine says patting her daughter on the back.

"Thanks Mom".

**Jagged Stone: Uh?**

**Ladybug: (giggles) Look. While I'm catching this guy, Pixelator, I need you to stay put where no one would think to look for you.**

**Mr. Damocles: Hm. Ladybug, is this safe? This is a school.**

**Ladybug: Yes! Pixelator would never imagine his idol would actually want a day out at school.**

**Mr. Damocles: Hmm?**

**Ladybug: I mean, isn't school awesome?**

**This caused a round of chuckles from everyone**

"Nice save Bugaboo". Adrien says cheering up his girlfriend

"Don't call me Bugaboo". Marinette groans.

**Jagged Stone: This is ridiculous. I don't have time for this. First, I get practically hijacked by this crazed fan, and then, I'm attacked by some super weirdo, then...**

**Ladybug: Wait. What do you know about this crazed fan?**

**Jagged Stone: He's come to every one of my shows this year. He's also sent me stacks of letters, gone through my trash, he even followed my mother to her weekly bingo night!**

"Wouldn't it be more logical to get a restraining order on him"? Max asks confused

"Max he's a rock star they hardly ever follow logic". Luka says remembering all the newspaper articles and stories he's followed on Jagged in the past.

"So it's logical for a rock star to be illogical, I guess that makes some sense". Max says thinking it over.

**Ladybug: How creepy.**

**Jagged Stone: Uh, not really, it's just a bunch of elderly ladies getting together having fun.**

**Ladybug: (Uses her yo-yo as a phone to find Vincent's number. She finds it difficult, her arm being digitized. So she types with her nose and chin) Vincent... Aza. (The phone finds him) Got his address.**

**Jagged Stone: You're not gonna leave me here, are you?**

"Burn". Laughs the burn squad

**Mr. Damocles: Hmm?**

**Jagged Stone: I mean, isn't school awesome?**

"Wow Deja Vu". Alix says laughing at the scenario

**Scene: The blank space.**

**Chloé: Daddy! Daddy!**

**Adrien: Plagg, I gotta find some way to transform.**

**Plagg: Come on, what's the rush?**

**(Adrien looks at him angry)**

"Why did I get the laziest Kwami in the world"? Adrien asks himself groaning

"Adrien at least you haven't been stuck with him since before recorded time". Tikki Adds feeling sorry for Plagg's Chosen.

"Just how old are you two"? Alya asks amazed the Kwami's have been around for so long.

"No clue but Plagg and I we're the very first two Kwami's to exist, the others came over time". Tikki explains wowing everyone at how old the two Kwami's in the room are.

**Plagg: Fine. If you insist, at least find me some cheese.**

**Adrien: (sees Chloé) I'm gonna see if there's a way out down there. Don't go anywhere. Could be dangerous.**

**Chloé: Dangerous?**

**Adrien: You're not scared, are you?**

**Chloé: Scared, moi? As if! No way!**

**(Adrien chuckles and runs to find a way out by leaving Chloé behind then she screams by jumping on his head by pointing at Jagged Stone's alligator Fang and Adrien is also scared by the alligator)**

"So that's where Fang went I'm so glad he's safe". Mylene says letting go of the breath she was holding.

"See just like I told you, nothing to worry about ". Ivan says pulling her into a hug.

**Scene: The Champs-Élysées. Pixelator still looks for Jagged Stone**

**Hawk Moth: Ah, the Champs-Élysées. Perfect. May the photoshoot begin.**

**(Pixelator starts zapping people)**

**Scene: Vincent Aza's room. Ladybug sees a lot of photos of Jagged Stone on the walls.**

**Ladybug: Oh, this isn't creepy at all.**

**(Suddenly, she sees photos of people who look familiar. She sees Chloé and Adrien)**

"So freaky and cool, so that's where you went". Juleka says not scared at all

"Oh Juleka". Luka says facepalming at his sister's lack of fear

**Chloé: Ahhhh!**

**Adrien: Ladybug?**

**Ladybug: What are you two doing there?**

**Chloé: Ladybug! Remember me? Your biggest fan? Please, please get us out of here. It's terrible in here! (Chloe is holding Adrien's arm while he sighs and chuckles a little) I mean, it's only terrible when you're not around.**

**Théo: Over here, Ladybug!**

**Mireille: Help... Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: What happened to you?**

**Théo: It's terrible, this man, he... took a photo of us and we ended up trapped in here!**

**Mireille: While we were just simply strolling the Champs-Élysées!**

**Ladybug: I sure hope Cat Noir's there already!**

"Clearly I was not" Adrien says trying to be sarcastic

"Dude Sarcasm is not a good look for you". Nino explains to his best friend

"Oh"

**Scene: The Champs-Élysées. Pixelator zaps people. He sees Nadja Chamack**

**Nadja: Excuse me, sir, sir? Care for an interview with the reporter who spreads the villains' voice?**

**Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Damocles and Jagged Stone watch the interview**

**Pixelator: I will continue my photoshoot until Jagged Stone turns up here in the flesh! Where are you, Jagged? Your biggest fan awaits you! All I want is one photo! Otherwise, soon, the people of Paris will be nothing but memories. (zaps Nadja and the cameraman) Hahahahahaha!**

**Mr. Damocles: This is terrible!**

**Jagged Stone: I've got to do what Pixelator says!**

**Mr. Damocles: Surely, you can't be serious! It's dangerous out there!**

**Jagged Stone: Who cares about danger? Jagged Stone can turn down a television appearance! Just imagine what it would do for my career!**

Marinette looks over to Adrien thinking something over before declaring. "You two have the same lack of self preservation. What's with boys in leather not having no self preservation skill"?

"I don't know what your talking about Ms. I-Jump-Into-Dinosaurs-Mouths". He shots back shutting Marinette up.

**Scene: The Champs-Élysées. The police has arrived to stop Pixelator. Roger Raincomprix appears, but Pixelator zaps him**

**Ladybug: Got an itchy trigger finger, eh?**

**Pixelator: I was expecting you, Ladybug.**

**(Starts zapping her, but she dodges. She hides under a car, but Pixelator finds her)**

**Pixelator: Look into the lens!**

**(Pixelator still zaps her, but she dodges. She runs away from the zaps. She sees a lamppost, and she tries to grab it with her yo-yo, but she falls. Pixelator has her cornered)**

**Ladybug: I have a proposition to make! If you free those innocent people, I'll organize a photoshoot with Jagged Stone!**

**Hawk Moth: No! Don't listen to her! She's trying to trick you!**

**Pixelator: Why should I believe you, Ladybug?**

**Ladybug: Because you have no choice. I'm the only one who knows where Jagged is.**

**Pixelator: How about I free half of them now and the other half after the photoshoot. Deal?**

**Ladybug: 'kay. It's a deal. Yeah, right...**

**(Pixelator starts freeing people, including Adrien and Chloé, who end up in the Hotel. Nino is reading his Math book, and he sees them)**

"Oh so that's how I got out, I was curious". Adrien says rubbing the back of his neck.

**Nino: Dudes! You just scared me!**

**Adrien: (sees the TV) Fill in for me, will you Nino?**

**Nino: What do you think I've been doing this whole time?**

**(Fang appears in a room. Sabrina sees him and faints in fear)**

**Scene: The streets. Adrien hides under a billboard.**

**Plagg: If you want my opinion, I think someone's been akumatized.**

"You think"? Alix and Kim ask their fellow Burn squad member

"What". Asks Plagg pretending to be as oblivious as his Chosen, and failing.

**Adrien: I think you're right. But where's the akuma?**

**[Transformation Sequence ]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**Pixelator: I've kept my part of the deal, Ladybug, now bring me Jagged Stone!**

**Ladybug: Pixelator, I know your akuma's inside your glasses!**

**Pixelator: Stop wasting time!**

**(Cat Noir is about to take his glasses off, but a civilian spots him.**

**Civilian: Cat Noir.**

**Pixelator sees Cat Noir, and fights him. Pixelator throws him off)**

**Ladybug: Thanks for dropping in.**

**Cat Noir: Not very handy, I see.**

Banana boy gets a hit to the arm from his girlfriend for this pun. "Oww".

"Learned your lesson yet about puns"?

"No."... "Oww AGAIN"?

"Dude seriously"?

**Pixelator: What about out deal?**

**Hawk Moth: I told you she would betray you. Capture them already, I want their Miraculous!**

**(Pixelator starts zapping them, but they dodge the zaps)**

**Ladybug: Together!**

**(Ladybug attacks Pixelator with her yo-yo, but fails. Cat Noir is about to fight him with his staff, but Pixelator zaps him)**

**Cat Noir: Ahh! Oh, not again…**

"Karm-"

"NO! Don't say his name Alix, we are not getting a fourth wall breaker in here today. `` Luminous shouts cutting Alix off.

**Pixelator: When the cat's away, the mice will play. Ready to become immortalized?**

**Ladybug: Can't wait to live it up.**

**(Ladybug dodges Pixelator's zaps. But she trips and falls because of her digitized arm and leg. Ladybug jumps into a purple car and does a high jump, but falls.)**

**Pixelator: Look into the lens!**

**Jagged Stone: Hey there, Pixelator! I've heard you wanted my photo!**

**Ladybug: Get out of here, Mr. Stone! (tries to follow him, but falls)**

**Jagged Stone: It's me you wanted all this time, weight? Well, here I am. In the flesh.**

**Pixelator: Look into the lens...**

**Jagged Stone: Wait, wrong side. This isn't my best angle. No, no, wait. The lighting's all wrong. Does my nose look shorter this way? Oh, I know, this is better.**

"He's stalling Pixelator, very smart rock star right here". Kagami says approving of Jagged strategy.

"But I think Jagged would say it was ver Rock n Roll of him to do". Luka says trying his best Jagged impression. Making Kagami laugh in the process.

"Yes I think you are right there Luka". She says agreeing with him.

**Pixelator: Ugh... Hurry up already!**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (a powder compact appears) A powder compact?**

**Jagged Stone: There, I think I'm ready.**

**Pixelator: No more moving! Look into the lens!**

**Ladybug: Don't do it, Mr. Stone!**

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to make a crack in the black space, freeing the people trapped in the photos)**

"Smart think dude" Nino says impressed at Adriens smart thinking.

"Thanks". Adrien says fist bumping his best bro.

**Pixelator: Come on, open your eyes.**

**(Ladybug sees Cat Noir, uses her vision, and Cat Noir's staff and the powder compact flash)**

**Ladybug: Batter up! (throws the compact)**

**Cat Noir hits the compact with his staff, and it reflects Pixelator's beam, zapping him)**

**Pixelator: Huh... How did... Huh?**

**Hawk Moth: Next time I assure you it won't be a photo finish! I won't stop, Ladybug! I'll destroy you!**

"As if creep". Chloe scoffs at the Villains utter ridiculousness.

"Hey you're finally learning Chloe good job". Alix says proudly

"Thanks Alex for the burning help".

**Ladybug: Miraculous Ladybug! (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, turning everything back to normal. She crushes Pixelator's visor, freeing the akuma) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (Catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly.**

**(The Pixelator is brought back and turned back into Vincent)**

**Vincent: Huh? What happened? Where am I?**

**Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**

"POUND IT"! They do the same in person

**Scene: Le Grand Paris. Ms. Bustier thanks Mr. Bourgeois for the field trip.**

**Ms. Bustier: Thank you very much for this work experience day, Mr. Bourgeois. I'm sure we'll all remember it for a long time to come.**

**Mr. Bourgeois: So do I. Oh, wait, I almost forgot. Jagged Stone's giving a concert tonight, so I'm giving tickets to the students who demonstrated the greatest effort today.**

**(Penny gives tickets to Marinette, Alya and Adrien, except for Chloé)**

**Chloé: Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!**

**Scene: Jagged Stone's Concert.**

**Jagged Stone: Good evening, Paris!**

**Adrien: It's my first live concert, ever! It's amazing!**

"Unforgivable, your father is truly neglectful if he never let you go to a concert before". Nino shouts enraged

"I'm more curious about how you talked your Father into letting you go to this". Alya asks looking over to Adrien for answers.

"I told my Dad I was going to a study group". He explains brushing it off.

**Marinette: (Marinette grins) Yeah, amazing!**

**Jagged Stone: I'd like to dedicate this song to the girl who saved my life. This one's for you, Ladybug.**

**(Jagged Stone plays the song that's dedicated to Ladybug which makes Marinette surprised)**

"Okay that was Pixleator what did you all think"? Luminous asks stopping the episode

"It was pretty cool". Alya says before Kim Jumps from his seat.

"OUT OF THE WAY! OUT OF THE WAAAAY"! He shouts rushing to the restroom.

"Just how many smoothies did he have"? Luminous asks looking over to Max for an answer.

"4 he'll be having problems for hours". Max explains as people look the restroom in disgust.

"EWWW".

"So while he's ocupided, let's pick the next episode. Nathanile since you pick the prunes, you pick the next episode". Luminous says holding out her top hat.

"Okay let's see the next episode is".

"TO BE CONTINUED.


	25. Gamer

"Gamer, ah sorry Max". Nathaniel says handing the card back to Luminous as she turns it into air freshener placing it by the mens room.

"This necessary, now while we wait for smoothie boy, I'd like to inform you all that there are only three episodes left of season 1, and this is the last episode of the season where one of the people in the room get's akumatized". She explains hanging a couple more air fresheners.

"Wait you mean some of us will get akumatized in future seasons, meaning some of us could get akumatized more than once"? Alya asks alarmed at the idea of being under Hawkmoth control for a second time.

"Well yes, that and some people in this room haven't even been akumatized once, it really shouldn't be that surprising.'' Luminous says shrugging not wanting to spoil too much before adding. "I can count on one hand the number of people in this room who wasn't been akumatized, and that's counting episodes that haven't aired yet".

"Well as long as Marinette never gets akumatized we should be fine. After all if my bugaboo becomes an akuma, then we're all doomed". Adrien says not surprised, but only slightly concerned at the idea of himself possibly becoming an akuma. After another 5 minutes Kim family emerges from the mens room.

"Now that Kim is here I have two things to say. One, Kim no more smoothies for you, and two let's get this episode started. Luminous says pressing play.

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is writing in her diary.**

**Marinette: Dear diary, guess what? I was two spots away from transforming back and revealing my true identity to Cat Noir.**

**Tikki: Hey Marinette, weren't you meeting Alya back at school this afternoon to research your term paper?**

"Tikki thank you for always reminding my best friend of being where she needs to be". Alya says glad that the kwami was always looking out for Marinette.

"It's no problem Alya I'm just doing my job as a Kwami to always be supportive, and helpful to my chosen". Tikki says flying up to Alya to high five her much to Marinette's blushing demise.

"Wait if it's a Kwami's job to be supportive, then why is Plagg, so Plagg dudette"? Nino aks confused since he's sceen Plagg be nothing but the opposite to Adrien most of the time.

"Oh Plagg's just a lazy Glutton, but he comes through when he has his moments". Tikki explains as Nino nods in understanding.

**Marinette: Oh no, I'm late! Again!**

**(Marinette puts her diary in her box, grabs her purse and goes to school.)**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Suddenly, Marinette hears something from the Library.**

**Tikki: What's that noise?**

**Marinette: Hide, Tikki!**

**(In the Library, the students are playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Adrien and Max are playing while Alya records them.)**

"Is that Ultimate Mecha Strike 3your playing"? Tom ask perking up.

"Ah yes Mr. Cheng, do you play"? Max asks surprised

"My whole family plays we are all pretty competitive. And Please call me Tom, my wife is Sabine to you". He says warmly hoping for another person to play UMS3 with.

"Okay ah Tom, that certainly explains where Marinette gets her skills with the game". Max says ending the conversation, for now.

**Kim: Come on, Max.**

**Marinette: (Sees Alya recording) What's going on, Alya? (Alya shushes her)**

**Rose: Try-outs for the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament! This school sends the two students with the highest scores!**

**Kim: Actually, the tryouts offer a partner to team up with Max in the Tournament.**

**Marinette: Why Max?**

**Kim: 'Cause he's unbeatable! He's a total rocksord! He's got the highest APM over anyone!**

"You stand corrected there Kim, for I certainly was not the best in the class at this game". Max says embarrassed at the not acuet praise.

"If you are not the best at this game Max, then who is"? Kagami asks confused never really trying video games before.

"Oh you'll see Gami, but let's just says everyone in the room was surprised". Kim says surprising the japeness girl.

"Gami? I don't understand, that is not my name". Kagami asks confused

"Gami is short for Kagami, and it kinda sound like origami, it's a nickname for you since you're our friends now". Kim explains actually sounding smart for once

"Ah I see, I will think about this nickname to see what I think about it". She says going into thought.

**Marinette: APM?**

**Kim: Actions per minute? This tournament is his whole life! He's been grinding all year to level up.**

**(Adrien's robot, NAD03, uses his special attack on Max's robot, MX-01. MX-01 is crushed and NAD03 wins.)**

**Caline: Adrien is now in the lead.**

**Kim: What happened, Max?**

**Max: Hmm. Awesome job. We're gonna make a killer combo.**

**(Adrien high fives him and Marinette and the rest of their class are cheering for both of them)**

**Marinette: So let me get this straight. If someone manages to beat Max's score, they'll team up with Adrien at the tournament?**

"Let me guess Marinette wanted an excuse to hang out with Adrien so she tried out for the tournament". Luka guesses noticing a pattern in Adrinette

"Ye I'd imagine that would be the case, but that would require Marinette to be good at this game their playing". Kagami says agreeing with luka with a faint blush on her cheeks

"Well her whole family plays the game, so I'd imagine she's pretty good at least". Luka says thinking back to an earlier conversation, noticing the blush on Kagmi's cheeks he can't help but think to himself. _ God she's so cute when she blushes, wait what am I thinking? _

**Kim: No one can beat Max. Or rather Max and Adrien. It's a slam dunk. They're our school's dream team!**

**(Alya takes Marinette by her hand and drags her to a bookshelf)**

**Alya: I see where you're going with this, Little lady.**

**Marinette: Just imagine, teaming with Adrien!**

**Alya: Are you out of your mind, girl? This is about stepping up and representing! Not snuggling up and snogging! This is serious business!**

**Marinette: Seriously Alya, you think I'd actually go through with that?**

"Yes I do girl, because I know you". Alya says teasingly poking Marinette in the shoulder

"At least this plan wasn't as crazy as some of my other idea's Alya". Marinette agrees reluctantly.

**Mr. Damocles: Well, I think we have our two champions lined up for the Paris tournament.**

**Marinette: Wait! Uh, Is it too late... to try out?**

**(Kim and Rose gasp)**

**Mr. Damocles: Well, the library is closing up in five minutes, but...**

**Alya: Oh, boy...**

**(Marinette sits down and Adrien gives her his joypad.)**

**Marinette: Adrien's joypad! Ohhh...! (rubs it on her face)**

"It's not a big deal Marinette, just a joypad". Adrien says amused by Marinette's reactions

"I know, but we all know how I get when it comes to you in the past before, I know much of a dork you are Kitty". Marinette says rubbing her fingers through his hair, making him purr.

**Kim: Is she serious? There's no way!**

**Alya: Unless the particular player has a particular motivation.**

**Max: The rules are elementary, You battle each other's robots with your own and...**

**Marinette: Please... Every time you win, you loot its items and gain XP, which upgrades your mech. I'm not a noob, thank you very much.**

"That should have been my first clue to your skills in the game Marinette". Max says embarrassed

"That should have been everyone's first clue Max, we all under estimated Marinette". Kim says nodding in agreement.

**(A flashback of Marinette and her father playing the game is seen.)**

"Looks like I was right about Marinette being pretty skilled at the game hu Kagami"? Luka asks the girl next to him with a smirk on his lips.

"Sh-sh-shut up". Kagami stutters out thinking. _ Oh I just want to kiss that smirk of his cute face, wait what? I couldn't like him could I, oh Mother would be very displeased if that happened. _

**Max: Ah, sounds like you have a sufficient amount of knowledge. Let's see if it's enough to beat me.**

**Chloé: Seriously? How could anyone spend so much time in front of a screen?**

**Sabrina: I know, as if. (They start texting)**

"Ah irony". Nathaniel says making Juleka and Marc nod in agreement.

"Did you say Ivory? Where"? Chloe asks looking around

"Irony Chloe not Ivory, seriously girl once we get back to our would you have got to start paying better attention in class". Alya says shaking her head.

"Okay captain Ladyblog". Chloe grumples embarrassed.

**(Marinette chooses LB-03, the ladybug robot, while Max chooses MX-01.)**

**Kim: Come on, Max, you can do it!**

**(Marinette and Max start playing. The others see how Marinette is winning.)**

**Marinette: And now, a quarter super plus heavy kick, and Flying Hyper Storm! Triple head combo, Marinette style! Booyah!**

"That was fast". Luka says surprised

"I know her skills we're not apart of my calculations". Max says in agreement, not too happy to see his humiliating lost again.

"Hey Marinette you should come to the men's dorms tonight for a UMS3 tournament, I'm sure Luminous could instal it on our computers, right"? Kim asks looking over to their host. Luminous nods in agreement and claps her hands as sparkles fly from them, and she gives them a thumbs up showing she did it.

"Sure I play, but you all better be ready to lose". Marinette says cracking her knuckles.

"Do you mind if me and Sabine join in"? Tom asks eagerly

"Of course Tom the more the better". Max says excited for tonight.

**(Marinette wins the game)**

**Marinette: Woo! Yeah! Woo hoo! I win! Uh-huh!**

**Kim: Wha! I can't believe it! She... she beat him?**

**Alya: Beat him? She pulverized him!**

**Rose: The king's been knocked off his throne!**

**Max: I accept this defeat. I relinquish my position at the tournament. Congratulations, Marinette. And Adrien.**

"But you still got akumatized, so you didn't totally accept your defeat". Kagami sumerises understanding where this is going

"Pretty much, I guess it really doesn't pay to be a sore loser". Max says agreeing with Kagami.

**Adrien: Max, wait!**

**Kim: Oh, Max...**

**Max: Look. I'm fine, I lost fair and square. But if you don't mind, I'd like a little solitude.**

**Mr. Damocles: So, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste will represent Françoise Dupont High School at the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament. Good luck to both of you.**

**Adrien: Well, I guess I'll be coming over to practice. With my new partner. See you later.**

"Wait you'll be going to Marinette's? The same Marinette, that had a bunch of posters of you hanging on the walls"? Mylene asks slowly

"I didn't see any posters of me on the wall when I went over, well not that I can remember". Adrien says thinking back to this day.

"Oh you'll see, but you can thank Tikki for that". Marinette says embarrassed and making a mental note to remove those posters, when they get back.

**Marinette: See... ya...**

**Alya: Now you gotta win and you're gonna be representing the school, not just hanging out with Adrien.**

**Marinette: Oh, Adrien...**

**Alya: Oh, brother...**

**(Alya facepalms)**

**Scene: Streets of Paris. Max walks angrily.**

**Max: This is a travesty. An unequivocal travesty!**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: (His window opens) Ah, a competition. I know you like that, my little evil akumas. Where there's a winner, there's always a loser. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

"Does he ever quit"? Chloe and Alix in sync before looking at each other and smiling.

"Jinx you owe me a soda/a mani pedi". They eyes before looking wide eyes

"A measly soda"? Chloe asks surprised

"A mani pedi"? Alix asks confused

"So soda and mani pedis for both of you tonight then"? Alya asks amused as they look at each other and nod.

"Sounds fabulous". Cloe says flipping her hair

"Never had a mani pedi before, sound fun". Alix says agreeing to the plan.

**Scene: The streets. Max laments not going to the tournament. The akuma flies after his glasses.**

**Max: I should've been going to that tournament. I was the chosen one! I worked so hard for it! Inconceivable!**

"The "Chosen One"? Max my man you know we aren't movie characters right"? Kim asks worried for his best friend, as Luminous choughs hearing this.

"Umm let's move on". She says nervously pressing play.

**(The akuma appears and evilizes him)**

**Hawk Moth: Gamer, I am Hawk Moth. I'll help you win the tournament of your life. But in return, you must help me achieve my high score.**

**Max: Absolutely, Hawk Moth. Game on! Now to see who's the greatest gamer in Paris! (Max gets transformed to Gamer by the akuma)**

**Scene: Outside Collège Françoise Dupont**

**Marinette: Ah, training with Adrien! Adrien!**

**Tikki: If all you wanted to do is spend time with Adrien, there are other ways to do that!**

**Marinette: What are you getting at?**

**Tikki: You know how much Max wanted to be in that tournament. Kim said he'd been training for it all year.**

"It was pretty rude of me to just steal your spot from you Max even though you had been training so long for it. I'm sorry Max I didn't mean to hurt your feelings". Marinette apologises for hurting his feelings at the time.

"It alright Marinette, sometimes all the training in the world doesn't mean you'll win. I was just a sore loser here and refused to accept it. As long as we're still friend 100% then were fine right". Max says accepting her apology.

"100%, but Alya still my best friend". Marinette says holding up a fist to Max.

"Absolutely after all Kim is my best friend even if brain and brawn doesn't always get along". He says meeting his fist with her's

**Marinette: Right. All I could think about was Adrien. Hey! Adrien's coming to my house. (gasps) Adrien's coming to my house! No, this is a total disaster! I have to... clean my room!**

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is scared that Adrien will see all the photos of him.**

**Tikki: That's what I've been trying to tell you all along.**

"If it were me Sugarcube I would have let her keep the posters up, and just let him figure out her feelings". Plagg says snickering.

"Well it's a good thing we weren't given to the other's Chosen the Plagg". Tikki says as everyone overhears this conversation.

"Hey Mari, if we swap miraculouses, what would you be called? I'd think I'd be Mr. Bug". Adrien says thinking what it would be like to use the ladybug miraculous.

"Well I'd be Lady Noir, but I can't imagine you getting your ears pierced to use my miraculous". Marinette says thinking it over.

"Ya I'd rather not get my ears pierced". Adrien says slowly turning back to the screen.

**Marinette: Oh, this... is not... happening!**

**Tikki: Calm down, Marinette. You still have time. It's not like he's gonna show up this very minute.**

**(With Tikki's help, Marinette takes the photos of Adrien from the wall to hide them from him)**

**(The doorbell rings)**

**Sabine: (downstairs) Marinette! Someone's here to see you!**

Alya turns to Tikki smiling, "You were saying"? She asks the Kwami

**Marinette: Uh... Coming!**

**Adrien: Marinette and I are finalists in the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament.**

**Tom: No way. Well, she did learn from the best Tom style! Booyah!**

"Tonight UMS3 Battles will rock with the dupain family joining the ranks. I'm so PUMPED". Kim shouts startling some people

"May I join in, I am quite curious about this video game playing". Kagami asks interested in what so special about video game playing.

"Sure Kagami, you can play against Nathanial, he's probably the best way to learn the basics from". Max says curious as to good she will be at the game.

**Sabine: Marinette never told us about this Tournament.**

**Adrien: We were just pairing out today.**

**Sabine: You two are a pair, huh? I'm not surprised. Marinette talks a lot about you, you know?**

**Marinette: Mom! ...Come up, Adrien!**

**Adrien: Uh, very nice to meet you.**

**Tom & Sabine: Ohhh…**

"I can imagine you two bring Adrien a ton of food, since he's so skinny right"? Alya asks Marinette's parents

**"**"You got us, we also wanted to see the boy our baby girl is so smitten with". Tom says with a hearty laugh.

**Scene:The streets of Paris. The Gamer's ship appears.**

**Hawk Moth: Gamer. It's time to get to the next level and show everyone that you're the best!**

**Gamer: No time like the present!(his ship starts trapping people in green spheres. The ship absorbs them) Hahahahaha!**

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng House, Marinette's room. Marinette and Adrien start practicing for the Tournament.**

**Marinette: Oh! Hahaha. Sorry.**

**Adrien: No, you go.**

**Both: I'll use the other one. (both take each other's hands) Ah! (each take their controllers)**

"Dude were you blushing"? Nino asks with a grin.

"I thought before this Marinette was just a friend"? Alya asks joining in.

"Maybe, Luminous can you just press play"? Adrien asks wanting to avoid any more questioning. Luminous nods hearing this and presses play for sunshine boy.

**Adrien: Your parents seem nice.**

**Marinette: Oh yeah, they are. But... sometimes... (sees Tikki on a photo of Adrien) Ahhhh! (takes the photo of Adrien away)**

**Adrien: Sometimes what?**

**Tom: (opens the hatch) Everything going well? I thought just in case you wanted something to eat...**

**Marinette:' Uh... no thanks, Papa. We're training.**

**Tom: Well then, uh, maybe you could use a few tips, you know... dad style.**

**Marinette: Thanks, but no thanks! Papa!**

**(Tom closes the door)**

**Marinette: Sometimes my parents could be a little nosey. (sees Tom and Sabine entering the room, they close the door) Where were we?**

"If they're so nosey, why didn't just lock them out"? Chloe asks confused

"Why didn't I think of that". Marinette face palms

**Scene: The streets of Paris. The Gamer's ship continues absorbing people.**

**Gamer: I'll be at level 2 in no time! My skills are indisputable! (his ship absorbs people and vehicles) I am unstoppable! Hahahaha! (his ship evolves into a two-legged robot) Excellent! (the robot starts absorbing people, gaining more power)**

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette and Adrien win a round.**

**Adrien: Wow! We won again, thanks to you!**

**Marinette: Yeah, um, yes we did.**

**Adrien: We? That was practically all you. You're amazing, Marinette. I guess you wouldn't even need me. I'm so lame compared to you…**

"That's not sure Adrien you are amazing, you have your strengths and weaknesses, just like me. So let me repeat, you are not lame". Marinette saus scolding her boyfriend

"Yes milady after all no one is perfect". Adrien says as some sense is finally knocked into his head.

**Marinette: Um, no no no, I... No, you're so good. I mean, I'm the one who's not good. I mean... I'm lucky, that's all.**

**Tom: (opens the trapdoor) Anyone want cookies? They hot from the oven!**

**(Adrien wants a cookie but he groans when he didn't take a cookie from the plate)**

**Marinette: Papa, we're trying to work here!**

**(Tom exits the room)**

**Marinette: Actually, you know what? I've got a secret. (shows him her lucky charm) This is why I win.**

**Adrien: Are you messing with me?**

**Marinette: Try playing a match with it.**

"Wow Marinette must love you, she never lets anyone use her lucky charm, she's had it since she was 5". Sabine says surprised.

"Really wow". Adrien says going into cloud 9

**(Adrien takes the lucky charm. Tom and Sabine open the door)**

**Sabine: How about a delicious salmon and spinach pie? You can tell me what you think of it?**

**Adrien: Uh, Marinette. A little snack wouldn't hurt, would it?**

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. Marinette and Adrien are eating a snack.**

**Marinette: Uh, I'm really sorry. It's impossible to get anything down with my parents around.**

**Adrien: That's okay. (eats his pie) I didn't know your dad made such yummy pie!**

"Thank you my boy, if my pies weren't good i wouldn't be a very good baker, now would I"? Tom aks with a hearty laugh

"I guess that's true".Adrien says hungry as he goes to grab some food from the buffet.

**Marinette: Oh, uh, I... yeah! So, shall we go back?**

**Adrien: Let's see if it works. (he has Marinette's lucky charm)**

**(Suddenly, the Gamer's robot appears. Marinette and Adrien notice it)**

**Marinette: Tell me this isn't some kind of publicity stunt for the tournament!**

**Gamer: Well, well. Marinette, let's see who's victorious this time.**

**Adrien: Doesn't look like a publicity stunt to me.**

**(The Gamer's robot fires a laser at them)**

**Adrien: Look out! (sees Marinette) Uh, we better get outta here!**

**(Marinette and Adrien run holding their hands, but they separate and go their ways. Marinette runs out of the Park, the Gamer chasing her. Suddenly, the Gamer's robot stands in front of her)**

**Gamer: Game over, Marinette!**

**Marinette: How does he know my name? Max! (the Gamer's robot fires lasers at her) I guess he really did want that spot on the tournament!**

"Being Akumatized kinda gave it away girl". ALya says dryly as marinette gives her a dry look.

**Adrien: Time to transform.**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**(Meanwhile, Marinette still runs away from the Gamer's robot. But she falls. As soon as the robot is about to fire a laser at her, Cat Noir's staff appears and hits the robot)**

**Gamer: Game over!**

**Cat Noir: Not yet! Here comes a new challenger!**

**Marinette: Cat Noir! Hey! Over here!**

"Marichat to the rescue". Luminous squeaks with Rose at the ship.

"I see what you mean Luminous, Marichat is simply adorable". Rose squeaks, finding the cuteness that is marichat.

**(Cat Noir rescues Marinette while dodging the Robot's lasers. He jumps from ceiling to ceiling until he reaches the Grand Paris Hotel.)**

**Cat Noir: I heard Miss Video Game Champion really took down the final boss.**

**Marinette: Well it doesn't give him extra points to go transforming everyone. Hey, wait, Cat Noir! I left my friend Adrien at the park! He might be in danger, we have to go back!**

"Nice to see you care Purrincess". Adrien tries to pun before getting a pillow to the face from three people.

"Dude stop punning"

"Not funny Kitty"

"I'm just siding with my bestie and my boyfriend. And it looked fun"

**Cat Noir: Uh... don't worry. Adrien's not in danger. He'll be fine. You'll be safe here. Just stay put. Don't worry, Cat Noir will take care of everything. I should leap and do a barrel roll!**

**Marinette: Uh, he's always so over-the top.**

Adrien gets up and kneels in front of Marinette before kissing her hand. "I am but a humble knight here to serve his Princess". He says showing that he agrees with that statement.

"I der He ah My my knight thank you very much". She stutters out.

**Tikki: If ever there was a game to win, this is it! Let's go!**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Scene: The streets. Cat Noir follows the Gamer's robot, and sees he is heading for a bus. Cat Noir goes to where the bus is.**

**Cat Noir: Get away from here! As far as you can! (sees the robot) Hurry!**

**(The people run away)**

**Cat Noir: Hey, tin can! Over here!**

**Gamer: My calculations indicate that your system's about to crash!**

"Well your calculations were wrong". Chloe says sarcastically.

"BURN"! Shouts the burn squad.

**(Ladybug ties the two legs of the robot with her yo-yo)**

**Ladybug: You're the one crashing, robot! (pulls the yo-yo's string, making the robot fall)**

**Cat Noir: He's a life-size robot, from Ultimate Mecha Strike!**

**Ladybug: I know! And it's nearly at level 3. 4 is the highest level!**

**Cat Noir: Wait, you know that game?**

**Ladybug: Duh! Of course!**

**Cat Noir: See? You and me! It was meant to be.**

"Dude Not the time". Nino complains at his friend childness when he's out as a hero.

"Tell me Nino if you and Alya were heros would you two flirt out in the field"? Adrien asks hypothetically

"No""Yes"

**(The Gamer sees the bus. He absorbs it and evolves into level 3)**

**Cat Noir: Uh, I think our problem just got a whole lot bigger.**

**Gamer: Level 3. Hahahahahaha!**

**Hawk Moth: If you want to be the most powerful robot in the world, you must capture Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. Then it really will be Game Over.**

**Gamer: Those Miraculouses are mine! (starts attacking Ladybug and Cat Noir. He fires lasers at them, but they run away)**

"But that would require Gamer to leave his robot to grab the miraculouses". Kagami says noticing a flaw in the plan.

"Gami we've already discovered Hawkmoth is an idiot when it comes to making villains". Kim says as everyone agrees with that comment.

**Ladybug: We have to get him out of here before he destroys all of Paris!**

**(Ladybug looks at a billboard for the Tournament)**

**Ladybug & Cat Noir: The stadium! (they go to the stadium)**

**Scene: The Parc des Princes Stadium. Ladybug and Cat Noir appear to fight the Gamer.**

**Ladybug: Where has Clunky got to?**

**(The Gamer's robot appears behind them. Ladybug and Cat Noir throw their yo-yo and staff at him to try to defeat the robot but did it didn't work)**

**Gamer: Hahahaha! (his robot smashes them, but Ladybug and Cat Noir dodge. They run away from its laser.)**

**Ladybug: Attack the robot with your Cataclysm Power! It might be enough to shock him!**

**Cat Noir: My pleasure. Two can play this game. Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to destroy the Gamer's robot)**

"Smart, game over for Gamer just like that". Alix cheers on the hero's on the screen.

**Gamer: Nooooo!**

**Ladybug: Smackdown, Cat Noir!**

**(She gives him a high five)**

**Cat Noir: Cat Noir Style! Booyah!**

"Hey Ya lookin like a member of the family already". Tom says proudly

"I guess I do huh, you guess are much more of a family than my dad, that's for sure". Adrien says embarrassed

"Adrikins we all know your father isn't a proper father, don't kid yourself". Chloe says sick of Gabrial Agresets bad parenting.

**(A floating red sphere appears between them.)**

**Cat Noir: Whoa ha ha! Check out that loot!**

**Ladybug: System crash, Gamer!**

**Gamer: Hahahaha! You've forgotten the rules. I saved my last level! (touches his glasses and a more powerful robot appears) Respawn!**

**Cat Noir: Aww, not the old spawn point glitch again.**

"If I make a video Game I'd make sure that glitch doesn't exist". Max says taking notes for his own video ideas.

"I'g play that game bro". Kim says think about how awesome that be

"Us too". The Dupain-Chang family stays together

**Ladybug: Yeah, but did you see he pushed that button on his glasses? I bet the akuma's in there.**

**(Ladybug touches the red sphere and a red and black robot appears. Ladybug and Cat Noir stand on it)**

"Where did that come from"? Juleka asks confused

"I have a good answer, but I don't want a fourth wall breaker in here, so I won't say it". Luminous laughs to herself.

**Ladybug: Ha! We've leveled up too!**

**Cat Noir: (his Miraculous beeps) Okay, but I only got a few minutes left.**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter their robot's cockpit.)**

**Cat Noir: I'll man it, you shoot!**

**Ladybug: Why do you get to man it?**

**Cat Noir: What do you say we flip for it?**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir start controlling the robot, but the Gamer's robot smashes it.)**

**Cat Noir: Okay, you man it and I'll fire.**

"You learn more from your mistakes than your victories Adrien, what did you learn here"? Kagami asks her friend

"Let Marinette take the controls, when handling a giant mecha". Adrien deadpans

**Ladybug: Look out! Here it comes again...**

**(The Gamer's robot attacks Ladybug and Cat Noir's robot. Ladybug mans the robot)**

**Ladybug: We'll let it go to your head! (uses a rocket punch) Booster! (the punch knocks down the head of the Gamer's robot. The Gamer puts it back on)**

**Gamer: Hahahahaha! Huh? (Sees Ladybug and Cat Noir's robot still standing)**

**Ladybug: Round two, Gamer.**

**Gamer: Arrrghhh... Gamer Missiles! (his robot shoots missiles out of its shoulders)**

**Ladybug: Forcefield, Cat Noir!**

**Cat Noir: Got it. Forcefield activated! (activates the robot's forcefield, destroys the missiles) Cat Saber! (takes the robot's tail off and uses it as a saber)**

"That's awesome, why can't there be that boy in the actual game". Max asks envious.

"Because they're superheroes and they don't get to have magical powers". Alya says envious.

**Gamer: Gamer-Drill! (activates a drill on the robot's arm, and charges on Ladybug and Cat Noir's robot. The two are still charging)**

**Cat Noir: This Gamer's way powerful. He just took out our forcefield!**

**Ladybug: We're gonna have to manage without. Lady Bombs! (shoots bombs out of the robot's shoulders)**

**Gamer: Laser Wall! (a laser wall appears and blocks the Lady Bombs)**

**Ladybug: Lady Helix! (the robot's two shields fly over to the Gamer's robot, but his robot blocks them)**

**Cat Noir: Bullet! (the robot's two arms fly over to the Gamer's robot, but his robot neutralizes them) Ear Thunder! (uses the robot's two cat ears to make thunder, but the Gamer's robot blocks it with its own thunder)**

**Ladybug: He's anticipating all of our attacks!**

**Cat Noir: Watch out, Ladybug! (the Gamer's robot charges at them, the two robots fight)**

**Gamer: Gamer Fire! (fires a blast of energy, appears next to Ladybug and Cat Noir's robot, and pushes their robot to the energy orb. Then his robot fires an eye beam to their robot) Hahahahaha! Today I shall be victorious!**

**Cat Noir: (the robot stands up, charges a blast of energy and fires it at the robot) Catouken!**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir's robot slams the Gamer's robot to the floor, but the Gamer's robot disintegrates and forms again, still standing)**

**Gamer: I am the strongest player in the world! Hahahaha!**

**Cat Noir: How are we supposed to beat him if we can't even catch him?**

"But not attacking the armor, but by attacking the man in the armor". Luminous says with a smile

"Ah that makes a lot of sense, but getting there will be a challenge". Kagami says understanding what Luminous is talking about.

"Luminous, Gami what are talking about"? Kim asks confused

"Oh you'll see, but let's get back to the episode". Luminous says mysteriously pressing play.

**Ladybug: We have to beat him harder and jam the system! Tatsu-Lady! (kicks the robot with a spinning kick)**

**Cat Noir: Catouken! (fires a blast of energy at the robot)**

**Gamer: Gamer Crusher! (spins at Ladybug and Cat Noir's robot, but they dodge)**

**Ladybug: Shoryubug! (does a Shoryuken at the Gamer's robot)**

**Cat Noir: Catouken! (fires a blast of energy at the robot, knocking it)**

**(The Gammer's robot stands up. The two robots fight)**

**Ladybug: We've gotta get inside his cockpit!**

"But how you'll be data if you try". Alys says frustrated having no memory of this akuma attack.

"Well we won, so you know we did it Alya, don't worry". Marinette says patting her frustrated friend on the back.

**Cat Noir: Go for it. You're in charge!**

**Ladybug: Take the controls, Cat Noir. I'll be right back.**

**Cat Noir: Right back? Where are you going?!**

**Ladybug: (goes out of the cockpit) It's just us two now, Gamer!**

**Gamer: What are they...**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (a graffiti can appears) Huh? Graffiti? Spray paint? Arts and crafts? (Ladybug uses her Lucky Vision, and the robot's left arm and eye flash) Bingo.**

"Ah I see it makes sense now". Kagami says getting the plan.

"What do you see Kagami, I don't quite see it myself". Luka asks the girl next to him with fondness in his eyes. Giggling Kagami leans over and whispers the plan into his ear causing him to blush at her closeness. "Ah that make sense". He says hearing the plan from her.

**(Ladybug runs to the Gamer's robot. She reaches its eye and sprays graffiti on it.)**

**Gamer: Aghhh! You won't get away with this! (goes out of the cockpit, and Ladybug takes his glasses off)**

**Ladybug: Game over, Gamer. (breaks the glasses) Game's over for you too, akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and everything turns back to normal. The Gamer is turned back into Max)**

**Max: What am I doing here?**

**Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**

"POUND IT"! They do the same in person.

**Hawk Moth: Such pitiful insolence! The moment you challenge me is the moment you seal your fate! This battle is not yet over...**

**Scene: The Parc des Princes. The gaming tournament is about to start.**

**Announcer: So remember, the High Score to beat is 24500, so gamers, hit those consoles. Game on!**

**Alya: You bent over backwards to be in the team and now you wanna pull out?**

**Marinette: It's just that I feel so bad for Max. And well, it just wouldn't be right.**

"Giving up you place in the tournament for me is very generous Marinette, thank you". Max says thankful for his classmate, and hero.

"It was the least I could so for you max, besides it's in the past right"? Marinette asks with a warm smile.

"Right". He says in agreement.

**Alya: (stops her) You're doing the right thing. But honestly, it's not like you get the chance to play with Adrien everyday...**

**Marinette: ...Max? I've thought about this a lot, and...**

**Announcer: And now, representing Françoise Dupont High School...**

**Marinette: Well, I think you should be playing tonight, Max.**

**Max: What?**

**Marinette: Don't get me wrong! I love gaming, but it's not my heart and soul. This is your baby. It's your tournament, Max. I don't wanna take that away from you.**

**Nino: Dudes, make up your minds. They're waiting for you.**

**Marinette: I insist! (gives Max the controller)**

**Max: I don't know how to thank you.**

**Adrien: By winning the tournament... with her.**

**(Adrien walk over to Marinette by putting his hand on her right shoulder and she is shocked and he gives his controller to her)**

**Marinette: Huh?**

**Adrien: Go on, Marinette. You're a hundred times better than me. You belong on the team. Win the tournament for the school. I know you can do it.**

"Let me guess, you two eniliated the entire tournament"? Kagami guesses amused

"Pretty much". Max, and Marinette says together.

**(Alya facepalms)**

**Nino: Go on, dudes! They're waiting for you!**

**(Nino takes her by the shoulder)**

**Marinette: No, uh, I... only with you?**

**Max: Let's show them who's gold.**

**(Marinette nods. She and Max enter the gates as the other students cheer them on.)**

"And that was Gamer, are you all ready for the next episode, or do you want a break"? Luminous asks stopping the episode

"We only have 3 episodes left of the season right? Well I say let's keep going"! Alya cheers as everyone starts asking for more episodes.

"And I'd Like to pick the next episode please". Sabrina says raising her hand

"Sure go ahead". Luminous says floating her top hat over to Sabrina to pull an episode out.

"Let's see the next episode is…"

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

**And if you didn't know already the other day I uploaded a one shot on the smoothie bet from last chapter. It's on my profile if you want to check it out.**


	26. Le Mime

"Le Mine? Who was this Akuma"? Sabina asks looking around trying to figure out if it was a person in the room.

"I believe this was my father". Mylene says raising her hand

"Well before we start does anyone need, or want to do something"? Luminous asks as Kim rushes to the restroom again. "Seriously"?

After about 7 minutes later Kim energies from the restroom, and they are finally able to start the episode.

**Scene: The streets. Ladybug returns home from a mission. She reaches her home and detransforms back into Marinette.**

**Marinette: Phew! That was a close save.**

**Tikki: What you did for Alya today was very cool, Marinette!**

"Wait did you do for Alya, Marinette"? Kagami asks cerious, and slightly envious of their friendship.

"She made my blogging career is what she did.'' Alya shouts excited hugging Marinette

**Marinette: You think? I would've liked to do more, but...**

**Sabine: (from downstairs) Marinette! Alya's here!**

**Alya: (from downstairs) Don't worry, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I'll just head up.**

**Marinette: You didn't exactly wait very long to tell me the big news. Hide Tikki, quick!**

**Alya: Girl, you will not believe what just happened to me! So Ladybug had just saved a bunch of workers from a supervillain! There were like a gazillion reporters waiting to interview her and... that's when it happened!**

**(Alya shows her the phone, and Marinette plays the video. The video shows Ladybug rescuing a child. Then, she greets Alya, who is filming the video)**

**Ladybug: (from phone) Hey! Aren't you Alya, the girl who writes the blog about me? The...Ladyblog!**

**Alya: (from phone) Uh... yeah!**

**Ladybug: (from phone) I like your work. It's awesome. Keep it up! (her Miraculous beeps)**

**Alya: (from phone) Your earring, Ladybug!**

**Ladybug: (from phone) Ah! Thanks. Better get going. Bug out!**

"That was totally amazing, absolutely amazing of you to do Marinette". Chloe says amazed Marinette would do that for her friend.

"It was nothing, I'd do anything for my friends". Marinette say slightly embarrassed

**Marinette: Uh... that was super...**

**Alya: Cool, right? Ladybug knows me! My blog! She thinks it's awesome! Awesome! Awesooome!**

**Marinette: Yeah, that's... awesome!**

**Alya: Lemme go grab your laptop!**

**Marinette: You're right, Tikki, I think it made her a little happy.**

**Tikki: Can I see the video?**

**Marinette: Okay, but fast. (The phone slips out of her hand, but she grabs it) Whoa! You thought I was gonna drop it, didn't you? (Marinette accidentally deletes it)**

"Sometimes I don't know how I became an hero, with my super clumsiness". Marinette groans at her past mistake

"We all make mistakes Marinette it's fine. Besides you're an amazing Ladybug". Adrien says patting her on the back.

"As much as I would used to hate to say it, but you are the best hero in Paris Marinette never forget that". Chloe says cheering Marinette up.

"Thanks everyone" Marinette says as the episode starts back up.

**Tikki: Video deleted?**

**Marinette: (gasps) I didn't just do that! Tell me I didn't just do that!**

**Tikki: You didn't just do that.**

"Wow Tikki your even more literal than me". Luminous laughs to herself

"Really"? Tikki asks surprised

"Oh yes".

**Marinette: Ahhh!**

**Tikki: Okay, you did just do that, but the least you didn't drop it!**

**Marinette: Oh, I really screwed up this time! Alya's gonna kill me!**

**Tikki: It's not the end of the world. I'm sure Alya will understand, uh, she is your best friend!**

**Marinette: You're right.**

**(Marinette imagines what will happen if she tells Alya she deleted the video, Alya will get angry at her)**

"Girl your mind is going over the top again, I would never react that way, unless I was told your family would cut me off from the bakery. Then I'd get that mad, and probably akumatized". Alya jokes while being dead serious

"Noted". Marinette deadpans.

"Alya dear you'll never be banned from our bakery dear, don't worry". Sanine says in a nice motherly tone.

"YES"! She shouts with her hands raised.

**Marinette: Uh, on second thought...**

**Alya: Who are you talking to?**

**Marinette: Uh, to a...a pigeon! Say hello to Alya, Jacques!**

**Alya: Say "Bye bye", Jacques. And come down! You've got visitors!**

**(They go downstairs to Marinette's room, and see Sabine, Mylène, and Mylène's father Fred.)**

**Sabine: What did you say the name of the play is, Mr. Haprèle?**

**Fred: Well, it's...**

**Mylène: It's called "The Mime's Extraordinary Adventures", starring the most talented, amazingly awesome actor and mime!**

"Your so cute when you're excited Mylene". Ivan whispers lovestruck

"Aww thanks Ivan, your pretty handsome when you're determined". Mylene says with hug. And the two start staring into eachothers eyes absolutely in love, that they don't even notice the episode starting back up.

**Fred: Come on, now.**

**Mylène: My father! Give it up for Fred Haprèle!**

**(Marinette, Alya and Sabine applaud Fred)**

**Fred: Thank you very much! Thank you, Mylène.**

**Sabine: Well, congratulations, you must make your daughter very proud!**

**Fred: Now all I need is my hat to complete my costume.**

**Marinette: (grabs a hat she designed and gives it to Fred) Here it is!**

"Hey you're getting better with derby hats". Adrien says noticing the type of hate she made.

"While they're not my hat of choice, as a designer I have to practice with every type of hat". Marinette explains.

"Still amazing dudette". Nino chimes in.

**Fred: Thank you, Marinette! Saving me at the last minute.**

**(Fred mimes that the hat is inside a box. Fred opens the box and puts on the hat. Marinette holds the invisible box)**

**Sabine: Ha! I don't think Mylène was exaggerating at all!**

**Fred: Why, thank you!**

**Marinette: I fixed the tear in it. I also sewed the pocket on the inside, just like you asked.**

**Fred: You've done a perfect job. Thanks to you, I'll have my good luck charm right here next to me at all times. A photo of my beloved daughter.**

"So that's how you knew where the Akumatized object was". Adrien realized, remembering this battle

"Yep, but I couldn't say anything, because you know secret identity". Marinette shrugs not finding it a big deal.

**Mylène: Aw, dad...(hugs Fred)**

**(Fred's phone rings. It's Sarah)**

**Fred: Hello, Sa...**

**Sarah: (from phone) Fred, where are you?**

**Fred: Yes, I had to pick up my hat!**

**Sarah: I need you here now!**

**Fred: It's not an excuse! I know the bus is leaving in less than a half hour, I'll be there! (closes the call) That was Sarah, the place director. She's very nervous about the premiere. She's ready to blow a fuse! So I better get going. See you tonight at the Eiffel Tower, girls!**

**Alya: We can't wait!**

**Mylène: Love you, Dad!**

**Scene: The streets. Chris and Sarah are about to board the bus for the mime show.**

**Chris: So, what's his excuse this time?**

"But it's not an excuse if it's the truth". Max says confused, why they would be so angry.

"But being chronically late does not give good impressions. My dad says "if you're on time you're late, but if you're early your on time". Luminous explains being a sucker for punctuality.

"That makes… a lot of sense actually. Max says thinking it over.

**Sarah: He had to pick up his hat from a repair shop. At least that's what he said.**

**Chris: Well, he's a very convincing actor.**

**Sarah: Actually, he is a great actor. But he's always making excuses for why he's late, why he's...**

**Chris: Falls asleep in the middle of rehearsal? Why he has to leave early? Why he's missing parts of his costume? Come on, Sarah! When are you gonna wake up and smell the coffee? But it's up to you if you want to make the show suffer.**

**Sarah: Look, you're his understudy. Just be ready to take his place in case something happens, okay?**

"I have a bad feeling about this". Rose says getting a knot in her stomach

"Me too". Juleka nods in agreement

**Chris: I won't let you down, Sarah.**

**Sarah: Thanks.**

**Scene: Bakery. Mylène, Alya and Marinette are at lunch.**

**Mylène: Thanks, Marinette. I gotta go. I wanna swing by my house to change before the show.**

**(Alya's phone rings)**

**Alya: Hey, that's my ringtone! (Marinette picks up the phone) Gimme! (Alya grabs the phone) That was my mom. I'll call her back later. Hey, Mylène! You wanna see the most amazerrific video?**

**Marinette: No! Uh... I mean... You wouldn't want to be late for her dad's premiere, would you?**

**Mylène: Yeah, Marinette's right. I gotta get going.**

**Alya: Okay. I'll walk out with you and show it to you on the way.**

**Marinette: Wait! (grabs the phone from Alya's bag) Your bag's still open. (closes the bag) All good! See you tonight!**

"Damn you're smooth at taking phones Marinette". Luka says impressed

"Not a skill I like to show off, but thanks Luka". Marinette says blushing a little. Adrien notices this and starts to growl under his breath.

**Alya: Bye!**

**Mylène: Bye.**

**Scene: The streets. Fred is hurrying to board the bus. Along the way, he calls Sarah.**

**Fred: Don't worry Sarah. I'm early. I'm just around the corner.**

**Chris: No, this is Chris. Sarah asked me to call you with a last-minute location change. The bus is picking us up in 10 minutes, in front of the Louvre Pyramid.**

**Fred: Really? That's on the other side of town!**

**Chris: Yes, but, uh... It's closer to the Eiffel Tower.**

**Fred: Well, okay. Uh, luckily, I'll just make it on time. Thanks for letting me know, friend.**

"Chris gets Fred akumatized, doesn't he"? Kagami asks seeing where this is going.

"Yep". Adrinette confermes.

**Chris: Sure, will see you there!**

**(Meanwhile, Alya and Mylène are about to go home)**

**Alya: I'm off this way.**

**Mylène: All right, see you later.**

**Alya: Wait! I have to show you my awesome vid... Where'd my phone go?**

"I wish I had my phone now to record all these battles". Alya groans phantom texting.

"Sorry Alya you all know I took your phones always as to not distract you from the show". Luminous says not sorry at all.

"But why can't we have them back at night when we're in our rooms? WHY"? She demands dramatically

"Because I give you guys TVs and Laptops in your rooms, and people need to be less reliant on their phones. Not to mention human interaction is good for people". Luminous says ending the discussion.

"Fine". Alya grumbles in deffet.

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette has Alya's phone.**

**Tikki: You stole Alya's phone?**

**Marinette: Um, I... borrowed it! Look. All I need to do is transform into Ladybug and film myself during the exact same thing in the exact same place. And then I'll give it right back.**

"But that would require two people, since Alya talked in that video as well". Nino says seeing the flaw in the plan.

"Why didn't I think about that"? Marinette asks face palming

**Tikki: I don't know. Maybe it's just better to come clean now. You might be digging yourself a bigger hole.**

**Marinette: I can handle this.**

**Tikki: Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you.**

**(Alya's phone rings)**

**Marinette: Hey there, Mylène!**

**Mylène: (from phone) Do you have Alya's cellphone?**

**Marinette: Uh, Alya's phone? Ah! There it is! It must have fallen down off her bag! Silly girl.**

**Alya: (from phone) Me! I'm here too.**

**Marinette: Oh! Hi, Alya. You're on speakerphone? Hmm.. 'kay, I'll give it to you later on...at the show. See ya!**

**(Tikki looks at her deceivingly)**

**Marinette: Don't look at me like that. This is all gonna work out! I think…**

Que facepalms

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Scene: The street. Chris is talking to Sarah.**

**Chris: We have to get to the Eiffel Tower for dress rehearsal. If you wait any longer, you'll be jeopardizing the entire production.**

**Sarah: (sighs) You're right, Chris. Let's get going. You'll be taking Fred's place tonight.**

**Chris: I definitely won't let you down.**

**Scene: The Louvre. Fred doesn't see the bus.**

**Fred: Where are they? (runs into Theo) Excuse me, you haven't seen a bus with the poster for The Mime's Extraordinary Adventures on it, have you? (Theo nods)**

**Scene: The bus. Sarah's phone rings. It's Fred.**

**Chris: He's got some nerve. Calling now? I wouldn't give him the time of day if I were you.**

**(Sarah picks up the phone)**

**Fred: (from phone) Sarah, where are you?**

**Sarah: We waited for you, but you never came.**

**Fred: But I'm on time! In front of the pyramid.**

**Sarah: What are you talking about? Why would we be meeting there?**

**Freed: I don't know! I...I thought the meeting place had changed!**

**Sarah: Fred, I don't want to hear any of your lame excuses.**

"You know I think a lot of Akuma attacks could have been prevented if people just stopped and listened to others". Luminous says sensing a pattern

"But where's the fun in that"? Kim asks drinking some water

**Fred: But, Chris said...**

**Sarah: I don't care. It's not just this excuse, it's...every excuse. It's always an excuse. Well, enough is enough. Chris will be the lead tonight at the premiere. At least I can count on him.**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: (his window opens) Hmm. An actor who misses his own premiere. Now that's a tragedy. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Go, my evil akuma, let's hand this actor the role of a lifetime!**

"DIE MOTHER FUCKER"! Alix shows throwing a shoe at the screen.

"Alix your going to far, now pick up your shoe, so we can watch the episode". Luminous says pointing to the sneaker.

"Sorry". Alix mumbles grabbing her shoe

**Scene: The Louvre. Ladybug is about to redo Alya's video.**

**Ladybug: Okie dokie, here we go...(starts recording) Hey, aren't you Alya, the girl who writes the blog about me? The... Ladybl- (A cat peeks at the camera) Hey! No, get away! (The cat jumps off and knocks the phone into the trash can) Ugh...that is so... Eww! (Ladybug tries to get the phone out of the trashcan) Cats are nothing but trouble.**

"Hey I am not trouble". Plagg shouts offended

"Plagg remember Rome burning"? Tikki asks the destruction Kwai

"We agreed to never talk about that again". Plagg grumbles diving into his cheese

"Umm what did Plagg do"? Adrien asks nervously.

"NOTHING"! The kwami yells from his cheese

"Are ignoring the fact that my phone is in the trash"? Alya yells disturat

"Sorry Alya" Marinette apologies

"It's fine, but you owe me 30 macarons for this"

"Deal".

**(Meanwhile, Fred is still sad that he won't act on the show.)**

**Fred: What did I do? You're going to be so disappointed at me, Mylène...**

**(The akuma appears and infects Fred's photo of Mylène)**

**Hawk Moth: Mime, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to make whatever you gesture come to life. Destroy this premiere performance! You may be a mime, but they can't silence you! However, in return, you must bring me back Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. So, shall we get on with the show?**

**(Fred smirks and is akumatized into the Mime. He sees the posters for the show, and cuts them with an invisible sword. He mimics a baseball bat to knock off a police car. Ladybug notices it and approaches it)**

"So he can mime invisible weapons cool". Alix says impressed

"That could come in handy". Kagami agrees

**Ladybug: Are you okay? (Agent Roger sees the Mime and runs away)**

**Ladybug: It looks like Mylène's dad's hat. Oh no! Mr. Haprèle? If there's something ticking you off, we can talk about it, you know?**

"But Mimes don't talk". Sabrina points out

**(The Mime mimics a bow and arrows, and throws them at the police car.)**

**Ladybug: Or maybe not. (Ladybug avoids the Mime's arrows)**

**Scene: The streets. Adrien is in his car with Nathalie and the Gorilla. Nathalie is talking to Gabriel on the phone.**

**Nathalie: Yes, sir. Understood, sir. I'm sure he'll understand, sir.**

**Adrien: My dad's flaking, isn't he? Let me guess. Something came up?**

**Nathalie: Yes, but he has reserved the best seats in the house for you, Adrien. Front row.**

**Adrien: As usual. The best money can buy.**

"Money can't buy love though". Luminous says sadly

"Says who"? Chloe asks spectacle

"The Beatles, they have a song called '_ Can't Buy Me Love' _, it's really amazing". Luminous says humming a few lyrics

**(Suddenly, the Gorilla sees Ladybug, and hits the brakes)**

**Ladybug: Get out of the car and find a place to hide, I'll cover you.**

**(Adrien stares at Ladybug, Ladybug stares at him. Suddenly, the Mime attacks them with invisible arrows. Ladybug avoids them. Meanwhile, Adrien hides)**

"Aww you two had an moment". Rose gushes while Luminous ground

"Ugh Ladrien".

**Adrien: We gotta transform now, Plagg.**

**Plagg: I thought I was gonna be a spectator, not a performer. What about the show?**

**Adrien: No time.**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**(Meanwhile, the Mime still throws arrows at Ladybug, but she dodges them, and crushes the Mime's invisible bow with her yo-yo. But the Mime opens an invisible box, and takes an invisible bazooka from it. Ladybug avoids it. The Mime mimics a whip, and uses it to grab Ladybug. Hawk Moth telepathically communicates with the Mime)**

**Hawk Moth: Grab her Miraculous, the earrings! Now!**

**(The Mime uses the whip to pull Ladybug, but Cat Noir arrives and pushes the Mime away with his staff)**

**Cat Noir: Keep those hands to yourself, clown! It's okay, I've got this.**

**Ladybug: My pleasure, Cat Noir...**

**(Cat Noir is about to fight the Mime, but the Mime mimics a cell and locks Cat Noir and Ladybug in it)**

**Ladybug: Apparently, not seeing is believing.**

"On a scale of 1 to 10 dude that joke was about an 5". Nino certices the pun

"Only a 5 that was 10 meterial". Adrien complains on deaf ears.

**Cat Noir: We can't let him go like that!**

**(Ladybug sees the Mime mime a car and running away riding it. Cat Noir chases it)**

**Ladybug: No, wait, don't!**

**Cat Noir: There, I did it.**

**Ladybug; I wish you did. When he started miming the car, the bars disappeared.**

"He can only Mime one thing at a time". Kagami calls out realizing his weakness

"Wow Gami you're really smart". Kim says amazed

**Cat Noir: Hey! Wait!**

**Scene: The streets. The Mime is riding his invisible car, but Ladybug and Cat Noir reach him.**

**Cat Noir: Nice ride, but if I were you, I would have at least made it a convertible.**

**Ladybug: He's one of the actors from the theater troupe, and he's after that bus!**

**(The Mime gets out of the car)**

**Ladybug: Where is he going? We gotta stop this thing!**

**Cat Noir: Slam down on the brake!**

**Ladybug: What brake? (Sees a woman and a child crossing the street, and hits the invisible brake)**

"That looks really odd out of context". Tomato boy says drawing the screen in front of him

"Uh huh". Marc nods in agreement blushing a little.

**Cat Noir: Not bad, for driving an invisible car, Course, they'll never believe us if we tell them we just saved their lives.**

**(Meanwhile, the Mime mimes that he's putting on a helmet, and rides a motorcycle)**

**Ladybug: He's already off again! We gotta catch up with the bus before he does! (Cat Noir hangs her on his shoulder) What do you think you're doing?**

**Cat Noir: Good thing you have friends in high places. Hold on! (uses his staff to elevate Ladybug and himself up to the sky)**

**Ladybug: I could have done this on my own.**

**Cat Noir:' But we're the cat-and-bug team, remember?**

**Ladybug: Bug-and-cat team, you mean. Now drop me off over there.**

"Girl power". Shouts the Revenge queens

**Cat Noir: Keep grip. (uses the staff to drop Ladybug to where the bus is) Where could the akuma be?**

**Ladybug: Inside his hat!**

**Cat Noir: How'd you know that?**

**Ladybug: I have hidden talents. Trust me on this one.**

"I always do My Lady". Adrien says kissing Marinette hand causing her to stutter

**(Ladybug uses her yo-yo to make a net, but the Mime dodges the net and jumps on the bus.)**

**Ladybug: You better distract him.**

**Cat Noir: Gotcha. (Cat Noir distracts the Mime. Ladybug tries to reach his hat, but the Mime notices and attacks her. Ladybug dodges, Cat Noir knocks the Mime off the bus, but Ladybug grabs his hand. Inside the bus, Chris sees the Mime)**

**Chris: Fred?**

**Hawk Moth: The Miraculous! Grab her earring!**

**(Ladybug is about to fall off, but Cat Noir grabs her)**

**Ladybug: His hat! Grab his hat!**

**Cat Noir: Look out!**

**(The Mime attacks her, but he falls off the bus landing onto a car. He mimics a chainsaw to saw the ceiling of the car, and tells the driver to go on)**

**Ladybug: We got to get the passengers to safety!**

**Cat Noir: Can I lend a helping paw?**

"Dude I'm just going to ignore that pun". Nino says trying not to think of his best friend as a furry

"HEY"!

"I've heard of kink shaming before, but never pun shaming". Luminous says laughing to herself

**Ladybug: Yeah, cover me!**

**Cat Noir: Hurry up, my lady!**

**(Ladybug enters the bus)**

**Ladybug: Stop the bus!**

**Sarah: Ladybug, what's happening?**

**Ladybug: One of your actors has been akumatized, and for some reason, he's seemed to heading in for your troupe!**

**Sarah: Fred?**

**(Meanwhile, the Mime heads for the bus, and throws arrows at Cat Noir, but he dodges them with his staff. One of the arrows pinches a wheel of the bus, making it out of control. Cat Noir stops the bus in time)**

**Ladybug: Stay inside and don't panic. We'll get this under control.**

**Chris: Ladybug, I know why he's after us. I took his role from him. But he can perform instead of me! I don't care anymore! Please, just keep us all safe...**

**Sarah: What do you mean you took his role from him? He lost it!**

**Chris: Not exactly. There's something I have to tell you.**

"Nice to see he's owning up to his mistakes, that's something I'll have to work on". Chloe says taking mental notes of this

"You'll be awesome at owning up to your mistakes Chloe, I just know it". Sabrina says existed

"Thanks".

**(Meanwhile, the Mime reaches the bus and finds Cat Noir. He and Cat Noir fight)**

**Hawk Moth: His Miraculous is within your reach! I want his ring!**

**(The Mime is about to take the ring from him, but Ladybug ties his hand with her yo-yo)**

**Ladybug: I don't know what's made you this violent, but I don't think your daughter Mylène would approve!**

"You're right Marinette, I don't approve" Mylene says crossing her arms

**(The Mime pulls Ladybug, and mimics a bomb. He throws the bomb at Ladybug and Cat Noir)**

**Cat Noir: He sure brings a whole new meaning to silent but deadly.**

**Ladybug: Ughhh... Lucky Charm! (a shoebox appears)**

**Cat Noir: A shoebox? Great. There better be some explosive boots in there or something.**

**(The Mime is about to fight Cat Noir again. Ladybug uses her thinking and Sarah's glasses, the bus' light, a Mime poster and the Eiffel Tower flash)**

**Ladybug: Of course! We have to make him really angry! Blow his fuse!**

**Cat Noir: You don't think he's angry enough?**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, you're good at annoying people, do your thing!**

**Cat Noir: Hey!... That is true.**

**Ladybug: (takes Sarah's glasses) Gotta borrow these. (Grabs the Mime poster) A watch, a magnifying glass, some light... (uses the bus' light to project the Mime poster) Voila! A homemade projector. Hey, Mime! Nice poster, don't you think?**

"While that projector is brilliant Marinette, what's your plan"? Max asks confused

"You'll see".

**(The Mime sees the poster projection and gets angered. He mimics a sword and cuts the Eiffel Tower in half. He sees it's falling and mimics a shield to stop it)**

**Ladybug: Yes! Remember, he can only mime one thing at a time.**

**Cat Noir: So he's cornered. Good thinking, my lady. (uses his staff to grab the Mime's hat) Yoink!**

"Was that yoink necessary Adrien"? Alya asks highly amused

"Let me live my 9 lifes". He says dramatically

"Especially since his dad won't let him". Nino adds

"BURN"! Shouts the burn squad

"Not funny Nino". Adrien says not getting why his friends don't like his dad

**(Ladybug grabs the photo in the hat and tears it, releasing the akuma)**

**Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and its energy turns everything back to normal. The Mime turns back into Fred)**

**Fred: What happened? How did I... get here?**

"Not sure about anyone else, but I'm thankful for memory loss from being an Akuma". Luminous says catching people's attention.

"Why"? Asya asks cerious

"If people remember all the power they had as an akuma they could be more willing to work with Hawkmoth, and he's have an army of villains at his beck and call". Luminous explains

"You're right that would be bad". Marinette says after a minute

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

**Sarah: I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, Fred.**

**Chris: I'm sorry too. I was so desperate to perform that I lied to you about where we were meeting up.**

**(Ladybug's Miraculous beeps)**

**Cat Noir: Your earrings!**

**Ladybug: Better get going.**

**Cat Noir: Such a shame. I could have been your date in the play tonight. Just you and me.**

**Ladybug: Thanks, but I have other plans.**

"What plans". Marc asks confused

"You'll see"

**Hawk Moth: The show's not over yet, Ladybug. You just wait. There's still a last act to come when you least expect it. (his window closes)**

**Scene: Outside the Louvre. Marinette grabs the phone out of the trashcan.**

**Marinette: Got it!**

**Scene: Eiffel Tower. The Mime show is about to start. Adrien sees Marinette and Alya and takes a seat. Marinette looks at him with a big smile.**

**Adrien: Ah, hey, you're here too, cool. Thought I was gonna end up sitting by myself.**

"I guess we did end up watching the play together after all". Adrien says blushing

"We just didn't know it". Marinette adds

**Alya: Hey, did you bring my phone?**

**Scene: Outside the theatre. Marinette expresses to Alya her happiness seeing Adrien at the show.**

**Marinette: I don't know which I loved more. The show or sitting next to my sweet Adrien!**

**Alya: Maybe you should give him a call and ask him out to a movie.**

**Marinette: Speaking of calling, there's something I gotta tell you, Alya. I...accidentally erased your Ladybug video on your phone, and then, when I tried to fix the problem I dropped the phone in a dumpster and now it stinks like bad, like really, really bad, and I'm sorry, so, so, so sorry. I know how much that video meant to you and I'm the lamest of friends. Lamer than lame!**

**Alya: Ah ha ha! Chillax, lady. If there's anyone on this earth who knows about your legendary clumsiness, it's me, your BFF!**

**Marinette: So... You're not angry?**

**Alya: Well, you should've just come clean and told me in the first place. But no, we're cool. Besides, I uploaded the video on to my Ladyblog before I showed it to you.**

"Smart thinking Alya, adn nice planing ahead". Kagami says impressed

"With Marinette as a friend, it just makes sense.'' Alya says proud of herself

**Marinette: (surprised) I'm so lucky to have a friend like you! Now that we're good, you probably don't care about the surprise I planned for you.**

**Alya: (surprised) Screw up or no screw-up, you know I love surprises!**

**Marinette: Okay, you see that theater over there? There's something inside for you, on the stage.**

**Scene: Inside the theater. Alya sees Ladybug.**

**Ladybug: Hello! Alya, right? Last time I saw you, I was in a hurry, but I've got a bit more time now if you want to interview me for your Ladyblog.**

**Alya: No... Seriously? Do I! Do I!**

**Ladybug: Have a seat.**

**Alya: You don't know me, but FYI, this is like the biggest moment of my life.**

"You are the best friend ever girl for doing this, now maybe when we get back maybe we could make Ladynoir cannon to the world"? Alya asks twitching in excitement

"We'll see with how the rest of the episodes work out okay". Marinette says with a laugh

**Scene: Outside the theater.**

**Tikki: Alya's lucky to have you as a friend too, you know!**

**(Alya exits the theater. She recorded the whole interview)**

**Marinette: Show me!**

**Alya: Only after I put it on my blog! There's no way I'm gonna lose this video!**

**Marinette: Hey! (Both laugh)**

"And that Le Mime what did you all think". Luminous says stopping the episode

"Clawsome"

"Pretty cool"

"One of the better villains"

"Another please"

"Okay I was thinking instead of picking out of my hat for the last two episodes, well just watch them in alphabetical order". Luminous says holding up her last two episode cards.

"That sounds fair". Marinette says speaking for everyone

"Great that means we'll be watching Rogercop next, so let's get started". Luminous says making the cards vanish into thin air

TO BE CONTINUED


	27. Rogercop

"Okay everyone we're taking a 10 minute break before the next episode. So if you need to refill, go to the restroom, do whatever you need to do go ahead, and please no public displays of affection". Luminous says as she sets up the next episode, as everyone scatters.

"KIm, stay away from the smoothie bar"! Max's voice rings out across the room, as people look over and see Max, Marc, and Nathaniel form a human baraked in front of the smoothie bar, from Kim.

"But whyyyy". Kim whines not wanting to hurt his friends to get a smoothie.

"Because I said so. You've had way to many prune smoothies, so you're cut off". Luminous says putting a 'no Kim allowed' sign above the bar. "Now scat".

"Fine I'll just get a water". Kim says marching off

-_-_-_- 10 Minutes later-_-_-_-

"Now let's start the episode". Luminous says as everyone gathers in their seats, and she presses play.

**Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Sabine prepares Tom for his presentation at school.**

**Marinette: Ready, papa?**

**Tom: As much as I'll ever be.**

**(Tom and Marinette leave the house)**

**Sabine: Happy Career Day, my darlings!**

"Ugh career day, I was extra bitchy this day". Chloe complains touching her head back.

"Why what happened"? Luka asks cerious

"Let's just say I never really found out what happened to my bracelet". Chloe says crossing her arms, with a pout, as Adrien looks over nervously at Plagg.

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Tom explains his job.**

**Tom: My day begins at 4 a.m. every morning because the bakery opens at 7. You think that the life of a baker is pretty routine, making the same pastries, rolls, cakes... but actually, it's different everyday. One day someone might order a cake in the shape of the Eiffel Tower, and another day you might-**

**Scene: Outside the classroom. Adrien attempts to call his father.**

**Phone: You've reached the voicemail of Gabriel Agreste's office. Please leave a message.**

**Adrien: Hi father, it's me. It's Parent's Career Day at school, remember? I was hoping that you were gonna show up. Call me back.**

"Wow your Dad really stinks as a father, even my mother would show up at career day if I asked at least 2 weeks ahead of time". Kagami says surprised at Gabrial Agreste's lack of presence in his son's life.

"That's what I did. But I don't think he listened to me at all". Adrien says cerious, about that Kagami's mom did, that required her to ask that far in advance.

"Dude if you knew your father wouldn't be there, maybe you could have asked the Gorilla to come in for you. Since his job it to be a bodyguard to be interesting to her about that sort of job, not to mention he probably doesn't have much to do when you're at school". Nino suggest for the next time something like this happens again.

"Huh you're right, I think I'll do that next time, thanks for the suggestion Nino". Adrien says thinking it over.

"No problem dude".

**Plagg: You okay?**

**Adrien: Yeah, whatever. Nothing new.**

**Tom: Marinette will come around and pass out some croissants baked fresh this morning.**

**Miss Bustier: Thank you, Mr. Dupain. Now, let's meet Alya's mom, who is head chef at the Grand Paris hotel, owned by our mayor, Mr. Bourgeois.**

**(Marinette looks at Adrien sadly. Chloé opens a case with a bracelet)**

**Sabrina: It's beautiful! (she grabs it)**

**Chloé: (she slaps Sabrina's hand) Look, don't touch!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Put it away, Chloé! It could get in the wrong hands!**

"But it's just a bracelet, what could possibly happen if it got into the wrong hands"? Alya asks confused

"I… don't know. I guess it was just my Daddy's way, to me feel like me and everything I own is the most important thing in the world". Chloe says thinking it over.

"That's kinda messed up". Alix says after a moment.

**Chloé: I wonder how many croissants your dad would have to sell to buy you one of these? What am I saying? He'd have to sell the whole store!**

**Marinette: Well, if you're so rich, obviously you don't need free croissants!**

**Chloé: Ugh, jealous.**

**Plagg: Is that Camembert? (enters Chloé's bag) Huh? Oh, that's not Camembert... But it is very shiny. I like shiny, hmm!**

"This is going to end badly, isn't it"? Marc asks noticing the black cat kwami's streak of mischief.

"Well my dad did end up akumatized, soo"... Sabrina starts, but didnt finish her sentence, sensing they got the gist.

**Marlena: Unfortunately, I have no dishes to share. But maybe Mr. Bourgeois will invite you all to the hotel and treat you to lunch!**

**(Students applauding, Agent Roger laughing)**

**Plagg: (balancing the bracelet) He he...ohh...Ah! Ah! (the bracelet slips from the bag)**

**Marinette: (trips with the bracelet) Wshh!**

**(The other students gasp)**

**Chloé: Geez, is there a day when you're not tripping over something?**

"I can't remember the last time I went a day without tripping over anything". Marinette admits agreeing with that statement.

"And it's adorable". Adrien says cuddling his girlfriend.

**Miss Bustier: Next on the list is Sabrina's father, a policeman. Officer Roger! (students applaud)**

**Roger: I've been a police officer for 15 years, and I firmly believe that every citizen is innocent until proven guilty.**

"If only everyone thought that way". Luminous mumbles to Pin

"I know right". Pin whispers to her in agreement.

**Chloé: (gasps) My bracelet! It's gone! I had it a second ago. (looks at Marinette) You! You stole it!**

**Marinette: What? What are you talking about?!**

**Chloé: You purposely tripped on my bag so you could steal my bracelet! (to Roger) You're a policeman! Arrest her!**

**Tom: My daughter is not a thief!**

**Roger: (blows whistle) Hold on a minute, Miss Bourgeois, we don't accuse without proof! Now, everyone, calm down, please. Maybe you simply misplaced your bracelet.**

**Chloé: You're calling me a liar?! Daddy!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Roger, I demand you search this girl!**

"That escalated quickly, Tom why didn't you tell me this happened". Sabine asks her husband in a sickly sweet voice.

"Uhh I just didn't want to worry you dear". Tom says nervously, not wanting to provoke Mama Bear.

"Right".

**Chloé: Ha!**

**Miss Bustier: Please, everybody!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Need I remind you that as mayor of this city, I am your superior!**

**Roger: But sir, it's against the law! I can't just go-**

**Mr. Bourgeois: All right. Then you're no longer a police officer!**

**Roger: Mayor, you can't be serious! Over a missing bracelet?**

"That's going way too far". Kagami says out raged

"Agreed". Luka says in agreement.

**Mr. Bourgeois: This is my daughter's bracelet we're talking about! You're incompetent and you're fired! Get out!**

**Roger: Aww...**

**Chloé: Good! Let's call Ladybug! I'm sure she'll actually do something!**

"I retract that statement". Chloe says finding this kinda silly, since it was Ladybug she was making these accusations.

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: Parent-child relationships can be so complicated. And the perfect breeding ground for stress. When there's no more law and order, there's only chaos left. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my evil little akuma, and take control of this policeman!**

"Just give up you bastard". Alix complains seeing the super villain on screen

**Scene: The street. Roger gets in his police car.**

**Roger: Hah! He expects me to break the law? That's just, just... criminal! (an akuma flies and possesses his whistle.)**

**Hawk Moth: Rogercop, I am Hawk Moth. This city needs a true ruthless righter of wrongs, and that is where you come in.**

**Roger: Yes sir! (he turns into Rogercop)**

**Hawk Moth: Ladybug and Cat Noir must be destroyed if you want to attain ultimate retribution! You will seize Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses for me! Do we have an agreement?**

**Rogercop: Affirmative. Cat Noir and Ladybug will be powerless against me, and justice will prevail in the streets of Paris.**

**Scene: College. Mr. Dupain and the Mayor have a discussion.**

**Tom: Don't even think about getting near my daughter or her bag!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Do you know who I am?**

**Miss Bustier: Please, gentlemen! This is a school here! Think of the children! Surely the bracelet is around here someplace.**

**Marinette: It probably just rolled out of her bag or something!**

**Alya: If I were her bracelet, I'd try and get as far away as possible from that crazy brat too. (Marinette laughs.)**

**Marinette: Hey! Nino's been filming everything this whole time! We can see what really happened!**

**Tom: (from phone) Marinette will come around and pass out some croissants baked-**

**(Nino fast-forwards the video, cutting to the scene where Sabrina has the bracelet)**

**Marinette: Well, there you have it! Sabrina was holding Chloé's bracelet!**

**Sabrina: Yes! But I gave it back straight after!**

**Marinette: Chloé, why don't you take a look in your BFF's bag?**

"Sorry Sabrina I didn't mean to throw you under the bus.'' Marinette apologies for her rash decision making

"It's okay Marinette, that day was just a mountain made out of a molehill". Sabina says accepting the apology.

**Sabrina: Are you saying I'm a thief?!**

**Marinette: Nope! Chloé's the one calling people thieves without any proof. I'm simply going from what's on the video.**

**Sabrina: Grrr! (knocks Nathaniel's sketchbook, revealing a drawing of the bracelet. Chloé and Sabrina gasp.)**

**Nathaniel: Yes, I did sketch the bracelet, but I didn't do anything else!**

"Well at least I know who took my bracelet". Chloe says standing before rushing to the snack table. "IT WAS YOU"! She shouts going for Plagg

"I thought you were trying to be nicer"? Plagg asks avoiding capture from the furious blond.

"You made me almost expel my classmate you bad luck god you deserve hell and back for this". She exclaims trying to grab the Kawmi.

After about 7 minutes Chloe finally gave up after shoving cheese whiz down PLagg throat making sure he learned his lesson, and everyone was able to get back to the episode.

**Scene: Street. Ms. Mendeleiev throws a piece of litter on the floor, and Rogercop grabs the litter. He flies to where Ms. Mendeleiev is.**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: Huh?**

**Rogercop: You're under arrest!**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: What? What for?**

**Rogercop: You threw litter on a public sidewalk, jaywalked and crossed the red light.**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: Well, I suppose I did. But you can't arrest me! Who are you anyway? You don't look like a policeman!**

**Rogercop: (throws cuffs at her) I sentence you to trash duty. (He blows his whistle, which controls the handcuffs and makes Ms. Mendeleiev put the litter in the trash can.) Next mission: Seeking justice on Mayor Bourgeois.**

"Oh ya I forgot that Rogercop is basically a knockoff terminator". Luminous says as she watches the akuma on screen.

"What's Terminator"? Nino asks confused

"It's a movie, not one I've seen, but I can still see the parallels". Luminous says making Nino curious to see this movie.

"Cool, I'll have to check it out, but do you know what's about". He says excited for movie night

"Nope".

**Mr. Bourgeois: Give me the tape! I'll have it analyzed by professionals!**

**Nino: No way! It's my camera!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Who do you think you're dealing with? I am the mayor of this city! Where's the school principal? I want to see the principal!**

**(Adrien looks down at Plagg rolling in between of Adrien's shoes and he holds him and Adrien leaves the classroom unnoticed with Plagg having the bracelet stuck on his head)**

**Plagg: I won't bother you with the story. It's a long, boring-**

**Adrien: (he is mad at Plagg) Oh yes, you will explain it, and fast! You realize we have a big problem, don't you?**

**Plagg: If by big you are referring to my rock-hard abs? Well, thanks for noticing!**

**Adrien: (he hears some footsteps, and sees Rogercop) Now we have a bigger problem!**

**Fred: (sees Rogercop) Hey! You can't just walk in here!**

**Rogercop: I can go wherever I want, whenever I want. I am the law.**

"That's not how it works". Max says enraged at this akuma's self sense of justice.

"It's an akuma Max they tend not to make sense. Remember Mr. Pidgeon"? Alix asks him slightly teasingly.

"Ri-right". Max stutters out with a slight blush.

**Fred: Well, I'm the authority around here-**

**Rogercop: You are guilty of obstructing the path of justice! (fires cuffs at him) I sentence you to move around! (Adrien sighs) (Rogercop blows his whistle and causing Fred to run uncontrollably out of the room)**

**Fred: Wait! I can't control my arm! What are you-**

**Adrien: What do you mean I can't transform?**

**Plagg: If you transform, the bracelet will get absorbed with me and damage your powers!**

"Why didn't you just phase though the bracelet"? Mariette asks knowing it's a skill Kwami's have.

"AHHH no comment". Plagg says diving into the cheese bowl.

**Adrien: Ahhhh...(He is irritated and groaning then he walks to the locker room while carrying Plagg)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Mwahahahaha! It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom!**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette and her classmates still talk about Chloé's missing bracelet.**

**Marinette: See, Chloé? I tripped on the bag, but Sabrina held the bracelet, Nathaniel sketched it, we are all suspects!**

**Nathaniel: Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I didn't swipe her bracelet!**

**Marinette: And neither did I! But when it comes down to it, Chloé can accuse anyone and everyone!**

"That is true". Marc whispers to Nathaniel who nods in agreement.

**Chloé: Fine! Since you're a suspect, you'll have no problem letting me search your bag!**

**Marinette: Okay! As long as you also search everyone else's too!**

**Nathaniel: No one's searching my bag!**

**Tom: Marinette, let the adults handle this.**

**Marinette: Papa, she called me a thief! I'm just defending myself.**

**Tom: You're also accusing all of your friends like Chloé's doing to you!**

**Sabrina: I'm Chloé's BFF! I wouldn't steal from her!**

**Max: What about Adrien? He was in at least 4 and a half seconds of that video!**

**Kim: Then we haven't seen him since!**

"Because he was hiding the real theft". Chloe says glaringing at Plagg

"I'm sorry"? Adrien and Plagg say together confused

"Like Kwami, like Chosen I always say". Tikki says exasperated

**Marinette: Oh, not Adrien! I mean, why would he need to steal a bracelet? If anyone's guilty, it's gotta be one of us.**

**Nathaniel: What? Are you accusing us?**

**Kim: I want an attorney!**

**Tom: Marinette, stop already!**

**Sabrina: We should speak to the parents too!**

**Rogercop: (enters the classroom) Where is the mayor?**

**Sabrina: Dad?!**

"How is it we can tell who an akuma is right away, but how is it we can't tell that Marinette, and Adrien are superheroes, when they're just wearing masks"? Max asks confused but this phenomena

"It's a simple answer Max". Luminous says with a laugh

"Oh ya what's that"? He says confused

"Either one of two things. Option 1. Is the magic of the miraculous, option 2. Plot convenience". Luminous says as nearly everyone in the room either goans or face palms at the answer

**Marinette: That's her dad?!**

**Miss Bustier: Hello, may I help you?**

**Rogercop: Where is the mayor?**

**Miss Bustier: I think he already left, sir!**

**Rogercop: Are you lying?**

**Miss Bustier: Yes. I mean, no!**

**Rogercop: If no one speaks up, I'll put you all under arrest! Where is your father?**

**Chloé: I don't know!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Mr. Principal, I demand that you find who stole my daughter's bracelet ASAP! Or your job is on the line, sir! …**

"There he his". Luka says jokingly

"Thank you captain obvious". Kagami says with a smile,_ Damn Kami-Sama he's cute _. She thinks

**Marinette: I was only trying to defend myself! My dad's right. I ended up accusing everyone in the process. Truth is, Tikki, I don't think any of us took it.**

**Tikki: I'm sure you'll find a way to make it right!**

**Marinette: Yeah, well, right now, we gotta transform!**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Scene: Locker room. Adrien tries to remove the bracelet from Plagg's head.**

**Plagg: I thought it was a Camembert box! Anyone can make a mistake!**

**Adrien: You're always thinking with your stomach! Wait... hmm. (he takes a piece of Camembert and he spices it with pepper) A bit of pepper…**

"And here I thought that worked, only in cartoons". Mylene says surprised.

"Me too". Ivan says in agreement.

**Plagg: (he sniffs the Camembert and sneezed) Ah, ah, Ah-CHOO! (then flies off, the bracelet is removed from his head)**

**Adrien: Gesundheit!**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Mr. Bourgeois demands Mr. Damocles to find her daughter's bracelet.**

**Mr. Bourgeois: I'm warning you! If you don't find my daughter's bracelet by this evening, I'll cut off all your city funds for the school. Understood?**

"How is your father still in office"? Kagami asks surprised

"Money, blackmail, unlimited terms in office. The usual politics stuff. Chloe answers automaticky.

"Ah".

**Mr. Damocles: But sir, how am I supposed to-**

**(Rogercop enters the office)**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Didn't anyone have taught you to knock before entering?**

**Rogercop: Justice doesn't need an invitation. Mayor, you're under arrest for abuse of power.**

**Mr. Bourgeois: (gasps) Look who's talking!**

**(Rogercop is about to put handcuffs on him, but Ladybug appears and stops him.)**

**Rogercop: Ladybug. Paris has a new righter of wrong. Your services are no longer required.**

**Ladybug: I can't let you go around accusing everyone of any little wrongdoing! (dodges Rogercop's lasers)**

**(Rogercop sees Fred, still running)**

**Chloé: Mr. Rogercop, I need your help.**

**(Rogercop sees that Mr. Bourgeois is escaping, and chases him.)**

**Chloé: Hey! Come back!**

"Going to work with the villain Chloe"? Marinette asks teasingly

"Me never". Chloe says certain, that she will never work with a super Villain

_ Maybe not anymore, but recent episodes says otherwise. _ Luminous things remembering Miracle Queen.

**(Ladybug sees Rogercop leaving, and catches him with her yo-yo, but he escapes. Rogercop sees Mr. Bourgeois, but Cat Noir stops Rogercop)**

**Rogercop: You are disturbing justice, Cat Noir. You are going to pay for this.**

**Cat Noir: You can add bodily harm to the charges!**

**(Cat Noir dodges his lasers, and tries to attack Rogercop, but he knocks Cat Noir to the trash can)**

**Ladybug: Listen! You're Sabrina's dad, and a good cop! Don't let the evil person who gave you these powers make an evil cop out of you!**

**Hawk Moth: Don't listen to that liar! Take their Miraculouses! Their powers belong to me!**

**Rogercop: Justice must prevail in the streets of Paris!**

**(Rogercop fires lasers at Ladybug, but she dodges them. She tries to reach Rogercop, but he swings her into the school's court.)**

**Rogercop: The Mayor must pay for getting rid of his best police officer!**

"Umm is your dad really the best officer"? Alya asks Sabrina cerious.

"He's in the top 25". Sabrina says knowing that her dad once in a while jumps to conclusion.

**Chloé: Mr. Rogercop! I've got a serious problem! Worse than a bad hair day!**

**Rogercop: Come with me and we'll talk about it.**

**Chloé: Okay!**

**Cat Noir: Chloé, no!**

"Chloe yes". Chloe says jokingly

**(Rogercop is driving his car, when the roof thuds. He sees Cat Noir, and sets his car to aerial mode)**

**Ladybug: I bet you missed me.**

**(The car starts spinning, both gasp)**

**Chloé: So! I know that Marinette girl is the one who stole my bracelet. She must be arrested!**

**(Rogercop hits the brakes, and activates the Autopilot)**

**Computer: Autopilot engaged.**

"Okay I need that car". Max says a bit jealous

"Me to". Nearly every guy says in agreement and longing

**Chloé: Hello? Are you listening to me?**

**Cat Noir: Thanks for the lasso, lassie.**

**Chloé: Hey! Where are you going? Who's going to drive this car?**

**Cat Noir: Did I ever thank you for the lift?**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir fight Rogercop, but he dodges their attacks. Rogercop pounds the car, making it spin. Ladybug and Cat Noir try not to fall.)**

**Cat Noir: Where'd you get those shoes? I could use a pair like that!**

"Then again I'd never wear clothes made by hawk moth. That be clawful. Adrien jokes as everyone groans

"He wears clothes made by Hawk Moth all the time and just doesn't know it". Alya whispers to Nino finding that more funny than the cat joke.

"But he will". Nino whispers back.

**(Rogercop knocks Ladybug, and she falls.)**

**Ladybug: Grab on to me! (The yo-yo misses.)**

**Cat Noir: No! Ladybug! (to Rogercop) What have you done?!**

**Hawk Moth: Snatch his Miraculous! His ring!**

**(Rogercop tries to take off Cat Noir's ring, but Cat Noir throws his staff inside the exhaust pipe using his legs. This causes a small explosion that fires away the staff and makes Rogercop lose his grip on Cat Noir, who then falls)**

**Cat Noir: (tries to grab his staff) Ugh! Unn, uh... nice day for a swim! (he grabs his staff. He is about to fall and he whimpers then he sighs but Ladybug grabs him with her yo-yo) Well, hey. I'm head over heels to see you, my lady (he tries to kiss her but Ladybug makes him fall and he hurts himself)**

"Why are you so abusive Princess". Adrien asks his girlfriend with a pout.

"Because it was not the time to flirt kitty". She whispers back making Adrien blush.

"This isn't the time either you two". Alix shouts snapping them out of it.

**Ladybug: You're welcome. You owe me one. (She holds out her hand to help Cat Noir up)**

**Cat Noir: Sure thing. But I'll take the credit for that.**

**(Rogercop is in his car)**

**Computer: Mayor's limousine. Located.**

**(Rogercop flies to where the Mayor is)**

**Ladybug: There's no point running after him anyway. He's way out of our reach now.**

**Cat Noir: Well, if it's the mayor he wants...**

**Ladybug: He'll be heading straight for the City Hall.**

**Cat Noir: Do I sense a plan?**

"And I bet you're the bait dude". Nino says nudging his best friend in the side

"No comment"

**Scene: City Hall. Rogercop breaks in.**

**Rogercop: Let's go!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Call up all available police forces, ASAP! That's an order!**

**Civilians: Ahh!**

**(Rogercop makes a hole in the door. His car enters the city hall.)**

"It be easier it just crash through the door, besides the miraculous ladybug would fix everything anyways". Alya complains at the over the topness of the akuma

"Who cares it's cool". Adrien says in awe of the car.

**Rogercop: Bourgeois, I'm taking over. Relinquish your powers.**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Never!**

**(Rogercop puts handcuffs on him)**

**Mr. Bourgeois: These handcuffs won't change my mind.**

**Rogercop: Then maybe this will. (blows whistle, releases Chloé)**

**Chloé: Hey!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Don't you dare put a finger on my little girl!**

"At least he cares for his daughter". Kagami says realizing rich parents tend to be bad parents

"Daddy a better parent than Mommy". Chloe confirms what kagami is saying.

"But we haven't seen your mother yet". Alya says thinking it over.

"She's in New Your City for work, but she lives there pretty much full time, so I never see her". Chloe says trying to think of the last time she saw her mother.

**Rogercop: So much for your powers! Haha! Ha ha ha ha!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: (from screen) Paris has a new superpower. His name is Rogercop. I hereby relinquish all authority to Rogercop. All citizens are ordered to answer him.**

**Rogercop: Ladybug and Cat Noir are now outlaws. They must be hunted out and taken into custody immediately.**

"And they'll fail, because the heroes always win". Alya says with her expensive comic book knowledge

"Well we won this time at least" Marinette says happy everyone believes in her and Adrien.

**(The police officers try to catch Ladybug and Cat Noir, but they escape)**

**Officer: Let's go get 'em!**

**Scene: City Hall at nighttime. Ladybug and Cat Noir hide from the police.**

**Cat Noir: So now, we're the nation's most wanted felons?**

**Ladybug: And we haven't done anything!**

**Cat Noir: Exactly! You can't accuse someone without proof! We should go and defend ourselves in a Court of Law!**

**Ladybug: Not while Rogercop the Chief of Justice.**

**Cat Noir: (sighs) How many times have we saved Paris?**

"I've lost count". He adds with a shrug

"You know I've also lost count, and I report on every akuma I can on the Ladyblog". Alya says in agreement unable to count all the akuma's in her head.

**Ladybug: We're still saving Paris.**

**(Cat Noir appears, and the officers sees him. He does a little dance.)**

"Dude you know how to dance"? Nino asks seeing his friend tap dance.

"I had lessons when I was younger so I could be social acceptbal at balls, and gatherings, that my father had forced me to attend". Adrien explains dreading those lessons, and thankful he no longer takes them.

"Took them with me, he was so cute in his little tux as a child". Chloe coos at the memory

"Do you have a picture, because I need that". Marinette asks as adrien blushes behind her.

"Ah me to". Alya says sensing blackmail material.

"Sure, I'll give them to you when we leave". Chloe says happy to have made some friends

**Cat Noir: Something about Paris just makes you wanna dance.**

**Rogercop: You won't be dancing after I'm through with you. Arrest him!**

**Cat Noir: Does that mean you won't be joining me? (dodges the officers)**

**Scene: Inside the City Hall. Ladybug enters, and Chloé notices her.**

**Chloé: (whispering loudly) Go, Ladybug, go!**

**(Rogercop turns around and sees Ladybug, who looks exasperated at Chloé.)**

**Rogercop: Ladybug, it is time for justice to prevail.**

**(Rogercop fires lasers at Ladybug, but she dodges them with her yo-yo.)**

**Ladybug: You got justice and revenge all mixed up, Rogercop! Lucky Charm! (A pair of oven mitts appears) Oven mitts? What am I supposed to do with this?**

"At least it's not another spoon". Adrien jokes getting a punch to the arm. "Shutting up now".

**(Rogercop fires lasers at her again, but she dodges them)**

**Hawk Moth: Fabulous... so wretchedly fabulous!**

**Scene: Outside the City Hall. Cat Noir defeated all the officers.**

**Cat Noir: Okay, show's over. Sorry, no encore tonight. (enters the City Hall, and Ladybug joins him)**

**Rogercop: (blows whistle) Get Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

**(Chloé and Mr. Bourgeois knock them, but Ladybug and Cat Noir take them away)**

**Chloé: Hey! My hair!**

**(Rogercop shoots lasers at Ladybug and Cat Noir)**

**Hawk Moth: Stop shooting like an idiot, Rogercop! You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!**

"Enough from the peanut gallery please". Alix groans really hating Hawkmoth

"Isn't that what we're doing"? Luka asks as Kagami glares at him.

"You're lucky you're cute Luka, or else I'd punch you right now". She says not realizing her mistake.

"You think I'm cute". He asks hopeful

"Shu-shut up". She stutters out making Luka grin knowing he's right.

**Ladybug: The akuma must be in his whistle. We've gotta get to it!**

**Cat Noir: How?**

**(Rogercop finds them and shoots lasers at them)**

**Cat Noir: When you're ready, my lady.**

**(Ladybug uses her thinking vision, and Rogercop's arms, a mitt and a belt light up. Ladybug grabs the belt)**

**Ladybug: Okay, I have an idea but I still need something like... a ring.**

**(Rogercop makes a hole in the wall, Ladybug and Cat Noir escape. Ladybug grabs the oven mitt, and hides.)**

**Ladybug: Where am I gonna get a ring from?**

**(Cat Noir grabs Chloé's bracelet, and rolls it)**

"Where did you hide that dude"? Nino asks confused

"My super suit has pockets". Adrien say simply

"Lucky". Marinette mumbles a bit jealous.

**Cat Noir: Ladybug, over there!**

**Ladybug: That's Chloé's bracelet! Exactly what I need. (grabs the bracelet) Fend off Rogercop as long as you can.**

**Cat Noir: Whenever you're ready. Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to destroy the floor beneath Rogercop, who falls. Cat Noir is held by a cuff. Meanwhile, Ladybug uses the two mitts attached to the belt to cover Rogercop's hands. She uses the belt to tie the hands, and then takes Rogercop's whistle)**

**Ladybug: I gotcha! (stomps on the whistle, releasing its akuma)**

**Rogercop; Noooooo!**

**Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma and turns it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. [Miraculous Ladybug (superpower)|[Miraculous Ladybug]]! (She throws the Lucky Charm in the air. Its energy reverts everything back to normal, and Rogercop turns back into Roger.)**

**Roger: Uhh... what am I doing here?**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

"Pound it". They do the same in person

**Cat Noir: (Talking like a robot) As Rogercop would say, "Justice has prevailed in the streets of Paris!" (His Miraculous beeps.) (Talks with his regular voice) I'd stick around, but then you'd see me without my mask and... you wouldn't be able to resist me.**

**Ladybug: Hehe... I doubt that, but I'll have to take your word for it. (she puts Chloé's bracelet back into her bag)**

"Hey he was right his time". Alya said teasingly

"That doesn't happen often". Adrien says happily.

**Hawk Moth: You may have eluded me this time, Ladybug, but one of these days, I'll be ruling the world! And you and Cat Noir won't be a part of it!**

**Scene: City Hall. Roger returns Chloé's bag to her.**

**Roger: I think this belongs to you, miss.**

**Chloé: My bag! (sees her bracelet) My bracelet! But... how?**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Roger! You found the bracelet?**

**Roger: Actually it turns out it was in Chloé's bag all along! Must've fallen into a side pocket when that girl tripped over it.**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Well, Roger, I do apologize for being so accusatory, and firing you for no good reason.**

**Ladybug: I think Officer Roger has proven his excellence to you, Mr. Mayor. You'd be wrong not to keep him on.**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Of course, Ladybug! You're absolutely right. And actually, it's Lieutenant Roger now.**

"Thank you Marinette, if it weren't for you, my father would be jobless, and he got a promotion". Sabrina says hugging Marinette

"Uhh it's nothing Sabrina, just doing my job". Marinette say awkwardly patting Sabrina on the back, until she let's go.

**Roger: Thank you, Mr. Mayor. I'm proud to be on the force, and I vow to uphold my firm belief that every citizen is innocent until proven guilty.**

**(Ladybug's Miraculous beeps, and she exits the City Hall.)**

**Mr. Bourgeois: Very good. A valuable lesson learned. Right, Chloé?**

**Chloé: Ugh! Yes, daddy.**

**Ladybug: Lesson learned! (swings away with her yo-yo)**

"And that was Rogercop, once we finish the next episode, we'll have a lunch break, before moving onto the next season". Luminous says as she stops the episode.

"Great, while we're waiting for the next episode, I have a kwami to kill". Chloe says leaping for Plagg who swiftly flies away.

"Run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the Cheese Man". Plagg sings flying just out of Chloe's reach.

"I can try you stupid rat". She cries angrily

"I AM NOT A RAT"!

TO BE CONTINUED


	28. Stormy weather

**AN I originally wrote this chapter on October 31 2019 aka Halloween.**

* * *

"Before we get started with this episode, there is something I most do". Luminous says as she walks into a room and a couple of minutes later she come back out wearing something other than her usual Kaitou clothing. Now she is wearing a white magical girl outfit with pink trim, and her blond hair slightly curled.

"Why are you dressing differently Luminous"? Marinette asks curious to the sudden costume change.

"It's Halloween time in my world, so I'm dressing up as Cure Rhythm, from _ Suite Precure _to celebrate". Luminous says with a towel to show off her costume.

"Well if it's halloween, then I demand you give us all costumes so we may join in". Chloe demands sounding like her old self, but everyone agrees thinking it sounds like fun.

"Fine you win". Luminous agrees, and suddenly everyone is wearing different costumes

Adrien - Tuxedo Mask

Marinette - Mullan

Alya - Wonder woman

Nino - Batman

Rose - Madoka Kaname ( From Puella Magi Madoka Magica)

Juleka - Black canarry

Max - Iron Man

Kim - Thor

Alix - Ninja

Nathaniel - Aladin

Marc - Danny Phantom

Chloe - Cinderella

Sabrina - Ballerina

Ivan - tramp ( from Lady and the Tramp)

Mylene - Lady ( from Lady and the Tramp)

Luka - knight

Kagami - geisha

Tom - Chewbaka

Sabine - Princess Laya

Tikki - Cat

Plagg - mouse

"Great now that everyone is in costume, let's get ready to start". Luminous says as she is about to press play when a voice shouts out.

"WHY AM I A MOUSE, THIS IS A CRIME AGAINST CAT KIND"! Plagg shouts in out rage.

"Payback for the leaning tower of Piza, now let's start". Luminous says pressing play.

"I DIDN'T SEE IT"!

**Scene: KIDZ studio.**

**Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDS+ weather girl!**

**(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)**

**Aurore: Hi!**

**Mireille: (giggles)**

**Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply.**

"Oh I remember this, I voted for Aurore". Rose says thinking back to this Akuma.

"I stopped caring about this contest when I was eliminated as a contestant.'' Chloe shrugs off the odd glances people send her.

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is chasing Manon.**

**Marinette: Come on, Manon, give that back!**

**Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!**

**(Marinette falls on the sofa.)**

**Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!**

**Manon: (giggles)**

**Marinette: Huh? (crashes with the table) Ah! Nnnngh…**

"Wow that has got to hurt" Adrien winces at the pain at how often his girlfriend gets hurt.

"It's fine, besides girls have higher pain tolerance than boys". Marinette says as some of the boys look shocked at that fact.

"NO WAy! Why would girls have higher pain tolerance than guys"? Kim asks confused.

"Because we give birth sweety, and there is no pain greater than that". Sabine says as Kim turn pale at the memory of health class, and watching a child birth.

**Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah! (giggles; walks to the curtain, only to see that Manon is not there)**

**Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!**

**(Marinette grabs her phone.)**

**Marinette: Hey, my phone!**

**(Manon grabs Marinette's hat.)**

**Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?**

**(Tikki appears)**

**Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!**

**Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.**

"If that's true, then I should be a hero too, I have to babysit my twin sisters all the time, and they're just as bad as manon". Alya says standing up and doing a superhero pose, not ashamed to be wearing nothing but an armored swimsuit.

"We'll see vixen, we'll see". Luminous says barley about to contain her grin.

"Vixen"?

"Later".

**(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides)**

**Marinette: Alya?**

**Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?**

**Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?**

**Alya: As we speak!**

**Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?**

**Alya: The same thing as usual: (imitates Marinette) "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."**

"Nice one ALya you got the impression down pat". Tikki says with a laugh as Marinette pouts.

"Thanks Tikki, your impression is not to bad itself". Alya says as she high fives with the kwami.

"Betrayal, Adrien why are my best girl friend, and my kwami teaming up against me"? Marinette asks Adrien, who wisely doesn't answer.

**Marinette: Stop it.**

**Manon: Uh, who's she?**

**Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.**

**Alya: And who's she?**

**Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. (Gasps) Oh no! I can't go out!**

"Let me guess dudette, you couldn't say no"? Nino asks his childhood friend cheekily

"Hey that's what I said". Alya says as they high five, then kiss.

**Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?**

**Marinette: No, I just couldn't... say... no...**

**Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.**

**(Manon runs off)**

**Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! (A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!**

People wince at the noise, and damage caused by that one little girl.

**Alya: (Marinette continues to chase after Manon until Marinette and walks back to Alya and Manon continues to pull on her arm) You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.**

**Manon: Who are you, anyway?**

**Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Respa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl! I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!**

"There's no way she believes you". Kim says in disbelief

**Manon: (laughs) No, you're not! ...Are you?**

"She did". Alya says smug

**(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.)**

**Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!**

**Manon: Yay!**

**Marinette: Okay!**

**Scene: KIDZ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen.**

**Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDS ON weather girl is...**

**(The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)**

**Alec: Mireille!**

"She gets akumatized doesn't she"? Kagami asks sensing a pattern.

"Pretty much". Adrien confirms never taking his eyes off the screen.

**Aurore: (Gasps)**

**(Crowd cheers)**

**Alec: (To Aurore) Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!**

**Aurore: Ughh... (leaves angrily)**

**Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!**

"Okay even I have to admit that's pretty cruel". Chloe says surprised at the meanness of that statement.

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: (his window opens) The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma. (He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.)**

"When I find you Hawkmoth, I swear I will remove your balls and feed them to you, as revenge for all these akuma's". Alix says darkly scaring everyone but two.

"Don't forget me". Alya says with a Joker like grin

"And me". Chloe says lowly.

**Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore Beauréal enters the elevator.**

**Aurore: (In the elevator) I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They-**

**(The power suddenly goes down)**

**Aurore: Uh? Ah!**

**(The akuma enters the elevator)**

"AHH that's scary.'' Rose cries hides in Juleka's arms, as she rubs her back soothingly.

"It's okay Rose it's all in the past". Juleka soothes Rose

**Aurore: (swinging her parasol) Ngh! Ah! (opens the parasol, and the akuma infects it)**

**(The power is up again)**

**Hawk Moth: So correct you are. You should have won. Yes...**

**Aurore: I should have won. Yes!**

**Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?**

**Aurore: Yes!**

**Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is!**

**(As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.)**

"Weather powers, how useful". Kagami says thinking it over.

"But she's still a villain". Luka adds as they look at each other with soft smiles.

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. Adrien is having a photoshoot.**

**Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happened to be passing by.**

**Alya: Then what?**

"Oh no". Marinette whispers suddenly remembering this .

"What's wrong Marinette"? Adrien asks confused.

"Just don't think I'm crazy after this next bit please". She whispers in embarrassment

"Sure"?

**Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!**

"Why not a cat"? Adrien asks with his kitten eyes

"Because I already have a kitty, you". Marinette says bobbing his nose.

"And Plagg"?

"Yes and Plagg".

**Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.**

**Marinette: (giggles)**

**Vincent: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!**

**Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool...**

**Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible.**

"I stand corrected, we could be Vanisher". Alya says after a minute a few people start laughing

"Thanks remembering, my Akumazation Alya, I was starting to feel invisible". Sabrina says getting a few more laughs

**Marinette: Okay, let's start over. (Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)**

**Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!**

"Because your classmates". Alix deadpans

"And friends". Rose adds

**Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. (Puts Marinette's hand down)**

**Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator holding her trophy. She exits and sees Stormy Weather.**

**Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now! (attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)**

**Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!**

"Oh no she could get hypothermia". Sabine says worried.

"I'm sure she's fine, after all my miraculous ladybug fixed everything after the fight". Marinette reassures her mother.

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. Vincent is taking pictures of Adrien.**

**Vincent: (photographing Adrien) Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!**

"What the hell is up with this guy and spaghetti"? Kim asks confused

"This dude's just crazy". Nino says after a split second.

**Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!**

**Marinette: Ah!**

**Vincent: Ngh! Silenzio!**

**Manon: Come on!**

**Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!**

**Manon: (grabbing a hold of Marinette's leg) No! I wanna go with Marinette!**

**Marinette: Hmmm... (Marinette looking back at Adrien's photoshoot) I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.**

**Alya: But what about Adrien?**

"Ya what about me"? Adrien asks jokingly

"Sorry kitty, but I had a job to do, just like you". Marinette says as Adrien pouts.

**Scene: Outside the KIDZ studio. Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name.**

**Civilian: Where's Mireille?**

**Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late.**

**(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)**

**Scene: The Place des Vosges.**

**Marinette: Come on, let's go back.**

**Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round!**

**Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...**

**Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?**

**Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-**

**(Manon flashes her baby doll eyes.)**

"AWWWW". Every girl in the room plus Adrien start to melt at the sight of the baby doll eyes

"Damn Daddy could give that girl his job as major, under the power of those eyes". Chloe says trying not to lose to them.

"Good thing she doesn't know her full powers then". Alya says in agreement.

**Marinette: Aw...**

**(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling.)**

**(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)**

**Stormy Weather: Uhhh!**

**Civilian: Here's another one!**

**Vincent: (photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired) Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! (runs to Alya) You! I need an extra!**

**Alya: Who, me?**

**Vincent: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!**

**Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. (talks as if her tongue is swollen) I know just the person you need! Hold that thought! (She runs to Marinette.)**

"Wow, and I thought I was bad at lying. But thanks Alya for doing that for me". Marinette says grateful that her best friend would do that for her.

"Anything girl, just babysit for my sister sometimes and we're even". Alya says dead serious

"Man your evil, but I'll do it". Marinette says giving in as Alya starts doing a happy dance at not having to babysit.

**Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!**

**Marinette: What? Seriously?**

**Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?**

"YES"! Everyone shouts happy they have at least gotten together here, or else they would have been intolerable.

**Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!**

**Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?**

**Marinette: But, what about Manon?**

**Alya: (Alya wagging finger towards Marinette and hand gesturing her move aside) You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.**

**Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!**

**Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!**

**Manon: Yee-haw!**

"Man you are a babysitting expert, babe will you teach me your tricks, they'll help greatly with my little bro Chris". Nino asks his girlfriend impressed.

"Sure, if you help with movie editing on my blog". Alya bargens back, making Nino groan.

"Fine".

**Marinette: Huh? (Sees Stormy Weather)**

**(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)**

**Civilian: Run!**

**Marinette: (Runs to a bench) Time to transform!**

"Wait no one saw you"? Luka asks surprised

"Magic"? Marinette guess, then looks over at tikki who nodded in confirmation. "Ya Magic".

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!**

**Adrien: Uh? (He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.) Plagg? Plagg!**

**Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!**

**(Adrien holds up a piece of Camembert.)**

**Plagg: (Flies over to the Camembert) For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.**

"He can actually do that, sadly. Tikki conferms

"Doesn't help that stinks like smelly socks". Adrien adds scrunching his nose.

**Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her. (To Alya and Manon) I'll get you out of there! Let's wire-cut this icy cake!**

"Thanks for trusting me girl". Alya says grateful that her best friend trusts her.

"Always".

**(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but it's cord just slips off of the ice.)**

**Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!**

**Manon: Where is Marinette?**

**Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.**

**Manon: How did you know my name?**

"Stupid. Stupid. STUPID"! Marinette says face palming

"PLease stop Princess, you'll hurt yourself". Adrien says holding her hands away so she could stop hitting herself.

"Thanks". She muttered embarrassed

**Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? (Swings away)**

**Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park.**

**Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?**

"People start groaning at the joke

"Dude stop".

**Stormy Weather: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!**

**Cat Noir: Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, 'kay?**

**(Stormy Weather fires wind at Cat Noir.)**

**Cat Noir: Waaaaaah! (He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)**

**(Ladybug appears and lifts him.)**

**Ladybug: I thought cats always land on their feet.**

"I hate that stereotype". Adrien grumbles

"You do realize that you aren't a cat right"? Max asks confused

"Since Marinette and I are always using animal Miraculous, we get some side effects that make us more like our animal powers. Like the fact I can purr and hiss. But I'm not sure about what side effects Marinette has". Adrien explains looking over to marinette asking a silent question.

"I am very diurnal I've become more of an efficient working in the sunlight, and eats more".Marinette explains, as everyone turns back to the episode.

**Cat Noir: Why thanks, my Ladybug, but I had it covered. (kisses Ladybug's hand)**

**Ladybug: Huh? (pushes Cat Noir back by his nose) No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome.**

**Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! (She uses her parasol to darken the sky with storm clouds and create lightning and Ladybug and Cat Noir scream and groan.)**

**(Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug and he kissed her and they gasp then Ladybug blinks twice. Cat Noir blinks twice and pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Stormy Weather.)**

**Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!**

**Stormy Weather: Black ice! (She uses her parasol to coat the street with ice; then creates another wind blast.)**

**Ladybug: (catching Cat Noir) Gotcha!**

**(Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)**

"Wow she has anger issues". Ivan says surprised

"Ivan, don't forget that she's being manipulated by Hawkmoth". Mylene says putting a hand on his shoulder.

**Cat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!**

**Ladybug: (she grabs Cat Noir by his tail) Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.**

**(Cat Noir pets his tail)**

**Cat Noir: You got a plan?**

**Ladybug: Just follow my lead. (Runs along the face of a building, prompting Cat Noir to do likewise on the other side of the street.)**

**Stormy Weather: Ugh...**

**Ladybug: Hoah!**

**Cat Noir: Uhhhhh!**

**Stormy Weather: Not you again! (Fires a windy blast at them, knocking them backwards through the air, along with several vehicles.)**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh!**

**Ladybug: Huh? (Sees a bus about to crash onto them.)**

NOOOOO"! Everyone shouts terrified

"We're fine". Adrien, and Marinette try to reassure them, it mostly works.

**(Ladybug uses her yo-yo as a shield. Her yo-yo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yo-yo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir's head.)**

"Your yo-yo hates me". Adrien grumbles as marinette laughs.

**Cat Noir: Ow! (Cat Noir is mad at Ladybug after her yo-yo fell on his head.)**

**(Ladybug giggles.)**

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round.**

**Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!**

**Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!**

**Manon: (hears ice cracking) What's that?**

**Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! (chases Manon)**

**(The ice cracks again)**

**Alya: Wanna hear a story? (leads Manon under the merry-go-round)**

"What fairy tale did you tell her Alya". Rose asks adoring fairy tales

"Made one on the top of the head". Alya answers simply

**Scene: City**

**Hawk Moth: (To Stormy Weather) You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.**

**Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!**

**Cat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!**

**Stormy Weather (from the cracked screen) Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!**

**Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. (he smiles and he wiggles his eyebrows and nose at Ladybug)**

"Well he is a model". Kagami says jokingly

"Did you just tell a joke"? Luka asks amazed

"You don't know everything about me". Kagami says seriously

"But I'd love to find out". Luks whispers to her huskyly, making a shiver go down Kagami's spine.

**Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her.**

**Stormy Weather: (from the screen) Prepare for the worst weather in history!**

**Cat Noir: (Sees a poster of Aurore) Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!**

**Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!**

"You know what I'm not even going to complain, we've already talked about how you can't see wow each other is, so let's just stop bringing it up". Alix says, as everyone thinks it over.

"Sounds fair". Alya says thinking it over

"Fine". Chloe agrees

**Stormy Weather: (from the screen) In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one.)**

**Ladybug: It's a recording!**

**(Stormy Weather cackles and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Lights go out in the building.)**

**Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!**

**Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl getting away!**

"Hey that pun works". Kim points out as his fellow burn squad members laughs

"Burn". Alix and Plagg say together.

**(Ladybug trips and falls.)**

**Cat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?**

**Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!**

"Now that's a useful power". Chloe says with a grin.

"And being able to destroy anything with a single touch isn't"? Adrien asks confused

"Ehh".

**Cat Noir: (grabs Ladybug's hand and leads her along the way) No need to bug out. Just trust me!**

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. Alya is telling a story to Manon.**

**Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"**

**(Manon laughs.)**

**Alya: Then, gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.**

"What was that story about"? Max asks confused

"Don't remember, but I bet I could make loads of money if I just remembered to write the stories down. Then I could sell then for big bucks". Alya says with a fox like grin.

**(An icicle breaks through the top of the merry-go-round.)**

**Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug... (hugs Manon)**

**Scene: Darkened KIDZ building. Ladybug and Cat Noir, who continues leading her by the hand, are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision.**

**Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to-**

**Cat Noir: Duck!**

**(A fire extinguisher canister thrown by Stormy Weather narrowly misses Ladybug.)**

**Ladybug: -follow your lead on this one.**

"Smart".

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)**

**Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap! (makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)**

**Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!**

**Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!**

**Ladybug: We're just- (sees Cat Noir holding her hand)**

**Cat Noir: Heh-heh... (lets go of Ladybug)**

**Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.) A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?**

**Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.**

This earns Adrien 3 hits to his person. "OW"

"Bad Kitty".

**Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers.**

**Stormy Weather: Hail! (A hailstorm appears)**

**(Cat Noir spins his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.)**

**Cat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!**

**Ladybug: (She uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.) See that sign over there? Check it out!**

**Cat Noir: All right. Cataclysm! (to Stormy Weather) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?**

**(Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)**

"Wow that was really complex, and crazy of a plan". Nathaniel says surprised

"Just how I roll". Marinette says proudly, as Adrien Gasps Dramatically

"Was that a bread Pun"?! Adrien asks joyously

"Hey that's one of my puns". Tom says accusingly

"Sorry"?

**Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug. (Breaks the parasol)**

**(The akuma flies away from the parasol.)**

**Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma.) Gotcha! (She closes the yo-yo and purifies the akuma.) Bye bye, little butterfly. (She opens the yo-yo and lets the butterfly out) Miraculous Ladybug! (The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)''**

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts.**

**Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo...**

**Firefighters: Yeah!**

**Alya: Princess kissed her Prince Charming and...**

**Manon: They lived happily ever after?**

**Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!**

"A dozen Kids, I only want two babe". Nino says alarmed

"We'll talk later about this Nino". Alya whispers in his ear with a suggestive tone, making Nino turn a nice cherry red, and gulp.

"S-s-s-s-s-sure".

**Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore.**

**Aurore: Uh, what am I doing here?**

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: Someday, your Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be victorious!**

**Scene: The Place des Vosges.**

**Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!**

**Marinette: You don't think it's too late?**

**Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!**

**Manon: Marinette!**

**Marinette: Huh?**

**Manon: I know what your secret is!**

"You were found out by a 5 year old"? Kim asks alarmed

"Well not exactly". Marinette says embarrassed

**Marinette: (Shocked) W-w-what secret?**

**Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!**

**Marinette: Huhhh... Phew! (She hugs Manon)**

**Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?**

**Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for a photoshoot!**

**Vincent: Wait. Who is that angel? (Looks at Manon)**

**Manon: Haha!**

**Vincent: (takes photos of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ...**

**Marinette: Ughhh... (Alya pats her.)**

"You can do a photo shoot with me any time Marinette". Adrien says to her tipping his top hat.

"Thanks kitty, but I'd rather make the clothes". Marinette winks back.

"Everyone, we've finished season 1, so why don't you all take a lunch break while I get everything set up for season 2". Luminous suggests as everyone go to pig out on their Halloween themed lunch

TO BE CONTINUED IN BOOK 2

* * *

**just a reminder I wrote this chapter on Halloween of last year**


	29. Book 2

The first Chapter of Book 2 is out make sure to check it out and I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
